Hero
by ErisWriter
Summary: West City, known for its crazy crime rate, and their beloved hero, Lady Anonymous. Chi-Chi handles both being a full-time hero and student. No problem for her, until the criminals get tougher and her love life becomes active. Her double life begins to blur and the danger just keeps rising!
1. Chapter 1

Chi-chi ran as fast as she could to avoid all the bullets heading her way. She slid using her knees, to the nearest wall, trying to give herself some cover while she planned her next move.

"Come on back out here you little bitch!" One of the guys yelled at her.

They had all stopped shooting, as a way to coax her out of her hiding spot. They weren't the brightest group she's face, but then again, what kind of semi-intelligent person would try and rob a bank with all this commotion?

Taking the opening though, she quickly ran out, and before they could do anything, she used her knee to strike the guy who called her a bitch. She heard a satisfying crunching sound come from his face, before he crumbled to the floor.

She kicked the other one at the crotch, before he could even _think_ of grabbing his gun. She turned to the other one to glare at him causing the guy to break out in a sweat.

He closed his eyes, as he tried to shoot, but nothing came out. Opening them again, he saw his gun in Chi-Chi's hands. She smiled at him before punching him straight on the face, knocking him out instantly.

Still holding the gun, she used both of her hands to break it. "I hate when they use these things. Whatever happened to good old fashion fighting?" She muttered to herself. Although, if she thought about it, just using your fist wouldn't be very helpful when trying to rob a bank.

She moved to the first guy she knocked out, and grabbed his gun to break it too. Finally she went to the guy she kicked in the balls, and tried to pick up his gun. As soon as she bent down though he used that chance to slice her across the cheek.

"Ow!" She yelled as she stumbled backwards and grabbed her cheek. Looking up, she seen the guy smiling at her as he held on to a bloody knife. Growling, she swiftly kicked the knife out of his hand. "You'll pay for that jackass."

Seeing the guy gulp in fear, was only a little bit satisfying to her. She ducked down fast, and punched him hard on the stomach. He hit the floor soon after that.

Looking back and forth, she seen that the police still hadn't made it to the scene. Turning back to the guy she had just taken down, she kicked him straight on the face. That will show him what happens when you injure a lady on her face!

She heard the door burst open, and she quickly straighten up. Had they seen her kick the guy when he was already down?

"Lady Anonymous!" Chi-chi heard her alter-ego's name being called. Turning, she saw a man with grayish black hair, and a scruffy mustache. He had a heavy frown on as he approached her. He was the usual head officer who took care of incidents like this one.

"You made it here before us." He stated as he surveyed the scene around them. It was a mess when she had first entered the scene.

She had already been up to start her usual morning workout, when she heard people screaming about a robbery from a nearby bank. Chi-chi had rushed back inside to change into her outfit before she ran to the back herself. As soon as she got there, the guys had already shot the place up. Bullets had ruined all the walls and furniture in the bank.

Luckily she had not seen any bodies laying on the floor when she got there. As soon as she entered the scene there though they had immediately began to shoot at her.

"Nice job as usual Lady Anonymous." The police officer acknowledged. "We'll take care of the rest from here."

"Are you sure?" She politely asked before she caught sight of his watch. Grabbing his wrist she brought it closer to her eyes to make sure she wasn't mistaken. "Oh no! It's already this late!" She exclaimed. "Sorry, I have to go!"

Not waiting for an answer, she ran out of the bank as fast as her feet could take her. If she showed up late to school again, she'd have to serve detention for it this time.

She noticed some weird stares from people around her as she continued to sprint in a populated area of the town. Not a surprise since they were probably wondering why their beloved hero was running around like a madwoman.

Waiting till there was no one really around, she ran behind some trees and bushes. She stripped off her blue top armor first. When she was younger, and she used to play superhero for fun, she wore only this part with some bikini bottoms, and boots.

How her father let her walk out of the house in just that, she would never know. Now, she wore similar armor except she added a skintight suit underneath. It covered her stomach and half of her legs. Not much more, but it gave her some comfort.

After all, it was difficult to combine both comfort and flexibility to move in an outfit. The skin tight suit underneath allowed her to perform difficult tricks without getting in her way. The upper armor part and the bikini bottom armor also provided extra protection without hindering her.

She unclasped her cape in irritation. Why did she include it in her outfit if she couldn't even fly? It sure would have been useful for her right now!

Lastly, she slipped out of the bottom bikini part, so that she was just in her skintight suit. The suit also covered her breast too, but the armor covered it up, so it looked like it only started at her stomach.

Quickly she stuffed everything in her backpack that she had brought with her. It was usually hidden behind her cape when she fought. Guess the stupid thing was useful sometimes. She took out her school uniform and started to dress back up. The shirt and the long skirt covered all of her suit, so no one would be able to tell she was wearing one. It helped that she wore her skin tight suit at all times in case she had to suddenly change to a different outfit.

Chi-chi removed her boots and gloves leaving her socks on. They were black, and were also part of her uniform. She quickly slipped on her shoes and almost ran back out. She stepped on her mental breaks though making sure to still stay hidden.

She had almost forgotten about her helmet! She used to also wear this pink helmet as a child, but she upgraded it a little for her 'professional' outfit she used when she was Lady Anonymous. It now included a visor that added a little bit more of a disguise for Chi-chi. If her eyes were semi concealed it would make it harder for people to be able to tell it was her.

She put her hair in a bun to finish up her normal look. It helped a little more that when she was a normal civilian she had her hair in a bun, and when she was a superhero, she let her hair down. It probably should have been the other way around so her hair wouldn't get in the way of her fighting, but it was to late to change it now.

Looking around, she quickly ran out of her hiding spot and continued to run towards her school. After a while, she noticed some student from her school starting to appear, so she slowed down and started walking. Letting out a breath, she let herself relax. She wasn't going to be late this time!

"Chi-chi!" The secret hero heard her name being called. Looking in back of her, she seen the school's known beauty running towards her. Bulma Briefs, part of the brief family, the richest family in Japan. Not only did she have the beauty and the money, but she also had the brains to go with it which had gone past most people's head.

Most considered her a Bimbo, but she was actually really gifted in the science department. Although she _was_ a little slow when it came to reading between the lines. She had to have some kind of limit after all.

She was also Chi-chi's best friend. Sort of a surprise to some people since they were such opposites. Bulma was the exotic type while Chi-chi was pretty, but that's as far as it went. Being next to Bulma most of the time, people tended to overlook her. Especially the boys.

Not that Chi-chi had really cared. In fact, she considered it a plus when it came to hanging out with Bulma. She had to deal with boys constantly trying to flirt with her, and girls trying to hang out with her because of her money and fame. She also had to deal with people hating her because of her popularity.

Chi-chi probably would have felt bad with her if Bulma hadn't handled it perfectly herself. She had quite the mouth on her that came in handy more than once for her. It kept the crazies around her in line.

Their friendship worked out perfectly despite the difference. Most things that would tear friendships apart never really bothered them Not even the money part of it.

Chi-chi wasn't exactly poor, in fact she was considered rich from where she came from, but after her and her father moved to the city, things became much more expensive for them.

Her father owned a Chinese restaurant that did okay. It was enough for them to live comfortably, and Chi-chi was satisfied with that.

Bulma on the other hand was filthy rich. It didn't really get in the way of their friendship though. There were a few times where Bulma offered to pay for Chi-chi sometimes when she was low in money and couldn't really afford to go out places. She usually declined which would sometimes frustrate Bulma, but they would quickly get over it.

"Good morning Bulma." She greeted when the bluenette neared her. She had her hair tied in a ponytail today. "You look kind of angry."

"Of course I'm angry!" Bulma exploded. "You won't believe what Vegeta told me yesterday on our date!"

Vegeta. A name that involved a lot of their topics. Vegeta was Bulma's 'boyfriend' although Chi-chi wouldn't exactly title him that. They were together, but girlfriend and boyfriend didn't really fit them.

They went out on dates and stuff, but Chi-chi wouldn't say Vegeta was Bulma's boyfriend exactly. More like he was already her husband except they didn't live together.

Chi-chi had tried to avoid Vegeta in the beginning of their relationship since he was so rough with everyone, and she didn't want to be tempted to kick his ass. And the reason she didn't want to do _that_ was because first, she would most likely destroy him, and secondly it would put Bulma in a tough spot to have to always pick a side.

So she avoided him. Not that it was hard. He didn't exactly go out of his way to try and talk to her. Eventually though Bulma sneakily trapped them and left them alone together a couple times forcing them to bond.

It wasn't easy at first, but Chi-chi tried for Bulma's sake. After getting one word answers from him most of the time, she finally stuck gold when she brought up the topic of fighting. They had gotten into quite a discussion about different fighting styles and techniques until it became easier for them to talk.

They weren't going to start hanging out with each other or anything, but they did at least get along when they had to. It had made Bulma happy, so Chi-chi guess it was worth the trouble.

"What did he say?" Chi-chi asked.

"That's just it! He didn't say anything! Not even to tell me he _wasn't coming_!" Bulma yelled in anger. "That stupid man forgot about it and instead went somewhere with Goku and Krillin!"

Goku and Krillin. Also familiar names to their usual conversations. Goku was one of Vegeta's few friends. Every time Chi-chi saw him, the guy was laughing, or smiling at something. He and Bulma knew each other since they were kids so they were also good friends.

Chi-chi never really talked to the guy herself except for a few occasions. He was more a friend of a friend to her.

Krillin was a short bald guy who was always goofing off. He was also surprisingly a ladies man. He was currently going out with some girl that had long straight purple hair and a nice body.

She didn't approve of his ways, but it wasn't really her business in the first place. They were good friends, and out of the three group of boys she got along with him the most.

Chi-chi noticed they were already at the entrance of their school. "So what are you going to do?" She questioned.

"I'm going to kill him!" Bulma growled. Then her anger suddenly dispersed. "Or I could just tell him some guy hit on me and then kissed me!"

Chi-chi laughed at her friends plan. "Please tell him during class! It'll make it even better."

"My thoughts exactly." Bulma agreed.

Suddenly she glared at the door, and a second later Vegeta walked in. That woman had a sixth sense when it came to him. "Vegeta!" She scolded as soon as he came in.

Goku and Krillin came in behind him snickering. Vegeta must of told them about the date he was suppose to be at.

"I already told you I'd make it up to you! What more do you want from me!" Vegeta defended himself.

Bulma puffed out her cheeks full of air, as she pouted at him before she let it out. "Fine, but your paying, and I want to go to that new cafe that you've been avoiding!"

Vegeta groaned. "Not that one! Its too girly for a man like me to be in!"

"Its either that or..." Bulma let her threat hang. Since she didn't finish it Chi-chi guessed it was something private between couples.

Vegeta held her glare for a couple more seconds before he gave in. "Fine, whatever. As long as you stop shrieking like a banshee."

Bulma grinned in satisfaction. "Good, so what exactly was it that you ditched me for?"

"I didn't ditch you." Vegeta argued as he crossed his arms and looked the other way.

"We went camping." Goku stepped up to explain.

"For a day?" Bulma question suspiciously.

"He meant we went hiking!" Krillin corrected as he elbowed Goku. "He considers it camping since we went in the morning and ate lunch and dinner there."

"Why were you there all day?" Bulma asked again.

"It was a long trail." Vegeta answered before the other two could. "Enough with the questions already." He said as he went to sit down.

Bulma joined him in her seat next to him, as they continued talking. Krillin and Goku made their way to their seats next to Chi-chi.

"So, Chi-chi, how'd you spend your Sunday?" Krillin asked as he settled down.

Chi-chi remembered that she had dealt with a hostage situation involving the mayor. "I had to go help one of my friend from being stuck with a creep hitting on her. It took a while, but he finally got the hint." _After I knocked his ass out and saved the mayor that is._

"Next time don't be afraid to call us if it gets out of hand." Krillin said as he flexed his arms. "Wouldn't want you having to deal with psycho's all the time. Right Goku?"

Chi-chi laughed at the irony.

"Sure, but Chi-chi looks like a capable girl. I doubt she would need any help from us." Goku said.

Krillin looked at Goku in shock. "Chi-chi looks like she couldn't even hurt a fly!" He exclaimed. "Uh, no offense Chi-chi." He quickly said.

Goku rubbed his chin as he looked thoughtfully at Chi-chi. "Nah something about her screams strong. Have you ever trained before Chi-chi."

Chi-chi begun to feel cold sweat. Could Goku see through her act? "No, I haven't." She let out a nervous chuckle. "M-Maybe I should try it one day though. I do study some fighting styles even though I don't practice them."

"Really? I didn't know that!" Krillin said in amazement.

"Her father was a student of Master Roshi." Vegeta added stepping back into the conversation.

"Uh no way!" Krillin exclaimed. " _The_ Master Roshi! The same Master Roshi that has lived for 100 years and is said to be stronger than 1,000 men even now! The same one that Goku's grandpa learned from!"

Chi-chi blinked in surprise. "Goku, your grandfather studied under Master Roshi too?"

"Not only that, but Goku's grandfather is the great martial artist known as Gohan!" Krillin answered for her.

"Gohan?" Chi-chi said in surprise.

"You know of him?" Goku asked. He was shocked that she knew enough about fighting to know who his grandfather was.

"Yeah, I've studied a lot of his work! He was a great inspiration for me growing up. My father said he trained with him when they were learning under Master Roshi." Chi-chi replied.

"What's even cooler is that Goku's grandpa trained him and his brother when they were little!" Krillin added. "It's what helped him learn how to-"

"Krillin!" Goku and Vegeta both yelled.

Krillin quickly covered his mouth. "Oops! Sorry, I didn't mean to say that!"

Before Bulma or Chi-chi could question any further, the teacher walked in. "Okay class, today we will be learning about…."

Chi-chi wondered for a second what Krillin was going to say. What did Goku learn because of his grandfather? Was it something that not even her own father knew about?

"SOMEONE KISSED YOU!" Vegeta shouted interrupting the class. Chi-chi quietly giggled to herself. She couldn't believe Bulma actually went through with it.

* * *

Chi-chi was walking home after taking care of some other bad guys that had tried to mug some guy. She was no longer in her super hero costume and instead was walking around in her uniform. Her feet were aching from so much walking.

She had already paroled around the city twice by foot, and she was just about to finish it up and head home, knowing she was already at her limit when the mugging happened. Those stupid guys had her running for quite a bit before she caught up to them.

She had ended up at the complete opposite side of the city from where she lived. Now she had the long journey of walking back home on her already blistered feet.

Her father was probably starting to worry for her since she told him she'd only be out for awhile. She slapped herself on the cheek as a way of motivating her. Gah, this was starting to be tough on her! Why did this city have such a high crime rate!

"Hey, need some help getting home?" Chi-chi almost jumped out of her skin when she heard the voice from behind her. Some superhero she was. Where were those reflexes when she needed them. Instead they just helped her avoid bullets when she was being shot at. Useless.

She turned to see a flashy guy. He had slicked back black hair, and green eyes that almost seemed like they were glowing. He was also wearing a lot of piercings and a nice suit. "My car is just around the corner if you need to get home. You look kind of tired there."

Chi-chi lifted her eyebrow. "You don't actually expect me to believe that? No thank you." She firmly answered. _I'll get your ass later creep_. No way was she going to let some creep trying to lure young girls into his car, roam the streets.

She turned her back to him to leave, which was probably the worst idea, but she was tired and clearly not thinking straight. Why else would she just let her guard down and turn her back to him thinking that was going to be the end of it?

Before she could even take a step away, she was shoved into an alley way with her face being crushed into a wall.

"Too bad, guess I'll just have to take you here then!" The guy said into her ear as he rubbed himself against her bottom.

She quickly broke his hold and kicked him away from her as hard as she could. Even though her legs were tired, she had some adrenaline helping her, and ended up using a little too much strength. The guy flew to the opposite wall, and broke some of the brick off from the impact.

He dropped to the ground as he held onto his stomach and tried to get air back into his system. The guy stood up look furious. His eyes and face were red, and some veins were popping out. "Bitch!"

"What's going on here!" Someone said from outside the alley.

It prevented Chi-chi from finishing the guy off herself. She looked up to see Goku and Vegeta standing from the outside of the alley. It took a second for them to adjust to the scene in front of them before they quickly rushed to her side.

Chi-chi panicked for a second. "Um, help! This guy harassed me!" She yelled. It sounded kind of over dramatic to her, but she wasn't really use to playing victim. She hope they didn't notice the dented wall.

"Shit!" The guy yelled before he pulled out a knife. "Stay back if you value your lives!"

Chi-chi looked nervous for a second. She knew Vegeta and Goku were strong, but should she do nothing when the enemy had a knife out? She had to help out!

Goku went towards the guy quickly, and Chi-chi almost yelled when the guy thrust the knife out, but Goku looked prepared for it. He grabbed the guys wrist before using it to slam him to the ground. The impact caused him to let go of the knife and Vegeta went to grab it.

Although Chi-chi noticed he didn't exactly run for it. It looked more like Vegeta casually went to retrieve it. Why did he do that? What if the guy had tried to grab it again?

"Let me go! The bitch is lying!" The guy said as he struggled beneath Goku. "I didn't touch her!"

Vegeta snorted. "Too bad for you, but we know this girl."

"Yeah, and it kind of pisses me off that you would accuse her of that." Goku said as he lifted his head a little before hitting it against the ground, knocking him out.

"Uh, are you sure that was a good idea Goku? What if you really damaged him?" Chi-chi asked nervously. She wasn't worried for the guy as much as she was worried about Goku getting in trouble with the cops because of her.

"Nah, I just knocked him out. I made sure not to use to much force." Goku answered. "By the way, are you okay? I'm surprise you're not freaking out over the situation. Wasn't it scary for you?"

Chi-chi tried to make herself look more concern. "I guess I'm still in shock or something. I phoned the cops though so they should be here soon."

"I'm sure Bulma will be freaking out over it enough for the both of you." Vegeta said. "That woman will probably burst in tears when you tell her."

Chi-chi cringed at the thought. Having Bulma crying was like having a puppy crying. It would make you want to do something to stop the tears because it'd be too sad to watch otherwise. Chi-chi was always weak against things like that.

"Maybe we shouldn't tell her." Chi-chi suggested. The two boys quickly agreed with her.

"Geez where was that Lady anonymous girl when you need her." Vegeta said after some time. "Doesn't she usually show up for this kind of thing?"

"You can't expect her to know when every little bad thing is happening in the city!" Goku defended. "I'm just glad we were around to help Chi-chi out."

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "What's with this crush on her Kakarot? You're acting like a little school girl."

Chi-chi's eyes widen in surprise. Goku had a crush on her! Well, on her alter ego!

"I don't have a crush on her!" Goku quickly said. "I just like the way she fights!"

"Cause she moves around a lot in that suit." Vegeta added.

Chi-chi could feel her face heating up.

"Well, yeah, but also the fighting." Goku outright admitted with no shame. "I've never seen anyone that could fight like that."

"She's okay for a girl." Vegeta said.

Chi-chi inwardly glared at him. If she ever got the opportunity to kick his ass as her alter ego, she would defiantly take it!

"I bet she could beat you." Goku countered. "You're probably stronger than her-"

Chi-chi inwardly glared at Goku too. There was no way Vegeta was stronger than her!

"-but Lady Anonymous doesn't just fight with her strength. She uses clever strategies. Some that are even similar to Master Roshi's turtle school's style." Goku finished.

Chi-chi started to worry a little. What if he put two and two together and realized it was her. He already knew her father was a student of Master Roshi's.

"Kakarot, only you would be stupidly in love enough to believe in something like that. No way can she beat me."

Just then the cops finally made it onto the scene. "Good job guys, we'll take it from here." The officer said as he took the unconscious man to the back of his car handcuffed.

Chi-chi felt a weird sense of deja vu. "Well I guess I'll just be heading home then."

"Wait, don't you want us to walk you home?" Goku offered. Although it sounded more like he had already been planning to do that.

"I'll be fine. I doubt two bad things in a row will happen to me." Chi-chi joked. She knew full well, with her luck in attracting danger, it might very well happen. Not that the heroine would have much trouble with it.

"It'll make the fool feel better, so just take the offer." Vegeta advised.

Chi-chi was pretty much use to Vegeta's way of talking, and realized he was also worried about her walking home. "If your sure. My house is on the other side of the city though." She warned.

"So is ours." Goku replied as they started walking.

"Really? What were you guys doing all the way over here then?" Chi-chi asked. She saw that both Goku and Vegeta both shared a look before turning their attention back on her. Very suspicious.

"Krillin lives around here." Goku answered her. "We were just coming back from visiting him. What about you? What were you doing all the way over here?"

Now it was Chi-chi's turn to look suspicious. "I was running an errand for my father."

It took awhile, but they were finally reaching Chi-chi's father's restaurant. "This is where you live?" Goku questioned in confusion.

"No, my house is just down the street, but my father owns this restaurant, so I help out sometimes." She explained as she led them inside.

The restaurant was a little busy with a few people, but it wasn't packed. She seen her father look up from the cashier place. He was handling the bill with a customer. "Chi-chi! Where have you been? I thought you said you were only going to be gone a couple of hours!"

"Sorry dad." She apologized. "I ran into some trouble with a guy, but Goku and Vegeta were there to help me out."

"What!" He exclaimed. After he finished with the customer, he made his way towards her and crushed her into a hug. "You're not hurt are you?"

Even though her father had personally trained her himself, he had still treated her like a young child. He had no idea about her double life as a super hero. And she had no intention of telling him about it. He would just end up freaking out about it, and worry about her even more than he did now.

She wasn't even sure if he would even allow her to continue her super hero duties if he found out. She didn't blame him, she was his only daughter, and he just wanted the best for her, but that was why she couldn't tell him.

"I'm fine dad." She reassured as she returned the hug.

"So I guess me and Vegeta will be heading out, now that we know your safe." Goku interrupted.

"No!" Chi-chi's father yelled. "Please stay and eat. Its on the house. Its the least I could do for saving my little girl."

"Sure, thanks!" Goku said as he went to sit down. Vegeta shook his head at him, but soon followed him.

"Great! Chi-chi, go prepare them something to eat." Her father instructed. They still had other customers to attend, so the cooks in the back were already working, leaving Chi-chi to be the one to prepare the food.

"Alright dad." She agreed as she went to the back. Hopefully her father won't say anything too embarrassing to Vegeta and Goku while she's gone.


	2. Invitations

Chi-Chi brought out the plates of food when she seen her father talking to the boys. "Oh I see, so your Gohan's grandson huh? I remember your mother when she was just a little girl, and now she has two grown sons of her own. Just how old am I?" He laughed. "So how is she?"

Chi-Chi set the food in front of them, and Goku immediately began eating. "I don't know, she and my father died when I was young." He said with a mouth full of food. "This is really good!"

She saw her father look a little flustered. "I had no idea!" He exclaimed. He cleared his throat a little before trying again. "So I guess your grandfather is taking care of you guys then?"

"No, he died too." He answered as he stuffed a meat bun in his mouth. Vegeta was next to him also stuffing his mouth, but he was hardly paying attention to the conversation. He must have already been aware of Goku's situation.

"Gohan is dead?" Her father repeated in shock. "We got out of touch when I moved away, but I can't believe he died! What a shame, he was a great man. So who _is_ taking care of you now?"

"My brother Raditz." Goku replied. "He's about 5 years older than me, so he's been taking care of me since grandpa died."

"I see..." Her father trailed off. He was probably still trying to process the news of his old friends death. Not that she blamed him. They sounded like they were close from all the stories he used to tell her as a child.

"Uh, you guys sure know how to eat." Chi-Chi commented after seeing the amount of empty plates piling up. She had made enough to make even her father full.

"Probably cause we're sai-" Goku was interrupted from finishing when Vegeta elbowed him. "Ow, what'd you do that for!"

"You took one of my spring rolls." He muttered.

"No I didn't..." Goku started until he got a pointed look from Vegeta. "Oh yeah! My bad!"

He then turned to Chi-Chi. "I can't believe I haven't been to your restaurant before. What is it called?"

Chi-Chi knew there was something those two were hiding, but decided not to push it. "The Ox King's Palace." She answered. "My father's name is Ox King, so it's kind of named after him."

After they finished eating, they thanked her and her father before they left. After the day Chi-Chi had, all she wanted to do was go to sleep, but unfortunately, she still had to help her father out with the dinner rush.

She realized though that she had to be more careful around both Vegeta and Goku. They were more observant of her than she realized. Luckily, they also seemed to be hiding something from her, so they weren't as suspicious of her like they probably would have been.

Although she would be lying if she said she wasn't at least a _little_ curious as to what their secret was. She wondered if she should try to find out herself, but she quickly dismissed the idea. It wouldn't be fair of her to try and figure out their secret while she was still trying to keep hers hidden. It still didn't keep her from thinking of the possibilities it could be though.

* * *

The young hero decided to skip her morning exercise to patrol the city instead. She still had at least an hour and a half till school started anyways.

She usually tried to stay in the shadows to avoid being seen by anyone, when she patroled. There were two reasons for this. Number one, people usually tried to stop her so that they could get a picture, or so that they could talk to her, and although she really didn't mind most of the time, it didn't let her get any work done.

Number two, it let her catch bad guys easier. Not even the stupidest of bad guys would try anything in front of the police, and that's kind of what she was. Plus, it also gave her the element of surprise.

So here she was, in the roof of buildings, trying to be stealthy as she jumped across them. Trying to get to the one in front of her, she had almost fell in the gap between the two buildings, when she spotted two spiky haired _very_ familiar males. Luckily, she instinctively grabbed onto the edge of the building.

Hauling herself up, she stayed low so that they wouldn't spot her. She watched as they both entered a convenient store. She soon spotted another familiar bald male already inside the store. They must have decided to pick up something to eat before school started.

Everything looked normal to her, but what if they were actually doing something that involved their secret? Should she follow them, and try to check it out? After all, they didn't know it was her in the costume, so even if they _did_ catch her, she _could_ use her alter ego to come up with some excuse.

No. This was wrong! Wasn't she just telling herself yesterday that this was wrong of her to try and do? She should just walk away and keep on patrolling for the remainder of her time.

Just when she was going to try and pull herself away though she seen a guy walk in with a ski mask and a gun. Chi-Chi then heard him shout something, and she heard a women scream. The guy then started yelling at the cashier while pointing a gun his way.

Guess that was her cue. Jumping down from the building she made a dash for the store. From the outside she could see Krillin, Vegeta, and Goku all crouched down near each other. They were whispering something to each other, and she was starting to fear they might do something stupid to try and stop the guy.

She picked up her speed, but it was already too late. Goku stood up and tried to go after the guy. The robber quickly noticed though and shot towards Goku.

She felt like yelling to him to move, but she knew he wouldn't have even heard her from the distance. Her eyes widen when she seen how fast Goku tried to dodge it. He was fast enough to avoid being hit somewhere deadly, but the bullet still manage to slice his cheek.

The robber had noticed and was aiming for another shot when Chi-Chi burst through the door. The robber looked at her in surprise and she used that chance to kick the gun away from him.

He tried to run away, but she quickly grabbed his arm with one hand, and used her other to push him down to the ground. She used her whole weight and strength to pin him down.

"Nice try _buddy_ , but you better give it up now before I decide to use a sure proof way to keep you from moving for awhile." She threatened.

"Lady Anonymous!" She heard the cashier cheer in excitement.

"Please call the cops and inform them about the situation." Chi-Chi ordered as the guy continued to struggle from underneath her.

"Right away!" The cashier said.

"That's it!" She huffed out as the guy called her a crude name. She gave him a swift karate chop to the neck, instantly knocking him out. She pushed her hair out of her way. "Much better."

She stood up, and dragged the guy up with her by grabbing the back of his shirt. Her eyes scanned the room until she spotted the three males she was looking for. They were all starring at her making her feel a little self conscious.

 _Come on Chi-Chi, they have no idea its you! Act more professional!_ "Hey you in the middle." She said to Goku. He was starting to bleed from the wound. "Are you alright there? That was a pretty dangerous stunt you did. You could have gotten seriously hurt."

Goku blinked like he had no idea what she was talking about, until he wiped his cheek. He looked at the blood in his hand in shock. "What! That guy actually managed to hit me!"

Vegeta scoffed at him. "Told you, you were getting slow."

"That guy must have been a better aim then we thought." Krillin said. "Unless he just got lucky." He added.

Chi-Chi raised an eyebrow at them. It looked like they were all fairly confident in Goku's ability to avoid a bullet. Maybe they didn't realized how fast a bullet actually went? She wouldn't put it past them to have been a little _too_ influenced by action movies. Most people were.

The cops quickly came, and put the guy in handcuffs. "Thanks for the help again Lady Anonymous." One of the cops said. She smiled and nodded at him.

Walking out, she looked around to find somewhere she could slip away to until a voice stopped her. "Lady Anonymous!"

She froze and turned to see Goku looking a little nervous. She never thought it was possible since he always looked confident every time she saw him, but then again, she didn't _actually_ know him very well. Next to him was Krillin looking very amused and Vegeta smirking.

Now it was her turn to be nervous. What if he was trying to ask out her alter ego? How would she let him down? What if she felt too bad for him, and couldn't do it. Then what? They went out in dates while she was a super hero? How weird would that be?

Or would she have to tell him her true identity? Would he feel any differently? The way she saw it, she would be screwed either way.

She was a different person right now though. No matter how she reacted, he wouldn't actually blame her for it since he wasn't aware she was Lady Anonymous. That gave her a little bit more confidence. "What is it?" She asked. She was glad how assertive her voice was.

"Er, well we were wondering if you heard about the World's Martial Artist Tournament?" Goku asked her.

Chi-Chi look at him in confusion. Mostly because she didn't think this was what he wanted to ask her, but also because she had no idea what the World's Martial Artist Tournament was. "Never heard of it, what is it?"

"You haven't heard of the World's Martial Artist Tournament! It's only the world's biggest fighting tournament!" Krillin exclaimed. "The best fighters from around the world compete against each other for the champion belt! The winner also gets ten million Zeni!"

"I see." She said surprised she hadn't heard about the tournament before. Sounds interesting though. Perhaps if she wasn't responsible for keeping the city safe, she might've considered entering it. If she thought about it though she doubted there would even be anyone there strong enough to challenge her.

"I have no need for money." She declined as she turned her back on them ready to leave already. The longer she stayed with them increased the chance of her secret being let out.

"Neither do we." Vegeta said stopping her. "This is more the chance to test out our abilities against the strongest out there. There's no point in entering it though if the strongest people around the world aren't competing."

Chi-Chi thought about it for a second. It would be really fun to test out her strength against other people in a clean fight. Still. "I have a city to take care of." She replied. "I can't afford to take any time off." She moved to try and leave again, but this time Goku grabbed her hand.

He stepped closer to her while he continued to hold her hand. She had to look up to keep eye contact with him. "You're one of the best fighters I know! Vegeta's right, there won't be no point in entering the tournament if your not going to be part of it!" Goku stated.

Chi-Chi blushed at his words. "I guess one day wouldn't hurt..." She trailed off.

"Yes!" Goku cheered. He let go of her hand and stepped back. "The tournament isn't till a couple of months so you have plenty of time to train for it." He informed her.

She shyly nodded to him before finally running away from them. She stopped running when she was finally hidden in an alleyway.

Her hand rested on her chest as she felt her heart rapidly beating. She's never really had a lot of physical contact with males before, so the intimate hand holding from before got to her a little. Slipping out of her armor, she started to put on her uniform.

* * *

"Hey Bulma, do you and Vegeta hold hands a lot?" Chi-Chi asked. They were currently in the middle of their lunch break, sitting outside.

Bulma rested her cheek against her hand, trying to think back. "Not really. I think its a little too intimate for him. Although sometimes without him realizing it, I casually hold his hand when we walk around together." She admitted. "Why do you ask?"

Chi-Chi gulped as she remembered the incident from this morning. "Just a little curious."

"Vegeta is the most unromantic guy I know!" She complained a little loudly. To Chi-Chi, it sounded like she wanted someone else to hear their conversation. "He hardly ever holds my hand!"

Sensing someone approaching them, she seen Goku, Vegeta, and Krillin heading towards them. That explains why Bulma was talking in a louder volume than usual. It was her Vegeta sixth sense again.

"I have no time for being romantic when the World's Martial Artist Tournament is coming up. Now that Kakarot successfully invited that super hero woman, the tournament is going to be at least a little more entertaining.

Bulma turned to Goku, surprise lightly written in her features. "You talked to Lady Anonymous?"

"We saw her this morning. She was... uh, looking over the city." Goku lied.

Krillin grinned as he lightly elbowed Goku. "Looks like Goku surprisingly has a few moves with the ladies after all too."

"What are you talking about Krillin?" Bulma curiously asked.

"Why don't you ask Goku himself." Krillin suggested.

Bulma turned to him. "Goku?" She asked.

Meanwhile Chi-Chi was trying to look anywhere else besides Goku's direction. This was causing too much second-hand embarrassment for her. She looked at him in the corner of her eye only to see him scratching his head in confusion.

"I don't really know either." He admitted.

Krillin staggered a little before he straighten himself up. "I'm talking about slyly holding Lady Anonymous's hand!"

"Oh that." Goku said. "I was trying to stop her from leaving, so I just grabbed her hand. There wasn't really anything more to it."

"Oh I see! So now even Goku is holding some girl's hand! One that he just has a crush on too!" Bulma shouted. "They aren't even dating Vegeta!"

Vegeta looked at her straight in the eye, meeting her angry gaze. He stayed silent for awhile before speaking. "...What are you trying to say-"

"Hold my hand more!" Bulma yelled.

Meanwhile Chi-Chi couldn't help, but inwardly glare at Goku. How dare he say holding her hand meant nothing. She was so worked up about it all day, yet he says it was nothing! _He_ was the one with the crush here, not _her_!

"That reminds me!" Bulma said after she finished arguing with Vegeta. "My family is hosting this huge party, and they're inviting all of their important partners and clients. Their parties tend to be boring when I'm by myself, so I was wondering if all of you guys can come!"

"Those events are always a pain." Vegeta complained.

"Oh come on, your father is going to be there anyways." Bulma encouraged. "Plus, if I bring a date, all the boys there will stop hitting on me."

" _Fine_ , but only because it's important for my father's reputation." Vegeta said with his arms crossed.

Chi-Chi rolled her eyes at Vegeta's childish ways. It was obvious why he really decided to go. "I have to help my father out with his restaurant." She lied. In truth Bulma's father had already invited Lady Anonymous to attend as the special guest.

"Don't worry about that, your father agreed to make the food for party." Bulma cheerfully explained. "We can both go shopping for dresses together!"

"I guess there's nothing stopping me from going now." Chi-Chi nervously laughed. Great, now she had to appear as both Chi-Chi and Lady Anonymous.

"Well, I'm going if Chi-Chi's father is going to be serving his food." Goku exclaimed.

"Me too!" Krillin said. "From the way Goku and Vegeta described it, it should be pretty good. Plus I might meet my future wife there."

"Also," Bulma started in a low voice. She leaned forward causing the others to lean closer to her. "It's suppose to be a secret, but Lady Anonymous said she was going to be there. Maybe you'll get a chance to dance with her Goku." Bulma teased with a wink.

Chi-Chi watched Goku's reaction finally turned to one of a more embarrassed expression. She ignored the fact that her face was also heating up. She was too aware of him now.

Goku scratched the back of his head. "I don't really know how to dance though."

Chi-Chi almost fell out of her seat. _That's_ what he was embarrassed about?

"I can vouch for that." Krillin added. "I dragged him to a party one time, and as my wing man, he was suppose to help me get this girl alone, so I could talk to her. Her friend was clinging to her the whole time, so I asked Goku if he could ask her friend to dance with him. Long story short, they _both_ had to go home early because of her injuries she received on her feet."

Bulma blatantly laughed out loud. "H-How come I've never heard of this story before?"

Goku turned to Krillin. "Cause it was suppose to be a secret."

"Oops?" Krillin responded. Then he turned back to Bulma. "By the way, are the chicks that usually go there hot?"

"I suppose." Bulma answered. "The guys that go aren't that bad looking either."

Vegeta let out sounds that sounded a lot like scandalous gasps. " _Bulma_." He growled.

"Oh don't give me that!" Bulma warned. "I was saying that for Chi-Chi!"

Chi-Chi raised an eyebrow. "Me? Why me?"

That was when Bulma exploded. " _Because_! I'm tired of never having any couple friends that can do couple things with me and Vegeta! Krillin is too busy hooking up with any girl he can, and Goku is either to dense, or to caught up with Lady Anonymous to pay attention to any other girl!"

"Hey!" Both Goku and Krillin protested.

"You are my only hope Chi-Chi!" Bulma begged, ignoring them. "I _need_ you to get a boyfriend! I mean c'mon, you're even worse than Goku when it comes to things like having a love life! You've never had a boyfriend in your life!"

Chi-Chi was completely speechless at this point. She opened and closed her mouth like a fish, trying to get some words out. Its not her fault she didn't have a love life! Didn't Bulma read the comics, or watch the movies? Superhero's love lives never worked out!

Although, she suppose Bulma wouldn't be aware about her secret identity as a superhero. To her, it probably looked like Chi-Chi had no life outside of school, and her father's restaurant. Still, did Bulma have to announce her love life status in front of the guys like that?

"I'm busy!" She (sort of) lied. "I have school work to get through," Even though it was extremely easy for her. "And I have to help my father out with his restaurant on top of that."

"I guess." Bulma unhappily replied, looking down. "But I'm sure if you asked him, your father would give you time off to enjoy your life as a high school student." She sounded like a sad kid attempting to explain why Santa Clause _was_ real.

Damn. It was like denying a sad puppy food. "I-I guess it wouldn't hurt to look for a boyfriend."

Bulma immediately brightened up. "Don't worry, I'll round up the hottest guys at the party for you!" She assured.

Chi-Chi nervously chuckled in response.

There was a slight pause before Krillin broke the silence. "Do you think you can do the same thing for me, except with girls?"

Bulma rolled her eyes, and the topic was quickly changed after that. Chi-Chi hoped everything at the party went smoothly, but with her luck, she doubted that was possible.

* * *

"We've already looked through hundreds of dresses, and went to like _five_ different stores. I didn't think you were such a picky shopper." Bulma said as she looked through another thing of dresses.

Chi-Chi was behind her with an aching back and sore feet. They were currently in the hunt for the dresses they were going to take to the party. Chi-Chi hated shopping when it took too long. For some reason, she could walk hours on foot when she was patrolling and chasing bad guys, but when she stepped into the mall, everything would start hurting after the first ten minutes.

"I'm not." Chi-Chi huffed out. "The dresses you keep showing me show too much. You yourself never even wear dresses like the ones you are showing me."

"Yeah, but your the one that's looking for a boyfriend. Plus what's wrong with showing a little skin?" Bulma questioned as she moved dresses around.

"Nothing, but isn't there some kind of rule where you can either show off the lower half of your body, or the top. Its too much to show both off, isn't it?" Chi-Chi countered.

"Not true. That rule should only apply to most of your outfit choices. A girl should always have her hooker dress that makes her look like a bombshell though. Its in the rules." Bulma replied. "What do you think of this one?"

It was a tight nude colored dress that was sleeveless and extremely short. Honestly, she didn't have that much problem when it came to revealing clothes. Her hero outfit was not one of the most covered up looks, but she did have a limit. A limit which Bulma keeps trying to push.

"Not my style." Chi-Chi said. Bulma pouted to her for a second before accepting it, and started looking through more dresses again.

Chi-Chi looked around the store to see if there was a place she could rest at, but stopped when she spotted the most perfect dress.

Bulma seemed to have been talking to her, and trailed off when she seen Chi-Chi staring intently at something in a different direction. "What's the matter Chi? Did you find a dress?"

"Yup." Chi-Chi declared. Without taking her eyes off her perfect dress, she pulled another random one from the side. "I'll buy this one."

The bluenette observed the dress Chi-Chi had pulled out. It wasn't bad, but it look sort of plain. "Are you sure you don't want to look through a few more before you decide on this one?"

Chi-Chi shook her head. "No, this is the one." She will have to come back, and buy her _real_ perfect dress later. The one she has right now, she'll wear as 'Chi-Chi'. Not that it really matters since 'Chi-Chi' will be gone most of the time.

Her real dress will be worn while she is 'Lady Anonymous'. Now all she needed was to think up of some sort of excuse that will allow Chi-Chi to disappear, and Lady Anonymous to appear. This party might not be so bad after all. Even better, now that they found her dress, they no longer had to walk around the dreaded mall.

"Now that that's settled, we can find my dress!" Bulma happily shouted. Chi-Chi closed her eyes and inwardly cried.

* * *

 **Hey guys! I'm here with my second story on this site! Any kind of feedback for this story would be useful for me as an author, so I hope to hear from you guys a lot!  
**

 **Anonymous:** Thank you! :D3 Here's the second chapter! I hope you liked it!

 **MXXXA:** Aw thank you! . Haha do not worry! I already have a couple chapters written ahead of time! I won't be giving up anytime soon on this! c:

 **HeroMadero:** Haha such kind words! Hopefully I can live up to them! I hope you enjoyed the chapter [:

 **LA-HIJA-DE-SON-MILK:** A familiar face! Haha thank you for reading the story! Hope you liked the chapter ;]

 **Thank you guys for such wonderful reviews for the first chapter! And thank you for all the follow and favorites!3**


	3. The dance

All around Chi-Chi, she was surrounded by the colors white, silver, and even specks of gold here and there. She's been to parties hosted by the briefs before, but never one like this. The briefs had money, but they weren't really know to flash it in people's face.

The usual parties they held were really tight-knit. Only close families and friends were invited, and they usually had it in a more relax setting. She realized, this one, was probably going to be different since this party was being throw for their business colleagues.

There known clients and associates made up most of the guest list. Other big shots that were known in the business world were also invited to the party. If Chi-Chi really took a second to look, she was sure she could have easily spotted a celebrity somewhere around. There were hundreds of people around, chatting with each other, dancing on the dance floor, or just snacking on one of the many choices in the buffets.

Even with so many people though, there was still plenty of space around. Just how big did this part of the house look like when it was completely empty? She took another bite of the delicious cake she was currently eating. It felt like she was eating a fluffy cloud.

A beautifully, delicious cloud. Somewhere on the dance floor, Bulma and Vegeta were dancing together. Bulma had picked out a long, strapless red dress, and decided to put her blue hair up only letting a few pieces out. She had looked really stunning….

In the beginning. Ten minutes into the party, she had spent most of her time making small chat with old business guys, or their sons who had been starring at her chest the whole time.

Needless to say, as soon as Vegeta showed up, he had pulled her to the dance floor. Chi-Chi hadn't expected him to be the type to dance, but to be fair, he probably didn't either. Still, they made quite the pair on the dance floor. After a few failed attempts, Vegeta quickly got the hang of it.

Not that it surprise Chi-Chi. Vegeta had good footwork because of his martial arts training. Once he got into the style of dancing, he easily became a master at it. Bulma looked like she was gliding across the dance floor, and while Vegeta did have a scowl on his face, she was sure he was also enjoying it.

Vegeta's father had also came. He and Vegeta's mother were talking to a bunch of important people somewhere else. They were mostly hanging out with Bulma's parents though. Probably talking about some kind of business thing.

Goku and Krillin had also shown up. She was surprised to see Goku had came in a suit. All the male guest had came in one, but she somehow found it weird that Goku had also decided to. As soon as he arrived though he had gotten lost somewhere in the tables of food.

Krillin had spend most of the time speaking to some tall blonde girl. She must have thought it was some kind of masquerade party though because although she was dressed very fancy, she also had on a small, delicate looking mask.

Chi-Chi was currently flushing down her second drink of juice, when she felt a light tap on her shoulder. Turning around, she seen a guy with black hair that was long enough to be pulled back into a small ponytail. He looked very handsome. At least she thought he did. She couldn't fully tell since there was a black mask covering his face.

Weird. Why would their be two people that showed up with masquerade masks on?

"I don't suppose you would like to join me for a dance?" The guy asked her. His voice sounded very deep and smooth.

Chi-Chi blinked in surprise. She really shouldn't since she was planning on faking a stomach ache soon, and telling her dad and Bulma she was going 'home early', but she _did_ tell Bulma she would at least try to talk to a guy. If she spotted her dancing with this guy, she would probably be satisfied with at least that… and he was pretty handsome.

Chi-Chi put her hand on top of his offering one, and let him guide her to the dance floor. As soon as they got to their destination, he placed a hand on her lower back, and lightly brought her closer to him. As she moved with him, she noticed what good of a dancer he was. He moved in a graceful way with the music.

"So, what's a lady like you, doing at a business party like this one? You caught my attention when I noticed that you were at the buffet table most of the time." The mysterious guy said. "I figured there was someone else besides me, who was getting bored with all these old men and their trophy wives talking about their money."

Chi-Chi politely chuckled. "My friend invited me because she was afraid of getting swept up in the same thing. Luckily, her boyfriend saved her from that." She explained. She paused before adding, "I couldn't help but notice the mask you're wearing. What's up with that, Mr. Mysterious?"

"Mr. Mysterious?" Her dance partner repeated with a laugh. "I like that. And to answer your question, I work for a company, you could say, and we all decided to come in with a masks. If you look around, you could see a couple of other people in masks too. Its a business tactic. We stand out this way."

Chi-Chi's eyebrows furrowed. "You work for a company? That can't be right, you look like your my age."

"It's a family company." He responded. "My father has been teaching me the ropes on how to run it from a young age. He forces me to show up to these kind of parties, so I can already be making connections."

"I see." Chi-Chi said. "I don't suppose I can get a name?" She asked at the same time the song ended.

"I think I like the name you gave me." He said with a smirk. He bent down to giver her a light kiss on her hand. "I hope we cross paths again."

Chi-Chi smiled with a nod before she walked off the dance floor. She gulped, and ran a hand through her hair. She has never been so close to a guy before.

As soon as she made it off the dance floor, she was rushed by someone at the side. She closed her eyes waiting for an impact, but opened them again when she felt nothing. Turning, she seen it was Bulma who had basically ran up to her.

"So who was he?" Bulma asked with a teasing smile.

Chi-Chi felt her cheeks heat up in embarrassment. "I-I don't know. He didn't say." She answered. "It's not that much of a big deal though."

"Of course it is! It might even be bigger deal than Lady Anonymous showing up to this party. By the way, I wonder why she hasn't shown up yet. Its getting pretty late." Bulma mentioned.

"Speaking of Lady Anonymous, it doesn't look like I'll get a chance to meet her tonight." Chi-Chi lied. "I must have ate too much cake, but my stomach is _killing_ me. I think I'm going to call it a night."

Bulma's expression turned to a more concern one. "That's too bad. Are you sure you don't want me to bring you some pills or something?"

"No, I think I'm just going to sleep it off." Chi-Chi said. "And I think I see Vegeta getting surrounded by some business people, so you should probably go help him out before he blows up."

Bulma turned to see Vegeta closing his eyes in annoyance as some pudgy rich snob continued to talk to him. She let out a groan. "I think you're right. I'll see you later then. Be careful on your way home too! If your dad can't take you, just ask one of my guys, and they'll take you home."

"Sure." Chi-Chi replied. Now all that was left, was her father. Walking towards him, she was surprised to see him talking to Goku. "Dad."

Both Goku and her father turned their attention to her. "Oh hey there honey. Is something the matter?"

"I'm going home early. My stomach is killing me, so I'm just going to sleep it off." She explained.

"Sure, I'll go get my stuff, and we can get out of here." Her father said.

"Its fine." Chi-Chi quickly said to stop him from leaving. "Bulma already arranged for someone to take me home. Stay here and have fun."

"Only if your sure." The Ox King surprisingly agreed. Chi-Chi had expected her father to have put up more of a fight. "Me and Goku here were talking about some of Master Roshi's teachings. You know, the ones we-"

"Yes!" Chi-Chi interrupted before he could finish his sentence, and let out her secret in front of Goku about her training. Both her father and Goku looked at her weirdly. Clearing her throat, she tried again. "I mean, I know, which ones you are talking about. Look, dad, my stomach is really killing, so I'll see you at home. Okay?"

"Uh, sure honey." The Ox King said, still looking confused.

"Hope you feel better Chi-Chi." Goku added before she left.

"Thanks." She replied and flashed a smile. Mission accomplished. Now all she had to do was go get the backpack full of her clothes that she stashed as soon as she got here. Luckily Bulma had suggested that Chi-Chi gets to her house before the party starts, so that they could both get ready. She had brought both her dresses inside her bag in secret.

Easily slipping away from the room the party was being held in, she was greeted with an empty part of the house. Going towards the staircase, she went up and to Bulma's room. About 15 minutes later, she was making her way back to the party.

She had taken off the plain pink dress she was wearing earlier, and replaced it with the soft lilac colored dress that went down to her ankles. It had a Chinese inspired look to it, with her back being shown with a transparent part on the back of the dress.

She put her hair up to show off that part of the dress. To conceal her identity, she added a black mask similar to the ones the guy she was dancing with earlier, and the blonde woman Krillin had been occupied with, had been wearing. Except this one had some design on it. Subtle swirls of silver and glitter were on it.

Opening the door to the party, she slipped in without anyone noticing her. Walking more confidently than she has been before, she went up to Bulma's father. She cleared her throat to get his attention as he and his wife were talking to a group of people.

She noticed Vegeta's parents were both in the group of people too. Some from the group looked at her in a snobbish way. She responded with a graceful smile. Even though she didn't have her usual outfit on, she still felt very confident as Lady Anonymous.

"Ah, yes young lady, is there something I can help you with?" Mr. Briefs question politely.

"Where are the chicken fingers?" She said.

Mr. Briefs' eyes widen in huge proportions. "Lady Anonymous! You made it! I was starting to think you wouldn't show up!"

"Yes, well, after the way you invited me, how could I not?" The young superhero replied with a small laugh.

She had been in the middle of saving Bulma's dad from getting hit by gunshots, when he had invited her to his party. She had no choice but to say no because that was the only way he would let her focus on whatever enemy she was fighting that day. After fighting so many people, they all kind of become a blur.

"Briefs! You can't be serious! This woman can't possibly be Lady Anonymous! She must be lying to you in order to sneak into your party." One of the snobby rich guys shouted.

Mr. Briefs just chuckled in response. "Thanks for your concern Robusuta, but I gave Lady Anonymous a code word to use, so she can inform me when it is really her." He explained before turning his attention back to Lady Anonymous. "If you don't mind, I'd like to introduce you as my guest of honor."

Chi-Chi's lips curved into a smile when she seen the snobby guy that accused her of being a liar looking at her with a shock expression. Even Vegeta's father had a lightly surprised look, and if he was anything like Vegeta, that was saying a lot. "If you insist."

"Follow me." Mr. Briefs said as he made his way to the stage. The people that were playing instruments, paused their performance after receiving some kind of signal. She followed Mr. Briefs to the top of it. It didn't take long to get everyone's attention after the music stopped.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I have an announcement to make." Mr. Briefs said into a microphone. He put a hand up towards her direction to gesture at her. "I'm proud to introduce all of you to my special guest, Lady Anonymous!"

As soon as he announced that, she heard some gasps come from the crowd. People started to whisper to each other, and it made her slightly self-conscious. "I ask you all, please do not crowd her with your questions. She is only here as a favor to me, so I want her to be as relaxed as possible at my party." And with that he walked out of stage, and the music started again.

"Lady Anonymous, if you want, I can have my daughter keep you company. She might be with her boyfriend, or best friend, but she would be more than happy to do it." He offered. Then in a much quieter voice he said, "She also has quite the talent in avoiding some of these talkative people. I like to think she got that from me."

Chi-Chi politely chuckled in response. "I might have to take you up on that offer. Only if she doesn't mind of course."

"Excellent!" Mr. Briefs cheered. "Bulma!"

Chi-Chi was surprise to see Bulma had been nearby the whole time. Her father must have warned her about this ahead of time. With Vegeta next to her, both of them walked over towards her direction.

"So this is the great Lady Anonymous that saved my father." Bulma teased. "It's nice to finally meet you!"

Chi-Chi shook Bulma's offering hand. "I knew you two would hit it off!" Mr. Briefs exclaimed. "I must be on my way now. Bulma, make sure Lady Anonymous enjoys herself."

"Nice to meet you Bulma." Chi-Chi said in a professional voice. She hoped Bulma didn't recognize her voice. She turned to Vegeta. "I believe we met once before?"

Bulma turned to Vegeta in surprise. "You met her before?"

"I was with Goku when he invited her to the World's Martial Artist Tournament. You haven't chickened out and changed your mind have you?" Vegeta asked.

"Not when I might get the chance to kick your ass." She replied with a tight, innocent smile.

Vegeta smirked in response. "You might want to be hoping you don't get the chance to go against me. It'd look bad if the city's beloved hero loses so early in the tournament."

They both locked into a starring competition for awhile until Bulma broke it with her laughter. "I like you." Bulma said to her. "Not many people stand up to Vegeta. You should have seen when I first met him. Believe it or not, but he's a lot nicer now."

Chi-Chi chuckled. "I'll take your word for it."

Bulma grabbed her arm. "Actually, I know you've already met him before, but you should really get to know a close friend of mine."

Chi-Chi was forced to follow from behind. She had an idea who she wanted her to get to know. Bulma always loved playing matchmaker, and it looks like from either form, Chi-Chi was always a victim of it.

It didn't take long till they were heading to where Goku was. He had apparently moved back to the buffet table. Which she was grateful for. How awkward would it be if Bulma was setting her up with Goku while her father was present for the exchange.

"Goku!" Bulma shouted, getting his attention.

"Hey guys!" Goku greeted to both Vegeta and Bulma. "Who is your new friend?"

"Didn't you hear my father introduce her?" Bulma questioned in confusion.

Goku shook his head no. "I guess I tuned it out while I was eating. So who is she?" He asked as he shoved some kind of food into his mouth.

Bulma smugly smiled. "This is Lady Anonymous!" She announced.

Goku tried to swallow his food, but ended up choking on it a little. "This is her!" He asked. He turned to her and eyed her up and down making her face heat up a little. "Lady Anonymous?" He tried.

"Yes?" She responded.

"It is her!" Goku exclaimed.

Bulma laughed a little. "I know. Anyways, Vegeta wants to dace with me again," She elbowed him when he made a small noise of protest. "So, I need you to keep her company. Why don't you offer to dance with her, Goku?"

She, not too subtly, winked at Goku before taking Vegeta with her back to the dance floor, leaving both of them alone with each other.

"I'm actually not that good of a dancer," Goku started. He nervously rubbed the back of his head. "But if you want…?"

Chi-Chi nodded as she once again returned to the dance floor. She was starting to feel a little nervous. She convinced herself it was because of the story she heard about Goku's dancing.

She placed her hand on his shoulder as he place his on the bottom of her back. As they started to move to the music, she was surprised at how well it started off. Looking up to him, she smiled. "What do you mean? You're not a bad dancer."

"I'm as surprised as you are." Goku replied. "The last girl I dance with had to leave early because of how many times I stepped on her feet."

Chi-Chi didn't notice the person about to bump into her, so was surprised when Goku pulled her in so that she was against him. She let out a nervous giggle.

She was close enough to feel his chest pressing against hers. She noticed, compared to the mysterious guy she was dancing with before, Goku was more muscular, and thicker. Although Goku had shown up in a suit, he must have taken off the jacket some time in the middle of the party.

He had loosen up his tie a little, and rolled up his sleeves showing off his muscular arms. She never noticed how fit Goku had looked. It explained where his fighting confidence came from though.

She was suddenly pulled out of her thoughts when she was suddenly dipped and pulled back to Goku. The sudden mode cause giggles to slip out of her mouth. She heard Goku also let out a couple of chuckles. It was weird, her head suddenly felt light.

The only word that came to her mind for describing her mood would be, well, giddy. Could there have been more in her drink than just juice? Maybe she had accidentally taken a drink from the adults table by mistake.

Whatever it was, it was causing her to be less nervous and more comfortable around Goku. Laying her head against his chest she continued to sway around with him. He felt warm all around, and even though his chest was hard as a rock, it felt like a bunch of pillows to her.

"Hey, Goku, was it?" She said remembering to keep up appearances. "I've been wondering something for awhile..."

"What is it?" He asked.

"You and your friends seem pretty confident about the tournament you told me about. None of you looked frightened when the robber came into that convenient store either." She lifted her head off his chest to look up at him. "I'm just a little curious about why that is."

She knew that they weren't weak, Goku had easily taken care of that guy that had harassed her, so she knew they were stronger than the average person. Still, she wasn't sure if she could pin it all to overconfidence. Goku didn't seem like the kind of person to think a little too much of himself. She was also a little curious if the answer had something to do with why they were all acting so mysterious.

Goku looked down at her in surprise before he changed it to a smile. "I guess you can say, our training teacher was really good. He's also entering the tournament, so we're hoping to finally beat him in a fight." He explained. "What about you? Where did you learn how to fight so well?"

Chi-Chi probably should have lied, but it must have been the alcohol in her system that made her say, "My father. From a young age I learned how to fight."

"That's funny. So did I." He revealed. "Before I learned from my current teacher, I learned from my father and grandfather. They died when I was young though."

Chi-Chi had to stop herself before she blurted out how her mother also died when she was young. She couldn't let Goku know too much about her personal life, or there would be a big chance of him figuring out who she was.

Instead, from her foggy mind, she blurted out the next thing she could think of. "You have a nice face!" Even with her current drunken state she could tell how bad of a move that was.

"Thanks. You have a nice face too." Goku offhandedly replied.

Although she hadn't meant for her comment to slip out, she really did think he was handsome. It should almost be unfair to have such good looks paired up with such a toned body.

It was a wonder why he didn't enjoy he's single life as much as Krillin did. A certain thought suddenly popped up in her head. The fuzziness in her head kept her from actually thinking out the consequences that might come out of it, but she opened her mouth anyways. "Goku, have you actually ever kissed a woman?"

Chi-Chi felt a prick of pain from her foot. Goku had accidentally stepped on her. "Kiss?" He repeated in a slightly flustered way. "I guess I haven't really."

Chi-Chi looked at him straight in the eyes to see if he was lying. It honestly shocked her that he hasn't kissed anyone yet.

It wasn't like she had either, but she's never actually been close to a guy before, so it made sense that she hasn't experience something like that with someone yet.

Her eyes automatically flickered to his lips. For a second, she wondered if it would be so bad if they…? If they kissed, it wouldn't actually ruin anything between them. From all the results that would come from it, Chi-Chi figured there wasn't actually any cons if they did kiss. Only pros.

For example, it would let her now how it would feel to kiss someone, and her first kiss wouldn't be such a serious thing anymore. After all, Goku didn't actually know she was Chi-Chi, so its not like it'd be awkward between them.

She wasn't in the best condition to be thoroughly thinking things through, but she was confident this one was a good idea….

It helped that he was extremely handsome too. Stopping their dance, he looked at her in curiosity. Leaning upwards, she moved towards him. His eyes widen a fraction, and it might have been her imagination, but she was sure he started to lean in to.

That's when she closed her eyes… wait that didn't sound right. It didn't feel like she closed her eyes? Suddenly she heard a wave of gasps go through the crowd of guests. The lights had turned off.

Not a second later, gun shots started to go off. The super heroine felt Goku shield her with his own body as he pushed both of them onto the floor. She could hear people screaming and moving around in a panic.

Chi-Chi was still underneath Goku when the lights turned back on. Both of them looked around for any sign of the culprits. People were still running around in a panic, so it was making it difficult to find anyone.

Chi-Chi watched as a couple of people started to run towards their direction, so Goku quickly picked both of them up saving them from being trampled on.

"Did you find the shooter yet?" Chi-Chi asked Goku as she continued to look around herself. She was also keeping her eye out for anyone that might have been shot from the shooters. There was a lot of important people, so it wasn't that surprising that someone was attacking the party.

She had let her guard down because of how much security Mr. Briefs had around the vicinity. Where the hell were they now anyways?

"Not yet." Goku replied to her.

Chi-Chi's ears perked up when she heard sounds coming from a microphone. Locating the stage from earlier, she released a gasp.

"Everybody calm down." A milky smooth voice said from the stage. A very familiar milky smooth voice. Standing on the stage was the same black haired guy Chi-Chi had been dancing with earlier when she was still 'Chi-Chi'.

Next to him was the blonde girl with the mask, and another taller guy that had on a similar masks as they did. She noticed he had orange hair styled in a mohawk. All of them had some kind of gun on them pointed at the people around.

"We didn't come to harm you people, we only came for one person. Lady Anonymous. Come to us now, and we won't have to kill everyone else in sight." He revealed.

Chi-Chi felt Goku pull her back as he stepped in front of her. She starred at the back of his head in confusion. Didn't he realize she was the hero here?

"Lady Anonymous!" Someone cried out.

"Please give yourself up!" Someone else begged.

"Do you think your life is worth more than ours? You heard the man! If you are a hero you should be glad to sacrifice yourself." Another one said.

Goku grabbed her hand from behind as he stayed in front of her, blocking her from everyone else's sight.

"This is nonsense!" Mr. Briefs yelled in anger. His wife was standing next to him, and not for behind them was Vegeta's father and mother. "The cops have already been informed of the situation!"

The guy laughed in response causing his hair to shake. "18, did you hear that? He's going to call the cops on us."

The blonde girl let out a chuckle. "I don't think he knows who we are 17." She responded.

"Well that's a disappointment, and here I thought we were starting to get popular." 17 said sarcastically.

"17 and 18?" Mr. Briefs said. "D-Don't tell me your the famous criminals who have been getting away with all kind of crimes in Japan?"

Chi-Chi had realized it at the same time Bulma's father had. She had been hearing about their crime work even before she became a superhero. She only took care of crime inside her city, but even she was thinking about working outside of it just to capture these criminals.

"What'd I say?" 17 joked to the blonde.

"Gee, good for you, shouldn't we be focusing on getting the girl already? I'm getting tired of this boring party already." 18 complained.

Chi-Chi stepped up, but Goku pulled her back from her hand. Turning, she looked at him in confusion.

"I won't let you go up there alone." He whispered to her.

"Its too dangerous for you." She pointed out. "I can handle them myself."

Before Goku could protest more, 17's voice stopped him. "And I see the lucky lady finally chose to reveal herself to us!"

Chi-Chi growled as she stepped in front of Goku causing him to release his hold on her. "There was no need to interrupt this party, if you wanted to see me outside of this, all you had to do was ask."

17 looked at her in shock before he burst out in laughter. 18 looked down at her like she was an annoying fly.

"Well pardon us for the rudeness, but my dear sister here wishes to do stuff in style." 17 explained.

"I don't need you pathetic excuses. Tell me why you called me out now before I lose patience and decide to kick your asses." She was going to do it either way, but she might doing a lot sooner if they didn't hurry up with there explanation.

"My, my, my, aren't you the feisty type?" 17 said with a wink.

"Enough with your flirting 17, your going to make me sick." 18 said. She uses her hand to move her hair to the side. "This girl is getting on my nerves. Someone needs to show her a thing or two on respect!"

"Why you!" Chi-Chi exclaimed. Not waiting any longer, she quickly ripped her dress from each sides creating two slits. Backing up, she ran forward till she had enough speed to jump onto the strange. Swinging her foot, she smacked the gun out of 18's hand.

Both men from the side starred in shock before they snapped out of it, and pointed their guns towards Chi-Chi. Preparing to jump if gun shots came her way, she was surprised to see both men lose their guns themselves.

Goku must have followed her from behind and quickly knocked 17's gun away as soon as it had pointed at her. From the other side, Chi-Chi seen Vegeta had come from behind to kick the guy with mohawk's gun.

The tables had suddenly switched as Chi-Chi, Goku, and Vegeta all secured the weapons away from the criminals. Expecting them to run or give up, she was surprised to see them look unaffected.

"Hey 17, I think they think they now have the upper hand." 18 stated.

"Hm, guess we'll have to prove them wrong then." 17 said.

Chi-Chi realized this was when the chaos had officially started…

* * *

 **Hey guys! I've decided to give this story the same update schedule as my other story. So I will be updating this story every 10 days. Question, what does everyone do when they're at parties? I've only been to family parties myself, but I still suck at talking to people. I usually stay around the food, and then go to the car, listen to music for awhile before I knock out haha  
**

 **Anonymous:** Thank you! Haha good question. This can all be explained... in future chapters! ;p Since this is an AU, not everything that happens in the canon will be true here. I will still be following it like a guideline though I just might be tweaking a little stuff every here and there. Hehe good guess! The WMAT won't be happening for awhile though! I still have somethings to write about before we get to there!

 **LA-HIJA-DE-SON-MILK:** Aw, thank you! That is one of the best compliments I've ever gotten! Haha my first language is English, but a lot of my family members speak only Spanish, so I know the frustrations! Hope you like the chapter!3

 **hayabusa girl:** Thanks! That means a lot to me c: Hope you enjoyed the chapter!

 **MXXXA:** Hehe we still have awhile for that to happen... probably c; Don't worry, I can assure you it will get messy! Thank you! I hope to catch you guys by surprise though!

 **isha:** I know, I was excited when it first popped in my head. I'm reading the story along with you guys- kind of xD Haha hoped you liked the chapter!

 **SuperSaiyanKnight:** I'm so glad you are reading this story too! . Haha and that sounds cool, I guess I have a style to my writing? Thank you! Ugh, I know! I've gotten into plenty of fights on the internet for this girl! ...Please don't judge me lol Yes! Her and Goten are my most favorite characters in the Dragon Ball universe! I find both cute!

 **A dbz** **fan:** Thank you! Yeah, Gohan's whole hero thing is what actually inspired me to write this story. I'm surprised other people haven't made the connection yet. Hope you liked the chapter!

 **ginata:** Thanks for reviewing both chapters! Haha I know, my older family members watched dragon ball when they were younger, but I had only watched dragon ball z until I started writing fanfics. Its really good. Its like a whole different style compared to dragon ball z haha I was surprised! And as for the question with Goku and Vegeta, it is sort of hard to answer without spoiling anything! I can say, they're not normal humans, but I wouldn't say they are aliens either! ;D


	4. Bystander

Goku barely managed to push Chi-Chi out of the way from the attack heading directly towards her. He wrapped his hands behind her back to keep her from falling. Too shocked to actually notice their position, Chi-Chi lightly grabbed onto Goku's shirt with one hand, "What the hell just happened!" she yelled over the noise.

Everything happened so fast, it was taking a while for her mind to catch up with it all. She had gotten the criminals cornered, it should have been over with, with that. Instead something unbelievable transpired.

With the help of Goku and Vegeta, she had managed to take away all the weapons from the criminals. Instead of giving up, or trying to run away, like she had expected, 17 held his hand up to her.

She had just stood there as she tried to comprehend what was happening. Before she could even get one thought in though a yellow light illuminated her face, and wind whipped around her. Something came out of 17's hand, which was when Goku had pushed her out of the way.

She couldn't even believe it. A beam had shot out of his hand, and was aimed straight for her. If Goku hadn't of pushed her out of the way, she was sure what would have happened if that thing had managed hit her.

Her eye caught sight of a broken piece of the wall behind her, with burned marks around it. She gulped as she realized the damaged was caused by 17 freaky attack.

She wasn't the only one to notice either. Everyone around her was screaming and running because of the beam 17 had unleashed.

Goku turned to Mr. Briefs. "Sir, you need to open the doors and let everyone out! Lady Anonymous will deal with these guys!" He instructed.

Mr. Briefs wasted no time and quickly unlocked the door that lead to another part of his home. The guest immediately began to pour out of the party room, trying to squeeze through the doors. So many people were trying to escape so much at once, they started to jam the exit.

"Hey now, that's no fun!" 17 said as he raised one of his hands, making it look like a handgun. A yellow ball of energy began to form at the tip of his finger, and he shot it towards the guest trying to get out.

Goku released her and raced towards the light of energy. Chi-Chi watched in amazement as he had no trouble catching up to it, but when he suddenly stepped in front of it, any kind of excitement she was feeling before melted off and transform to complete dread.

She had felt the beginning of a scream start, but it died in the middle of her throat when the beam hit Goku. She had expected to see him fly backwards from impact or fall to the ground from pain, but she did not expect to see him standing perfectly still after being hit by the attack. From the looks of it, he didn't receive any kind of damage either, except for his now ruined sleeves of the suit he was wearing.

By then though the guest who were still in the party room were so focused on getting out, they hadn't noticed who saved them. In fact, Chi-Chi surveyed around to see that the only ones left inside besides Goku, her, and the three criminals were Vegeta, Krillin, and surprisingly Bulma.

17 let out a sound of shock. "You stopped that with your bare hands! How!" He angrily demanded. Realizing he was losing his cool, he pulled back some. "You're not just any normal guy are you?"

"Not when someone is endangering my friends." Goku replied back, with a frown.

17 held Goku's gaze for a while longer before he broke it by looking at Vegeta and then Krillin. He took a second to glance at Chi-Chi too before he seemed to have decided on something. "This is becoming more troublesome then we originally planned for. 18, 16, we'll leave for now." He announced. Turning to Chi-Chi one more time, he winked. "You'll be seeing more of us around from now on."

Chi-Chi watched as all three of them floating upwards towards the ceiling. 16 blasted the roof with a large enough hole for all of them to pass through, and with that they left.

She could only stare at the hole in the ceiling as her mind tried to catch up on what just happened. Those three were not the average criminals she was used to dealing with. They were on a whole other level. So much so, that she couldn't even do anything about it, but look on as they got away.

Her. A well known hero, could do nothing, but play useless. She was lucky no one else was here to see her pathetic display.

"What the _hell_ was _that_." Chi-Chi heard from behind her. Turning around, she seen Bulma, with her hair slightly out of place, starring shockingly at Goku.

Goku scratched his cheek. Chi-Chi could tell he was trying to be very careful about how to explain this to her.

Before Goku got the chance to explain, Vegeta cut in. "That guy was probably using some fancy magic trick to scare the crowd. Goku must have cut it short or something. Nothing to get worked up over."

Bulma did not look all the way convinced, but she must have accepted the answer because she did not say anything in return. Chi-Chi was not ready to do the same just yet though.

"No, she's right." She defended. "It couldn't have just been some magic trick. It burned through his suit. It must have been something dangerous, and I have a feeling you guys know something about it."

Crossing her arms she pinned a look to both Goku and Vegeta. Vegeta looked unbothered, and choose to remain quiet instead of answering her. Goku on the other hand seemed to be avoiding eye contact with her, and instead found more interest in the ceiling above.

"I think we should just count ourselves lucky." Krillin stepped in, reminding everyone he was still there. "Its obvious those people were hoping to cause more than a little trouble by attacking the guest at the party. We should be glad no one was seriously injured."

Krillin then turned to her with an eyebrow raised. "Actually, shouldn't you be making your escape?"

"My escape?" Chi-Chi asked in confusion. "Why would I need to do that?"

Krillin managed to look surprised at her response. "I would think you would want to get out of her before the reporters and cameras got here."

Chi-Chi expression quickly changed to a more panicked one. She would eventually have to deal with the questions from the media for this whole incident, but she couldn't risk dealing with them tonight. She wasn't in her usual superhero outfit, and she had her hair up.

If they caught her in camera this way, they might figure out a way to find out her true identity. It was too risky. On top of that, she had her father to deal with too. He was probably already on his way back to their house.

Even though she wanted to try and interrogate them further, she had no choice, but to back down for now. Turning, she ran towards the exit hoping to avoid the crowd, and quickly get back home.

Krillin sighed in relief as soon as Lady Anonymous left the room. Turning back to Vegeta and Goku, he gave them a grin of success, and a peace sign.

* * *

' _Three unwanted guest crashed a private party_ _last night. The party was said to have been thrown_ _by the founder and current president of Capsule Corporation_ _Dr. Briefs_ _. Although traumatized, no guest was injured, or hurt. Both West City police_ _and_ _Dr. Briefs have made no comments about the incident yet, but inside sources say this might be the work of the infamous criminals known as 17, 18, and 19. We'll have the full story for you later- plus an interview with one of the guest that attended the party…'_

"Your breakfast is going to get cold." Chi-Chi warned her father as she ate her own breakfast.

The Ox King shut the TV. off and joined Chi-Chi at the table. "Sorry honey, I was just curious about those people that crashed Dr. Briefs' party. I was lucky enough to be one of the first ones out of there before all of the crazy fighting had started. It was a good thing Lady Anonymous was there, or the situation might have gotten more out of hand."

Chi-Chi shoved a good amount of rice in her mouth to keep her from rashly reacting to that statement. Luckily before she could say anything that would most likely make her seem suspicious, her father continued talking.

"It was also lucky that you left the party before anything dangerous happened." He said. "I just feel bad for the Briefs. They're the ones that have to deal with all of the heat. Between the media and police asking them all kinds of questions, they also have to deal with all of the angry guest who are blaming the whole thing on them." He shook his head in sympathy. "Tell Bulma she's welcome to spend her time here if she wants to get away from all of the drama."

Chi-Chi finished the last bits of her meal before getting up to put her dishes in the sink. "Will do! Although I wouldn't worry so much. Bulma and her family are more than capable on handling these kind of situations." She assured. "I'll see you later!"

Although she had also felt bad for Bulma and her parents, she had issues to deal with herself. Like those three new pains 17, 18, and 19. They made it more than clear that they were planning to stick around long enough to give her some trouble for awhile.

She didn't get to see much of their strength, but it wasn't their strength that was causing her worry. At least it wasn't yet. She was much more worried about the crazy power they had shown at the party. She didn't get hit by it, so she didn't know how dangerous it was, but it did manage to hit and destroy part of the wall in the room, so she was sure it was dangerous enough for her to have to worry about it.

She already had all her free time taken up by the criminals that were already here. These new guys were definitely going to bring much more trouble for her. How the hell was she going to have time for anything now?

"Hey, Chi-Chi!" A cheerful voice said from behind. Turning around she saw both Goku and Krillin smiling at her. She tried to return the same confident smile back, but felt it wavering.

How could she act normal after everything that happened yesterday between her and Goku? Putting aside the fact that Goku was able to reflect that crazy move from 17, but they had also came very close to kissing! Whats worse was _she_ was the one to initiate it!

She was just lucky she had the excuse of being Lady Anonymous when she did it. Lady Anonymous wasn't a real person after all. She didn't have to deal with consequences when she was her.

This was all the fault of alcohol anyways. If she hadn't mistaken the drink for juice, she never would have acted that way. At least the incident made her swear off alcohol for the rest of her life. She would never again risk the chance of her not being in full control of her own body.

"Hey guys." She replied back, almost cheering out loud at how steady her voice came out. "How has your morning been?"

"Horrible." Krillin answered. "I'm sure you already heard about everything that went down at Bulma's party. Well, the hot girl I was talking to the whole time at the party turned out to be a hot criminal, who was part of a group that was after Lady Anonymous."

Chi-Chi raised an eyebrow. "How did that ruin your morning?"

Krillin sighed. "The cops came to my house early in the morning, and asked me all sort of questions about her. Then when I finally escaped them, the media was after me. I'll tell ya, I do not envy Bulma right now."

"For some reason they came around my house too." Goku said as they entered the gates of their school.

Krillin looked at him in confusion. "Why would they go all the way to your house? You didn't speak to any of the criminals when they were still in disguise, did you?"

"No! And I'm pretty sure..." Goku paused to look at Chi-Chi for a moment, before continuing. "they didn't see me do that _thing_ either. They were there for a while too before Raditz scared them all away."

"Must have been something juicy if they were willing to walk all the way to your house and stay there all morning." Krillin pointed out. "Do you think someone let it spill that you were hanging out with Lady Anonymous the whole time?"

"Krillin, keep it down will you?" Goku scolded.

Krillin covered his mouth. "Sorry Goku! I don't think anyone else besides Chi-Chi heard anyways, and its not like she'll tell anyone, right Chi-Chi?"

"R-Right!" Chi-Chi replied to him. Although she had her own reasons for keeping that piece of information to herself.

That was when they heard the noise of a helicopter from above. "Hey, that helicopter is kind of flying low, isn't it?" Krillin pointed out.

"It kind of looks like its heading this way too..." Chi-Chi mentioned as the flying vehicle got closer and closer.

"It _is_ heading this way!" Goku shouted. "Move!"

All three of them managed to throw themselves out of the way from the helicopter. It skidded a little before coming to a complete stop. A second later, Bulma and Vegeta stepped out of it. "Told you I could get us away!" Bulma chirped as she put away her vehicle in her capsule.

"You almost killed us in the process!" Vegeta yelled.

"And us!" Krillin shouted in anger as he got off the ground. "What's with the helicopter anyways! Don't both of you usually walk to school?"

Bulma frowned. "We couldn't! My house has been blocked off by all of the reporters, and Vegeta's house is almost in the same condition. If it wasn't for his attitude that scared the reporters off for awhile, we would of never got away! Even when we got into the helicopter some of them tried to chase us until I lost them."

The bluenette then turned to Chi-Chi. "How about you Chi, are you okay? I bet the reporters, and police wanted some questions from you too?"

"Why would they want to question me? I was barely at the party!" Chi-Chi nervously answered. She knew there was no possible way Bulma knew about her secret, but it still made her nervous that she asked her that.

Bulma looked at her in confusion. "Didn't you dance with one of the criminals though?"

Krillin and Goku both looked at her in shock. "You danced with one of them?" Krillin shouted.

"He didn't say anything weird to you, did he?" Goku asked with a slight frown.

Chi-Chi chose her words carefully. "Yes, I danced with him, and no, he didn't say anything weird to me. It was a short dance. I was mostly focused on my stomach pains at the time to even really pay attention."

"I guess you got off lucky then, Chi! The cops, and the media have been trying to find out any information on them." Bulma stated. Her calm demeanor took a sudden turn to a much angrier look. "Ugh, as soon as I find those three, I'm going to attack them myself!"

Chi-Chi couldn't help, but inwardly agree with her friend. Those three criminals had made a fool of her at the party. She'll have to find a way to return the favor the next time she saw them.

Speaking of foolish moments in her life… "Bulma." She said getting her friends attention. "Those drinks around the table I was at, they didn't have alcohol in them, did they? I think that could have been the reason for my stomach pains."

"Hm, well, I don't remember what table you were at, but my parents didn't serve alcohol at the party. They donate money to some program that helps out families when they have a family member that is an alcoholic. So they think it'd look bad if they were serving alcohol at their own parties. They still serve champagne for special occasions, but….."

Chi-Chi tried to focus on what Bulma was telling her, but she was somehow finding trouble doing that all of a sudden.

* * *

"G-Get away from me!" A girl screamed from the floor.

"Aw, no need to be so mean. We just want to get to know you a little better." A short guy said as his two other friends stood on either side of him.

Chi-Chi jumped off the roof and landed behind the three men and girl. "You might want to listen to her."

"Its lady Anonymous!" The red head next to the short guy furiously whispered. "Let's get out of here Charlie!"

The short man seem to consider his friends words, and for a second Chi-Chi thought he was going to walk away, but he instead chose to swipe a hidden knife towards Chi-Chi.

This guy wasn't much though and thanks to Chi-Chi's training, she backed away quickly. Grabbing his arm, she twisted it until he dropped the weapon. Hearing a clank on the ground, she punched the guy squarely in the face instantly knocking him out.

Throwing him to one of his friends, she made sure to make eye contact with the both of them. "Take him to jail. If I catch either one of you doing something like this again, I'll make sure you end up in worse condition than him." She threatened.

The guys right away nodded and immediately ran away with their knocked out friend. She could tell that those two other guys probably just got swept in with the wrong crowd. No harm in letting them go, it looked like her threat had effectively reached them.

"T-Thank you," the girl quietly said from behind Chi-Chi.

Turning around, she seen the girl huddled in the corner. She sent a soft smile to the girl in hopes of calming her nerves. "No problem. Do you have someone who can pick you up?"

The girl nodded at her. "Call them," Chi-Chi ordered. "I have to go now, but you should be okay from here."

Walking away from the girl until she was at a good distance, she began to run. ' _Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit_!' She thought. She had told her father she was only stepping out for awhile. She was going to be late for the dinner rush if she didn't hurry up.

Using the speed she was running in, she started skipping buildings, so she could get there even faster. Purposely missing the next building, and instead slipping into the empty space, she ended up in the back of her father's restaurant.

Once confirming that there was no one around, she started to change her outfit. Tying her hair back, she rushed into the restaurant. She burst into the kitchen surprising the workers in there. They had all stopped what they were doing to see the sudden commotion.

Blushing, she turned away quickly, and went out the kitchen doors, but not before grabbing her apron. "Dad!" She shouted to get his attention as she put on her apron. He was currently talking to someone at a table, laughing about something.

Her father turned to her, and smiled. "Chi-Chi! Just in time. Guess who stopped by?"

The Ox King moved to reveal Goku waving back at her.

"Goku!" She exclaimed in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"Just dropped by for a bite to eat," Goku informed her. "I've eaten at tons of different restaurants around town, but nothing beats the food here."

Her father laughed in response and patted Goku on the back. "I knew I liked you for a reason kid! Go ahead and tell Chi-Chi what you want, and don't worry about paying!"

"Oh, no I couldn't-"

"Nonsense! You cant eat here for free whenever you want!" Ox King cheerfully interrupted. "Anyways, looks like the dinner rush is starting, so I'll have to go."

Chi-Chi turned to Goku, trying to ignore how her face grew hot after they made eye contact. She didn't think she'd ever be relaxed around him anymore. Not since the Briefs' party.

She wrote down his order and turned to leave. She cursed to herself when she noticed the crookedness of her handwriting. She should not be allowing a high school boy having this much of an effect on her! She was a hero, _not_ a love-sick teenager.

Once she finished making his order, she walked back out to take Goku his food when she was stopped by her father. "Chi-Chi," he said from the cashier. "Why don't you take some time off to keep Goku some company while he eats?"

"And why would I want to do that, dad?" she asked suspiciously. This better not be her fathers way of trying to set them up. "Aren't we busy?"

"It isn't that busy today," he told her. "When I was talking to Goku before you came, he said that his brother was busy working which is why he had to come here to get something to eat. Why don't you keep him company for awhile?"

"Sure," She slowly answered. Now she felt bad for treating Goku so coldly. There was no reason for her to be distancing herself from him. They had one incident together, but he wasn't even aware it was with her.

Getting to his table, she immediately caught his attention. "Smells great!" Goku said as he rubbed his hands together.

Chi-Chi placed his food in front of him, and took off her apron before sliding into the seat across from his. He was about to dig in until he noticed, and gave her a look of confusion.

Clearing her throat she smiled. "I thought you'd want some company while you ate. The restaurant isn't really busy, so I have some time on my hands"

"Great!" he replied, as he began to eat the food. "What do you want to talk about?"

Chi-Chi paused to think. "Tell me about your brother. How is he like?"

Goku chewed on his food. "Raditz is pretty cool. He's a little harsh sometimes, but he takes care of me for the most part. How about you? Do you have any siblings?"

"No," she answered. "My mother shortly died after having me, so its just me and my father"

"You mother died? Thats-"

"EVERYBODY GET THE FUCK DOWN!" Somebody yelled before gun shot began.

Chi-Chi heard people screaming. Looking at Goku, she seen a heavy frown on his face. Suddenly he moved to her side in impressive speed, and shielded her using his body. He pressed her against the corner of the seat, and she heard more gun shots.

She had no choice, but to stay pinned there with her cheek against his chest. Even under the circumstances, she couldn't help, but noticed the hard muscles on his body. She gulped, he must have been a fan of training too.

"GET DOWN ON YOUR SEATS OR WE WILL SHOOT YOU! STAY DOWN AND NOBODY GETS HURT!" A guy yelled.

Goku pulled Chi-Chi down with him making sure to keep her behind him. Was this how he always was? He automatically pushed people behind him, so if anything happened, he would be in front of anything dangerous to protect the person behind him?

"Please, I'll get you what you want, just don't hurt anybody!" Her father. How could she forget? Damn, this couldn't have happened at a worse time! She couldn't do anything as Chi-Chi especially in front of her father, and Goku.

"Shut up!" The robber shouted. "Just hurry up and give us the money, before that superhero bitch shows up!"

Chi-Chi's heart began to pound. She couldn't do anything! She was a hero, and yet her father's restaurant was currently being rob, and she can't do anything, but hide. This was so frustrating!

"How many, do you think are out there?" Goku sharply whispered to her, pulling her out of her thoughts. Although they could hear the men, from their angle, they couldn't see them at all.

She was confused and frustrated, so she wasn't thinking clearly when she answered back. "I don't know, I've heard at least three different voices so far."

He looked back at her, and said, "Stay here, and don't come out until its safe!"

It was then that it clicked in her mind. Before she could try and stop him though he was already running towards the robbers.

She held herself back from yelling out his name. If she did that, she could be putting him in more danger by alerting the robbers of his presence. Instead, she quickly moved, so that she could have a clearer view of what was happening. If it looked like Goku was any kind of trouble, she would forget about trying to keep her secret.

Goku ran behind one robber, and hit his neck fast and effectively enough to cause him to crumble on to the ground. The other two guys quickly turned to see what had happened, and as much as she wanted to run out to help, Goku, she forced herself to stay.

Both of them began shooting at Goku, but only her eyes were fast enough to see that Goku had jumped up to avoid the bullets. He came down, landing on one of the shooters' face.

The uninjured one quickly faced his gun towards Goku, but it was snatched out of his arms by someone. Chi-Chi's eyes almost popped out of her head when she seen it was her own father who had removed the gun from the guy.

It was then that the police burst into the scene. They had their guns out, and aimed at the criminals. Ordering the criminals to put their hands up, the criminals quickly complied. It wasn't long till all of them were in handcuffs.

The police escorted them out while some of them stayed behind in the restaurant to talk to her father, and the costumers who had witnessed everything.

"Chi-Chi!" She heard Goku call out to her. He must have panicked when he didn't see her under the table they were in.

"Right here!" She replied from behind him. Walking up to her, he surveyed her for any kind of injuries. "Goku!" She said trying to get his attention. "I'm not the one that just risked their life, remember? Are you okay?"

Goku furrowed his eyebrows. "I'm fine."

Chi-Chi knew he was probably telling the truth, but she couldn't help but throw herself onto him. He staggered a bit before wrapping his arms around her, securing them both.

She fought against bad guys almost every day, and she's charged into a furry of bullets before, but watching someone else do the same thing was not a good feeling.

She pulled back, and looked up at him. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Positive!" Goku reassured with a smile. "I should probably get home though my brother should be there by now."

"Of course." She said letting him go.

"Are you guys going to be okay here? I can stay here for awhile longer if you need help with stuff." Goku offered.

"No, we can take care of stuff from here." She replied. "Go ahead, and go home."

Goku nodded, and left after that. Chi-Chi looked around and saw the mess the robbers had created. There were tables thrown on the ground, and broken plates and glass everywhere. It was going to take forever to get their restaurant back to normal. She was going to have to pause her hero work for awhile to help out her father with things. Great.

* * *

 **Sorry for getting this in kind of late! I've been kind of busy with some stuff, and I barely had time to edit this! My time should clear up soon though.  
**

 **Question: Should I write out the androids names, or should I just keep them as numbers? Which way looks better? 17 or Seventeen? Any feedback is helpful! :DD**

 **SuperSaiyanKnight:** Yes, you guessed right! c: Haha and you were also right about Goku and Vegeta too! You're so observant . lol. SSJ? I wonder... I have something planned out, but hard to say if it involves that... haha I hope I can catch you off guard in future chapters though!

 **KawaiPanda:** Aw, thank you!3 Hoped you liked the chapter!

 **MXXXA:** Haha its so easy to leave it at cliffhangers! Even though I have some of this story already written, I still turn in the chapter after a cliffhanger late... I think its a curse! Thank you! ;DD

 **Rinfantasy:** No worries! That is such a good point. I think it'd also be sad if that were to happen. I plan on actually touching on that subject in the story here and there. This chapter had some of it here, so I hope it was good! I'd tell you more, but I don't want to ruin the story! Hope you liked the chapter though!

 **Anonymous:** Yeah, that sounds about right. It will be much clearer in future chapters! Aw thank you! Haha well she thought it was the alcohol, but I think she was just drunk off the atmosphere. I've gotten like that before, especially around anyone I like.

 **LA-HIJA-DE-SON-MILK:** Haha I know! Don't worry, there will probably be more opportunity popping up in future chapters ;p Hope you liked the chapter!


	5. Lady Anonymous?

"Chi-Chi!" She heard someone call out to her, before she was hugged. If you could even call it that. It felt more like she was tackled by a football player. She was on the floor with someone else on top of her.

Looking up, black eyes met blue. Blue watery eyes. "Bulma!"

"I heard what happened Chi-Chi! It was all over the news! Are you alright?" Bulma asked her.

Before she could answer though someone lifted Bulma away from her. "I told you to wait for me woman!"

"I couldn't wait! What if Chi-Chi was seriously injured, and needed my help getting around!" She yelled.

"I told you nothing was wrong with her Bulma." Chi-Chi saw Goku and Krillin slightly out of breath behind Vegeta. Goku seem to notice she was still on the floor, and offered her a supporting hand, which she gratefully took.

"Yeah, if Goku was with her at the time, I have no doubt Chi-Chi was completely safe throughout the whole ordeal." Krillin said. "It must have been scary though right?"

Chi-Chi paused before answering. "You could say that." She then turned to Goku, and whispered, "She knows you were part of it?"

"I was forced to tell her after she was freaking out this morning. This is her being a lot more calmer about the situation by the way." Goku answered.

That, she did not doubt. The group was making their way to class when they came across a big crowd. They were surrounding a girl, who was talking back to most of them.

"Who is that?" Chi-Chi asked.

"That's an angel." Krillin answered with a sigh. "She's really popular with the guys in school, and anywhere else really, but she's never dated anyone. Anyone who asks her out usually gets rejected. Even I've tried to get with her, but I had no luck. She immediately shot me down."

Chi-Chi looked at her, and even she had to admit she was a beauty. She had long black hair with bangs, and blue eyes. Her skin was completely clear, and she had faint traces of makeup that highlighted her features.

"What's her name?" Goku asked.

Krillin turned to him in shock. "You mean you don't know? Chi-Chi's a girl, so its no surprise she doesn't know, but you're a guy Goku! A guy who attends this school! How do you not know who she is?"

"Krillin, if Goku was the type of guy who was aware of women's looks, he'd probably not be single right now." Bulma said.

"Oh, right." Krillin said. "Her name is Mai."

"Actually, now that you guys mention it, I've had this running theory in my mind about her. Something that might even change Goku's opinion about her." Bulma claimed.

"What is it?" Krillin questioned in curiosity.

"She kind of looks like Lady Anonymous, don't you think?" Bulma suggested.

Chi-Chi felt her heart drop. She always grew nervous when the conversation was about her alter ego. Luckily they were considering the wrong person to be her.

"She does, now that you mention it, but I don't think it'd be her. I mean, out of all the places she could be, there's no way Lady Anonymous is attending Orange Star." Krillin pointed out.

"There aren't a lot of high schools in West City, and Lady Anonymous looks like she's around our age. It's not far off to think she attends the same school at us." Bulma argued.

"That woman does not look like she can fight." Vegeta said. "She is not the same person as that hero lady."

"I agree with Vegeta, Bulma. They have the same hairstyle, but I don't think there's more to it than that." Goku stated.

Bulma pouted. "Why don't we just go ask her ourselves then?" She challenged.

"And how do we do that?" Krillin asked. "Even if she was Lady Anonymous, I doubt she'd admit to it."

Bulma had on her game face which scared Chi-Chi a bit. Any time she was _that_ confident about something, it usually means she'll get the results she's looking for. "Follow me."

It wasn't long till they were mixed in with the group of people trying to talk to Mai. Chi-Chi could feel herself being sucked into the crowd, and had to hold onto Krillin's shirt to not get lost. Bulma forced herself in the group of guys, which got her some glares, but they quickly back off when Vegeta gave them his own infamous glare.

Pretty soon, she was in the front of the crowd. "Mai!" She shouted out quickly getting the girl's attention.

"Uh, yes?" Mai asked slightly surprised.

"I was just doing something for a project I'm working on, and I would appreciate if you can answer some of my questions?" Bulma said.

"S-Sure." Mai replied, probably still confused.

"What do you think of Lady Anonymous?" Bulma asked.

Chi-Chi noticed the crowd had gotten quiet around them. They were probably curious about the sudden question from Bulma too.

Mai paused before answering. "I-I guess she's a pretty cool person?" She stuttered.

Chi-Chi was confused by her sudden nervous attitude.

"I've never actually met her before, so I don't know much about her to really have an opinion on her." Mai added.

"Great. Thanks for answering!" Bulma said as she turned to leave.

"Wait!" Mai shouted, stopping her. "Weren't you going to ask more?"

"That's enough for now. I should really get going to class, so I'll see you later!" Bulma quickly said, and walked away before she could question her.

Bulma arrogantly smiled at the group. "See how she got nervous when Lady Anonymous' name came up?" She said. "Honestly, I didn't expect her to lose her composure so fast, but this almost completely proves Mai is Lady Anonymous!"

"That would explain a lot." Krillin agreed, jumping on Bulma's theory. "Mai has so many admirers, but she hasn't dated anyone. Maybe its because she's too busy dealing with crime fighting that it'd take up too much of her time to have a boyfriend."

"Maybe she just doesn't want a boyfriend?" Goku suggested.

"Mai also has this graceful aura about her." Krillin said. "If Lady Anonymous were to be anyone in this school it would probably be someone as beautiful as Mai."

Chi-Chi felt her eyebrow twitch at Krillin's statement. She couldn't help, but feel slightly offended even though he hadn't really insult her.

* * *

"Aren't you tired yet? After spending that whole day in that silly cafe, all we've been doing is going into different stores that all look the same." Vegeta commented as he walked side-by-side with Bulma.

"Look who's talking. The only reason you want to get home already is so you can train. You're not the only one with endless energy for their hobby. You like to exercise by fighting, and I like to exercise by walking around in my favorite stores." Bulma explained. "I only have two more stores I want to go to anyways."

Vegeta let out a sign of irritation, but keep quiet otherwise. Following Bulma, they were both surprised to see a familiar figure inside.

"I'll take that one, that one, and this one shouldn't even be _sold_ in any store ever. What kind of person would even wear this?" The blonde woman asked in disgust as she dropped some clothes in a giant pile in front of her. She was sitting down with her legs crossed, and a gun loosely handing in her hand.

The nervous worker nodded in compliance. "Please, take whatever you want! J-Just don't hurt us!" He pleaded, referring to the other workers frighteningly looking on at the scene.

Bulma pulled Vegeta behind some clothes. "That's the girl who is part of that group of criminals! 18!" She furiously whispered trying to keep 18 from hearing them.

Though 18 did not look concern with anyone coming in, or out of the store. She hadn't even turned when Bulma and Vegeta entered. "What do we do!" she demanded.

"Leave?" Vegeta answered feeling unbothered by the whole situation. "Let the hero woman deal with her."

"She's not here though!" Bulma pointed out.

"Why do we have to get involved with…. Bulma!" Vegeta exclaimed when Bulma abruptly stood up.

Bulma ignored Vegeta, and went on with her plan before she lost her nerve. "Hey!" She yelled at barely getting the group of workers and 18's attention. "I have a bone to pick with you!"

Vegeta looked at his girlfriend completely gobsmacked. He knew Bulma wasn't the type to stay quiet, but this was bold even for her. He stood up next to her preparing to intervene if 18 tried anything funny. He'd even go so far as to expose his secret to Bulma if he had to.

18 casually glanced at Bulma before turning her attention back on the clothes on her hands. She examined them as she opened her mouth to talk, "I can't remember every annoyance I come across. How about being a little more specific princess?"

Bulma's face heated up in embarrassment. Balling her hands in a fist she stepped forward. "You and your little gang ruined my father's party a couple days ago. Thanks to you, I've had to deal with a lot of crap from people!"

18 turned back to Bulma and smiled. "And what? Did you and your little boyfriend want to take revenge on me? Did you want to try and stop me from robbing this store?" She sarcastically asked. "Here's some advice for you, take advantage of my good mood, and get out of my sight as fast as possible."

"Excuse m-" Bulma lost the words in her throat when the blonde criminal suddenly appeared in front of her.

"There goes your chance." 18 faintly warned as she rose her hand to strike her.

Her hand was inches away from Bulma's face when she was suddenly kicked from the side causing her to fly onto the clothes racks.

"I've been waiting for the chance to get to do that."

"Lady Anonymous!" Bulma shouted in surprise.

The heroine looked at to her to give her a confident smile, before turning back to her target who was currently untangling herself from the fallen clothes racks.

She dusted herself off before glaring at Chi-Chi. "You're going to regret that."

"I doubt it-" Chi-Chi was interrupted when 18 flew towards her using her speed to punch Chi-Chi on the stomach.

Chi-Chi felt herself hit the glass causing it to shatter, as she landed on the ground outside. She could hear some people gasp, and cars suddenly stop to avoid crashing her, but she hardly paid any attention to them.

She was more focused on the strong pain from her stomach. She was trying to regain her stolen breath too, but it was proving to be a lot harder than she thought. She wasn't exactly unfamiliar with being punched, as good as she was, it was unavoidable to be hit from time to time.

Never has she experienced a punch quite like the one she just received from 18 though. What the hell was with that girl? She's more powerful than anyone she's ever fought before.

Seeing 18 slowly float out of the broken window, Chi-Chi ignored her pain, and pushed herself up. She was barely able to bring her hands up on time to defend herself from one of 18's deadly punches. Gritting her teeth, she used all her strength to hit 18 on her cheek.

Instead of her opponent flying off from impact, like she was use to, 18 stood her ground. She slowly fought against her fist, and brought her face forward instead of sideways.

18 gave Chi-Chi a small smile. Chi-Chi looked back with a mixture of shock and horror, before 18 headbutted her causing Chi-Chi to stumble backwards in pain.

She held her injured nose that suddenly erupted with blood from the attack. "Ow, fuck!" She exclaimed. Is that how it felt to get hit in the freakin' nose? That hurt!

She had been so focused on her injury that she forgot about keeping an eye on her opponent. Rookie move! Looking around, she spotted the blonde coming towards her with her fists on her sides.

This was bad. She was barely focusing, and 18 was quickly gaining distance on her before she could even come up with some kind of strategy. Feeling trapped, she used one of her emergency moves. Activating it, she used the laser on her helmet.

18 quickly sensed it, and moved back avoiding the attack. It didn't matter though since it succeeded in gaining Chi-Chi more time and space.

She wiped her nose clean. "You didn't think you were the only one with surprises up her sleeve, did you?"

18 moved her fallen hair behind her ear, and chose not to answer her. Instead, she brought a hand up and blasted an energy beam at her.

Chi-Chi threw herself out of the way. Not giving 18 another chance to try and hit her, She pulled out the sharp blade, and threw it towards the unexpecting blonde. It managed to cut her near her shoulder causing the shirt to rip, and reveal her thin, but deep gash.

The hero caught her blade as it came back to her, and attached it back onto her helmet. Its been awhile since someone forced her to use both of her weapons.

"Did you know she had those?" Chi-Chi could hear Bulma say. She turned to see both her and Vegeta outside the store looking at her fight. Had they been there since the beginning?

18 stared at Chi-Chi from up in the air. She was grabbing onto her injured arm. "I guess that silly costume of yours isn't just for show."

Silly? Had she lost her mind? Her hero outfit was made with style, and made her look more cooler. She must have been saying that out of spite. "Whats the matter? Ready to give up already?"

"You wish." 18 replied in annoyance. She flew towards Chi-Chi ready for another round until she was stopped by a figure in front of her.

"I knew this was a long time for shopping, even if it was you." They said.

"17." The blonde stated. "Get out of my way, I need to finish off miss superhero over there."

17 tsked, "Didn't I already explain this to you? Let's go home, before you do something you regret."

18 looked Chi-Chi in the eye. "I wont regret ending her pathetic existence."

"In due time, dear sister." 17 said. "We have more important matters to discuss anyways. 16 wants to talk to us about something. He's insisting its very important."

18 frowned as she considered his words. Swiftly turning around, causing her hair to follow, She began to float upwards.

17 turned to face Chi-Chi as he flew backwards behind his sister. "Sorry for the trouble, Lady Anonymous." When he said her name, it sounded more like he was mocking it rather than just saying it. "I'm looking forwards to my turn on testing out your strength. Till next time." He said. He used his two fingers to salute her as he flew off.

Chi-Chi shouted in frustrations. She didn't care who was around to hear her, she was too angry to. The villains had gotten away, and she could do nothing, but let them. If she tried picking a fight with them, it would do more worse than good.

It pained her to admit, but they were too strong for her. If she assumed they were all at least as strong as 18, then she had some real trouble on her hands. Even if she started training right this second, she would never be able to catch up to their strength.

Which only left her with one choice. She wasn't about to give up just because she was outmatched. Instead, she would have to resort to strategic methods, so she only fought one of them at a time. She was confident if she had a full out one-on-one battle with one of them, she would be able to defeat them. It wouldn't be easy, but it was certainly possible.

The only problem was how to do that. She got the feeling, 18 hanging out alone here was a rare occurrence. She wasn't sure if she was ever going to get another opportunity like that again.

"Um, are you alright?" A concerned Bulma asked from behind her. Vegeta was behind her staring at Chi-Chi too, but did not say anything.

She must of thought she was crazy. "I'm fine." Chi-Chi replied.

Bulma opened her mouth to say something else, but was interrupted by the police sirens blarring from behind them. The cars sharply stopped as some officers got out.

Chi-Chi could hear some of them calling out her superhero name. "Boys." She acknowledged with a nod while holding onto her injured nose.

"Great!" One of the officers shouted. He looked a little young to be an officer to Chi-Chi. He must have been one of the new recruits. "She broke the window! I told you this wannabe hero was nothing, but a circus act!"

Chi-Chi furrowed her eyebrows in shock. Never has one of the officers talked to her like that.

"Hey ease up kid, she was doing her job." Another officer defended.

"No, she was doing _our_ job!" The officer with the attitude replied. He then directed his anger towards her. "How about next time you don't go around playing superhero, and let the real hero's do there jobs!"

Chi-Chi looked back totally speechless. How was she suppose to reply to that?

Luckily, a familiar person saved her from replying. "That's enough officer Satan, Lady Anonymous has helped us a lot, and made our workload easier." Officer Hal replied. He was the same officer who was always in charge of big cases.

Even though he always had, what looked like, a permanant frown on his face, he was always in good terms with her. He walked over to her. "Forgive him, he's new to the force, but he makes up for it in his work. He's young, but he's one our best in the whole force." He explained.

"Anyways," he continued. "I received information that the person you were going up against was one of those criminals that were at the briefs' party. Is this true?"

Chi-Chi had no choice, but to tell him the truth. "Yes, it was the blonde woman in the group."

"I thought so." Officer Hal replied. "If you don't mind, I need to ask you a couple of questions."

Chi-Chi sighed, but gave in. "Yes sir..."

Officer Hal then turned to Vegeta and Bulma. "I'll need to ask you two a couple of questions too, so don't go anywhere."

"I knew it was a bad idea to go to that cafe." Vegeta stated.

"Be quiet you!" Bulma said.

* * *

18 angrily stomped inside their hideout with 17 walking behind her with his hands behind his head. "You better hope this really is something important, or else I'll kill you instead."

"Relax." 17 responded. "If 16 says its something important, it must be something extremely important, you know that."

16 turned around "Yes brother, this is an urgent matter. I have reports that he landed in the last city we resided in. He is getting closer."

17's eyes widen in shock. "Are you serious!"

"Great! This is your fault 17, you got careless, and news of us spread all the way to where he was. If he gets to this city we're screwed! What do we do now, leave this city too?" 18 said.

"I don't understand, we were so careful about covering our tracks." 17 said in disbelief. "How could this happen?"

"If I may suggest something?" 16 questioned.

"Might as well, we have no genius ideas coming from that idiot." 18 replied.

"Let's stay here."

"What!" Both 18 and 17 shouted in unison.

"No way, he's too close to us! He will catch us 16!" 18 argued.

"There is no point in running. He will keep chasing us until he has caught us. This is the safest city to stay away from him." 16 explained.

17 thought over 16's words. "He's right."

18 turned to him in surprised. "Have you lost your mind too?"

"Think about it 18, he works in secret, he is a coward. He won't risk coming into town. Not with so many important people in it." 17 said.

18 held her ground for a second longer before finally giving in. "Whatever, I just hope your right."

* * *

Chi-Chi walked into her classroom to see Goku laying on his desk He looked completely worn out, and she could see bags under his eyes. He looked more like the undead than a healthy high school student. Krillin, Vegeta, and Bulma were on the other side of him talking among themselves.

She sat down in her usual seat next to him getting his attention. "Oh, hey there Chi-Chi." He groggily acknowledged.

"You look awful, what happened to you?" Chi-Chi asked. She placed the back of her hand against his forehead to check if he had a fever. He felt a little warm, but it wasn't enough for a fever. She moved her hand up to clear the sweat that had build up, while pushing his wild hair back. "It doesn't feel like a fever."

"I guess I'm just a little tired. Nothing to worry about." He replied.

"Yeah, he just gets like this from time to time Chi." Bulma joined in. "I thought it was a little weird in the beginning too, but Vegeta and Krillin said it was because Goku like to stay up at night sometimes."

"Isn't this a little much though?" She questioned. "Are you sure it isn't anything more serious?"

"Nah, he's fine!" Krillin answered. "Did you hear who Bulma and Vegeta ran into yesterday? The superhero lady herself!"

Goku lifted his head up, which considering his current condition, was an amazing feat. "You guys saw Lady Anonymous?"

"Goku, we told you that as soon as we came in." Bulma informed. "Wow, you must really be exhausted."

"Anyways, apparently she was fighting that hot girl I was talking to at the party." Krillin said.

"Krillin!" Bulma chastised as she slapped him on his arm. "That girl is a criminal!"

"I _know_ that! Doesn't make her any less beautiful though. I would never go after her or anything, but I see no harm in looking." He argued. "17 showed up too."

"What!" Goku exclaimed. "She was against both of them by herself? Vegeta you better have helped her out, or-"

"Calm down Kakarot." Vegeta interrupted. "If you had let the fool finish, you would know, she fought with the girl for while, and when the guy showed up, they both left together."

"Oh." Goku said before sitting back down.

Chi-Chi still wasn't used to Goku's different attitude towards her alter-ego, so she quickly changed the subject before she died of embarrassment. "By the way, I have something for you from my father Goku." She said as she reached into her backpack.

"Something for me?" Goku asked as he lifted his tired self again.

Chi-Chi took out different take-out containers that were all filled with food. "He said its thanks for helping him out when those guys tried robbing our restaurant. I was going to give it to you at lunch, but the teacher is late, and I'm sure it'll help to give you some more energy?"

Goku grinned as he took the food and begun eating it. "Oh yeah, this really hits the spot! Thanks Chi-Chi. Tell your father I said thanks too!"

"Now that you mention it, the teacher _is_ pretty late. I wonder what's taking her so long?" Bulma questioned.

"Maybe there was traffic on the way here?" Krillin suggested. "Gives us more time to talk anyways. So how did 18 look when you seen her?"

"Krilln-"

Before Bulma could continue talking, an army of men ran inside the classroom. They had guns pointed at the students causing everyone to freeze. A short man with suit came in, standing in the middle of the group of men. "This won't take long. Which one of you is Lady Anonymous?"

* * *

 **Hey guys! I just wanted to let you guys know that I'm having a little trouble with my laptop right now, but I'm working on it getting fixed. It's making me be behind schedule right now with my writing though, so I'm a little late with stuff right now. Also I'd like to make a couple things clear because I recently got a rude reviewer commenting on this, and I've had a couple of people that have also _nicely_ questioned me about this. Chi-Chi does _not_ like Goku yet. She is only romantically aware of him right now. Also I like writing 'weak' girls that are in the middle of crazy strong people. It shows that there isn't only one kind of strength. I don't like writing things like this out unless specifically asked to because this should really be stuff that readers interpret with their own imagination. Anyways, I don't like focusing on the bad, so I will take extra long replying to all my nice reviewers that make incidents like this, not a big deal to me!  
**

 **Rinfantasy:** I'm glad you enjoyed it! Right, this is her first time really fighting someone with this kind of strength. Since she is use to defeating her enemies with one blow, this is going to be really different for her. And as you can see in this chapter, its starting to make her frustrated with the whole situation. Haha I won't reveal anything, but I can say you are asking all of the right questions ;D I appreciate the review and feedback!

 **KawaiPanda:** Aw thank you! Such kind words in one review ;-; Haha can you believe I wasn't even going to write this story until I was finished with my other one? I didn't want to be writing two multi-chapter stories, but when this idea popped into my head, it was too interesting not to write it! Thank you for the review!

 **SuperSaiyanKnight:** Yup! And after this chapter, things will probably be bad for her for awhile x) Dealing with the androids strength, is something she has never gone up against before, so I'm going to have fun writing on how that is affecting her throughout the story. I will probably be throwing her a bone every once in awhile though. I can't say much, but she will definitely be training harder, and using sneakier methods to go up against the impossible. Especially since its not just the androids that are going after her, and Lady Anonymous isn't the only one that will be effected by everything o: Haha also I felt bad for the Ox King's restaurant getting robbed, he just wants to feed people! I hope you continue to stay interested then lol

 **Generala:** Yay! Thanks for dropping that comment. I love knowing when people are following my story!3 I hope you liked the chapter! Also, I really like your profile pic! Is that your kitty? Its so cute *q*

 **hayabusa girl:** Haha thanks for answering my question! I was worried that some people would find it unprofessional to write their names using numbers. Aw thank you! I haven't had time to write for that story because of everything that has happened. I hope to write something for it soon though! Haha you're lucky! My younger sister still don't get out for another 2 weeks. I think over here where I live, we're like the last ones to get out for summer. Cool, that sounds nice! I hope you did get to eat some brownies too because that is my favorite dessert! Aw that sounds so cool! I've always wanted to go to funzone! You live in/by alabama? That's cool, how is it over there? I live in California. I hope you did have a good time! Also that your headache is gone .-. Lol Thanks for the review!

 **LA-HIJA-DE-SON-MILK:** Thank you! I always love when you review cause it reminds me of the lengths you go to to read my story! It means so much to me! I'm also glad you are enjoying my stories!

 **EveLara:** Aw, you are so nice! Don't worry, reviews like that don't bother me! Reviews like yours make me glad I am a writer though! I'm so glad you like my stories ^o^ Hope you liked this chapter too!


	6. Revealing

"Which one of you is Lady Anonymous?"

Chi-Chi's eyes widen and her heart began to pound faster. There's no way someone could have found out her secret, was there? She had been a little careless lately, but not enough that someone would be able to track her down to her own classroom!

"I have a client who is very interested in knowing." The short man added.

Goku angrily stood up from his chair. "What is this about? What makes you think she's in this classroom?"

One of the men with a gun quickly pointed his right next to Goku's chest. Goku glared at him, but did not do anything beyond that.

Chi-Chi held her breath in worry, but calmed down when the short guy signaled something to the other guy causing him to lower his gun.

"My name is Berkowitz. What's yours kid?" The short man asked.

"Goku." He answered him like the words had been ripped out of his mouth by force.

"Well, Goku, to answer your question, our client was more than _positive_ she goes to this school. I told him myself that I thought he was crazy if he thought for one second that that superhero woman was a high schooler, but he was persistent, saying that he knew what he was talking about, or whatever." Berkowitz explained.

"As for being in this classroom, I'm not a hundred percent sure she's here. I have my men station in all the classrooms in this school. All of the staff is tied up and being looked after by some of my guys, so I should have all the time I need for finding her without the cops interfering, so long as I keep quiet. Although I guess that is up to you guys, really." He continued. "As long as you comply with everything asked, and Lady Anonymous chooses to reveal herself, no one has to die."

The classroom stayed quiet waiting to see if anyone was going to reveal themselves, and say that they were secretly Lady Anonymous.

Chi-Chi's first instinct was to give herself up, but she knew that wasn't her thinking straight. Berkowitz said he would only shoot if somebody decides to rebel against them, or if Lady Anonymous does not reveal herself by the end of it.

That gave her some time to come up with some kind of plan before that time came, so she instead chose to stay quiet instead of revealing herself.

Berkowitz sighed. "Guess we'll have to do it the hard way then. Lets start with…. that one at the end of the row." he announce causing the closest subordinate to grab the girl. She cried out from the sudden rough treatment, but went along by force.

Chi-Chi balled her fist in anger. She recognized the red-head girl as a quiet shy student who always kept to herself. She shouldn't have to be going through something like this!

The men in the top rows of their classroom followed Berkowitz as they made their way down the stairs. "Don't try anything funny while I'm gone, if any of my men catch you doing anything suspicious, they're ordered to shoot immediately." Berkowitz announced as he took half the men that were in the classroom with him.

Chi-Chi was glad Berkowitz was underestimating them. If he left only this few men around them, it meant he probably believed Lady Anonymous wasn't really inside this school. There was only 7 of them, giving her much better chances to defeat them if it came down to it.

"What do we do?" Bulma said, her voice barely audible.

Krillin had a rare serious expression across his face. "This doesn't look good. What do you think Goku?"

"I-I don't know Krillin." Goku admitted. He was looking down at his desk. "I don't have my usual energy. It'd be risky to try anything even if it was you and Vegeta..."

Vegeta raised an eyebrow at him.

"I mean with all of classmates in the classroom. Even if you two tried something, there's a big chance someone else could get hurt in the process." Goku corrected.

Chi-Chi looked at them in disbelief. They weren't actually considering going against them? They would die! There was no way they could stop them. Right?

They were so confident though. Not to mention Goku himself has proven himself more than once to at least be a good fighter. Even Vegeta had showed himself capable once. With there help, maybe it was possible to stop this without having to reveal her secret? Although if they saw the kind of strength she possessed, they would probably be more suspicious of her.

"Guys, it'd be suicide to try and do something. I mean look at those guys, even if you guys somehow got their weapons out of the way, they all look like they can eat you." Bulma said.

"I doubt that." Vegeta replied with a smirk. "Kakarot feel free to sit this one out, Me and Krillin will be more than enough to take care of these clowns."

Goku turned to face him. "Just be careful Vegeta."

Chi-Chi bit her bottom lip. Only Krillin and Vegeta were going? Without Goku's reliable strength with them, Chi-Chi was being left with the only option of joining them.

Vegeta and Krillin moved to take out the closest guard, but both of them froze when the door to their classroom open up. Berkowitz and his guards came in with the girl they had took. He held onto her shirt, and threw her back towards a desk.

Chi-Chi could see tear marks across her face, and she was all shaken up. She could feel a fire of anger light up inside her. Berkowitz shouldn't be treating her classmates like they were nothing, but trash.

"Lets see… next up will be..." Berkowitz trailed off as he looked across the classroom. He's eyes finally settle on one spot. "You." He said pointing straight at Chi-Chi.

"Chi-Chi!" Bulma shouted. She held onto Chi-Chi's arm as if to secure her there. The rest of the boys looked like they wanted to do something about it, but stayed still.

Berkowitz nudged his head, signaling something, and a guard began to walk up the stairs till he reached their row. He pointed his gun directly towards Bulma.

Chi-Chi quickly stepped in before the gunman, or Vegeta could do anything to escalate the situation. "Wait! I'm coming, so lower your gun off of her."

She tensely waited as the gunman kept his gun pointed until Berkowitz commanded, "Put your gun down." Once it was lowered, Chi-Chi moved away from Bulma's grasp as she descended down the stairs. She made sure to glare at Berkowitz until she was standing just a couple of feet away from him.

"My client told me to check out every girl in this school, even if she had a different hair color from Lady Anonymous, since there's was a good chance she could be wearing a wig, but I have a feeling that's not the case." Berkowitz shared. "Black hair, similar body type, and bold. You seem to check off a lot of the requirements girl."

Chi-Chi remained quiet. Berkowitz sent her a slimy grin as he opened the door for her. Disgusted, she went first with one of the guards pointing a gun against her back.

"Isn't this so nice?" Berkowitz said as he opened the door to the principle office. "Your principle offered us his office, so I can conduct my interviews in here."

All the guards except for one, stayed outside of the room. Berkowitz moved to sit on the principle's chair, while the other guard inside with them stayed off at the side. "Go ahead and have a seat." Berkowitz offered her.

"I think I'd rather stand, thanks." Chi-Chi spit out.

The guard inside immediately placed the gun at her head. "Oh, I think you'll have a seat." Berkowitz said with a smile.

Chi-Chi sat down, but continued to glare at Berkowitz. Maybe if she stared hard enough, he would blow up in front of her.

"According to your paper work here, it says you miss out on a lot of school. Why is that Miss. Chi-Chi?" Berkowitz said, as he lazily held onto the papers with her information on it. "Every where else it says you excel in your grades, so tell me why such a good student like you is missing so much school."

Chi-Chi bit the inside of her cheeks trying not to lunge across the table, and end it all now. The only thing keeping her still was the fact that her friends were still in danger. She didn't want to endanger them more by acting irrational. "I have to help my father out with his restaurant sometimes." She answered.

"I see." Berkowitz said. "Why don't you tell me about your classmates. Is there any one of them, you think, could be Lady Anonymous?"

"No."

"Not even that friend of yours, Bulma? Bulma Briefs? She certainly has the money to make something like this possible? Maybe that helmet Lady Anonymous always wears was made by her father?" He suggested.

Was he trying to threaten her with Bulma? It was now taking all her will-power to restrain herself, and not break Berkowitz's neck. "How could that be possible if she was there the same time Lady Anonymous was at her family's party?" She reasoned.

"True." He agreed. "So then lets get back to _you_. Are you lying to me when you say that you're not Lady Anonymous?"

Was this guy serious? _This_ was his method for trying to figure out who Lady Anonymous was? This guy was a complete joke! "I'm not Lady Anonymous."

"Thought you might say that." He surprisingly admitted. "Do your stuff Falco."

Confused Chi-Chi watched as the big guard began to move towards her. By the time he was in arm length of her, he grabbed a handful of her hair. Her hands went up to try and remove his hands from her hair, but by then he was already using his grip on her, to fling her off the chair.

She hit the wall causing a frame to fall down on the side of her. Her head slightly throbbed from the impact. Was this what he had done to the girl before her? This guy was beyond twisted.

She had two choices now. Either defend herself, and reveal her secret, or get her ass kick by the incredible hulk look-a-like. If she defended herself though not only would she reveal her secret, but the guards outside would hear her and come in.

This was her only chance to save everybody though. Getting back up, she seen Berkowitz eyes light up. She'd have to do this fast if she wanted this to go smoothly. Once the guard was close enough to her, she punched him directly on his stomach. He leaned down next to her shoulder, and she could hear him gagging. He went on his knee's before landing on the ground knocked out.

Looking up to Berkowitz she seen him laughing. "I can't believe it. To think he was actually right. This little girl-" She didn't give him time to finish as she grabbed the back of his head, and before he could respond, she banged it against the desk instantly knocking him out too.

"Hey!" She heard an alarmed shout from outside of the door say. She prepared herself, for the guards outside to come in, but instead she heard muffled cries before bodies dropped to the ground. At least that's what it sounded like to her.

"Chi-Chi!" Someone yelled when they opened the door. Bulma came rushing in with the guys right behind her. "Thank goodness you're alright!" She said before pulling her in for a hug.

"Are you hurt?" Goku asked in concern. Chi-Chi could see that he was heavily breathing, and sweating even more than before. How could he have gotten in even worse shape than the last time she had seen him. It had only been a couple of minutes.

"I'm fine." She replied back as Bulma let her go.

"Yes, yes, its all so wonderful, but do you mind telling us what exactly happened in here? Why are Berkowitz and this guy knocked out?" Vegeta questioned.

Chi-Chi's eyes widen as she realized her mistake. How was she going to explain this one? Suddenly an idea popped in her head. "It was Lady Anonymous!" She blurted out. "She came into this room, and saved me when one of them tried attacking me! She left to take care of the rest of them right after she was finished in here though."

"Lady Anonymous is here?" Goku asked. He was still having some trouble breathing correctly. "We need to go help her with the rest of these guys."

Goku was right. There was still more men they had to take care of, but she was worried of what would happen if, they get there and there is no sign of Lady Anonymous? This situation was starting to get a little sticky.

"Goku, you can't go. You can barely stand right now!" Bulma said in concern.

"She's right Goku." Krillin chimed in. "With the condition you're in right now, you shouldn't have even participated in the last fight. Just sit this one out, and wait with Bulma and Chi-Chi here. Vegeta and I will handle the rest."

Goku unconsciously wiped the sweat from his forehead as he tried to smile. "I'm fine, Krillin. I can still help you guys out."

Krillin lifted an eyebrow, "Yeah, but-"

The sound of gunshots cut Krillin off.

"There is no time to be arguing about this. Kakarot, you're staying. Krillin, we're going to where the rest of those buffoons are at, we wasted enough time here." Vegeta said.

"Wait!" Goku shouted to stop them, but the sudden movement caused him to fall to his knees. He grasp onto his shirt as a wave of pain overcame him.

"Goku!" Bulma and Chi-Chi worriedly, exclaimed.

Krillin bent down to check on him. "Goku, you alright?" He placed a hand on Goku's back as he looked at the condition he was in. He had never seen Goku's this down before.

Goku's eyes were screwed shut as if he was in so much pain, he could do nothing, but concentrate in it. Even the veins in his forehead were starting to pop out.

The group heard pounding footsteps heading up the stairs. It sounded like a group of people coming up, which could only mean trouble for them right now.

"What do we do?" Bulma worriedly asked Vegeta. He stared at the stairway with a frown, but didn't say anything to assure her.

"Goku!" Krillin shouted as he tried shaking his friend.

Goku had his eyes screwed shut as if he was trying to block out some kind of pain. Chi-Chi looked back at the stairs as the sound of footsteps got louder before she turned back to Goku. She nervously bit her bottom lip.

She finally saw a figure appear at the top of the stairs just as Goku fell to the side, and loss consciousness.

-LINE BREAK-

*WHACK*

Goku felt like his head was going to break in half after getting hit by the bo staff. He cradled the back of his head as tears sprang to his eyes. He tried to hold it back, but as soon as a hiccup escaped him, he went to full crying mode.

"Oh, now Goku stop your crying. How many time did I tell you to sense not just what is in front of you, but in back of you too?"

"B-But grandpa, Raditz is playing dirty just because I ate his candy earlier!" Goku explained in a watery voice.

"Kakarot, you're just being a crybaby because I am stronger than you." Raditz argued. "Grandpa Gohan, when do I get to go against you and dad?"

Raditz stood with a cocky smile leaning against his bo staff, when a foot suddenly pushed the staff forward causing him to lose his balance and fall.

"As soon as you learn not to be over-confident on the battle field."

Raditz removed his face from the dirt in irritation. "Not fair dad! I wasn't ready for that!"

Bardock raised an eyebrow. "Sorry son, but you need to always be ready for attacks like that."

Goku forgot about the pain in his head, and instead chose to laugh at his older brother, who had a face full of dirt. Served him right.

"Why are you laughing Goku?" Krillin asked.

Goku looked at his hands in confusion. He had suddenly grown up, and instead of his brother, father, and grandpa training with him, he was in the middle of training with Krillin and Vegeta. He must have been day-dreaming again. He accidentally almost always drifts off when they had to meditate.

"Ignore him, Krillin. He must have hit his head too hard." Vegeta said. "We still have practicing to do, so make sure to concentrate, or _he'll_ fry our asses. That includes you too Kakarot. Just because you are out of it right now, does not mean you can just skip out on meditation today!"

Krillin pouted. "This is easier for you guys because you're s-"

"Saiyan?" Bulma suddenly asked him. Goku looked at her in confusion. Everything around him had changed again and now he was inside a classroom.

It was getting harder and harder for him to focus, but he was sure he wasn't with Bulma right now. He had been with someone else… Why couldn't he remember?

"Sorry, what were we talking about?" Goku asked. He rubbed his eyes trying to clear the mess in his mind.

Bulma sighed. "Goku, you're always like this! That's not important right now though I want you to meet my new friend. She just transferred here. Her name is Chi-Chi."

Chi-Chi held her hand out with a smile. "Nice to meet you Goku."

He reached his hand to shake hers, and as soon as he touched her hand, the scenery changed again. Instead of holding Chi-Chi's hand though he was holding Lady Anonymous's hand. "You're one of the best fighters we know!" He felt himself saying.

"I guess one day wouldn't hurt..."

This was the part where he let go of her hand, but strangely he was still holding onto her. Her hair suddenly changed style, and she was now wearing a purple dress instead of her battle suit. "I won't let you go up there alone!" he said.

"I can handle them myself."

"EVERYBODY GET THE FUCK DOWN!"

Goku suddenly pushed Lady Anonymous down. Except she had morphed again, so it was now Chi-Chi again.

This was back when Chi-Chi's father's restaurant had gotten robbed. He had pushed Chi-Chi, so that he was covering her in case things went south real fast, and the robbers began shooting.

Instead of him pinning her though she was the one hugging him now. "Are you sure you're okay?"

He hugged her back. "I'm positive."

"Are you though?" Lady Anonymous asked as she suddenly popped into the scene. "Are you really okay?"

"You're not suppose to be here." Goku said in confusion. Lady Anonymous had never came when Chi-Chi's restaurant was being robbed, right?

Lady Anonymous smiled. "Are you sure about that? This isn't about me though its about you, _are_ you okay Goku?"

Chi-Chi lifted her head to look up at him. "Goku, are you okay?" She asked him in worry. Goku was sure Chi-Chi wasn't even aware of Lady Anonymous only a few feet away from them, currently asking the same question she was.

Goku stepped away from her as he gripped his head. It was hurting him again. Wait. Again? Had his head been hurting before? It was getting difficult to remember things. "I-I think I'm okay."

"You think? Raditz didn't hurt you that badly, did he?" Gohan asked him as he suddenly appeared in front of him.

"Goku?" Krillin questioned.

"Kakarot pay attention!" Vegeta snapped.

"Goku?" Lady Anonymous and Chi-Chi said in unison.

It was like each voice that called him out was spinning him around and around. It was like eveyone around him was suffocating him, until each of them began to disappeared until it was just him alone.

Even though he could see no one around him, he could almost feel someone inches away from his own back. He felt familiar chills run through him as memories he wished to forget were suddenly coming back to him.

"Poor little Goku."

"All alone in the dark again?"

"Where is your mommy?"

He knew this part. This was where he asked, "Who are you?"

Suddenly all the noise stopped.

"Wake up."

"Ahhh!" Goku screamed as he woke up. He was drenched in sweat, and he could feel his heart racing. He could still feel that slimy voice right next to his ear that had caused him to wake up.

"That scared me." A voice said from below.

Goku took a look at his surroundings. He was in the nurse's room laying on one of the beds. Peeking at the floor, he saw Chi-Chi on the floor rubbing her head. "Chi-Chi?"

She looked up as her face brightened. "Goku!" She exclaimed while getting back up. "You're awake! How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine..." He said as he tried to remember everything that happened before he passed out. "Where is everybody?"

"There with the officers right now." Chi-Chi explained. "Someone needed to wait here with you though so I stayed behind. Are you sure you're okay though it sounded like you were having a nightmare."

"I'm fine." He firmly stated, feeling a sense of deja vu. "What happened to Berkowitz's men though?"

"When you had fainted, the cops showed up. Turned out someone had called them in the middle of all the craziness, and they took care of the rest of the guys. All of them are being taken to jail right now. We got off lucky." Chi-Chi answered. "Everybody's calling their parents right now. Bulma tried asking Vegeta and Krillin for your brother's number to call him, but both of them were acting weird about it, and we didn't get it."

Goku got off the bed, and stretched his arms out. "Don't worry about it Chi-Chi, I think he's working right now anyways."

"I see." Chi-Chi replied accepting his answer. It was a little weird, but Goku was also acting a little different than usual. "Since you're going to be alone, do you want to come with me to my father's restaurant? I don't think the others are going home straight away either, so we can invite them too."

"Sounds like a plan," he said as he put on his jacket.

Chi-Chi followed him from behind as he walked out in silence. Was it her, or was Goku acting really strange?

-LINE BREAK-

Berkowitz was thrown into a cell causing him to fall to the ground. "Hope your comfy cause you're going to be calling this place home for a long time." The police officer told him.

Berkowitz paid no attention to him, and didn't even bother to pick himself up. When the officer got no response, he frowned, but walked off anyways.

He stayed down until he heard a whisper. "Did you get the information like I asked for?"

"Of course I did, do you have what I asked for?"

" _The name_ , please." They hissed.

Berkowitz thought of lying until he was sure he would get the money, but knew he would be risking his life if he did that. "You were right, she did go to that school. Her name is Chi-Chi."

There was a slight pause before Berkowitz heard the sound of an explosion go off. Turning, he saw a large hole on the wall of his jail cell.

Grinning, Berkowitz left the jail. He could here the sirens going off from behind him.

* * *

 **Sorry if the dream part of the story was a little confusing. I wanted it to have that kind of feel to it, but I didn't want it so confusing that you couldn't follow it. Hope you guys got it! Anyways, the next few chapter should be pretty exciting ;D I won't tell you why though... Also you guys should know, for the few characters that are not important to the story really like, the low-grade criminals, the officers, and the rich snobs, I named myself. They all have some sort of connection with them though so I wonder if anyone can figure it out? Haha**

 **KawaiPanda:** Haha thank you! I thought about updating earlier, but never got around to editing this chapter until now. Yes! I was hoping it came out good. I had a lot of fun writing it, and I think it was one of my best fighting scenes in a long time! Haha Here it is! Hope you liked it!

 **hayabusa girl:** Oh well that's good... I think? Lol you must be having pretty tight braids. I love braiding my hair, I usually go for the dutch braid though. Aw man, fun zone sounded a lot cooler though. Haha now I wish I had pizza! And cake. There's a really good one at costco I like getting. Yeah I live in a small city in L.A. Well, as small as it can get for it being L.A. Not much happens around here, and I usually stay in my house all the time anyways lol Haha always love reading your reviews!

 **LA-HIJA-DE-SON-MILK:** Thank you! I'm so glad that you enjoy them that much! :3 I hope you like the chapter! :DD

 **Rinfantasy:** Haha thanks! I really enjoyed writing that part, so I'm so glad that you commented on that. Hah those are all good guesses! That's all I'm saying though because I'm afraid if I say more you will be able to crack it xD Although that is also kind of a hint. Hehe I hope you liked the chapter! She got lucky this time, but I wonder if her luck will continue? o:

 **Maiika:** Aw! Thank you so much! That means so much to me! Yes, hopefully you continue to like it! There's so much directions it could go, I hope I pick the right one lol Exactly! I'm trying to keep it the same, while probably mixing it up in the future :P Oh good! I don't want her to come off as weak, but I do want to show she isn't crazy powerful. I'm hoping she comes across as strong, but not the generic strong. Y'know? Thanks! That was my first one, but that person seemed like they like Gochi, they just did not like the way I was writing it. It doesn't bother me though since I always prepare for some harsh words. It comes with being an author o: Aw that sucks! They were probably just hating on the couple then, and not on the story.

Yes, I agree. I think its pointless just to write flames to bring authors down. Constructive criticism is much better because it helps improve on writing instead of trying to personally come at the author in such a negative way. They should definitely be more sensitive on the subject. Haha this was such a wonderful review! I appreciate the fact that you took all this time to write this out. It definitely made me feel better about the situation! Hope you liked the chapter! :DD

 **SuperSaiyanKnight:** Haha thank you! I also thought it was smart o: I wonder if she will? She was safe! ...for now. So much secrets in this story! Wonder which one will be revealed first! :x


	7. choices

**Choices**

Chi-Chi hid in the shadows as she kept a watchful eye over her city. Ever since the incident with Berkowitz, West city has been a sort of peaceful state. And by sort of, she means, she hasn't had to deal with any villain that possess any kind of actual dangerous strength.

She still had to deal with the occasional thief, or regular criminal trying to cause some kind of mischief around the city. Nothing like 18's overpowering strength, or Berkowitz's calculated mind.

Speaking of Berkowitz because of him, Orange Star has been on an unofficial break, leaving the students that attend the high school free to do anything of their choosing. Well, most students. Since her schedule has been cleared up, she's been focusing on cleaning up the streets some more.

She's had to lie to her father, and say that she was hanging out with her friends, and she's had to lie to her friends and say she had to work at her father's restaurant. Its been a web of lies, she didn't want to say, but had no choice, but to.

Luckily, or unluckily, depending on how you see it, school was starting back up tomorrow. Which meant she had to be a part-time superhero again. She was glad for the much needed rest, but she was also concern about slacking off.

Without the scumbags around to keep her sharp, and alert, she was worried the break would just leave her sloppy. 18 and her brothers have been keeping a low profile ever since her last incident with 18, but that doesn't mean it will stay that way. She needed to train more if she wanted even the slightest of chances to defeat them.

It was making her anxious the longer they stayed in hiding. The more she stayed doing nothing, the more time they had to get stronger until they were ready to defeat her on their own terms. It was an unwanted position to be in, to say the least.

They weren't the only ones worrying her though. Berkowitz had admitted there was someone out there who was paying him to figure out the true identity of Lady Anonymous. That did not sound like something those devil siblings would do. That meant, there was someone out there trying to unmask her, and she had no idea who it could be.

"Ahh!" She heard a feminine scream pierce the skies. Making sure she was still hidden in the shadows, she looked for the source of the yell. She quickly spotted a woman on the ground, and a guy with shades running away from her, clutching a purse against his chest.

Stepping out of the shadows, the thief noticed her a second too late. She stuck her arm out causing him to crash to it, and fall to the ground.

Before he could get up, she punched him directly on his face. He crashed back onto the ground successfully knocked out. She tossed the purse back to the woman before picking the guy off the ground, and slinging him across her shoulder.

"Thank you so much for getting my purse back." The woman thanked almost in tears. She was bowing repeatedly to her. "I don't know what I would have done! My kids would have gone without food!"

Chi-Chi blushed not used to being thanked like this. "N-No problem!" She replied, bowing back herself.

The hero business was frustrating itself, but moments like this always made it worth it. Now all she had to do was drop off this guy to the police station and get home.

* * *

Chi-Chi walked in the classroom, to see Bulma talking to Goku. It looked like she was trying to convince him of something. "If you're still not sure, why don't you try talking to her at lunch? It won't hurt to at least try."

From her point of view, it kind of looked like Goku was… uncomfortable with whatever they were talking about. "Just drop it Bulma. I'm telling you she's not her."

"Who's not her?" Chi-Chi curiously asked as she put her stuff down and sat in her seat.

"Oh, hey there Chi." Bulma greeted "I was just trying to tell Goku he should try talking to Mai. Remember my theory about her being Lady Anonymous? If anyone would be able to tell if it was her, or not, it would be Goku."

She then turn to Goku with a slightly annoyed look. "Except he's fighting me tooth and nail about this. I don't see the harm in just talking to her at least once. Plus, it wouldn't hurt for him to get to know her, even if she isn't Lady Anonymous." She said with a wink.

Not this again. Chi-Chi did not expect Bulma to be so adamant about the subject. The bluenette never really cared about her alter-ego before, so why the sudden interest now? Although, she should probably count herself lucky Bulma was in the completely wrong direction on who Lady Anonymous actually was.

"And I'm trying to tell her, she's not her." Goku added. "What do you think Chi-Chi?"

Chi-Chi swallowed, trying to get her thoughts in order from the sudden question. "I doubt Lady Anonymous attends this school, but maybe Bulma's right, I mean it _could_ be Mai." She said, having no choice, but to agree with Bulma.

Krillin put his arm around Goku, "Listen buddy, even I'm giving you my permission to go hit on Mai. Even if she turns out not to be Lady Anonymous, would that be so bad? I mean she's still the hottest girl in this school" he reasoned in his own way.

Goku though about it for a second, before turning to Chi-Chi, "What do you think?"

This whole situation was starting to make her feel uncomfortable, so she spit out he first thing she could think of. "Why not?"

"What about you Vegeta? Do you think there's a chance it might be her?"

"No." Vegeta bluntly replied. He grunted when Bulma shoved her elbow at his side. "Maybe."

"I guess I can at least talk to her." He said, finally giving in. "She usually has that crowd around her though. Its going to be hard to try and get passed that."

"Well, just talk to her when she's alone. Like after school for example." Bulma suggested.

* * *

Chi-Chi had no idea _how_ _on earth_ she got roped into this situation. She was currently hiding behind bushes looking at Goku and Mai, who were walking next to each other. She knew _who_ she could blame for putting her in this position though. And that was the bluenette who was currently sitting next to her, fidgeting in excitement.

It was just them though since Krillin and Vegeta had, well, _better things to do_. Just like she did. Except she was the one Bulma picked to accompany her in spying on Goku and Mai.

Chi-Chi wasn't sure how Goku had managed it, but he successfully got Mai to agree to go somewhere with him so they could talk. Which is how she ended up in the local park behind some bushes with the company of her crazy friend, and several bees.

"Here they come!" Bulma whispered to her as she hid herself deeper into the bushes.

Chi-Chi did the same, really hoping she did not get caught by Goku.

"So, what is it you wanted to talk about Goku?" Mai asked him as she turned to face him, forcing him to halt his movements. "First, Bulma Briefs asks me that random question about Lady Anonymous, and then you ask me to meet you here so we could talk? What is it, you guys want to know?"

Goku blinked. He was glad she was being straight-forward about the situation, but he was confused on how quickly she understood was going on. If she was being so direct with him, he at least owed her the same. "You're not Lady Anonymous, are you?"

Bulma's jaw dropped. "He's not serious, is he?" She hissed. "There's no way she would just tell him straight out! He's ruining the whole plan! Now we'll never know since she's probably going to have her guard up around us now!"

Chi-Chi had to hold herself back from laughing out loud. The whole situation was just silly to her. Bulma actually looked distraught over the fact that Goku was ruining the chance of Mai revealing that she was Lady Anonymous, when the real Lady Anonymous was actually sitting next to her.

She was about to open her mouth to comfort her friend, when something caught her ears.

"No, of course not." Mai replied to Goku. For a second it sounded like she was going to leave it at that, until she continued. "But you can say, Lady Anonymous and I share a sort of _connection_."

Chi-Chi had a light frown as she tried to process what Mai meant. How could they share some sort of connection? She's never met her as Lady Anonymous!

"What do you mean by that?" Goku naturally asked.

"Well-" Mai started, but was interrupted by the sound of an explosion.

They weren't the only ones to hear it either. People all around were trying to collect their children, and get to safety. Chi-Chi looked up ahead to see people running from a certain spot. It was in the same direction the explosion had came from, but she couldn't see anything, but smoke, and over turned cars.

"See, told you it would help to lay off some steam this way." A familiar smooth voice said.

"It's not the same 17! I won't be happy till I get a rematch with that hero bitch. I lost all of my new outfits because of her." 18 shouted back. "When does she show up anyways?"

17 smirked as he threw an energy beam at a random spot, blowing up part of the street, and some cars around it. "I'm not exactly sure either, but as long as we keep causing destruction, she's bound to show up. Might as well have a little fun with it!" he said as he threw another. "Its not like we need to really hold back anymore.

Bulma had to hold on to Chi-Chi to keep herself steady from all of the mini-earthquakes 18 and 17 were creating. "W-What do we do Chi!"

Chi-Chi frowned. She knew, they weren't ones to keep silent for long, but she had hoped they would give her some more time to prepare. She wasn't lucky on just having to deal with one of them either. She now had two monsters to deal with, that would probably over-power her in seconds.

What options was she left with though. She couldn't just walk away and pretend she didn't see anything. She had to help out the people! That was her _job_.

Gritting her teeth, she turned to Bulma. "Go hide yourself somewhere, I'm going to go get some help!" She got up, and ran before Bulma could tell her something.

Meanwhile, Goku was holding onto Mai making sure she didn't fall. "W-Who are they!" She asked in a shaky voice.

He couldn't tell if it was shaky because of the vibrations coming from the ground, or because she was just plain scared.

"Oh looky, there's a couple right here." 17 said, referring to Goku and Mai. "Think I can hit them both at the same time 18?"

Goku scooped Mai up, and avoided the blast aimed for them. Sitting her back on the ground, he turned to her in complete seriousness. "Get out of here now!"

Mai nodded quickly. Goku could see that her face had gone completely white. She wasted no time running away from the scene, trying to find safety.

Goku was glad she was the type of girl to follow instructions, and not try and stay behind with him. It saved him a lot of trouble.

"Damn, I missed!" 17 cursed. "That guy must have some crazy luck on his side! I don't usually miss my shots."

18 squinted as she got a closer look at Goku. "Hey, isn't that the boy who was at the rich guy's party 17? He's the one who deflected your attack."

"You're right! Even the blue haired girl is here!" 17 announced as he spotted Bulma.

She had gotten up from her hiding spot, and was stuck, not sure if she should be running away like the rest, or wait where she was at, for Chi-Chi to come back.

"Why don't we send her a little thank you present for throwing such a nice party!"

"Bulma! What are you doing here?" Goku asked as he spotted her just a couple feet away from him.

"Goku!" Bulma exclaimed. She was sort of relieved he had caught her. "Long story, but Chi-Chi-"

"Chi-Chi's here too?" Goku asked in concerned as he looked around to see if he would magically spot her too. Suddenly, he had felt the danger signals in his head.

"Watch out!" He warned as he pushed Bulma out of the way. They both fell back onto the ground, with a harder impact than they would have liked, but they had also narrowly avoided 17's attack, so neither were complaining about it.

17 and 18 landed on the ground as they made there way towards Goku and Bulma. "Hey kid, that was more than lucky that you managed to avoid all of my attacks. Who _are_ you."

Goku and Bulma stood up, not comfortable laying on the ground while a couple of dangerous criminals were only a few feet away from them. Goku frowned, making sure to keep Bulma behind him. "My name is Goku, and I don't appreciate you targeting my friend, or tormenting all of these innocent people!"

"I second that."

Chi-Chi did not give either of them time to react, and kicked 17 at his stomach. Since he had no time to prepare for her attack, he was sent flying back.

18's eyes widen in shock, but she quickly shook herself out of it, and looked back at Lady Anonymous in anger. In revenge for her brother, she retaliated with a punch.

Expecting that sort of reaction though, she ducked down, and aimed her palm to hit 18's chin. 18 stepped back though avoiding Chi-Chi's hit.

The blonde went in for another punch, but was stopped by both of Chi-Chi's hands being used as a sort of shield. They were at a stalemate, with 18 pushing her back little by little thanks to her strength. Before either of them realized it 17 had came back into the scene, taking advantage of Lady Anonymous's distraction, and kicking her on the side.

The force caused her to be sent back in the air until she hit a car causing it to dent.

"Lady Anonymous!" Goku yelled. He looked at 17 in anger, and was fully prepared to join the fight until a voice stopped him.

"Goku, don't get in it!" Chi-Chi yelled, ignoring her injured stomach, that hurt just from breathing. "T-Take Bulma to safety, and get the hell out of here!"

If she let him get in it, she wasn't fully confident she would be able to save him. She couldn't afford to let that happen. Especially if that meant Bulma would be expose to danger.

Goku hesitated, torn between helping her, and listening to her by getting Bulma to safety. Bulma wouldn't be able to survive this predicament by herself, and he couldn't afford to be looking over her, and helping Lady Anonymous at the same time.

"No!" Bulma shouted while Goku still thought it over. "We won't just leave you alone by yourself! Goku can help you out! You don't have to worry about- Goku!" Bulma suddenly said as he picked her up.

Chi-Chi felt her body relax in relief. She had thought Goku wasn't going to listen to her like usual. For a second, she was sure he wasn't, until he suddenly turned to pick up Bulma.

"And what makes you think-"

Her blade cut 17's sentence short. "Go now!" Chi-Chi ordered as she got back up. Catching her blade, she stumbled a little from the sharp pain coming from her side.

She ignored it though and straighten herself out for the incoming evil siblings heading her way. She dealt with 17 first since he was the one in front. She stepped to the side causing his punch to only touch her hair.

As hard as she could, she kicked his feet causing him to trip and fall to the ground. His sister hardly paid attention though and came with her fist out.

Chi-Chi jumped up in the air to avoid it, and came down with her foot out to kick 18. The blonde quickly sensed her though and caught her foot in an iron grip.

18 threw her on the ground like useless garbage. Her elbows were scraped from the cement, but she picked herself up anyways. She could deal with a couple of injuries, she just hoped they didn't show when she was Chi-Chi.

Chi-Chi aimed her helmet with 18, and shot the beam towards her. The blonde easily moved her head to the side to avoid it though.

"You know, I'm really starting to get tired of that stupid helmet of yours." 18 said in annoyance. She flew quick enough to Chi-Chi, so that she was stunned by her sudden proximity, and used the chance to hit her helmet.

Chi-Chi stumbled backwards, and held onto her eye. She could feel it throbbing, but she tried opening her eye anyways. From her left eye she could see everything tinted in a blue shade, while from her right eye, everything appeared normal.

That demon woman broke her helmet! She tried activating the beam again, but nothing came out. Dammit! Like she wasn't struggling enough with them!

Almost on cue, 17 grabbed her from behind, locking her arms with his, securing her there. She tried to move, but he only squeezed tighter. It felt like he was about to crush her arms completely!

"Aw, come on 18, you just made this fight a lot less exciting. You should have let her keep her toy." He grunted some words out as the heroine continued to struggle.

"Hold her right there 17." 18 demanded. "I still need a little more pay back before I can be completely happy!"

Chi-Chi gave up on trying to escape 17's grasped, since their gap in strength was just too much for her, and instead focused on preparing for the beat down sure to come. She tensed her stomach up, so that the blow would be at least a little more bearable.

Instead of feeling 18's hit though she felt a hand grab her arm. Confused, she wasn't ready for the sudden twist, and screamed out in pain. She heard a distinct pop, but she was too distracted by the pain to really care at the moment. It wasn't till her arm fell limp at her side, did she realize what 18 had done to her. She had dislocated her bone.

"Hey, I liked that scream. It sounded really dramatic. Try and make her do it again 18." 17 encouraged with a laugh. He was interrupted mid-way though when a fist came flying his way.

Chi-Chi barely registered Goku replacing where 17 once was. She knew it was only a matter of time until 18 got over her shock, and retaliated against Goku, and knowing Goku, he was probably only going to play on the defense.

Biting back another scream, she forced herself to move in the same fluid movement as before, and kicked the unsuspecting 18.

Chi-Chi was panting now, and feeling a little light headed. She turned to Goku in desperation, "Goku, please, before they come back, I need you to put my bone back into place." she said in an urgent manner.

Goku again found himself in an unwanted situation, but he knew what had to be done. He looked up at Lady Anonymous to make sure she was completely sure in her decision. She nodded at him, and he grabbed onto her arm.

She turned away from him, and screwed her eyes shut, waiting for the horrible pain sure to come.

In one swift movement, not wanting to prolong this moment longer than necessary, Goku popped it back into place.

Chi-Chi bit her lip as she felt her tears come. She had let out some muffled sound, but other than that, she was fine.

She cradled her injured arm with her other one as she looked back at Goku. "You came back." She stated. After all, she couldn't exactly get mad when he had just saved her ass. Even though she felt like she should probably be mad at him for coming back, she could feel nothing, but gratefulness for him.

"That punch actually hurt." 17 interrupted as he made his way towards them. "Not very cool dude." He spit out in a silent rage.

Goku pulled off his jacket he was wearing, revealing his white t-shirt that showed off his ripped arms. With nothing constraining him anymore, Goku shoved himself back into the fight. He punched 17 across his cheek again.

17 tried to counter with a strike of his own, but Goku caught it with his hand, and brought his knee up, hitting 17 straight in his gut.

17 had his mouth opened, and able to do anything, but choke on the air around him. Goku's final strike to him was and elbow to the side of the head causing 17 to drop.

18 angrily looked at the fight between the two boys. "What's the matter with you 17! This guy should be nothing for you to handle! The girl should be the only one were having trouble with, and we basically got her beat!" She yelled out in frustration.

17 was too absorbed with trying to catch his breath though that he hardly registered 18's words.

The blonde huffed before going towards Goku herself, but was stopped by the sudden blade that slashed her across her stomach. Grabbing her new injury, she scowled at Chi-Chi in rage. "I thought I got rid of that stupid helmet of yours." She gritted out.

Even though she was sweating, Chi-Chi smugly let out a chuckle. "You only ruined the beam part of it. The blade however, is still in perfect condition."

"That's _it_." 18 stressed out. "I think that you'll agree it isn't worth it anymore brother. Lets get rid of these annoying pest once and for all."

17 limped towards her, looking just as infuriated as she was. "I think you might be right about that."

Both of the siblings held out their hands as they let their energy form at the end of their hands. The blue orbs, swirled with power, as their hair began to whip backwards because of the wind it was creating.

Chi-Chi stared back at the balls of energy, with narrowed eyes. She was unsure of what kind of power those orbs could create, but her gut was telling her it wasn't going to be something weak. She could do nothing, but prepare for the oncoming attack, and hope she at least survived the attack.

Goku on the other hand, was darting his eyes back and forth. He needed to make a decision and fast. Turning to Lady Anonymous, and seeing her eyes blazing with determination, he was completely confident on what to do.

17 and 18's build up finish, and they released their attack to them.

Goku brought his hands to his side, and went with his gut in the timing. "Ka...me….ha…me…...HA!" He's blue attack easily swallowed 17 and 18's attack, and hit the both of them blasting them backwards.

There was only smoke covering the area now, and Goku could hear nothing, but silence enter his ears. Looking around as the smoke cleared little by little, he saw no sign of any of them. He was sure the fight had come to an end.

His blast had probably sent them away, but it hadn't finished them off. They had most likely escaped instead of trying to come back and fight them. He wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. Taking in consideration in Lady Anonymous's injury, he figured it was probably tipping more over it being a good thing.

Speaking of…

"Goku… what- what the hell was that?" She asked in confusion. The danger had passed making her wanting more than anything to crash and sleep for a couple of days, but there was no way she could just ignore what had just happened.

Goku scratched his cheek sheepishly. "Raditz is going to kill me."

* * *

 **So here's my plan. I am going to upload the next chapter earlier than usual. I still don't know when though. This one was suppose to be updated on the 18th, but I was a day late on that. Keeping with that though the next one should be updated on the 28th. Since I'm doing it earlier though I won't be updating on the 28th, and instead on a later date. During that time, I'm going to be catching up on some writing B) Hope this is fine for everyone! v.v Depending on the process, I might still update close to the 28th though! :DD  
**

 **Rinfantasy:** Good question, no she is not. Basically, its all a subconscious thing. In Goku's head he is seeing a sort of connection, hence the way the dream was, but he doesn't fully realize it. The reason he, and everyone else, don't realize it is Chi-Chi by the voice is because they don't see her with the potential of doing something as grand as Lady Anonymous has been doing. This will be explain more clearer later in the story :DD Also Lady Anonymous speaks a little more louder and confident than Chi-Chi does. Haha yes she does! I wonder too... ;]

 **LA-HIJA-DE-SON-MILK:** Haha I know right! Thank you! Yes! He is going through some stuff right now! I wonder what it is though? Haha you'll have to keep reading to find out! Hope you liked the chapter! :P

 **SuperSaiyanKnight:** Yes! Haha no its not, things just keep getting worse and worse. After reading this chapter though you can see there is now a glimmer of hope! lol. Aw, no its great to get any kind of length of review! I'm just happy you always take the time to review! Thanks! Hope you liked it!

 **PoeticBliss:** Aw, thank you! I hope you continue to like it! c: I also wish to complete a multi-chapter story lol Such a nice review to read :DD


	8. Storytime

**Storytime**

Goku tried staying still while Raditz and him waited for their grandpa and their father to come out of the house. He had been excited ever since his grandpa had told them they were going to start learning more advanced moves in their training.

He looked to the side of him, and seen Raditz laying down on the grass with his hands tucked behind his head, cushioning him. Raditz was always like that though. He was always calm and cool about everything. His grandpa said that's why Raditz was so good at fighting.

Goku couldn't believe he wasn't excited about something like this though. Grandpa Gohan had only been teaching them basic fighting moves that were starting to get boring. Goku had wanted to learn some new stuff already.

So when Grandpa Gohan had told them they were finally going to learn something new today, he had been full of excitement.

Even their father was going to help out in today's lesson, which he hardly did since he was usually busy working. Goku hoped he would get his chance to show off to his father in today's lesson. If it was another sparring match against Raditz again though he would probably end up losing like usual.

Either way, he just really wished the grown-ups would hurry up already. Why did grandpa Gohan tell them to wait outside while he talked to his mom and dad anyways? If anyone would know, it'd most likely be Raditz. He usually knows everything.

"Why are grandpa and dad taking so long?" He asked his older brother in confusion. Nothing came to mind when he tried to figure it out himself.

Raditz continued to keep his eyes closed, but answered him anyways, "They're probably talking with mom. They're discussing how dangerous today's training is, and if we should even learn this new thing. You know how mom gets when it comes to our training. I just hope dad wins this argument this time, so we can learn some tougher things. I doubt it though."

"What do you think we're going to learn about Raditz!" Goku asked eagerly. He moved closer to Raditz not wanting to miss his answer.

Raditz's eyebrow twitched. "I… well we- most likely it'll be about..." He suddenly got up fast making Goku quickly lean back to avoid being hit. "Hey look its dad and grandpa!"

Goku followed Raditz's line of sight, and seen his father and grandpa were indeed making there way over to them. Yes! It was finally the time!

"Okay boys, we talked it over with your mother, and we've decided… we're going to teach you everything about this new technique in fighting." Bardock announced with a smirk.

"Really!" Raditz yelled in excitement. Then he seem to realize what he was doing, and sat back down with a cough. "I mean, that's pretty cool."

Goku couldn't contain himself no longer and shot up in the air. "Yes!" He shouted while running around in circles.

Gohan chuckled. "Goku, calm down. We haven't even told you what it is yet."

Goku stopped his cheering and looked back at them. "Oh yeah, what _are_ we learning grandpa?"

Gohan smiled knowingly. "I guess there's no point in holding it back any longer. What you two are learning today, is how to control your ki!"

"Ki? What's that?" Goku question in curiosity.

Meanwhile, Raditz looked skeptically at the grown-ups in front of him. "I don't understand. That's all fairy tale. Mom used to tell me stories about that when I was younger, and she still tells them to Kakarot even now."

Goku's eyes lit up as he realized what he was talking about. "You mean we're going to be the same as the hero's in the stories! We're going to learn how to fly too!"

"Kakarot, open your eyes! Those are all make-believe! There's no way those stories could be true. Grandpa and dad are just trying to trick us." Raditz said.

"Raditz, stop your pouting." Bardock scolded with a slight grin. "What your grandpa tells you is true. Your mom's stories are not make-believe. They are all stories that have been passed down from generations to generations. They're all real stories about our ancient Saiyan ancestors."

Raditz looked at them in suspicion. "Prove it then."

Bardock and Gohan looked at each other. Both of them began to float with a grin. "Still don't believe us?" Bardock asked.

"Cool!" Goku shouted. "Teach me how to do it too!"

Bardock landed back on the ground. "First we need to talk to you about a couple of things. Want to start off first Gohan?"

"Sure." Gohan said with a nod. "Well as you two know, you're not full blooded Saiyan like your father and me here. I married your grandma, who is full earthling. Making your guy's mother only half-Saiyan. Since your father is full blooded Saiyan though that makes you guys three-quarter Saiyans."

"Right, which means you two are still very powerful in your own rights, but you guys don't have the same abilities that me, or your grandfather have." Bardock explained. "You guys don't even have the same abilities as your mother does, and to be frank, none of us have ever really seen a three-quarter saiyan in battle before, so we're not sure how far the extent of your potential goes."

"Not to say you guys are weaker than us." Gohan added. "When your mother was in her prime, and pissed off, she had quite the destructive power. I think being half earthling made her a little more sensitive than a normal full-blooded Saiyan woman, so it made her more emotional. Saiyans naturally get stronger the more emotional they get, so it worked in her favor most of the time."

"The thing is it took her longer to control her ki than a normal Saiyan," he continued. "We naturally learned by the time we could walk, all of the basic ki moves. Your mother, however, did not learn until she was in her teen years. Not only that, but she was also a slower healer, and she got hurt easier."

"Knowing that," Bardock said. "We are at a lost on how exactly it works with you guys. In theory, you should be naturally tougher than your mom, but- uh, lets say, less _indestructible_ than us."

Raditz gave his father a deadpan look. "You mean we're weaker than you guys."

"No! That would be like calling your mother weaker than us, and weak is not a word I would use to describe Gine." Bardock mumbled the last part.

"What your father means is, naturally, yes you are weaker, but if you train hard, you can even be stronger than us." Gohan said.

Bardock cleared his throat. "That's right. Now with that explained, I think we can start on your training for today."

"Yay!" Goku shouted in happiness. Even Raditz couldn't help, but let out a little smirk.

"Now boys, meditation is key to this." Gohan said. "So we'll first start off with that, but after, me and your father will show you how…."

-LINE BREAK-

Goku rubbed his eyes. It was the middle of the night, and he couldn't see anything even though his eyes were opened. He had been woken up because he was having a nightmare, and some woman's scream woke him up.

Raditz was next to him, still completely knocked out. He was even snoring a little. He thought about waking him up, but remembered the last time he had woken Raditz up because of a nightmare he had, he ended up with a bump on his head.

Slipping out of their bed, he made his way to the hallway. Opening his parents room, he was greeted by the same darkness that filled the house. "Mommy?" He tried. "Daddy?"

Not hearing an answer back, he climbed onto their bed. His eyebrows wrinkled in confusion when he felt no bodies. Feeling around the bed, he still felt no one.

Getting off their bed, he tried his grandpa's room. "Grandpa?" he whispered in the darkness. Hearing no reply, he went on his bed, but got the same results as before.

Getting worried….and maybe a little scared, he walked back out into the hallway. He kept bumping into little stuff around, but eventually made his way to the living room. "Mom? Dad?" He called out. "Grandpa Goha-"

He stopped when he heard a faint sound within the darkness. It was like a slight hissing sound. Then it was once again silent.

Goku's heart started to beat fast as he got a bad feeling. Was there someone else in the dark room with him, or was he still in the middle of his nightmare?

He jumped, when he heard a cold chuckle that sent chills up his spine. "Poor little Goku…. All alone…. Where is mommy?" Another eerie chuckle.

Tears welled up in his eyes, but he bit his lips to keep them from falling. There was definitely someone else in the room with him, but he didn't recognize their voice. "W-Who are you?" He bravely asked.

No one answered him back though. It was just completely silent again. He was starting to freak out again. Whoever was in the room with him, could easily make his way to him without him knowing.

He tried his very best to listen for any kind of noise. Suddenly an idea popped into his head. His grandpa had luckily taught him and Raditz how to sense someone's ki. Closing his eyes, he tried to concentrate.

For awhile, he felt nothing, but then he could faintly feel something. He quickly opened his eyes again when he realized the signal was coming from behind him. Turning around, he tried to make out something in the dark.

He could hear footsteps coming closer to him. He screwed his eyes shut in fear, waiting for something, in suspense. "Ahh!" He yelled when he felt a hand touch him. In the dark he tried fighting the mysterious person.

"Ow! Kakarot stop it!" Raditz commanded. "What is the matter with you!"

Raditz moved away from him to turn on the light only to see his brother's bottom lip shaking. "Don't you start Kakarot." He warned.

Goku couldn't help, but unleash the tears that had built up. "Mom, dad, or grandpa weren't in their rooms!" He got out in between hiccups.

Raditz eyebrows creased. "Slow down Kakarot. You said they weren't in their rooms?"

Goku shook his head.

"Wait here. I'll go check it out."

-LINE BREAK-

Goku sniffed again. "Raditz, what are we going to do now?" They were standing in front of three graves.

Raditz pulled Goku in for a side hug. "Its okay. We're going to be okay. I promise you, Goku."

Goku covered his face on Raditz's shoulder, and sobbed.

-LINE BREAK-

Goku felt all his muscles giving up on him one by one, until he collapse to the ground. He couldn't even cushion his fall with his hands. His face laid in dirt, not that it mattered much since his face already had a mixture of sweat and dirt.

"Get back up Kakarot." A strict voice yelled to him.

"I can't." Goku said into the dirt. "You're not even sure if this is the type of training we're suppose to be doing."

He was only 12 years old dammit! He shouldn't have to go through such tough training. Not even his grandpa Gohan had ever put him through training like this.

It had been almost 5 years since his parents and grandfather had died, leaving only him and Raditz. They had both survived by hunting for the animals in the woods. They had lived far away from anyone, deep in the mountains; So no one came to collect them when their parents and grandpa had died, leaving them to fend for themselves. It was tough sometimes, but they survived it.

Besides that, they had also kept up with their normal training. Since grandpa Gohan and their father had only taught them for one day, they only knew very little in controlling their ki, so they focused mostly on their regular training.

At least Goku had. Raditz woke up early in the morning to do some training by himself. For awhile, Goku had no idea what kind of training he was doing alone, but then Raditz revealed it to him one day.

He had been trying to learn how to control his ki. He was working mostly on what grandpa and father had taught him that day they introduced the subject. Since it was so little though he had barely advance on his ki training.

He had been stumped the whole time, until he remembered something. The stories his mother had told him and his brother when they were younger. She had told them all of the ways the hero in the story had to train in order to tap into his power.

Although a little doubtful, Raditz tried it anyways. Apparently, he had been successful in his ways.

"I told you, it worked for me, so I'm sure it'll work for you too." Raditz replied with a deep set frown on his face.

In a lot of ways, Raditz had reminded him of his father. Since it became just them two, Raditz had become more and more like him. No. He had become even more strict, then his father ever was. Raditz no longer laughed or joked around. He was all focused on training himself, and training Goku.

Even if Goku had tried to make him laugh by telling him a joke, or playing a prank on him. It would either end up with Raditz telling him to be quiet, or with a bump on his head.

Goku felt a spike of energy fire up within him from his anger. "That's just it!" He shouted as he picked himself off the ground, and marched up to his older brother. "You're not a hundred percent sure because you don't know what kind of training grandpa and dad would have taught us! And its not like you can ask them because they're _dead_ , Raditz."

He's voice was aching from all the sudden yelling. He was breathing a lot harder as he stared at Raditz. He hadn't meant to yell at him, or remind him about their dead loved ones, but he had become frustrated from bottling everything up.

Raditz remained with the same emotionless face as usual. "Now that your up, do 6 more."

"Ugh!" Goku yelled out in annoyance. "Can I at least take off these weights?" He asked, referring to his weighted clothing.

"No."

Goku grumbled, but otherwise got back to his training. He was holding himself back from unleashing every curse he knew. After all, he would probably just get hit because of it.

Also, he knew deep down, Raditz did not deserve it. Raditz had basically taken care of him since he was his age. He knew how difficult it must have been to not only raise himself, but him as well.

"By the way," Raditz spoke up. "You'll be starting up middle school soon."

Goku almost fell back on his face from the sudden announcement. He looked at his brother to make sure he was joking. Even if Raditz had no trace of a sense of humor left within him, Goku could not believe Raditz was being serious right now.

He had always figured since Raditz never went to school, he wouldn't have to either. "Is that why you've been flying off to the city the pass few days?"

Raditz slowly nodded. "That among other things."

Goku suspiciously looked back at his brother. "What do you mean by that?"

"Since you will be going to school from now on, I've made preparation for me to be busy with things too. I will be working at a job now." He said.

"A job?" Goku questioned. "Why a job? We don't need money, we have everything we need here."

"Goku, we can't keep wearing grandpa, and dad's clothes. They're too baggy on us. Besides that, it'll be nice not always having too hunt for our food all of the time." Raditz explained.

"That's the fun part though!" Goku protested.

"I also need money to buy you school supplies." Raditz stated. "This will be a good thing for you Goku. I don't want to hear about this anymore, continue your training."

Goku frowned, but listen to him anyways. He wished he didn't have to go to a stupid school. It would have been better if he went to work like Raditz.

-LINE BREAK-

"Another lap around. I want more movement this time. You should be able to exercise all the weights you have on you." Raditz barked out.

Even in his exhausted condition, Goku's face heated up in embarrassment. "Sorry guys, my brother is kind of strict when it comes to this stuff."

He had no real reason to apologize since Goku wasn't the one doing anything, but he felt the need to apologize to his new friends for his brother's actions.

"That is the kind of instructor we need for this kind of stuff Kakarot." Vegeta replied. "My father was even impressed with your brother's training. Which means he is the real deal."

"Yeah," Krillin agreed, even though he was in no shape for talking. "I've really bulked up just from these few days of training alone!"

Goku smiled, feeling a puff of pride for his brother. Feeling a bit more pumped up, he ran ahead of his two friends.

"Damn you Kakarot!" Vegeta shouted as he picked up his speed.

"I-I'll catch up to you guys soon!" Krillin lied. He was content with running in the same pace he was in now. He just hoped he didn't get yelled at again.

-LINE BREAK-

Goku anxiously waited as he finished his story. Lady Anonymous had kept a solid poker face throughout his whole story, so he wasn't sure how she had took it, or if she even believed him at all.

"You… can fly?" was the first thing to come out of her mouth.

Surprise lightly filled his features, "Uh-huh." He just hadn't expect _that_ to be the first hing she asked about.

Chi-Chi seem to start to wrap her head around this new information a little more. "And, you can shot lasers out of your hands too. Like 17 and 18?"

"Well, those moves aren't exactly lasers, well I guess some of them can be…." He trained off. "But yeah. There are different forms energy attacks can take. The Kamehameha, you just saw, was one of the stronger ones. It takes more energy. The ones 17 and 18 have been using are mostly basic ones."

The young heroine tried to absorb everything she just heard. "And… can you do other things too? With your ki I mean."

Goku's eyes flickered upwards, "I guess. I can use it as a sort of shield for my body, so that hits don't hurt me as much, but my body's usually tough on its own anyways. There's other things too, like I can increase my speed with it, and stuff, but its basic uses are energy attacks and flying."

"I see." Lady Anonymous replied. "And your two other friends you're always with, they can do this too?"

Goku nodded to her. He was hoping she wouldn't have asked him that directly, but there was really no use in him keeping it a secret anymore.

Chi-Chi stayed quiet for a while, before she hesitantly asked her next question. "And... your other friend, Bulma Briefs, is she aware of the powers you three possess as well?"

"Well… no." he answered. "The only people who know besides us, is my brother, and Vegeta's parents. Since we practice mostly at my house, up in the mountains, no one really knows about this."

Chi-Chi remained quiet as she wrestled with a decision in her mind. If she decided to go with her decision, there was a chance that her own secret would come out. If she decided against it though she wouldn't be fulfilling her rightful duties as a hero.

If she wanted to protect the people in the city, and her loved ones though there was really no decision to make in the end.

Standing up, she walked over to Goku, who leaned back just a little. "Goku, I need to ask you for an important favor."

"What is it?" He asked warily.

She put her hand on his shoulder, and made sure she had his full attention on her. She made sure to keep her injured one on her side though. "See, its a really big favor, and it'll probably need for you to make a few sacrifices along the road. I know its a lot to ask of you, but I am really desperate here."

Goku gave her a serious look, to show that he was taking her seriously. "What is it?" It must have been something big if she was dancing around the issue.

"See, these androids are powerful." She swallowed hard for the next part. "Unfortunately too much for me to handle too. I barely survived this fight, and that's mostly because you were around to save me."

He frowned at her words. "You were handling them just fine without my help."

Chi-Chi shook her head. "We both know how that fight would have ended if you hadn't jumped in. Look, my point is, I can't do this by myself." She stubbornly did not want to admit that out loud, but she forced herself to continue. "Goku… I need your help. _This_ city needs your help."

A puzzled expression reached his features. He had a clue of what she was asking of him, but he needed more of a clearer answer to make sure. "What do you mean."

She sighed, and looked down, but remembered her resolve, and looked back up at him. "I mean, I need your strength in this battle. Will you consider, maybe, fighting along side with me? As my partner?"

"Sure." Goku replied not even having to think it over. He had already been helping her out every time he met her, and she needed help, anyways.

Chi-Chi smiled at him as relief flooded within her. "Thank you Goku, I appreciate this," she thanked. "I guess, from now on we should meet up when I am doing my patrols around the city."

"You do those?" Goku questioned. He had always assumed that she had a sure way of knowing when there was danger around somewhere.

She nodded at him. "Every day. We can start tomorrow, bright in early. It's Saturday tomorrow, so it I usually patrol for a lot longer than the usual busy weekdays."

"Sure." Goku replied back. He usually slept in on Saturday's since his brother was usually at work all day anyways.

Suddenly Chi-Chi remembered something. "Oh, we still have to decide on something before that though." She said with a large grin.

Goku saw the look in her eyes, and got a bad feeling about what she was talking about. "What is it?"

"Well, I'm sure you don't want to let everyone in the whole city know your the one fighting with Lady Anonymous. You'll never have any privacy that way." Chi-Chi started.

"Right..." Goku agreed.

"Which means you need a hero outfit, and a hero name, buddy!" She informed him.

He didn't want to say it out loud, but the idea of running around in a costume sounded a little ridiculous to him. How could he tell her that though? That was like calling her ridiculous.

"I wouldn't even know where to get an outfit like that." He told her as his hands waved in front of him. "I can't just go to any store and find something like that on the racks."

Chi-Chi smugly smiled. "Heh, no need to worry about that. Who do you think made my costume? I will have yours prepared for you by tomorrow!"

"T-Thanks." Goku replied unsure of how to reply to that exactly. "So then, what about my name? Will it have to be something like Mister Anonymous?"

Chi-Chi placed a finger on her chin. "Hm, that doesn't really fit… It can be something like mine if you want, or you can do something else new all together. You don't have to think about it right now. Just make sure you have it before the reporters start asking about you."

Goku nodded at her. At least he still had time to think of something for that.

"So, do we have a partnership then?" She asked him as she put her hand out.

Goku smiled confidently. He reached out to shake her hand. "Partners."

"Great. Now that we're officially partners, is there any other secret you need to tell me?"

Goku sunk back a little. He tensed up as he thought about something. "No." He lied. "How about you?"

Chi-Chi felt a fake smile come to her. "No." She said. "Guess that's it then. Don't forget, we start tomorrow. 6 a.m sharp, no later than that."

Goku inwardly cringed. She was at strict as he's brother was when it came to scheduling stuff. "Right. See you tomorrow then."

* * *

 **Here is the early chapter! Haha some people are going to either hate, or love the fact that I made Goku and Raditz three-quarter Saiyan T^T I did it because I wanted to spice things up a little ;] This should explain why he was injured by the bullet a few chapters back. Only one secret is revealed so far, but we still have a lot more of them left to get through haha. I've figured out Goku's outfit, (some of you might like it, might not :c) but I still haven't figured out his name. If anyone wants to toss a suggestion out there, I'll take it into consideration oo:  
**

 **I'm sure there's more I wanted to clear up for this chapter, but I can't remember anything else right now. If you guys have any questions or concerns about this chapter, please tell me about them in a review, so I can reply back to you! :D**

 **Rinfantasy:** Hehe not exactly. At least not yet ;] I wonder if that is truly over with yet? Perhaps for some people. Haha yeah she does. Although now that she has a partner, maybe he could pick up the slack?

 **Anonymous:** Thank you. Yes, and now she, and you guys, know some of Goku's background too! Haha did you get a hint of it in this chapter on why he would react that way? Yup, had to bring their canon strength down some for my story, so certain things could work out B) Aw, hope you liked it!

 **Generala:** Yes! I love when readers don't know how to respond towards a chapter cx Hoped you like this one too!

 **SuperSaiyanKnight:** Haha I know, kind of sadistic, but I loved writing that scene for some reason? Haha I had actually forgot she did that, so I'm glad my android 18 is similar to the true one :P Hm... maybe? They still have an important role in the story, but I think they'll be gone for awhile. I am not watching Super, but I definitely heard about him. I was actually thinking of using Black's outfit for Goku's superhero one, but I went with another design ;]

 **hayabusa girl:** Why thank you! Hehe not a long wait for this one! I hoped you like it. Yeah, I should be updating my other story with this extra time I've made for myself. Macaroni? I really LOVE the boxed one, but the homemade ones, or restaurant ones I hate. I wonder if that's weird? What about you?

 **LA-HIJA-DE-SON-MILK:** Thank you! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! :P

 **PoeticBliss:** Aw, thanks! Hehe don't worry, I updated fast because of that! It means a lot that you say that. I really strive to make stories with my own little touch c:


	9. Adversary

**Adversary**

Chi-Chi reached the location they agreed to meet in. Since it was still early in the morning, there was a bluish glow that barely gave light to the things around it. She was holding onto the outfit she made for Goku.

It was still hard to believe that, over a day, and some crazy events, Goku was now her partner in crime fighting. Some doubtful part of her still held onto the thought that Goku's actions from yesterday had been some kind of fluke. She would even take that it had all been some kind of weird, and freaky, dream.

She knew the truth though. Goku had saved her yesterday, by using something, he called, a ki blast. It was the same thing that 16, 17, and 18 used against her. Well, 17 and 18. 16 was still a mysterious one, she has yet to fight personally. She wasn't even sure what his strength registered compared to the monstrous strength of both 18 and 17.

There was a chance that he was a lot stronger than the both of them. Which wouldn't be good for her if she had to go against him alone. It'd be even worse for her if she had to go against him, _plus_ the other two. Now that she had Goku on her side though that changed the balance quite a lot.

That one blast alone, he had used yesterday, was enough to blow 17 and 18 away. She wasn't sure how all of these energy blasts worked, but she figured that should have been an amazing feat. It was just the kind of help she needed right now.

Goku was powerful, and she- well, she wasn't sure _what_ she was anymore. There was just so many powerful people around her now. It was starting to make her feel small. After all, how could she compete with shooting laser beams?

Her own laser beam, was weak compared to the ones Goku, 17, and 18 were using. Sure, it had cause some damage, but that was mostly due to luck and surprise. Not that it even mattered anymore.

During yesterday's battle, 18 had managed to bust it up. She had managed to fix the broken parts of her helmet, and attach a new visor to it, but she couldn't do anything about the laser beam part of it. Her father's scientist back in China were the ones who had created that feature after all. Only they would know how to fix it.

She was starting to doubt herself as a superhero. She couldn't just be dependent on Goku's powers forever. How was she going to make herself useful from now on? What if it wasn't just 16,17, and 18 that had this destructive power.

What if some new villains came in with the same kind of power? How would she even stand a chance against them with the way she was now. After all, it was certainly possible that that could be a likely outcome. Goku had the same kind of power. His brother did. Vegeta and Krillin also possessed this kind of power.

He had mention it had something to do with their Saiyan blood. Which explained why Vegeta was able to do it, but Goku had said that even Krillin knew had to do these things.

That probably meant, that with enough practice, and knowledge, just about anyone can do it. How could she stand up to that?

Speaking of Krillin and Vegeta, she hadn't had much time to actually process it. Goku had just revealed so many big things, it had numbed most of her reaction, but _they_ also knew how to do these kind of things. She didn't know to what extent though.

No wonder those three were always suspiciously disappearing for a couple of days. They must have been training at Goku's house up in the mountains when they disappeared. Which explained why they could never tell her or Bulma where they had really been.

Although she didn't see why they couldn't just say they were training. Vegeta told Bulma that most of the time anyways. Chi-Chi might have been a little suspicious that they spent that much training, but she wouldn't have tried to pry like she did before.

With all this knew information, there was one other thing Chi-Chi wanted to ask Goku about yesterday. Its something she desperately had wanted, but she knew she had no right to ask.

After finding out he knew about controlling ki, and how to teach other people on how to use it, she immediately wanted to ask him to train her. It would be extremely helpful in any future battle if she had to face another foe like 18, but she just couldn't risk it.

If she asked him, they would be spending even more time together. Plus she would be in a lot more vulnerable position that would give Goku more authority over her. What if her secret was expose that way?

Not only that, but she knew that that would be taking advantage of Goku's kindness. He had been so honest with her about everything yesterday, and had even agreed to be her partner. Yet, she still kept her identity a secret from him.

She knew it was better this way, but she couldn't help, but feel guilty over it. That was no way to start a healthy partnership. How could she ask him to train her on top of that?

Her train of thought came to halt when she heard a footstep behind her. "Sorry, I'm late, my brother interrogated me before he let me leave this morning. He said it was suspicious that I had woken up so early on a Sunday." Goku explained.

Chi-Chi raised an eyebrow. "How did you get behind me?" They were in an alley, and she had been facing the same way of the only entrance.

Goku grinned. "I flew," he said pointing upwards.

Chi-Chi chuckled. "I guess I should get use to that kind of logic from you."

Goku noticed the clothes in her arms. He could see the colors were mostly black, (or a really dark gray) yellow, and a little bit of red. It didn't look as bad as he thought so far, but he was still a little hesitant on the whole idea of wearing a costume.

He had assumed she would get him to wear a bright blue, and pink one like she wore. He was glad she didn't, but it still didn't mean that the costume was going to be any less embarrassing to wear. "I-Is that mine?"

Chi-Chi looked down at what he was pointing at, "Hm? Oh yeah. Here." She said as she handed him the clothes. She had been so busy dealing with all her thoughts, she had almost forgotten about his outfit.

"I wasn't sure what you were into. I remembered what you said about you being Saiyan, and you seem so proud at the fact, that I thought you would like something influenced by that. I spent all night researching about them, but apparently there isn't much history about them." She explained.

"I'm actually surprised at how many Saiyans there are in this city because of how rare it is to see one nowadays. I did manage to find some picture of how they use to dress though." She said. "They wore a lot of spandex and armor, kind of like how my outfit was made, so it was pretty easy to make yours since I was already use to making clothes with that kind of material. Why don't you try it on?"

Goku was impressed by all the hard-work she put into making this outfit for him. Without hesitating, he pulled off the shirt he was wearing, and threw it on the ground.

Chi-Chi quickly turned around after pulling herself from the trance Goku's exposed upper half had on her. She felt her face burning. She hadn't expect him to start undressing in front of her just like that!

Trying to ignore the fact that she was glued to his form for awhile, she distracted herself by chatting with him. "I can always adjust the outfit if you don't like something from it, or it if it doesn't fit."

Goku slipped on the dark gray, almost black, colored pants on first. Although from the way they stuck to his form like second skin, it was more like tights than pants. They went up to the middle of his stomach.

Next was the armored part of the outfit. It was almost as heavy as the weighted clothing he wore when he trained. It was mostly black, and was the length of a normal shirt. Maybe a little shorter. From the sides, their were something like flaps. The flaps on the sides, and a small area on his stomach were the only things that weren't black, and instead were a beige color with lines of black.

He had small armored pieces for both of his arms that covered the length of his forearm only. They were both red and black. Lastly, he put on the his shoes that were a similar style to his forearm armor, but they also included the beige color with black lines that covered only the tips of his shoes.

Goku threw a couple of jabs trying to feel the way his new outfit felt. He stretched a little bit before jumping up high in the air. Lady Anonymous sure knew what she was doing. Nothing constricted him as he moved, but he still had a sort of protection from the outfit.

"This is great, thanks!" He said as he continued to test out the clothes.

Chi-Chi let out a sigh of relief. "I'm glad you like it. There's just one more thing missing..."

Goku stopped mid punch to turn to her. "What is it?"

"We need to do something about your eyes and hair." She replied. "I have your eyes covered," She held up some shades to show him. "Its your hair I'm worried about."

Goku took the weird looking glasses from her. They were similar to the visor part of her helmet, except these were in the form of glasses. Putting them up, he looked back at her. "What's wrong with my hair showing?"

"Its not exactly a common hairstyle." The heroine replied. "It won't take long for people to recognize you. At least the people close to you."

"I wouldn't worry about it." Goku assured her. "When do we start the actual fighting?"

"Oh right! Well first we have to start with patrolling the city." Chi-Chi informed.

"How do you usually do that?" Goku asked.

"I just jump from roof to roof around the city. It keeps me hidden, and also gives me a good view of everything that happens." She explained to him. "Its tiring, but it gets the job done."

Goku followed her from behind as they began jumping from roof to roof. He would have much rather flying, but followed her anyways.

Chi-Chi was sort of surprised Goku was able to keep up with her. By now she should be used to Goku's abnormal abilities and strength, but she still viewed him as a weak person sometimes.

Ch-Chi frowned as she got a bad feeling suddenly. She stopped on top of a roof and signaled for Goku to come to a stop to. There were a few gunshots inside of a restaurant before two guys came running out with a bag of money.

They jumped into a get away car before speeding off. Chi-Chi began to follow it by jumping from each building, even faster than she was before. "Looks like we found our first volunteers." She informed him with a grin.

"Lets hurry up and catch up to them before we..." Chi-Chi trailed off as Goku zipped past her in an impossible speed, leaving only a gust of wind behind him. "lose them?" She finished. She let out a small huff of annoyance, but tried following behind him anyways.

Once he was close enough for his plan to work, Goku jumped off the building he was on, and landed on the street. He was now at the front of the oncoming car heading right towards him. He had been so focused on catching up to the criminals, he had only thought up this far ahead. Now what was he supposed to do? How did Lady Anonymous usually start these things?

"Uh..." He started off in uncertainty. "Stop your car!"

The car continued to get closer to him though so he had no choice, but to blast a part of the street. He had been hoping that would have stopped the car, but instead it unexpectedly caused it to flip.

Lady Anonymous had barely made it at the scene, and was slightly out of breath trying to catch up to her crazy partner. It didn't take her long to see the overturned car, and the criminals trying to crawl out from underneath it. "Go-!" She began to scold, but then stopped when she realized she was going to give out his name.

"Lady Anonymous!" Goku shouted when he noticed her. He looked like a kid who had just been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. "Sorry, I just-"

"Ah! Its that superhero bitch!" One of the guys shouted. He was out from the car, but was still on the ground when he spotted her. "I'm not letting you take me back to jail again!"

The guys stood up, and began running towards her, before aiming his gun at her.

"Oh no you don't!" Goku said as he kicked the gun out of the robbers hand. ' _Light punch, light punch,'_ he chanted. He tried softly punching the guy. For a second the guy just stood still, making Goku think he had succeeded, but then he suddenly flew back until he hit a nearby building.

"Uh-oh." Goku said as the guy landed on the ground, revealing his injured face.

Chi-Chi couldn't help, but slap herself on the forehead using her good hand. "This is going to take some getting use to…"

* * *

Chi-Chi swiftly jumped across rooftops, hoping the small exercise would burn out some of her anger. She had to drag herself out of bed this morning because she had been worn out from yesterday's chaos. It was suppose to be the first day she would see Goku as Chi-Chi instead of Lady Anonymous ever since she asked him to be her partner.

She had been nervous about it the whole morning. It worried her that her secret could have been revealed if she wasn't careful with her words in front of him. Her stomach was in knots throughout her whole walk to school, and she was practically shaking by the time she was outside of her classroom.

Instead of seeing him in his usual seat next to her though she saw no sign of him. She had assumed he was probably running late, but when she mentioned it to Bulma, she told her that Goku wasn't even coming in today! It took everything in her not to have a nervous break down right then and there.

Now that she was more aware of how Goku's mind worked, she wasn't really that surprised he pulled something like that. She realized he was unaware that him and Lady Anonymous went to the same school, but the whole situation still annoyed her.

As soon as she spotted her partner waiting for her at their meeting spot, she recklessly pushed a lot of power to get to the next building quicker. She accidentally added too much energy though causing her to miss her landing. Instead of falling off the roof and landing on the ground though she hit something sturdy.

"Whoa, you alright there?" Goku asked as he steadied her, careful not to put any pressure on her injured arm. He had barely made it to her side to save her from falling.

"Fine." She firmly stated as she straighten herself out. Inwardly she was cursing herself out. How could she have done a foolish move like that in front of Goku?

It was bad enough she threw her pride away by asking for Goku's help, but now she even needed him to save her from her own clumsy self? How much more pathetic could she get in front of him?

"More importantly, why didn't you show up to school today?" She questioned him.

Goku seemed to flinch a little at her words. "S-School? Uh, I was a little caught up with something today…." He trailed off trying to avoid looking her directly in the eyes.

Chi-Chi felt her eyebrow twitch in irritation. This was the answer she got from him after everything she went through because of him today? After everything she went through with him yesterday?

She moved closer to his face, so he was forced to look her in the eyes. "What were you caught up with exactly?"

A nervous look overcame his features again, until he blinked, and it morphed into suspicion. Even with his eyes partially concealed, Chi-Chi could clearly see his eyes narrow onto her. "How did you know I missed school?"

In a quick snap, their roles were reversed. Chi-Chi looked up as she tried to think up an excuse, and avoid eye contact. "I have to keep tabs on you sometimes to make sure you don't run into any trouble as your civilian self." She lied hoping he would buy it.

Trying to bring back all the fire she had from before, she tried to turn the tables again. "I-I answered your question, its only fair you answer mine now. Why did you miss school?"

Goku sighed, giving into her demands. "Okay, but your probably not going to like to hear this..."

"Try me."

"After I finished patrolling with you yesterday, I flew back home only to find my brother waiting for me outside already. It was already suspicious to him that I came back home later than him, and then the freakin television came on, and it just _had_ to be on the news. We don't even watch the news!" Goku rambled.

Chi-Chi was not liking where his story was heading. Goku had been on every news station since yesterday because of his debut as her new partner. "Goku, your brother- he didn't…?"

"He found out as soon as he saw the first picture of me." Goku confessed. "Maybe you were right about that thing with my hair."

Chi-Chi pinched the bridge of her nose. She knew it wasn't the hair that had given him away. Since the morning, the girls in school had been talking non-stop about Lady Anonymous's hot, new partner. It was all anyone would talk about at school, and none of their classmates had made the connection with Goku. Not even Bulma, and she had been close to Goku since they were younger.

Goku must have done something to give himself away to his brother. After all, she had been doing this hero thing awhile already and no one has even been close to figuring out her secret yet. Sure they were brothers, but she was also able to keep this a secret from her father, so she doubted Goku's brother was just able to figure everything out from a single picture.

She had figured working with Goku and his crazy strength would have made her job a lot easier, but all he's done is make her workload even heavier than before. If it wasn't for him there was a good chance she would be dead already, but that was when she was fighting against 18 and her brother.

During their last fight they had suffered a major defeat from Goku. What if they had decided to skip town because of that? If they were out of the picture, there wasn't much she needed from Goku. Maybe she should just quit this whole thing between them before either of them grew any attachments to each other. This way it would hurt less.

"I-" Goku tried, but was interrupted when he felt danger signals going off in his head. "Watch out!" He shouted to Lady Anonymous before tackling her down. He felt a hot flash of heat zoom above his back.

Goku quickly grabbed her arm as he escaped three more energy blast that were aimed for them. Whoever was attacking them, had good aim. When the blasts stopped, Goku scanned the rooftop trying to look for their attacker. There was a huge chunks missing from the rooftop, but that was all he could see. The smoke in the air was preventing him from seeing more than that.

The first thing Chi-Chi looked for was cold crystal blue eyes that either belonged to a woman with blonde hair, or a man with black hair.

Instead though she was greeted with a man that was almost double her size. He was wearing a blue suit that revealed his muscles from his chest to part of his stomach. His skin was a reddish hue, and he had huge point ears, and two horn poking out of his forehead, making him look like some kind of devil.

He sent a smirk straight towards Chi-Chi, showing off his sharp fangs. Fear shot through her like a lightning bolt. From the pit of her stomach, she could feel something wasn't right about this guy. He was giving off an ominous feeling that made her skin crawl.

Forcing it down, she tightened her fist as she took a step forward. Her eyes met his yellowish ones causing her to frown. "You could have killed us with that attack of yours. Who are you?" She demanded.

The devil looking man, let out a deep chuckle. "I can already smell the fear rolling off you little girl. This won't be taking long."

"She asked you a question." Goku tightly reminded him. He didn't appreciate the way he was trying to intimidate Lady Anonymous.

"Heh, I guess I don't mind letting know how much shit your in by having me as an opponent." He taunted. "My name is Dabura. Also known as King of all demons."

This guy was acting like he had already won this fight before it even began. A small scowl came to her face. "Is there some reason you're after us, or are you just looking for a reason to get your ass kicked?"

"We'll see if you are still able to talk like that once I get a chance to mess that pretty little face of yours, girl." Dabura warned with a smirk still present.

Chi-Chi and Goku both glared at him, but waited for him to continue.

"I was approached by somebody who gave me enough money to satisfy even a greedy monster like me. In exchange, I had to track down the girl known as Lady Anonymous, and her new partner. Once I found you two, he gave me the choice of either testing out the strength of you two, or getting rid of you guys once and for all. Too bad I went with the more familiar option of mine. You two won't be living long enough to see another tomorrow." Dabura stated.

The threat was clear in the air, and Goku and Chi-Chi both prepared themselves for any kind of attack. The atmosphere was tense, but Dabura kept his casual stance, and smirk.

Since Dabura made no move to attack them, Chi-Chi took that as an invitation for her to make the first move. Without hesitation, she charged at the devilish looking man.

"Wait Lady Anonymous, stop!" Goku shouted. He knew Dabura was planning something suspicious. The way his smirk grew only confirmed his suspicion. Lady Anonymous continued to run though, leaving Goku with no choice, but to try and run after her.

Dabura silently waited for Lady Anonymous to be in the exact spot he wanted her to be in. This fight was already over before it began. His calculated eyes watched as she faced his direct line of fire. Before he could lose his chance, he swiftly brought his hand up created a powerful, and sharp line of energy.

Chi-Chi was still running towards Dabura until Goku pushed her to the ground, before backing up himself. She hit the ground hard, landing on her butt. "What the hell was that for-" Chi-Chi started, but then noticed a thin cut on his cheek. "How did you get that?'"

Then she looked down on the ground, only to see a huge slash on the ground, and her and Goku standing on either sides of it. Trying to put the pieces together, of what just happened, she lost her concentration when a booming laugh reached her ears.

"This whole time, they were worried about this super hero woman, when the real threat was this boy all along." Dabura stated.

Chi-Chi clenched her fist. This is what she had been worried about ever since she started her partnership with Goku. People would start painting the picture with Goku as the superhero, and her as the sidekick.

"What is your name boy?" Dabura asked, focusing all his attention on Goku.

It was like Dabura was trying to stomp on all of her pride. He wasn't the least bit concerned with her as a potential threat.

Goku was busy trying to figure out the name he would give to Dabura, he didn't noticed Lady Anonymous running towards Dabura, until it was already too late.

Chi-Chi jumped in the air while she was running, and came down towards the unexpected Dabura, with her foot stretched outward. Instead of hitting a body though she went through him as if he was just made of air. Turning around, she saw that he had completely vanished, even though he was just there two seconds ago.

Confused, she turned back around, only to receive a heavy hit to the stomach by someones knee. She could do nothing, but keep her mouth open as the air left are lungs.

Dabura let out a chuckle. "Did you really think that was going to work? You're pathet-"

Goku's fist connected with Dabura's cheek, throwing him off balance a bit. He quickly created an energy blast, sending Dabura off the rooftop.

Goku bent down to Lady Anonymous's level. "Are you alright?"

Chi-Chi nodded in response. She could still feel her stomach was in pain. She would have to worry about it later though.

"We need to get out of here, or this building might collapse." Goku warned. "Lean on me, and I'll fly us somewhere more secure." He offered as he placed one of her arms around his neck.

Chi-Chi automatically yanked her arm away from him. "I can get there myself."

Goku blinked in surprise. What had caused that reaction from her? Ignoring it for now, he tried again, a little more serious this time. "We need to hurry, he'll be back any minute now, and if we stay here, someone might accidentally get seriously hurt."

"I understand that Goku, but I don't need your help with this. I can get there myself." She firmly insisted.

His eyebrows furrowed at her sudden attitude change. "Why are you-" He was interrupted by a firm kick to the face.

Chi-Chi watched as Goku crashed into a nearby building. She looked up to see the giant man bringing both his fist down, aiming straight for her.

She leaned back catching herself with her hands, and flipping her whole body backwards. She did a couple more back flips to create some distance between them.

Her eyes widen as Dabura easily closed the distance between them once again, and stood only inches away from her. Frowning, she threw a fury of punches, that Dabura matched with his own hands. He effortlessly caught one of her fist, and then the other, trapping her.

As hard as Chi-Chi tried pulling her hands away from Dabura, she couldn't set them free. She was completely at his mercy. It made her angry enough to shout in frustration.

"No need to feel bad about having no chance against me. I am the strongest demon in all of the underworld. Instead you should feel pride for having me be the one to end your pathetic life for you." Dabura mocked.

She continued to try and struggle, and not let Dabura's words get to her. She began to feel something different from Dabura's hold. It was like it was slowly getting hotter. It wasn't till it started to feel really painful, did she realize what he was doing. He was burning her hands, using some kind of ki move.

Dabura finally let her go, but the pain didn't stop there. He kicked her directly on her stomach again, sending her flying. If her stomach wasn't bruised from before, it definitely was now. Luckily, instead of some building stopping her, Goku caught her.

"What happened to your hands?" Goku asked, after noticing the red blotches around both of her wrists. He set her down on a random roof.

Chi-Chi removed the remaining parts of her now ruined gloves. "Nothing important." She replied, before she ripped parts of her cape to use as bandages for her wrists.

Dabura stood across from them, with only a couple of buildings separating them. Now that Chi-Chi had fixed herself up, she ran back towards Dabura without a second thought.

Goku shockingly watched as Lady Anonymous recklessly got back into her fight against Dabura. "Lady Anonymous!" He shouted as he ran after her.

It was obvious to him Lady Anonymous was no longer fighting against Dabura with his help. He couldn't understand why she acting this way towards him.

Ignoring the current issue between them, he focused his attention back on their opponent. Dabura had made no movement, and instead chose to stay still as Lady Anonymous got closer and closer. The last time he had waited for her to come towards him, he had surprised her with some kind if special attack.

His brother always told him to pay attention to the way an enemy acted during a battle. From what he got from Dabura, it was that he wasn't an ordinary person that used normal ki moves. He was also strategic.

Dabura wasn't just underestimating Lady Anonymous by just standing there and doing nothing, even he wasn't that overconfident. No, he had something up his sleeve, and if he didn't do something quick, Lady Anonymous could get really injured.

A glint hit his eyes, and Goku seen as Dabura's face change to something more devilish than before. This was it. Dabura was planning to go ahead with whatever he had planned.

Running as fast as he could, Goku barely made it passed Lady Anonymous. He pushed her out of the way, and immediately felt something pierce his shoulder.

Lady Anonymous looked up and watched in horror as a spear stabbed her partner. She felt herself freeze, as her eyes stayed stuck looking at Goku. She couldn't look away even if she wanted too. Even when a gush of blood began to spill from his body.

"Ahaha! I had planned on finishing off the girl, and then taking care of you, but I guess the order doesn't matter much." Dabura said. He found the whole situation hilarious. "To think I thought highly of you. You foo-" He felt a something hit his chest. Looking down, he saw it was his own spear that had hit him.

Looking up, he saw Goku holding his injured arm. He had one eye close, and was panting a bit, but he was still standing up.

Dabura was forced to kneel, as his injury overcame him. Gripping the long spear, he quickly pulled it out of him causing him to shout in pain. The spear had barely missed his heart by a couple of inches, and he had a feeling that wasn't by accident.

Just who was this kid? How could he have been so injured, and yet still managed to wound him in such a way? No. This kid was powerful, but he wasn't powerful enough to easily win against him by a simple move like this. He had just been too careless, and let his guard down.

He was in too much of a vulnerable position to try and continue and fight though. He was left with no choice, but to use this chance to escape. Growling, he moved his cape, and teleported out of there.

Chi-Chi barely noticed Dabura disappear from sight. She was more focused on her injured partner. He was looking back at her with his eyes filled with disappointment. This was not what she had wanted.

* * *

 **Sorry for the late update. Its clear my idea of uploading the other chapter early, and this one later, was a bad idea. Not only did I not even get the chance to work on my other story still, but this one came in late too. I don't know how to feel about this chapter, but I don't think it was one of my best. The next one should be more exciting though. Goku's superhero name should be revealed, its not that big of surprise, but I will be also setting a couple things up, so that a few secrets are out ;D I don't know if they are all coming out in the next chapter though. Please tell me what you guys thought of the chapter too.**

 **By the way, Goku's outfit is the one Bardock uses in some game for dbz. He's wearing a mask with it, that I didn't include for Goku.  
**

 **LA-HIJA-DE-SON-MILK:** I'm glad you like that they are now going to be working together. I was a little nervous some people would not like it. Thank you! I'm not sure when I will update my other story. I think I might put it on hold for awhile. Thanks for asking!

 **Rinfantasy:** Haha that's what I was thinking too, but I don't think it will fit him xD I know right? I love writing Goku's and Raditz's relationship in my stories. They should have kept him in dbz :c Yeah, Bulma knows they are saiyan, but she only sees it as a race of people. She has no idea about ki, or what it even is. Thanks for the review!

 **Mavis101:** Updated! Hope you liked the chapter! Thanks!

 **Generala:** Haha it does sound funny. Hm... I wonder too... :o? Thanks for reviewing! Hope you liked the chapter.

 **PoeticBliss:** Haha, I know, I already want to reveal it to him! Although I wonder if it will ever be revealed! :ooo! Thank you! ^-^ Hope you liked the chapter!

 **a dbz fan:** That's a good guess! Can't say if its right or not though xD Yes, I have seen Black's costume, and I was considering using that outfit, but I went with Bardock's instead. Also Gohan's outfit didn't really fit with Goku, at least to me v.v Honestly, the outfit and the name were the hardest for me, but I eventually picked them. Hopefully people don't get too upset with my choices!

 **hayabusa girl:** Lol that's good. Haha same, I just went with the simple one.


	10. Lady Anonymous & Chi-Chi

Two shots whizzed by her, barely missing her head. Being so used to this situation, she wasn't bothered by it, and instead moved to punch her first victim square in the face.

She whirled back around to her next victim, but instead found herself face to face with a gun. The other three were preparing to make their move too. In a quick instant though the gun was removed from her face, and the guys were all knocked unconscious.

Lifting her hand, she wiped the sweat that had built up on her forehead. "I could have handled that." She sourly stated.

Goku jumped back down, landing next to her. "Right, like you handled Dabura." He replied just as coldly.

Chi-Chi's mouth dropped. She automatically opened her mouth to argue back, but caught sight of his injury, and just released whatever she was going to say, into a sigh. This is how things have been between them lately. Very tense.

Even when she went to school as 'Chi-Chi', she wanted to avoid him at all possible cost. Dabura was there first big fight together, and it couldn't have come at a worse time. They were to inexperience as partners to have gone against such a powerful opponent.

She was mostly angry at herself though. Lately she has been feeling powerless against all of these strong opponents that have been after her, and she knew she was taking some of her frustrations out on Goku. It was cause of that Goku had ended up injured in there last fight. Thought at this point, she wasn't sure if she could call it an injury anymore. It was more of a scar now.

Goku wasn't kidding about his body being able to heal itself quickly. Their fight against Dabura was only a few days ago, and Goku was already all healed up. She had seen the spear pierce through his arm, yet the only proof that he had a hole on his arm was his scar.

Although he didn't have any visible injury left on him, it didn't make her feel any less of a shitty person. No matter which way you looked at it, it was completely her fault that Goku got injured. She wanted nothing more than to just tell him sorry and forget about the whole thing, but the opportunity never seem to present itself.

Or maybe she just didn't want to be the one to say sorry first. If she said sorry, it would be like admitting she was wrong about everything. And although it might've been true, it'd be easier to let Dabura stab her on the arm, so that they would be even, rather than to admit she was wrong out loud.

"What do we do with these guys?" Goku asked her, his voice losing some of its edge.

Chi-Chi looked down to see the group of gangsters all on the floor. "We have to take them to the police ourselves." She replied.

Goku pursed his lips, but bent down to pick one guy up anyways. Before he was able to lift him up though a van screeched right outside the alley they were in. Immediately right after, a man with a microphone, and another with a TV camera came out of the van, and headed straight for the two heroes.

"Lady Anonymous! A pleasure as always!" The man with the microphone started. His partner already had his camera pointing at them, as the light attached to it caused them both to squint.

"I see you've recently started hanging out with a new friend lately." He turned his attention completely to Goku. "My name is Jimmy Firecracker." He introduced. "I'm sure you've already seen, but you've been the talk of the town ever since our camera's first caught a glimpse of you. The audience is super curious of you. The ladies especially. I don't suppose we can get some kind of name?"

Goku gulped as the reporter put his microphone right up to his face. "M-My name?" He repeated. He looked to Lady Anonymous for some kind of help. Instead of getting some form of compassion from his partner though he received a mocking smile.

Jimmy shoved his microphone closer to Goku as he tried to backup. He adjusted his glasses as he tried to get an answer out of Goku, "Is it anything related to Lady Anonymous's name? Perhaps something like Mister Anonymous? We have a poll going on."

"N-No." Goku replied as he shook his head. Feeling a little pressured, he blurted out the first thing he could think of, "Saiyaman!"

"Saiyaman?" The reporter and cameraman repeated in confusion.

"Saiyaman?" Chi-Chi questioned, with a raised eyebrow.

Goku numbly nodded, unsure if he had made the right choice for his name. There was no way he could undo it now though. By tomorrow morning, he was sure everyone in the city would already have heard about his superhero name.

Chi-Chi could sense her partners sudden uneasiness, and decided to save him from digging himself even deeper. "If that's all of your questions..." Before he could answer her, she grabbed Goku's shoulder, and jumped up back into the more private rooftops.

She turned back to Goku only to see a look between disbelief and amazement. "You're stronger than you look." He commented.

Chi-Chi raised an eyebrow at him. She was caught between disbelief, and laughing at how much Goku's mood could easily change.

* * *

Chi-Chi entered the classroom feeling more refreshed than she has been the past days. Her problems as Lady Anonymous seem to have been piling up more and more, she was glad to finally be taking a break from them. Especially concerning the Goku part of it. When she was Chi-Chi, they had no problems between them, letting her to be able to freely speak to him without having to worry about an argument hanging over them.

After all, they hadn't really spent a lot of time together when she was a normal girl. And its not like it would be as difficult as trying to get along with him when she was a superhero because they didn't have the whole tense atmosphere around them when she was 'Chi-Chi'.

Her mood grew more cheerful when she spotted Goku talking to Krillin and Vegeta. "Good morning Gok-" She started, but was interrupted when she tripped on someones bag.

Goku easily caught her before she hit the ground. "Whoa, you alright?" He asked as he helped straightened herself out.

Chi-Chi felt a sense of deju-vu. "I'm fine, thanks." She replied. Being reminded of their fight, she felt like her mood had dampened a bit from before. It wasn't enough to keep her from trying again though.

"I was just going to-" She was interrupted again by Goku pulling her arm a bit, moving her closer to him.

"Sorry, you almost ran into someone." He explained. "What were you saying?"

Chi-Chi opened her mouth to try and say something again, but then closed it. A slight frown overcame her features as she realized something. "Nothing important." She replied as she slowly went to her seat.

That was the second time Goku had mirrored his actions from when he was with Lady Anonymous. Except, now he was with her, and there was no kind of danger involved. Was she wrong about Goku? Maybe it wasn't that he viewed her as someone weaker than him, but just as someone who had needed help at the time.

If she really thought about it, Goku wasn't just someone who was babysitting her the whole time while they fought against someone else. He was just someone who had her back when she needed it. Just like she had his. And it _was_ nice that she could have someone to count on.

"Mornin' Chi!" Bulma greeted as she entered the classroom. "Have you heard what everyone has been talking about lately?"

"Well from your earlier words on how I 'live under a rock", it shouldn't be shocking when I say, I haven't." She answered.

"How could you not have heard about _this_ though! Its on every news station, and literally _everybody_ is talking about him." She showed Chi-Chi the screen of her phone which had a picture of her and… _Saiyaman_. "He finally revealed his name. Saiyaman is a little weird for him though don't you think?"

Chi-Chi noticed Goku's form had gotten a little rigid. He must have been eavesdropping on their conversation. She couldn't help, but let out a small laugh. "Maybe, but it kind of grows on you."

"Is it me, or does this guy look kind of familiar to you?" Krillin asked as he looked over Bulma's shoulder.

Bulma looked back at her screen and focused on the picture. "Not really." She answered.

"Its just another buffoon running around in a silly costume." Vegeta joined in, not bothering to look at the picture.

"Hey!" Goku complained before he could stop himself.

"Vegeta, you know Goku has a crush on Lady Anonymous." Bulma scolded. "Although from the way her and her new partner are, you might have some competition."

"I-I" Goku tried, not sure which claim to deny first.

Chi-Chi, on the other hand, was already too use to this situation to feel any kind of embarrassment from it. She did, however, feel a little bit of sympathy for Goku. It was clear to her now that Goku's admiration for her as Lady Anonymous had gotten mistaken as a crush somewhere along the way.

It was still something weird to her. As strong as Goku is, and all the amazing things he's gone through himself, he was still impressed with Lady Anonymous. She wondered if he would still feel the same if he found out who exactly Lady Anonymous really was.

Suddenly her lighthearted mood turn to something more sour. It had never really crossed her mind what would happened if Goku ever found out the truth. She had been so focused on making sure it never happened, she never even thought about if it ever _did_ happen.

How _would_ Goku take it? Would he be disappointed to find out it was her? Now that they had become closer as friends, Goku treated her a little differently than before, but it wasn't the same as the way he treated her when she was Lady Anonymous. Sure there was similarities, but she felt they were closer when she was Lady Anonymous.

They had some issues to work out with working with each other as partners, but overall they were a lot closer when she was Lady Anonymous. What if he grew distant with her because he found out she was just his friend's friend Chi-Chi? It hurt her to think something like that could happened. As much as she didn't want any secrets between them, she couldn't tell him the truth. It would just make there partnership worse.

* * *

"So, what are you guys doing here?" Bulma asked as both Krillin and Vegeta stole an egg-roll from Chi-Chi's lunch.

"Chi-Chi's food called out to us." He said with a laugh until Bulma slapped his head. "Ow- hey! That was the truth. Kind of."

Krillin tipped his head to the side to signal out where Goku was standing with Mai a couple of feet away from them. "She wanted to talk to him alone, so we came over here to give them some privacy."

"Mai? What would she want to talk about with Goku?" Bulma questioned.

"I know right?" Krillin said as he ate his egg roll. "Lucky bastard."

Chi-Chi curiously peeked at them as she ate some of her rice. From what she could see Mai looked like she was worried about something, and Goku had his hand resting on her shoulder like he was reassuring her about it.

She wasn't sure what she felt about Mai. She seemed like a nice person, but she was still stuck on why Mai would tell Goku she was connected with Lady Anonymous somehow. What did she mean by that? Was she lying to Goku for some strange reason? It just didn't make sense.

"Well it looks like they're done talking already." Bulma commented as the group turned to see Goku making his way towards them.

"Finally." Krillin said. "C'mon Vegeta maybe we still have time to convince Goku to- uh, go _camping_ with us this weekend."

Chi-Chi couldn't help, but wonder how all three of them managed to hide there secret from her for so long. She was cut off from her thoughts when Bulma grabbed her wrist.

"Right, you guys have fun with that. We need to go, so we'll talk to you guys later." Bulma suddenly said as she dragged a confused Chi-Chi with her.

"Hey guys." Goku greeted as they passed him.

"Hey Goku, bye Goku!" Bulma responded quickly.

Goku looked at Vegeta and Krillin for some kind of explanation, but Krillin just shrugged feeling just out of the loop as he was.

"Where are we going, Bulma?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Isn't it obvious? Geez you're getting as dense as Vegeta and Goku." Bulma offhandedly said. "Hey Mai, mind if we talk to you for a bit!" Bulma shouted as she finally found spotted her target.

"Oh, its you again." Mai acknowledged as they walked up to her. "Sure, I'm not busy."

"I just wanted to thank you for your help with my project." Bulma started off. "And Goku told us what happened, so me and Chi-Chi just wanted to make sure you were okay."

Chi-Chi whipped her head towards her friend. What was she thinking? Why was she lying to Mai? Was she trying to figure out what her and Goku were talking about this way? Chi-Chi held her breath, not sure how this was going to play out.

Mai nodded to Bulma. "I was just so scared that day, and I felt bad for leaving, so I wanted to make sure Goku didn't harbor any ill feelings towards me."

Chi-Chi could see Bulma's eyes lighting up, which probably meant her genius mind had already figured out what they had been talking about with that little of information. She just hope her friend was right in her guess because if Mai figured out they were lying…

"That attack was scary, so I'm sure Goku doesn't blame you. Me and Chi-Chi were also around that day so we know how you felt. Not to mention we were almost in the exact situation as you. Chi-Chi had to leave me to go get help, and luckily Lady Anonymous made it to the scene. It is kind of weird how you disappeared though and Lady Anonymous appeared." Bulma noted.

"I guess." Mai confusingly agreed.

Before Bulma could continue her interrogation, the floor beneath them began to shake. "What the-" Bulma started, but was interrupted by a loud explosion coming from the school building.

Both Bulma and Mai fell down as the vibration from the explosion overcame them. Chi-Chi, meanwhile scanned the school to find out the source of this mess. Her eyes widen as she found a familiar figure.

"Get up now." Chi-Chi shakily ordered the girls.

Bulma was currently rubbing her head because of the bump she got by hitting a nearby bench on her way down. She heard the urgency in Chi-Chi's voice though and focused on her friend instead. "What's wrong?"

Not waiting for their brains to catch up with what she was saying, Chi-Chi pulled both of them up, and began to run towards a different direction. There were students around them already screaming and running away.

She needed to get away from everyone so she could go change, and try to fight the monster after them, but she couldn't just leave Bulma alone again. She learned her lesson the last time. She was going to make sure her friend was somewhere safe first before she ran off to change.

She just hoped it didn't cost her. Luckily she knew Goku was around somewhere. He could take care of the giant menace until she got there.

* * *

Dabura watched as all of the weak humans around him were stampeding on each other just to get away. They were all pathetic. He was told to come to this stupid building and cause havoc. Somewhere among these lowly humans was Lady Anonymous.

He wasn't told who she was, but that she was somewhere in this school. Not that he was that interested in fighting her again. He was more interested in the real fighter. Her partner. He couldn't let someone who had injured him as badly as he did, to live.

Dabura sighed as another round of screams reached his sensitive ears. If these pitiful humans were trying to escape why couldn't they just leave already. There was no need for them to scream while running away. Humans were so dramatic.

He let out a growl when the noise increased even more than before. Raising his hand he blasted a random spot to his left. At least that would shut some of them up.

Feeling a little less annoyed, he glanced around the nearly destroyed school trying to find some kind of clue that one of the superhero fools were somewhere around. If they didn't come out soon he wasn't sure if he could keep himself from destroying every human around.

His eyes widen a fraction as he spotted two familiar figures on the ground. He wasn't sure which one would give him the answers, but he was sure with a little bit of pressure, one of them was willing to spill the information out.

* * *

As soon as the first blast hit, Goku used the distraction to slip away from Krillin and Vegeta, and change into his clothes. His first instinct was to just go fight Dabura head-on, but he was sure Lady Anonymous would have scolded him for it, and they had enough things to fight about already.

"We've looked around everywhere, and we still can't find them. This smoke is making it impossible to see anything half of the time, and to top it off, Goku disappeared on us." He overheard a familiar voice say. Goku quickly concealed himself against the wall, not wanting to be found out.

Vegeta ignored Krillin's complaints and focused on trying to find Bulma. Krillin hardly paid attention to Vegeta's mood though and continued speak. "We should be doing something about that guy, Vegeta." Krillin said with a frown. "This isn't a regular criminal, he was using Ki blasts."

Feeling at his limit, Vegeta snapped at Krillin. "We both know what will happen if reveal our true strength to regular people. Now stop wasting time so we can find Bulma already!"

Krillin felt slightly annoyed at Vegeta's sudden outburst, but listened to his demands anyway. Though he couldn't help, but add, "Chi-Chi and Goku are missing too…"

Goku noticed the direction they were heading was towards him. If he didn't do something fast, they'll spot him and…. The solution hit him like a ton of bricks. He was in costume, so even if they did spot him, they wouldn't know it was actually him in it. Maybe he was wrong about this outfit being a bad thing after all…

"You two, stop right there." He demanded with authority. "Me and Lady Anonymous can handle this problem, so get as far away from the school as you can. We'll be sure to find your friend, and make sure she's safe."

There was a clear silence between the boys as they looked at each other. Goku nervously sweated as he waited for their reactions.

"G-Goku?" Krillin shakily said as he pointed at him.

"What? No! Y-You're wrong!" Goku fumbled as his confidence dropped. He cleared his throat and tried again. "Now, like I was saying, it'd be better if you two-"

"Kakarot drop the act, we know it is you behind that silly costume." Vegeta stated.

Goku felt his cheeks gain some heat in embarrassment. This was bad! Krillin and Vegeta make it three people already. Lady Anonymous was going to kill him when she finds out! "How can you guys tell its me?"

"Its kind of obvious Goku. No one can mistake that unique hairstyle for anyone else, but you." Krillin answered. "I can't believe I couldn't tell it was you as soon as Bulma showed me the picture of you earlier. How did this happen?"

Goku heard another explosion hit, reminding him he was still in the middle of his superhero duties. "I'll tell you about it later. For now, lets split up. You guys try to find Bulma and Chi-Chi, I'm going to go take care of Dabura."

They quickly nodded at him before they went in a different direction. Turning, Goku ran towards the source of all this trouble.

* * *

Chi-Chi heard ringing as she laid on the ground. Her throat felt dry, and the smoke that infiltrated her lungs caused a coughing fit to spring out of her. Clearing her throat, she dragged herself up as she rubbed her head trying to soothe the slight headache she was feeling.

Looking around, she seen the ground was cracked in some places. It wasn't till she saw a knocked out Mai, did it all come back to her. They had been hit by some huge blast. Panic flooded her, as she stood all the way up, trying to look for her friend. "Bulma! Bulma, are you here!" She yelled out.

An ominous chuckle filled the air as the devil himself stepped into the scene. Chi-Chi watched as he stepped closer and closer to her, and couldn't help, but back up away from him. Before she couldn't get any more steps in though a crack from the floor caused her to fall on her butt.

A soft groan caught her ears causing her to turn and see Mai trying to wake up. Dabura's booming voice quickly placed her attention back on him. "You two are the only ones in this whole school that matches that wench's look, so why don't we get this over with already. Which one of you is Lady Anonymous?"

Chi-Chi stared back up at the giant man, and couldn't help the fear that overtook her. Her whole body was trembling as she stayed frozen in place. "Mm, C-Chi-Chi?" Mai croaked out as she began to wake up.

Chi-Chi glanced at her as she realized how screwed they actually were. Dabura deepened that realization as he spoke again. "If neither of you want to tell me the truth, then I will just drag it out of you."

Before either of the girls realized it, Dabura was already in front of Chi-Chi. His hand immediately latched onto her neck as he held onto her squeezing tightly.

Mai seemed to snap out of the dream state she was in, and fully realized the situation in front of her. "Chi-Chi!" She shouted.

"M-Mai..." Chi-Chi managed to get out as she held onto Dabura's hand. "G-Get out of here..."

Mai opened her mouth automatically, but closed it when the words died in her throat. She looked between Dabura and Chi-Chi not sure what to do. "I c-can't! I won-"

"Now!" Chi-Chi struggled to shout.

Mai flinched at the word. Feeling hesitant, she turned and began to ran to the relief of Chi-Chi, but it was short-lived.

"Do you really think I'm just going to let you leave!" Dabura shouted with a laugh. He sent a ki blast towards her, making sure it didn't have enough energy to cause that much damage to her.

Chi-Chi watched in horror as the ki blast hit her straight on causing her to fall on the ground. Watching Mai get hit, snapped Chi-Chi back into reality as she struggled to get out of Dabura's grip. "L-Let me go, you b-bastard." Despite her current predicament leaving her with no energy, she still lifted her arm, aiming for one of his eyes.

She felt Dabura released her, as soon as she hit him, causing her to fall to the ground. Immediately she sucked in air, trying to get her breathing back to normal. Holding her neck, she looked around for Mai. She easily found her laying on the ground. She was hurt, but she was still alive.

"Mai!" She shouted as she stood up to run to her, but before she could even get an inch away, Dabura grabbed her hair pulling it out of her bun. Dabura easily overpowered her and pulled her against him.

"Enough of this!" Dabura roared in anger. "It doesn't matter which one of you is her, I'll just kill the both of you!"

Chi-Chi watched as Dabura materialized a sword bringing it down on her. Before it could touch her though something quickly blocked it.

She opened one eye, and caught a glimpse of something familiar with the colors black and red before someone shot a ki blast from the side of her. A gush of air hit the side of her causing her to keep her eyes shut.

She felt Dabura release her hair as the hit caused him to fly back. With nothing holding her up, she fell forward, but was easily caught by whoever was in front of her. Looking up, she almost felt like collapsing in relief.

"Are you hurt?" Goku, or more accurately Saiyaman, asked her.

Chi-Chi numbly nodded feeling too drained, from the roller coaster of feelings, to say much else. It wasn't till she caught sight of blood coming from Goku's arm, did she become more responsive again. She instinctively grabbed onto him, examining the wound. "You're hurt."

"I'll be fine, I'd be more worried over your friend over there." He pointed out, reminding Chi-Chi of Mai. Before she could leave though Goku walked in front of her, while he stared ahead with a frown, making her think the trouble was barely starting.

"Dabura!" Goku yelled as the uninjured man, revealed himself from the fog of smoke. "You've gone to far with this stunt. You hurt innocent people and got them involved in these senseless fight. You have no right to be doing this!"

Dabura cracked a smile through his stony face. "Ah yes, I've been waiting for this rematch." He said, ignoring Goku's words. "Its a shame I have to take care of some other business before I finish you off once and for all."

Goku's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean other business?"

"Why don't you try asking your partner over there." Dabura's grin widen when he saw Goku's face turn to confusion. "Don't tell me she didn't tell you what school she goes to? See those two girls there? One of these lovely ladies happen to be Lady Anonymous." The look on Goku's face was enough to send Dabura into another round of laughter.

* * *

 **I apologize for uploading this so late. I had so much trouble with this chapter though! I had to rewrite this so many times. Anyways, I didn't mean to leave this at a cliff hanger, but it was getting too long. I pretty much know how the next chapter is going down though so I'll try to get it up earlier than 10 days.  
**

 **Generala:** Haha I know right? Hm, do you mean a physical one? I wonder if that will ever happen in this story..? ;P True lol It felt a little weird writing it. I was kind of confused on how to write Goku for that part lol

 **Anonymous:** Oh, I'm glad you do! I was worried people would have hate that I made him 3 quarter Saiyan in this :T Wow that is such a smart way of looking at it. I think I will take your advice, and add that part in when someone is explaining ki again in the story :DD Haha don't worry, she did! Hope you liked the chapter!

 **SuperSaiyanKnight:** Sorry again about that! Haha I do have some more planned, but I am going to try and keep it less than the ones in F &F, so there is probably only a few more to go! No, I'm not watching it, but I do watch some clips of it. I actually wanted to start watching it because of Black Goku, but decided against it. It doesn't have the same vibe as dbz, but maybe thats just because its only out in japanese right now? Maybe when the dub comes out I'll change my mind. Have you been watching it?

 **PoeticBliss:** Haha thank you! Yeah, that was my plan, but I feel like I kind of resolved it already in this chapter? :/ Maybe I'll do something like this again in future chapters, and try to hold it out longer xD Sorry for the late update! :c Hope you liked the chapter though!

 **hayabusa girl:** Haha yeah I was a little disappointed in it too. Hopefully this chapter was better? o:

 **LA-HIJA-DE-SON-MILK:** Aw, thank you! I'm glad you felt that way about the chapter! Sorry for the late update!

 **Rinfantasy:** Lol neither did Goku or Chi-Chi. Haha true! Hopefully in the upcoming chapters they can improve in that ;D Although I'm sure theres still a few more issues they have to work on first... Hope you liked the chapter! :DD


	11. Chi-Chi

**Chapter 11: Chi-Chi**

 _'One of those two girls is Lady Anonymous.'_ The sentence echo through his head, and yet he still couldn't understand the full meaning to those words.

Goku looked off to the side knowing that Chi-Chi stood somewhere behind him, and Mai laid on the ground a couple of feet away. He couldn't bring himself to look at either of them though. He was afraid if he did, he would find some kind of proof that Dabura's accusation was true.

And if it somehow was true then… but he knew better than to believe the words of his opponent. He was just trying to throw him off. Gripping his fist, he turned back to face Dabura again. He really should just ignore him, and his claim, but something about the way he continued to smugly smirk at him made him ignore his rational thoughts.

"You're lying!" He exclaimed. "She wouldn't- She would've-"

"Don't believe me? Why don't you just ask her yourself then?" Dabura taunted.

Goku shut his eyes resisting to turn around and follow Dabura's advise. "I'd know if she was here." He replied.

Chi-Chi, meanwhile, felt like her heart had stopped. She stayed frozen as she watched everything unfold from right in front of her. She noticed Goku's stance was more tense than before. His voice had more of an edge to it.

All signs pointed to Dabura successfully getting under Goku's skin. Something Chi-Chi didn't think was possible. And she was partially responsible for it. She couldn't bring herself to be completely honest with him, and now he was being made a fool because of her.

What could she though? She couldn't say anything to Dabura to defend Goku because she wasn't 'Lady Anonymous' right now, and even if she wanted to be done with the secrets and just reveal herself to Goku already, it'd just prove Dabura's point to him.

Dabura let out a deep chuckle. "Believe what you want then. I came here to finish one simple job." He said as he took advantage of Goku's confusion, and released a quick energy blast towards Chi-Chi. "And that is, to get _rid_ of that woman!"

Goku turned to see the energy blast heading towards Chi-Chi. Watching her surprised face become illuminated by the approaching ki blast, was enough to erupt something from deep inside him. Before he realized it, he was already flying towards her in full blast, racing against the attack.

Grabbing her, he pulled them both out of the way, still moving in top speed, until he landed a good distance away from Dabura. He was breathing a little hard from the sudden burst of adrenaline that went through him. Even his heart was pounding, but he wasn't sure that had anything to do with his sudden movements.

Watching Chi-Chi come so close to getting hurt because of him, had shocked his very core. For a fleeting second, he was almost positive he had felt _scared_. Terrified that he was going to be too late. Looking at Chi-Chi he could tell she was also understandable frightened herself. That was too close.

Feeling the heat in his gut again, he searched for Dabura. "Find your friend, and get out of here as fast as you can, I'll take care of him." He said, before taking off towards Dabura.

Thankful for being directed to do something, instead of just standing around and being helpless, Chi-Chi went to go find Mai again.

Seeing Dabura's eyes follow Chi-Chi, Goku quickly stood in Dabura's way. He charged forward, aiming for Dabura's face, only for his fist to go through Dabura's whole body, before it disappeared out of sight.

"Too predictable." Dabura said from the side, before he kneed Goku in his gut causing him to lean forward in pain.

The devilish looking man, grabbed Goku's face, and forced him onto the ground. Using his free hand, he materialized a spear. "This is for last time, kid." He stated before plunging it into chest, piercing him onto the ground.

Chi-Chi was already getting closer to Mai when she heard a familiar, earsplitting scream causing her to stop in her tracks. Despite her gut telling her not to, she turned back to the direction Goku was. As soon as she saw the scene in front of her, her knees gave out on her, and she felt like someone had punched her.

Despite wanting to, she couldn't look away. She knew what she was suppose to do. If Goku was able to, he probably would have told her the same thing. After all, there was no benefit, if she went with Goku. She wasn't anywhere near their level. She was weak compared to them. She had a secret she still had to protect. She wouldn't be any help.

She could have a whole list of reasons on why it was a bad idea, but she found herself running towards Goku anyways.

She was an idiot.

* * *

It didn't take long for Vegeta and Krillin to find the blue-haired beauty laying on the floor unconscious. Most of the students had already cleared the area, leaving her to be the only person around. The bright blue hair also helped a little.

Vegeta easily lifted her up, carefully placing her on his back. He had on his usual scowl, but Krillin could tell his feelings of anger went a lot deeper than usual, now that Bulma was hurt.

"Once we get Bulma to safety, we can come back, and help Goku in his fight. Everyone should have already escaped by now, so it should be fine." Krillin assured.

The ground shaking from underneath them cut their conversation short. Krillin's eyes widen as he felt a surge of power raising from the other side of the school. "Vegeta, do you feel that too?"

Vegeta nodded as he stared off in the direction from where the energy was coming from. Neither him, or Krillin were good at reading someone's ki signal, but this familiar in-your-face power level was undeniable. "Kakarot, he-"

Before he could finish the sentence though the sound of someone landing behind them caught their attention. As soon as they turned around, the blood drained from both of their faces.

"I thought I sensed an unfamiliar, powerful ki signal here. What trouble did my idiot brother get himself into this time?"

* * *

Dabura twisted the spear deeper within Goku causing him to unleash another round of screams. "Its a shame I couldn't finish off that woman first, but maybe you can help me blow off some steam." He said as he continued to push the spear into him, while Goku continued to writhed in agony, letting out screams that echo across the sky.

Goku could barely register what Dabura was saying as he vision began to blur. The only thing he could do was hold onto the spear embedded inside him, as he tried to fight against Dabura's hold. His consciousness was slipping. This wasn't good, if he didn't do something fast, things were going to get out of hand.

Dabura revealed his fangs as his grin stretched even wider. Goku was doing everything in his power to try and stop him, but he was basically helpless. If the fool had never injured him in the first place, his death would have come swift and painless. Focusing his full attention on torturing Goku, he was too late to notice the foot coming at him from the side.

The force behind it was enough to knock him away from the spear he was holding onto. Wiping the small amount of blood that had gathered at the corner of his lip, he felt his new levels of rage from having his own blood drawn.

Dabura looked up, and chuckled. "Looks like it might be my lucky day. You should have just stayed hidden."

Chi-Chi couldn't help, but give him a look of pure hatred. It was enough to mask the other emotion she was currently feeling. Shock. She had used all her energy in that one kick, expecting it would do some serious damage, or at least send him flying away, to give her some time. At least then, she'd be able to help Goku, who wasn't looking so good right now.

Actually, he looked _awful_. Chi-Chi was used to seeing him look so strong and healthy most of the time. It wasn't right to see him looking so much opposite of that. His face had gone completely pale. He was barely breathing, and he looked like he was going to pass out any second.

Despite all of that though she recognized there was a surprised look on his features. It was like he was connecting everything in his head, even though he didn't exactly know _what_ he was connecting. It made her feel ashamed for hiding her identity from him for so long. Maybe she wouldn't have felt so bad if she didn't know him so well as her civilian side.

She did though and she had to look him in the face practically lying to him everyday. Now he was here looking so lost about it, and it was her fault. It was time to change all of that. Even if he ended up hating her.

"I'm sorry." She said starring straight at Goku. His lids had been heavy because of his current condition, but they still managed to widen at her words. She then turned to Dabura, with a glare. "It was Lady Anonymous you wanted, right?"

Dabura covered his face with his hand, as his shoulders shook from his low chuckles. "You idiot woman, not only do you reveal yourself to me, but you had millions of opportunities to escape, and you turned down each one. You'll soon come to very much regret that decision."

Chi-Chi immediately brought her arms down to her side, ready to defend herself from any kind of oncoming attack coming from Dabura. He stayed still making no kind of movement causing her to think she had some kind of opening because he was still underestimating her.

Running forward, she barely registered Goku's weak protest trying to stop her. It was too late to stop her though she was already making it to Dabura's side. Even if she had heard it earlier though she still wouldn't have stopped from making the first move.

Goku most likely still saw her as 'Chi-Chi'. He was underestimating her too, just like she knew he would once her secret came out. She was going to prove to both him and Dabura that they were both wrong for underestimating her power.

Seeing Dabura's smug face up close automatically cause Chi-Chi to swing her fist towards his face first. He will pay for forcing her to reveal her secret in front of Goku. For ruining the little trust they had between them. For the torment he caused her, her friends, and all of the innocent people involved.

To her dismay, he easily dodged her fist, but it didn't discourage her. She knew what she was capable of. She might not have the same kind of raw power they had, but she was still a great fighter! She threw another punch, that he also dodge, so she threw another one. Eventually, she would have to get him. He couldn't dodge every one of her punches.

In midst of her attack, Dabura caught one of her hands. Despite her stronger than average strength, she was no match for his power, so she couldn't tug her hand free. Instead, she did the next best thing, and used her foot to strike him on the stomach.

It felt like her foot had hit a compacted wall instead of someone's stomach, so it wasn't a surprise to see her attack did little to no damage.

"I told you, you would regret coming back, _girl_."

Confused, Chi-Chi raised her head. As soon as she met his eyes though she felt something hit her stomach. She assumed he had punch her, but it felt different that usual. Lowering her eyes, she seen it was a spear that had stabbed her.

Shock went through her as she suddenly felt a wave of dizziness hit her, as she backed away from Dabura. Even though her mind felt fuzzy, she found herself gripping at the spear. With whatever strength she had remaining, she pulled at the spear, which might have done more bad than good. The blood was coming out in a faster rate than before, even as she had both her hands pressed to her injury.

Goku, from a distance away, watched as Chi-Chi suddenly fell to the ground. He could barely keep his eyes opened and his vision was getting worse and worse. He couldn't see clearly what had happened to her, but he knew it wasn't anything good by the way she just fell.

His body stayed pinned to the ground as he laid helpless on the ground. He knew from personal experience this wasn't good. He could already feel his body pulsing lightly. His consciousness was slipping from him, but he couldn't give up. Not with Chi-Chi so near, and Mai not far behind.

Black was covering the edge of his vision when a white boot appeared in front of him. Looking up, he saw Dabura staring down at him with a slight smirk. He gave Goku a sadistically amused smile, before he reached down to remove the spear as if it was just jammed in something rather than him.

"W-Where's Chi-Chi?" He managed to ask despite his current state of mind.

"The superhero woman?" Dabura taunted, as he flicked, the remaining blood on his spear, towards Goku. "I finished her off, of course." He stated.

It felt like Dabura had plunge another spear into him with that statement. His blood had run cold. His anger was suffocating him, but worse than that… the pulsing got stronger.

"It was as easy as I thought it was going to be." He inspected his spear hoping it was still as sharp as before. Although he didn't mind if it had gotten a little dull, it just meant he would have to put in a little more effort to made sure it goes through him again. "And now that that nuisance is over with, I can focus on you… Hopefully you can make a similar face she gave me when I stabbed her."

Goku slowly got off his back, as he turned himself over carefully. His injury was numb from his fury, but he was now trying to fight over something else. His body was shaking at this point, and he knew he was once again reaching that point. He gripped the dirt as his body pulsed even harder.

Dabura barely took notice of Goku's sudden movement. "Oh? You still have a little fight left in you? Good. I was afraid this job was going to end without some entertainment."

Goku tried to ignore Dabura's words as his eyes stayed fixated on the dirt below him. His veins were popping out from his internal battle in trying to stay in control. He clenched his teeth as he tried to stay focus before a scream ripped from his throat. He knew it was already too late.

Dabura watched as Goku's eyed rolled behind his head, showing only white. He had thought the boy's effort in trying to fight back had gone to waste, and he was going to faint, but something interesting instead began to happen.

The small rocks around Goku began to rise from the energy he was sending out. Goku's hair slowly began to rise up, before his hair started to change from black to gold.

Dabura cautiously backed up as Goku suddenly rose up, and unleashed an animalistic yell, as his energy forced a gush of wind to whip around. Goku's hair had permanently turned completely gold, as his eyes stayed white.

Confused by the sudden change, Dabura narrowed his eyes on Goku in anger. He wasn't informed of this ability from Goku. His eyes widen once Goku vanished from his sight. He stayed shocked for a second, before he shook himself out of it, and quickly looked around for Goku.

He felt his body tense, as he forced himself to stay still. He was unable to locate him, even with his keen senses. He let out a frustrated growl of annoyance, as he continued to look around him. "Where are you…?" He lowly said to himself, as he tried to feel for his ki signal.

Getting a faint signal to his right he quickly faced that direction "There!" He shouted as he automatically shot off a powerful energy blast. Waiting to hear his blast make impact, he wasn't prepared to receive an elbow to his cheek.

Caught off guard, the force was hard enough to knock him down into the dirt. His reflex was better then that though and as soon as he hit the ground he released another dangerous blast. Once again his blast went into the air, hitting no one in the process.

Sweat began to form on his forehead as he angrily looked around for Goku. He looked to his side again, and was barely able to make out someone's foot before they kicked his side. He bounced around the dirt before he forced himself to come to a stop by digging his feet and nails into the dirt.

"This is impossible!" Dabura roared as his face grew red in color. His rage was reaching new heights at the sudden position he was thrust in. He shouldn't be the one be thrown around and overpowered so easily. He was the king of all demons, not some pathetic coward!

"Kame-Hame-Ha..."

Goku appeared right in front of Dabura, not giving him enough time to prepare against one of his more powerful attacks. The blast hit him square on causing the devil-like man to disappear from his sight. The last thing he heard from him was a tortured scream, before that faded out too. Whether he was blasted out of the area, or just obliterated completely, he wasn't sure.

More accurately, he didn't care what had happen. Raw power was still surging within him. He wasn't satisfied yet. He wanted more. To destroy. To fight. To just get rid of this inch he was feeling.

He knew there was still more people around to give him a challenge. He could feel they weren't far off either… Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew there was something wrong with his way of thinking, but the thought of engaging in another battle, and overpowering someone again, was just too enticing…

Goku hovered above the ground a bit, as he grinned in excitement. Just as he was getting prepared to take off, he felt someone hit him in the gut, _hard_. He couldn't fight it anymore as darkness finally overcame him.

* * *

He felt Goku slumped against him. Almost effortlessly, he lifted Goku, so that he was slung across his shoulder. He grunted as Goku's weight was heavier than he expected. What the hell was he feeding that boy.

Looking around, he wasn't surprised to see that the outside looked more like the aftermath of a vicious war, rather than an innocent schoolyard. Shaking his head, he was getting ready to leave until he spotted a lump on the ground not too far away.

Floating closer to it, he saw it was a normal school girl, except she was lying in a pool of blood, he assumed was her own. His eyes moved to inspect her face. Nothing unusual except for her paler than average face, but that was expected, considering the amount of blood on the floor.

He slightly frowned as he felt like he had seen her somewhere before. He was about to leave it alone, until it came to him. It was the woman he had seen in the photos! The so called 'Lady Anonymous'. Feeling more interested than before, he leaned down, to pick her up with his free hand.

* * *

Chi-Chi groggily opened her heavy feeling eyes. Before quickly shutting them again from the harsh lighting. Slowly this time, she peeked one eye until she felt safe enough to open both of them. She faintly noticed she was laying on a bed, with band aids and wrappings littered randomly across her body.

She must have had a tougher opponent than usual. Closing her eyes, she enjoyed the peaceful atmosphere as her pillows felt softer and fluffier than usual. She turned to her side, hoping she was able to go back to sleep again. She was sure after whatever battle she went through, she probably deserved the extra rest.

With a sigh, she cuddled more into the sheets, until, she realized something funny. This didn't feel like her regular bed. Her eyebrows twitched as she realized, when she had momentarily opened her eyes, nothing around her had looked familiar either.

Suddenly feeling panicked, she quickly sat up right, which might have been a bad idea. Her hand rushed to comfort her head as a headache appeared. Groaning, she rubbed her head before trying again. Looking around, she seen she was in something like a hospital room. Except, she wasn't. She was almost positive this was someone's house.

She moved to get up, when her body froze up in fear of hurting her injury again. Her hand automatically went to her stomach as she remembered being stabbed. Suddenly everything was coming to her at once.

Dabura. Goku… Her secret.

As soon as her hand landed on her stomach, her confusion rose. Sliding her hand under her shirt, she felt nothing, but her smooth skin. That wasn't right…

Lifting her shirt, there were no bandages, not sign of her being stabbed, not even a scratch! What the hell? Why wasn't there anything showing she had been stabbed? And where the hell _was_ she?

A ' _click_ ' from the door caught her attention. Not a moment later, her blue-haired friend walked in. "Chi-Chi!" She shouted in happiness once she noticed her. Then she stepped back a little, till she was barely out of the room. "Guys, she woke up!"

Chi-Chi barely had time to give Bulma a confusing glance before her father's booming voice interrupted her. "Chi-Chi!" He shouted as he engulfed her in a bone-crushing hug. "I was so worried! I didn't think you were going to wake up!"

She automatically figured she must have been asleep for days, until Bulma spoke up from somewhere behind. "She's only been asleep for a day." She reminded him.

A day? There's no way… She had been stabbed! How could she have recovered so well in just a day? It was impossible! Right?

Unless… had it all been a dream? What if Dabura's blast had actually knocked her out, and she dreamt the rest of it up?

"But, you had all of us really scared for you, for a second there, Chi." Bulma said. "Right guys?"

The Ox King finally pulled back, allowing Chi-Chi to see who else was in the room. Vegeta… Krillin… and… _not_ Goku. She inwardly sighed. She knew he would most likely be angry and distant with her after everything, but….

"Yeah, Chi-Chi, Bulma had been knocked out by the same thing, but she was only out for a couple of hours. Luckily Go- uh, _Saiyaman_ , found you in the middle of the battle, and handed you off to Goku." Krillin explained.

Was it just her, or was Krillin's explanation a little off? She figured Goku had given them some kind of lie to explain what had happened to her, but why did Krillin sound like he was the one making up the lie?

"Speaking of Goku, where did he go this morning?" Ox King asked. "He's been here almost as long as me. Shouldn't someone tell him Chi-Chi woke up?"

Krillin seem to freeze up at the Ox King's words. His eyes darted towards Vegeta, for help, before he seem to realize who exactly he was hoping to get some help from. "Goku had to go help out his brother with something, but he should be stopping by later." He explained with a nervous smile.

So Goku was here. That should count for something, right? "Where exactly am I anyways?" Chi-Chi asked, deciding to let Krillin off the hook.

"You mean you can't tell?" Bulma asked. "You're in my house. I had our family's doctor come check on you when Goku first bought you in. After he told us you were fine, and just needed some rest, I thought it'd be better if you stayed here."

"We weren't sure when you would wake up, and since I still had the restaurant to take care of, I couldn't keep an eye on you 24/7, so it was a good thing Bulma and her parents offered to take care of you." Ox King explained.

She was also glad Bulma had offered to let her stay in her house. She hated going to hospitals. Still, just how big was Bulma's house? She's been here often enough, and she didn't even recognize this room? Maybe it was a new addition…

"Anyways, we should let you get some more rest." Her father said as he stood up. "I have to get back to work, so I'll be picking you up later Chi-Chi."

The rest of them followed Ox King out the door. "Feel better Chi-Chi." Bulma said, before closing the door, leaving her alone.

Waiting only a moment longer, Chi-Chi quickly threw her blankets off, and stood up. ' _This isn't right_.' She thought as she examined her body. There were no bruises, or cuts anywhere across her body. She didn't even feel sore. How could she have healed up so quickly?

"Senzu Beans."

Chi-Chi felt her heart almost stop at the familiar voice. Turning around, she seen how he was standing next to the window. How did he even- of course- _flying._

"They restore your physical health and energy." He explained. "My brother gave you one, when you were unconscious, and still hurt."

Chi-Chi wanted to avoid eye-contact when Goku started to make his way closer to her, but she was done with hiding things from him. She was glad she didn't either because as he stepped closer to her, she was able to make out scratches and bruises all over Goku's visible skin. "What happened to you? Did Dabura do this?"

Goku couldn't help, but flinch when she said Dabura's name out loud. "Not Dabura. I ate a Senzu bean too, after everything… This is from my brother."

"Your brother?" Chi-Chi asked in disbelief. "Why would he do this to you?"

Goku let out a sigh as he sat down. "We need to talk."

Chi-Chi gulped. This was it. This was where he was going to tell her he wouldn't help her anymore, and she would just have to sit there and take it. After all, she didn't deserve to ask him to stay with her. It wouldn't be right.

"I know why you kept you're identity a secret from me." Goku stated.

Chi-Chi looked at him in uncertainty. She kept her mouth shut though and let him continue on.

"Its probably similar to why I didn't tell you the truth either… I was afraid you'd see me differently." He explained. "What's the last thing you remember, before you passed out?" He started.

Still in a mindset of confusion, Chi-Chi answered him anyways, "I think... I remember coming back to try and help you. I tried fighting off Dabura, but like the last time, he was too overwhelming for me in strength… and then he just stabbed me." She shuddered a bit from the memory. "That's the last thing I remember happening.

Goku nodded. "He came to finish me off after that, and he probably would have to, if it wasn't for him triggering something within me…. After I laid there, half-dead, my instincts went to overdrive, forcing me to unconsciously unleashed my… Super Saiyan form."

Chi-Chi froze, not sure she was hearing right. "Your… Super Saiyan form?"

"My mother use to tell me stories about these Saiyan who use to save other people by using their special power called, Super Saiyan. From everything my brother and I have heard about them growing up, we're pretty sure this was something Saiyans used to be able to _really_ do." Goku explained. "Its like some kind if form that helps a Saiyan power up by at least _double_ their strength. The description my mother, father, and grandpa used though said that their hair turned golden, and their eyes turned green."

Chi-Chi nodded trying to absorb all the new information thrown at her.

"Not to mention they are still in control of what they are doing." Goku continued. "I've only manage to turn Super Saiyan a few times, but I never have any memory of it. Its like I blackout. And from what my brother tells me, I lose control, and just become some bloodthirsty animal looking for any kind of fight. And instead of my eyes turning green, they go completely white. Its different from any story my mother told me about Super Saiyans..."

"So when you fought Dabura, you lost control? How were you able to get back to normal?" She questioned. It was hard to keep up with his explanation, but she learned it was better to just roll with it.

Goku scratched the back of his neck. "Luckily my brother came as soon as he felt Dabura's powerful ki signal. When I defeated Dabura, he quickly stepped in, and hit me hard enough to knock me unconscious. Who knows what would have happened if he wasn't there…. Since I lost control again though my brother is forcing me to train harder, so something like this won't happen again. Which is why, after I dropped you off, and made sure you were alright, I had to go back with him, to train."

"I see.." Chi-Chi said, quietly trying to understand everything he just told her. She rested a comforting hand on Goku's shoulder. "I understand why you had to keep that a secret from me, Goku. I'm glad you chose to confide in me though."

"Lets start over. This time, _no_ secrets between us." Goku said as he stuck his arm out to her. "Deal?"

"Deal." Chi-Chi said with a smile, before she shook his hand. As soon as she touched him though she felt something like a shock between them.

"Are you okay?" Goku asked, as he heard a slight gasp from Chi-Chi.

"U-Uh-huh." She shakily said as she avoid eye-contact. She placed a hand to her cheek, feeling how warm they had gotten. What was wrong with her all of a sudden? Whatever it was, she just hoped this didn't effect their renewed partnership….

* * *

 **Hope the ending didn't feel to rushed, this chapter was already getting to long though and I didn't want to upload the last scene in the next chapter. There's already been too much cliffhangers lol. Anyways, nice to be back! In case, you didn't read my updates on my profile, I was having computer trouble, that didn't get fixed until today /: I know I said I'd add another chapter to make up for lost time, but I'm having a little bit of writers block. After getting all of my personal stuff I keep on this computer back though I should get back to my zone quickly. So I'll probably just upload the next chapter in my normal update schedule.  
**

 **So yes, the secret is finally out, but I hope I caught some of you off guard, with my other little twist. So in this story, Goku basically loses control of himself every time he turns Super Saiyan. Hope its not to wind for those of you that like stories that follow the canon rules very closely! If you have any questions for me about this, please ask, so that I can either answer you, or write it in the story, for the next time I bring this subject up again. Also, I am finally done, with this arc. Now there's only one more to get through before I can start on the ending of this story. The next arc is going to still focus on Goku and Chi-Chi's relationship, but it will also be including more focus on the side characters ;) Thanks for reading!**

 **LA-HIJA-DE-SON-MILK:** Sorry for the long wait! :c Hopefully this chapter makes up for it though. Haha thank you, I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter though. Hopefully Goku's reaction was worth the wait too!

 **Rinfantasy:** Hehe don't worry, they made up! Sort of. Maybe. Anyways, I hope to get deeper into their relationship, in the oncoming chapters. They are sort of able to go back to their normal relationship, but I guess we will see if that sticks! ;P Haha as you can see, she was mostly unlucky in this chapter xD At least towards the end, it wasn't that bad lol

 **hayabusa girl:** Aw, I'm so sorry about that! It wasn't my fault this time though it was this dang laptop! Err, yeah not to sure about F &F. For now, its put on hold, but at this point I'm not sure if I should continue it. I never had a plan for that story, I just went with it, and although that's sometimes good with writing, I still needed some kind of direction with that story. Y'know? Haha nah, can't really get into db super. Just doesn't bring me the same kind of spark dbz did. Maybe when they dub it?

 **Generala:** Haha since, Goku is the one that is rightfully mad, can't see it any other way xD Haha probably would have if Goku didn't have a secret of his own. Can't wait to hear your thoughts on this!

 **SuperSaiyanKnight:** Unfortunately, he didn't. Although I think it some subconscious level, he was aware, which was why he had that dream... I think he just didn't want to believe it though. Oh yeah, the Black Goku arc has definitely peaked my interest. I can't get behind the japanese dub though very excited to see how Sean Schemmel portrays black, _if_ they decide to dub it, and _if_ the do use him.

 **Leneypoo:** Aw, thank you! Always nice to read a review like this whenever I'm having trouble writing. Yeah, me too. Too bad there isn't a lot of them out there. Haha yes, I'm glad you got that. Lol the thing with Mai will be revealed soon, probably next chapter. I'm glad you like the story so far though! Hope you liked this chapter too!


	12. Black & Blue

**Chapter 12: Black & Blue**

Chi-Chi landed on the rooftop with her feet gliding on the ground because of the wet floor. The rain was bouncing off of her cape, that was being used to shield most of her body. At least it had some of its uses. "Have you ever tried activating it by command before?"

To entertain them a little, while they were patrolling the city, Chi-Chi and Goku were asking each other random questions, to get to know each other better, now that they had both revealed their secrets to each other. Currently, she was asking him about his whole Super Saiyan thing.

"Once." Goku answered. "My brother tried to help me, and it almost worked, but I lost control in the last minute." A frustrated look overcame his features. "Its like its just too much raw power for my body to handle."

Chi-Chi paused, making sure her words came out right. "I'm sure if you keep practicing, you'll eventually learn how to control it."

Goku nodded. "I can only try and control it every once in awhile because every time I go Super Saiyan, it drains all of my energy for a few days." He admitted. "And the last time that happened, that crazy guy Berkowitz attacked our school."

Chi-Chi's eyes widen, and she almost missed her next step if it wasn't for Goku grabbing her arm to balance her. "Is that why you fainted that time?" She exclaimed. "I thought you had some kind of heart problem…. Wait, how come you weren't exhausted after your fight with Dabura? I mean you even said your brother made you start training as soon as everything had just passed."

Goku lifted a brow. "I took a Senzu bean this time. I told you, that thing replenishes all of your energy." He answered her.

"Well, why don't you take one of those every time you're training to try and control your Super Saiyan form?" She suggested.

Goku looked at her like she had gone crazy. "Those aren't easy to get. My brother gets them from this guy he knows, but he only gives him a few every 6 months. We only use them in emergencies."

That made sense. Those things were little miracles if they were able to heal the hole in her stomach, without leaving even a scar behind. Of course they had to be hard to come by.

After a few seconds of silence, Goku spoke up again. "So, Bulma really has _no_ idea who you are?"

A confused expression crossed her face. "Of course not. I've told no one of this- not even my father. It'd just get too complicated. Why do you ask?"

Goku shrugged. "You two are really close, so I just figured it might have been hard to keep this huge secret from her."

Chi-Chi felt the same guilty feeling she always got when she was reminded of having to keep her secret from people she loved. She _had_ to keep it from them though if she told them the truth, Bulma and her father, would just be worrying about her the whole time

Worse- they'd try to talk her out of it. It'd have her second guessing herself, which was something she couldn't afford. And that's _if_ they'd let her continue. Her father would probably ground her, and Bulma would do everything in her power to make her quit. Which is why she couldn't tell them.

"By the way, Saiyaman, we should start patrolling more than usual now that school has officially ended early thanks to Dabura. Would that be fine with you, or is your brother planning on keeping you busy with more training?" Chi-Chi asked him.

He snorted. "I'm sure he would love to be torturing me some more, but unfortunately for him, he still has work, so I'm good with that." He answered. "What's up with the Saiyaman thing though?"

"Just because we both now know our true identities now, doesn't mean we can start using our real names when we're doing our job. People can be overhearing at any time, Saiyaman. Especially when its two well known hero's who have a secret identity." She explained.

"Alright, _Lady Anonymous._ I can work overtime, but what about you? Won't your father want you to help out at the restaurant even more now?" Goku questioned.

"You're right." Chi-Chi mumbled in agreement. "I can just tell him I'm doing my homework and studying. That should get me a few good extra hours since it only takes me a short amount of time to finish one of those homework packets they give us."

Chi-Chi was almost prepared to tell Goku they could stop today's patrol when someone started to call out her hero name. Looking down, from the roof, Chi-Chi seen a young lady with black hair waving at her frantically. Wiping her eyes from all the rain that had hit it, she realized the woman had looked sort of familiar.

"Isn't that Mai?" Goku questioned.

"I-I think you're right." Chi-Chi said.

"What do we do?" Goku asked turning to Chi-Chi. He wasn't used to dealing with people they knew, like she was. The last time he had to deal with that was with Vegeta and Krillin, and within the first five seconds they had already figured out it was him. An incident he had still failed to mention to Chi-Chi.

Instead of answering Goku, Chi-Chi jumped off the building. Landing only a few feet away from Mai, she walked up to her, as Goku joined her on the ground behind her. "What wrong, miss? Is someone in trouble?" Chi-Chi asked in her 'professional' voice.

Mai shook her head as she tightened her hold on her umbrella. "N-No I just…. I-I want to thank you!" She blurted out randomly.

Chi-Chi had to take a step back from her sudden outburst. "Thank me? Thank me for what?"

"Y-You mean you don't remember?" Mai question as a look of hurt came to her eyes.

Chi-Chi instantly felt like she had stepped on a puppy. "I'm sorry, my memory isn't that good, so I tend to forget a lot of things..." She lied. Truthfully she had excellent memory, but she figured this way might make her feel less hurt.

Mai nodded. "I understand, you probably save a lot of people every day. I just wanted to thank you for saving my life." She grabbed a piece of her long hair, nervously working through it. "If it wasn't for you, who knew what those men would have done to me! I was just walking home late one day, when they kept following me till I accidentally entered an alleyway. Then you came, and defeated the leader even though he had a knife, and you even made his two friends carry him off to jail. It was amazing."

Mai's description of the incident seemed to spark Chi-Chi with a sense of familiarity. She slowly nodded as it came back to her. "Ah, yes! It happened around last month, right?"

"Yes! Ever since that day I've felt like we had some kind of connection. I have greatly admired you since then, so much so, that I've become somewhat of a fan girl. If my classmates knew about my obsession with you, they'd probably tease me. So I keep this side a bit of a secret from people." Mai explained.

A connection with Lady Anonymous? Having to keep it a secret about how much she loved Lady Anonymous? Was this is why Mai would act so weird when anybody mentioned Lady Anonymous and her? Chi-Chi felt like banging her head against a wall.

"How are your injuries?" Goku questioned from behind Chi-Chi. "I saw you on the floor when I fought against Dabura. Are you okay?"

Chi-Chi looked back at Mai in surprise, barely noticing the small band-aids around her face, and body. She had almost forgotten she was involved with the whole thing with Dabura. Some idol she was.

Mai waved him off. "I'm fine. He did attack me with some kind of weird blast, but it was only enough to knock me unconscious. When I woke up, after everything, I was in the hospital, but the doctor said I had no serious injuries on me."

"That's good." Chi-Chi said in relief. It seemed like each attack that has been happening, it keeps getting worse and worse for the people around her. If they weren't careful, they might not get off so lucky next time.

* * *

"Hey, Chi." She heard Bulma greet her, as she finished serving two customers. Wiping her hands down on her apron, she quickly informed her father she was taking her break before she headed over to her friend.

After Goku had indirectly told her how bad she's been treating her friend lately, she invited her over to her father's restaurant, so they could spend some time together.

"Bulma." She greeted back.

"So what's up?" Bulma started. "What's with the sudden call? Did you need some advice for dealing with boys again?" She asked, with a wink.

"No, nothing like that." Chi-Chi replied with slightly pink cheeks. "I was just thinking, its been awhile since we just hung out. I wanted to catch up with you."

"Oh, I guess your right, it has been awhile." Bulma said, with a finger at her lips. "Well, nothing really new with me. Vegeta's been busy practicing for some kind of tournament he's entering, so I've just been helping my dad out with his projects."

The _tournament_! She had almost forgotten about it. She still needed to have a talk about that with Goku, since he was the one that originally invited her. There was really no point to entering it now since he knew who she was, and he was obviously a lot more stronger than her. Plus, she couldn't really risk having her identity revealed by accident there.

"Tournament?" She repeated, feigning ignorance.

"Yeah, its like this big fighting event, that happens like every 3 years. Vegeta, Krillin, and Goku are all planning on entering it. They're all pretty serious about the whole thing. Vegeta has been training so much for it, we haven't even celebrated our anniversary!" Bulma said, in slight annoyance.

"But!" She started, sounding a bit more cheerful. "He's taking me to a really fancy restaurant tomorrow, to make up for it. Its a little far, but it should be fun. That Vegeta is such a pain in the butt… but he can really be romantic sometimes." Bulma said with a sigh."Hey!" She suddenly shouted. "The tournament is in a month from now. You should come with me! I'm sure the boys would appreciate the support, and I'd appreciate the company."

Chi-Chi looked off to another direction. "Maybe. You know how I am about things that involve fighting."

"At least think about it." Bulma suggested.

"Sure." She'd _definitely_ be thinking about it...

* * *

Chi-Chi watched as the peaceful rain softly bounced off of the overturned car in front of her. The car must have caught on fire earlier, since a small string of smoke was rising off of it now. Around her there were other cars in similar state to this one. The street had large cracks around it, and buildings were missing chunks of it while the insides were completely destroyed.

It looked like some small tornado had passed, and did some _serious_ damage. She watched as Goku walked passed her to inspect a scorched mark on the ground. "This wasn't done by just any regular criminals." He informed her, with a slight frown on his face.

"Yeah well, we couldn't tell you who it was either." Officer Satan stated with a slight attitude. Chi-Chi remembered the same treatment he gave her when she had first met him, after her fight with 18. He was also the same officer that had found her and the rest of her friends when Berkowitz's gang had attacked the school.

At that time, he had been nothing, but a kind officer doing his job. He had helped them get an unconscious Goku to the nurses office, and informed them that the other officers had already taken care of the rest of the gangsters left around the school. She knew deep down, he wasn't that much of a bad guy.

"The attack started as soon as it finished. Every officer is looking for the culprits now, but the little information we got from the witnesses don't exactly make sense. Some claimed to see some guy flying, and others said they seen lasers coming out of some giant man." Officer Satan scratched his Afro in annoyance. "These people are so easily fooled! Anyways, since you two seem to be familiar with these types of magic tricks, Officer Hal thought it would be best to call you two for help."

"Magic tricks?" a confused Goku repeated.

"Sure, we'll be glad to help." Chi-Chi said. "If you don't mind though we'd like to work alone."

"Fine by me." Officer Satan muttered under his breath, as he walked away from them.

"Goku," Chi-Chi started, once they were alone. "This has to be the work of 18, 17, and 16. Which means 17 and 18 healed up in just a few weeks. If they're well enough to fight again, and are confident they won't be beat by you again, we might have some serious trouble on our hands."

Goku raised a brow. "Why do you say that?"

"Well for one, its been made clear, I can't even handle one of them in battle, and two, they're not stupid. If they know how strong you are, they aren't stupid enough to challenge you again so soon, unless they were sure they could beat you." She explained.

"Relax. You're probably just over-thinking the situation. Even if they did get a lot stronger, I didn't even use my full strength the last time I fought them. I'm sure I can handle them." Goku reassured.

"What if they're at Dabura's level? What if they bring out your inner Super Saiyan?" Chi-Chi challenged.

"They _won't_." Goku insisted.

Chi-Chi sighed, but dropped the conversation. She glanced at the side, and noticed a sign that said, 'Welcome to East City!'. Had they traveled that far off already? The location the officers had called her to, had already been on the other side of the city, but she didn't think they were going to travel this far.

"Maybe we should split up?" Chi-Chi suggested, as they came to a stop. Neither were sure what direction they should continue to take.

She watched as Goku's eyes quickly flickered to the right. "No need. Looks like _they_ found _us_..."

Chi-Chi raised a brow as she looked at the same direction. There was no one in sight. Still, she knew better than not to believe Goku when it came to something like this. She tensely waited for someone to appear in front of them.

There was only a heartbeat of intense silence before a flash came flying towards them. Before Chi-Chi could fully turn, a blur was already taking Goku further back in the middle of the air.

"Goku!" She yelled. She was on top of some random roof, so it was almost impossible to chase after them. It wasn't like she could just stand there and wait for one of them to come back though. Preparing to follow them anyways, she was stopped by someone grabbing her arm. She barely had time to process before the person flung her backwards causing her to fall off the roof, and crash into someones car.

She laid on top of the car for a second, trying to catch her breath, before her survivor instincts kicked in, and she forced herself to fall off the car, and land shakily onto her feet. She looked back and forth for her attacker, but found no one around, as she tried to clear her head.

She noticed a large figure at the corner of her eye, a second to late, as she received a swift punch to her right cheek. Used to it by now, she retaliated by swinging her left fist. She felt her hand connect to a strong jaw. The force of her punch was enough to send the person away from her.

Finally having enough space between her, she had enough time to look at the person who was attacking her. Her forehead scrunched up. She had expected to see 18 or 17, heck even 16, but instead she was looking at a complete stranger.

He looked giant compared to her. His black hair was even longer than hers, and was kept in a braid. Most unusual of all, he had pale skin that had a silver tone to it. She backed up a little as the huge man began to stand up.

"Look, I don't know who you are, or why you, and whoever you came with, tried to destroy the city, but this doesn't have to continue. Give up and your punishment will be much lighter." She tried to negotiate. She waited for some kind of response from the man, but only received silence. Actually, she was almost positive he didn't even blink. He just continued to look at her with a heavy frown.

Faltering a bit, she tried again. "What's your name? Maybe I can help you."

Instead of answering her, the guy went straight towards her again. Tightening her first, she brought her hands to block the guys attack. Quickly she brought her knee up, and successfully, hit him in the gut. Bringing both of her hands together into one fist, she brought them down on the guys neck.

His head crashed into the pavement below, cracking some of the ground, from the force. Maybe she should have held back some? She hoped he was strong enough to survive that because something told her, killing someone, wouldn't make her look so good in the public eye. Even if they had destroyed half the city.

She inwardly let out a sigh of relief, when the guy slowly picked himself up again. He raised his head, and Chi-Chi was baffled to see there wasn't even a scratch on him. "What the-?"

As he watched her, Chi-Chi noticed some kind of weird spark shining in his eye. Once they were back to normal, he was already racing towards her. He swung at her, which she was able to stop, using her arm, but used that to his advantage, and crashed his head into her own causing her to fly backwards.

She crashed into a nearby building breaking her way inside. She laid in a pile of rubble, with her eyes shut in pain, and her head throbbing. She could feel a trickle of blood falling from her forehead.

Several gasps reached her ears, and she realized she must have been inside a populated building. Opening her eyes, she took note of the round white tables, and the people dressed up in fancy clothes. She was inside some restaurant.

"Its Lady Anonymous!" She could hear people furiously whispering.

"What's happening?"

"Lady Anonymous!" She heard a familiar voice say.

Turning to the side, she watched a very familiar bluenette, peering down at her in worry. Shocked, she blinked a couple times to make sure she wasn't hallucinating. What the hell was Bulma doing over here? Then it clicked. This must have been the place she was talking about. The place her and Vegeta were going to have dinner at. Did that mean Vegeta was here to?

"Are you okay? You're bleeding." Bulma pointed out.

"Ahhh!" Some people in the front of them yelled. Both girls turned to see what the commotion was about.

Chi-Chi picked herself up, when she seen it was the guy she was just fighting, making his way towards her. Wiping her forehead, she kept her eyes on him. Slowly, he brought his hand foreward, stretching out his palm. She had already seen this move too many times, to not realize what was happening.

"Everyone, get out of the way! He has a gun!" She shouted, knowing that was the only way to get people to run out of the restaurant. Grabbing a confused Bulma, she pulled both them out of the way just as the blast flashed out of his hand.

Chi-Chi crashed into the huge window of the restaurant, taking most of the impact, as they fell onto the ground outside. She could hear Bulma coughing from underneath her. Not waiting for her to recover, she pulled them both up. Grabbing her shoulders, she made sure she had Bulma's full attention. "Get out of here now! Its dangerous here, so get as far away as you can!" She shouted to her.

Bulma looked at her in a daze, causing Chi-Chi to snap at her. " _Now_!" Flinching back, Bulma almost automatically listen to her instructions, and ran off.

Turning back, Chi-Chi watched as the man with the braid, stepped out of the restaurant, starring at her, with the same scowl. Not waiting for him to attack first, Chi-Chi ran, full speed towards him. Using the slippery floor to her advantage, she slid underneath him, and used the chance to throw her boomerang at him.

She watched as it successfully hit him causing his head to go forward. Maybe it had been _to_ _o_ successful of a hit because it now stayed stuck inside the back of his head. Slowly, the guy turn towards her, and reached behind him, roughly pulling out the boomerang.

What the hell was with this guy? She should have accidentally have killed him like three times already. Not even blood had sprayed out when he had pulled out the boomerang.

Without warning, the guy suddenly chucked her own boomerang back at her with amazing force. She pulled back in instinct, and watched as the boomerang cut off pieces of hair, missing her by only inches. Turning back, her eyes widen as her opponent was suddenly right in front of her.

A light suddenly glowed from underneath her, causing her to look down and see a giant energy ball forming. Before she could even comprehend it, he had already unleashed it towards her. The first thing she could instantly feel was the hot searing pain going through her body. She could feel her body being pushed back in the middle of the air, but she could do nothing to stop it.

She hit the ground roughly, landing on her head first. Her stomach still felt like it was on fire, not even the rain hitting her, could make the painful heat go down. Instinctively, she felt like placing a hand on her stomach, but she felt paralyzed. She could do nothing, as her body had small twitches from all of the pain it was experiencing.

Her mouth popped open as she felt another powerful wave of pain. She wasn't sure how she wasn't dead yet, but it felt like she was only a breath away from it.

The pain in her head was getting worse and worse. The head injury she had received earlier when he had headbutted her probably wasn't helping her condition. Her vision was blurring, and the only thing she could focus on was the pain.

The blast had taken her far back, but she was sure her enemy was still close by. It wouldn't be long till he found her again, and as much as she wanted to, she couldn't even move an inch of her body. She was stuck. She watched as her breath appeared in front of her, thanks to the cold air, as the rain continued to hit her.

She was struggling to keep her eyes open, as darkness began to overtake her. This was it for her. Her only slight hope was that Goku somehow found her, or took care of the guy she was fighting before he came to finish her off. She knew that was only wishful thinking though.

Just as she felt herself losing consiousness, the faint sounds of someones feet splashing on the ground, brought her back. Only seconds later, she felt someone grab her, and began to drag her off to some random place. Blinking slowly, she tried to clear her head, and vision.

The first thing she caught sight of, was long, bright blue hair. "Bulma? W-What are you doing here? You need to get out of here."

"Shut up… and let me… help you." She replied between grunts, as she dragged her deeper into an alley. Bulma manage to bring her behind a dumpster.

From the part of her face she could see, Lady Anonymous's face was unusually pale. On her stomach, was a huge burn mark. Bulma's face scrunched up in worry. She had some knowledge on first-aid, but she had nothing on her that could help her with Lady Anonymous's wound.

"Hey, are you okay?" Bulma harshly whispered in worry as Lady Anonymous suddenly closed her eyes, and slumped against her even more than before. The visor she was wearing was preventing Bulma from having a clearer picture, but she was pretty sure she had fainted.

Now what? Should she try getting them somewhere else? She was pretty sure that guy Lady Anonymous was fighting, was still close by. _Could_ she even drag them both even further then they were now? It was quite a feat to even drag her a few feet into the alley. She had been lucky it had been so close by.

Before she had time to make up her mind, she heard faints sounds of footsteps somewhere nearby. The rain was almost completely overpowering it, but she was almost positive she heard someone walking. Unconsciously, she held Lady Anonymous tighter as she strained to listen. It sounded like the footsteps were getting closer to where they were at.

She held her breath as the footsteps suddenly stopped. She pushed her hair behind her ears, and cupped her hands being one, hoping it would somehow help her hear better. Besides the rain though she only received silence.

The bluenette felt her heart stop, when she heard a sharp whistle pierce her eardrums. "Yoo-Hoo! Miss. Anonymous! Where are you? Do you think she might be inside this lonely alleyway, 14?"

Bulma felt her body trembling. She felt like a cornered mouse. Squeezing her eyes shut, she could feel nothing, but shame for herself. She was so stupid! She was going to die, and it was all thanks to her stupid decisions.

Why didn't she listen to Lady Anonymous, and get as far away from this mess as she could? Why did she have to get involve? This was suppose to be a happy day for her. Vegeta and her were going to celebrate their anniversary, and have fun, but instead, he stood her up, and she got stuck in this mess!

Suddenly she felt like something had snapped in her. What the hell was she thinking? If she hadn't gotten herself involved, and intentionally not follow Lady Anonymous's orders, she most likely would have been killed by now. Yet, she was only selfishly thinking of herself.

She was stronger than this, dammit. Tightening her fist, she made up her resolve, and gently set Lady Anonymous aside. Getting up, she revealed herself.

Standing in front of her were two men. One, she recognize as the tall man, Lady Anonymous was fighting with earlier, and the other was someone she hadn't seen. He was of average built, and had white hair that reached his shoulders, with a trucker hat placed on top of his head.

Holding her head up high, she made sure to glare at the both of them. If she was going to be killed, she would go with her dignity still intact.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" The white-haired man taunted. "You are quite fortunate, girl, you seem to have caught us on a busy day, so we're letting you go. We have more pressing business at the moment, with that hero woman over there, so-"

"I'm the daughter of a wealthy family!" Bulma shouted, feeling a little unsure of herself.

The white-haired man looked taken aback for a second, before he regain his composure with a chuckle. "Its not money we're interested in. You're pressing your luck here. Move, or I'll blast-"

"Its the richest family in Japan. My father is Dr. Briefs!" She interrupted once again. There wasn't much she could do. She wasn't physically strong. She had no weapons. This was the only thing she could do. Biting her lip, she hoped it was enough.

"Dr. Briefs?" He repeated. He gave her a smirk, that made her feel like collapsing on herself. "Looks like you just got a little more interesting there, _Miss. Briefs_ …."

* * *

 **...Hey guys. I'm so sorry for the late chapter, but this time it was out of my hands. Like I said before, my laptop isn't the most reliable thing for me right now, and things have been kind of tight lately, so I'm stuck with this one. Anyways, it broke down again, and I had to take it in to get it fixed. Other bills were more important at the time though so I had to wait for awhile. I feel awful for not updating in a long time though. I just want to say that this had nothing to do with writer's block though. I just had no way of typing it out. Anyways, I also feel like I'm sort of jinxing myself by telling you guys I'm going to be updating early, so I won't be saying that for this chapter lol Just keep an eye out for things ;] Sorry again! I hope to have a steady updating pace again!  
**

 **SuperSaiyanKnight:** Haha it could have just been a windy day! Thanks! No! :c I had no idea that was happening to him. That's awful. I mean, I get the excitement for wanting to hear him voice Goku Black, but to take it that far? /: Lol I was like so annoyed when I heard. Like they have two kids? xD But then I heard some fans saying that it was a misunderstanding in the subtitles, and Goku misunderstood what Vegeta was asking of him. Lol so imma go with that. Plus the next episode kind of made up for it. Then the one after that was... conflicting. Haha and I see what you mean about it having elements of dragon ball, but I still like dbz better than anything. Dragon ball was mostly just funny, and it was kind of a normal manga. Dragon Ball Z is legendary!

 **Son-AbyGC:** New name change? Nice! :DD Haha yup, the secrets are out! Thank you, I really appreciate it. Sorry for the delay, but I hope to update more too!

 **Rinfantasy:** Haha yay! Catching you guys off guard is my favorite thing to do! Haha rescue. Interesting word choice. Haha Raditz helped Goku out in a... very rough way xD Yeah, instinctively, I felt like adding drama to the mix, but I feel like a lot of stories that go down that road when their in similar situations come off... pointless. The guy gets mad, ignores the girl, and the girl runs off and does something dangerous, and gets in a mess because of it. Haha I felt like if they kind of talked about it, and tried to understand each other, they could make it worked :DD

 **Gokuu the Carrot:** Good :P! Yeah, I really want to continue F &F too, mostly because I didn't want to be one of those authors with unfinished work up there, but when you can't avoid it, there's not really anything you can do. Maybe when I get better, I'll try fixing it up, and finishing it? c: Haha thanks for letting me know about the name change! Yeah, I've been trying to keep up with the current episodes, but I mostly just look at tumblr for summaries of the episodes. I'm so sad I missed the chance to tell you happy birthday! :c I was hoping my computer could've been fixed by then too! How was your birthday though? Did you have fun? I just celebrated two of my younger sisters birthdays. One was on the 26th, and the other was on the 29th!

 **Generala:** I wanted to write something like that, but I realized I read stuff like that so many times already, and it just got pointless, and just felt like they were dragging their stories when something like that happened. Haha I quickly realized communication, and trying to understand where the other person was coming from, helped things a lot! I like it this way much better [: Lol yes, the secrets between them are pretty much all out, I think, but there are still some secrets from other people ;D Yeah, when I read what you wrote, I instantly seen the connection between those things. I wrote that, kind of making it a little out there, but I'm glad it kind of connects with the canon.

 **Aditjn238:** Why, thank you! v.v Yay! I was hoping it came as a plot twist to people. I had already read it over so many times in my head, and dropped hints throughout the story, I was starting to think it was too obvious. Its refreshing to see people were caught off guard by that! ^-^ Sorry for taking so long! I hope you enjoyed the chapter though!


	13. Lost

**Lost**

"I'm starting to think the only reason you invite me to train with you is because you just want someone to keep winning against." Krillin complained as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Maybe if you focused on training more, instead of chasing after women, you wouldn't have such a tough time against me." Vegeta replied. He bent down to grab a cold soda from his fridge.

"Hey, just because you already found your significant other, doesn't mean you can look down on others who are still searching." Krillin teased as he caught the soda can from hitting his face. Opening it up, he took a sip from it. "You really lucked out though. Most girls wouldn't be so easygoing with their boyfriends spending their whole time training as much as Bulma is."

Something seem to click within Vegeta's mind when Krillin brought up Bulma, but he couldn't seem to put his finger on it. It felt like he had forgotten something important that involved her somehow….

"I mean, you kind have to feel for that girl though." Krillin continued on. "You two are a couple, yet you never spend any time together. Actually," Krillin said. "didn't your guys' anniversary recently pass by- Hey! You're sodas spilling!"

Vegeta looked down at the now crushed can in his hand. "Krillin… I screwed up."

Krillin was a little taken aback by his friends suddenly crushed mood. "Its alright buddy, we can get you a new soda."

Vegeta threw the can away in irritation. "Not the soda, you idiot! I screwed up with Bulma!" He shouted. "I was suppose to meet her at some fancy restaurant to celebrate our stupid anniversary. I'm over an hour late."

Krillin couldn't help, but let out some chuckles. "She's gonna kill you!"

Vegeta let out a growl. "I have to go." He said as he turned to leave. Maybe if he gets there quick enough, she won't be that mad about it.

"Let me know how it goes!" Krillin called out to him. He received a door slam in response.

* * *

Goku wiped the sweat forming on his head. The short, purple-skinned guy wasn't just any regular opponent. Although he wouldn't be quick to say he was at the same level as Dabura, he was still a tough opponent. Like he had suspected, this guy was aware of ki manipulation. From what he saw though it was the most basic form of it. Nothing fancy and complex like Dabura's.

Instead of trying to read his opponent, like Goku was, the short guy instead chose to drink out of some flask. "A little sloppy, don't you think?" Goku questioned, with a frown. He was more impatient than usual thanks to his current missing partner.

He had expected her to follow him, and provide backup if he needed any, but instead she was a no-show. In between her not showing up, and this new enemy separating him and Chi-Chi from the start of the fight, he had to assume this guy didn't come alone. They probably thought if they separated the both of them, they would have a better chance or something.

He knew a lot of their enemies underestimated Chi-Chi, especially the ki manipulator kind, but he was more aware than anyone of the kind of strength she possessed. He was confident in her abilities.

 _Still_ , he would have felt a lot more better if they were fighting next to each other, instead of apart.

In response to Goku's question, the small opponent took another swig from his flask, before wiping his mouth and putting it back inside his yellow overcoat. "You're stronger than I anticipated, _Saiyaman._ Your fight against Dabura showed you to be a lot less weaker than the skill you are showing now." The short man with shades stated.

Goku's brows knitted in confusion. "You talk as if you were there."

He smirked. "Not there, but well informed by all of the reports."

"Reports?" Goku repeated. Dabura had mentioned he was working for someone. The same as Berkowitz. Was this the guy who was ordering them all to attack Chi-Chi? "Who exactly are you? And why did you attack the city?"

"My creator calls me Android 15." He answered. "As for the city, well, you can say we were looking for something we lost."

Creator? Android 15? This guy was giving him more questions than answers. Still, there was one thing that stuck to him. "What do you mean by we?" Goku demanded, feeling a little more tense than before.

Before Android 15 had a chance to answer him, a loud explosion, from behind, captured both of their attention. From the distance, Goku could see the remaining glow of the blast. His eyes widen in alarm as he realized that was around the same area Chi-Chi was, before he left her.

He felt a strong sense of panic overcome him, and his body was already flying towards the direction of the explosion, before he realized it. He had barely gotten a few spaces away before Android 15 cut him off, forcing Goku to stop.

He tighten his fist in frustration knowing he was running out of time. "Move out of my way." He warned.

"C'mon man, you know its not going to be that simple." Android 15 said, with a smirk.

Those were the only words Goku needed as a roar erupted from inside of him, and he let out a surge of power. The wind around him whipped from the sheer power coming off of him, sending ripples of wind to Android 15, who looked hardly effected by it, as his clothes flapped around.

Android 15 was the first to move, appearing in front of a prepared Goku. He threw swift punches which were mostly blocked by Goku. Android 15 found his opening, and sent a powerful kick to Goku's gut, sending him off.

Goku crashed into a nearby building. Although his body was in pain, his anger was numbing him from feeling anything. He brought his hands closer to his hunched body, as he collected more energy, before letting it all out causing more of the building from behind him to be destroyed, freeing him once more.

Zeroing in on Android 15, who was still floating somewhere above him, Goku flew towards that direction like a bullet. His speed was fast enough to catch Android 15 off guard. He headbutted him on the stomach hearing a choked cry come from him.

Android 15 was helpless to do anything, but open his mouth from the loss of air, and have his body be sent back in the air, until he collided with a building.

Goku felt torn for a split second. He wanted to head off to Chi-Chi's side to make sure she was alright, but he knew Android 15 was not going to go down with just that.

His decision was already made when Android 15 appeared again, looking a little more torn up than before. He was scowling, as he wiped the blood from the side of his mouth. He was now missing his hat, revealing a glass-dome with mechanical things inside.

Instead of giving him a chance to recover, Goku pulled his two hands back a little, forming a small blue ball of energy. "Kame...Hame….Ha!"

Sensing immediate danger from that move, Android 15 flew upwards as fast as he could, avoiding the powerful blast. He wiped the small amount of sweat away from his forehead. "That was close." He said to himself. Collecting himself, he looked for Goku to plan his next attack. Only, he wasn't anywhere to be found.

He had recognize that attack. It was the same one he used to finish off Dabura. If he was planning on finishing him off the same way he finished off Dabura, he should have stayed in the same spot to use it to his full potential. Which meant he couldn't have moved that fast right after that blast…

Unless... he _didn't_ use that move to its fullest potential! Of course! He was only using it as a diversion. Android 15 swiftly turned to the back of him a second too late as he came face to face with a glowing blue orb.

Goku released the powerful ki blast, backing up as his ki blast somehow caused a bigger explosion as soon as it made contact with Android 15. Goku brought his hand up trying to block the strong winds, and flying debris. Once it settled down more, there was only a small amount of smoke, and no sign of Android 15, besides bits and pieces of metal and scraps.

Goku wasted no time, as he flew at max speed, towards the area the other explosion had taken place. Android 15 wasted a lot of his time, so he could only hope Chi-Chi would be able to handle herself till he got to her.

The rain was hitting him harder than normal because of the speed he was flying in, but it hardly bothered him, as he stayed focused to his only task. He stopped flying, as he hovered around the estimated spot the blast had taken place.

Looking around, there was hardly any kind of sign of a fight. Was he wrong? Maybe he had mistaken lightning, or thunder for an explosion, and Android 15 was just taunting him. Still, that didn't explain why Chi-Chi never showed up.

"Lady Anonymous!" He shouted, fighting against the rain for being the loudest. She couldn't have gotten that far by foot.

He flew at a slower speed, trying to look through every corner. It wasn't long till he spotted something weird. He lowered to the ground until his feet touched the ground. In front of him was a building with two giant holes in it. Inside, he could see it was completely deserted, and trashed. Random chairs and tables were overturned, or broken. There were even some broken plates on the floor.

He was sure of it now. Chi-Chi had gotten caught up fighting some other mysterious enemy. Looking around the area, he saw no other sign of her being around. Could the enemy have taken her?

"Lady Anonymous!" He shouted even louder than before. If she was around, she would most likely be around the area he was at now, which meant he was better off on foot.

He followed the streets, and look through every corner, trying to look for some kind of sign of Chi-Chi. He went through a couple of alleys, and looked inside some buildings. He had even made sure to keep an eye out for rooftops, but he still hadn't manage to find even a glimpse of her. Even when he called her name out, he would receive nothing back, but the sound of the rain.

He had started to get nervous about the situation, until he entered another alley. Giving it a quick glance over, he had almost continued on his way until he spotted familiar pink boots. Running into the alley, he finally felt his body relax when he seen she was alright.

She was unconscious, and there were little cuts and scratched on her, but she was breathing, and present. Kneeling, he lifted her upper body, so that she was leaning against him. Her body was colder than usual.

"Lady Anonymous." He said, as he tried to wake her up. There was faint movement accompanied by a slight groan that escaped her, but other than that she stayed passed out in his arms. Calling her name out again, he shook her a little harder.

Finally, she began to open her eyes a little. Starring up at him, she stayed in the same position for awhile, before she seemed to understand the situation a little more. Rubbing her eyes, she moved to sit up on her own. "Ugh… what happened?"

"That's what I'd like to know." Goku replied. "I was in the middle of my fight with that guy, when I saw some kind of blast hit over here. I tried to come immediately, but he wouldn't let me go so easily, so I had to finish my fight first. What happened? Did another enemy show up?"

As soon as Goku mentioned a blast, it all clicked. Standing up, she put a hand on her face, sliding it across. "Oh no. Oh no, oh no, _oh no_." She looked back up at a confused Goku. "We have to go. We need to go _now_."

"Calm down. First tell me what happened." Goku asked.

"When that guy took you away, I went to follow you guys, but I was stopped by someone else. It was some weird guy. He was really tall, and his skin had this silver tint to it, and he had really long hair, that was all tied up in a braid." She described. "He was really strong too. It was kind of a losing battle, and then he used some kind of powerful ki blast on me." She bit her lip as she remembered it. "I ran into Bulma a little before that."

"Bulma?!" Goku exclaimed. "What was she doing all the way over here?"

" _Goku_." She stressed, trying to get him to focus on the more important details. "I-I tried to tell her to leave, but I guess she still stayed somewhere nearby. When the blast hit me, I knocked out for a few seconds. When I came too, I couldn't even move my body. The guy was most likely somewhere around, and I couldn't move. I had basically given up hope. That's when Bulma came." She revealed. "She pulled me to safety, and I passed out again. And now she's not here."

Goku knew what that meant. "Why would they want to take Bulma though." He asked.

"I'm not sure either, but we need to start looking for her, before… before it's too late." She stated.

"You're right, but-" Goku was cut off by the sound of someone suddenly taking off. Goku took one glance at the sky, and let out a curse. "Get on." He told Chi-Chi, as he turned and crouched, so she could hold onto him.

He flew both of them up fast enough to cut off Vegeta. "What are you doing?" Goku asked him.

"Vegeta, I know you and Bulma are close, but me and Saiyaman can't let you get involve with this. Leave it to us. We'll find her." Chi-Chi said, using her Lady Anonymous voice.

Vegeta ignored her, and focused his attention on Goku. "Move out of my way, or I'll move you out of my way, _Kakarot_."

Chi-Chi was about to reply, when she faltered a bit. "He knows your true identity?" She exclaimed.

Goku knew Vegeta was mad, but to just sell him out like that? "Krillin and him, sort of... figured it out on their own."

" _And_ Krillin? That's already three people." She said, before lowering her voice for her next question. "They don't know about me, do they?"

"Of course not." He assured. "I'm telling you they just figured out it was me."

Meanwhile, Vegeta could feel his patience wearing thinner and thinner as the pair continued to get of topic. No longer playing nice, Vegeta raised his ki, releasing a strong amount of raw energy, that blew the two heroes back. Without even sparing a glance at either of them, Vegeta took off again.

"We need to stop him." Chi-Chi said, as she moved her hair out of her face.

"We can't." Goku replied. "Not when it involves Bulma. Besides, it won't be so bad having Vegeta on our side. We need all the help we can get, if we want to find Bulma fast." Goku explained as he pulled out a phone.

"Who are you calling?" Chi-Chi questioned in confusion.

Instead of answering her, Goku waited till the other line picked up. "Krillin? Something bad happened…"

* * *

Krillin stopped flying when he reached the spot Goku told him to be at. He let himself fall, landing on the ground. He had never been around this city, so everything was really unfamiliar to him. Plus it was starting to get dark. Giving him an unwelcome feeling of uneasiness.

From what Goku had told him, Lady Anonymous and him were planning on following Vegeta, and look for Bulma on the northern side of the city where they thought the kidnapper was most likely at. Just in case though Goku wanted him to cover the southern side of the city.

Starting off at a random place, Krillin ran across the lonely street stepping on some puddles. Luckily for him, it had stopped raining. The wind, on the other hand, was just as fierce.

With it being unfamiliar territory to him, everything looked suspicious. At least if he was in West City, he'd be able to tell which buildings were more suspicious than others. He just hopes his usual bad luck doesn't catch up with him, and he ends up being the one to find the kidnapper.

He wanted to help find Bulma too, but he wouldn't be much help to her if he had to be the one to fight the kidnapper. Goku had mentioned he knew about ki. He's never fought anyone who used ki besides Goku and Vegeta, and compared to those two, he sucked.

Before he could dwell on his current situation any longer, he felt a slight tick in his mind. It was the same tick that told him when there was a high energy level nearby. If there was one ability he was confident in, it was his ki reading skills. That was the only thing Goku and Vegeta both lacked in, and he was good at.

He followed the signal as it got stronger and stronger. It wasn't long till he stumbled across the most suspicious looking building he's seen so far…. An abandoned warehouse.

' _A warehouse? Really. The bad guys couldn't find something a little more cliché?'_

Sighing, he went to the side of the building, as he ducked down, and tried to look inside of the building. Most of the windows were broken, but they were boarded up by wood. Although there were enough cracks in between the wood for Krillin to peer through the windows were to dusty for him to have a clear view of what was inside.

Krillin stayed glued to the spot he was in, unsure of what to do. He was almost a hundred percent positive, Bulma's kidnapper was inside. He was around the area Bulma was kidnapped from, and he could feel someone with a high ki level inside. This _had_ to be where they were at. Should he call Goku, and wait for him to get here?

No! He couldn't do that. What if Bulma was being tortured in there right now? How could he live with himself if he just spent the whole time waiting for Goku while Bulma got tortured. Making up his mind, he made his way to the front of the door. Taking a deep breath, he swung it open, and ran inside.

"Bulma! Are you in… here..." Krillin lost his momentum as he really took in the kind of situation he just walked in on. Instead of finding his blue-haired friend in the middle of some kind of torture, he found three surprised pair of eyes on him…..

All belonging to two familiar guys, and the same blonde chick he danced with at Bulma's party. Looks like his bad luck ended up catching up with him after all….

* * *

"Oof!" Bulma let out as she was suddenly pushed into some random room. Her hands were tied behind her back, and her feet were bound together. "Hey, what's the big idea! I already said I'd cooperate. Why'd you tie me up for?"

"Shut up!" The white-haired man yelled. "I have to make a few phone calls first, then I'll decide if there's any point in keeping you alive. I knew you'd be some kind of air-headed rich girl, but you must be a special kind of dumb, if you let yourself get into a situation like this."

Bulma glared, but kept her mouth shut.

"Good." He said in his country accent. "You've been lucky so far, but I have a feeling your luck is about to run out." He told her, before turning to leave.

Bulma stayed still on the hard cold ground, until she made sure he was gone. How could she have gotten herself stuck in this situation? Why didn't she chose to stay silent? Why wasn't anyone saving her yet? She was going to die now, and it was all her fault….

 _Is_ stuff she would have said if she wasn't a freakin' genius!

"I'll show you an air-headed rich girl!" She muttered to herself, as she moved her hands around to activate the laser button on her watch. Once her hands were free, she worked on the ropes on her feet. Once done with those, she stood up, stretching out her cramped body.

Going to the door, she used a bobby pin to pick the lock. Slowly, pushing it open, she checked to make sure there was no one in the hallway. Finding it clear, she went outside. So far, escaping was a piece of cake for her. These guys were morons! Did they really think, leaving the daughter of one of the smartest scientist, alone, was a good idea?

If they did their research, they would know she wasn't just a regular rich kid who had no brains. Lucky her, she was stuck with a pair of idiots! Now all she had to do was find her way out of this building, and she was free!

Not only did she save Lady Anonymous, but she also basically saved herself. All on her own. She gave herself a lot less credit than she really should be. She was freakin' amazing!

Holding her dress up from the bottom, she ran around the building, quietly, until she spotted a door that looked like it lead to the outside. Feeling a bubble of happiness from inside her, she practically sprinted down the stairs, towards the door.

During her fifth step, she caught glance of a blur, almost giving her a heart attack. In her panic, she missed her next step causing her to fall down the stairs. Towards the end of her fall, she hit something hard like a wall causing her to bounce backwards, and land on her butt.

Rubbing her now bruised bottom, she looked up only to see the same scary, giant man the Lady Anonymous was fighting. Bulma let out a squeak, trying to back up further away from the scary guy. She let out a nervous chuckle. "Uh.. hey. S-Sorry about hitting you… ha-ha… I was just… leaving." She said, before trying to make a run for it.

The giant man easily caught her by her arm dangling her up. "You are suppose to be in a cell." He said in a monotone voice.

"Hey!" Bulma cried out. "Let me go! Your hurting me!"

"Android 14! What's all the ruckus?" The white-haired man from before, called out. "Is it that dang prisoner again! I warned you, girl. 14, take care of her, I still haven't reached him yet, so we can't kill her just yet. Just make sure I can't hear her anymore."

Android 14 nodded before grabbing Bulma by the shoulders to have her face him. "Hey what are you-!" 14 blew a weird kind of dust out of his mouth, that hit Bulma.

Immediately she began to feel a sense of numbness. As hard as she tried she couldn't move her body as she stayed helpless against Android 14's arms. ' _Why can't I move?_ '

Slowly she started to feel a little hazy. ' _I-I'm going to lose consciousness'._ As that thought passed through her, her eyes slowly closed, but not before she heard one last thing.

"Bulma!"

* * *

 **Hey guys. Sorry about the late update, this one was on me. There was a few bumps I had with writing this chapter. Particularly the part where Goku is fighting Android 15. I felt like my fights were starting to sound kind of repetitive, so I tried to change it up, which was a lot harder than I though. I'm not even sure if I did that scene justice. I hoped you guys like this though. It was short, but there was more stuff happening in this. I liked how I kind of gave everyone the spotlight in this. Anyways, if this story keeps going the way I want it, there should only be this mini arc, and then the final one. I should probably start planning out the ending in detail...  
**

 **Son-AbyGC:** Thank you! :DD Love your review as usual. Hope you enjoyed the chapter! c:

 **Aditjn238:** Thanks! Haha he was tied up with some things, but don't worry! We got him back! So am I! I hope to have her growing as a character more in this. I feel like I don't focus on her enough sometimes :c Haha I will! Hope you liked it!

 **Gokuu the Carrot:** For me, its pretty much a party if there's cake! Oh cool, my sister just turned 13. I have another who just turned 16... or 15. Its hard to keep track. I have three sisters. Aww! That is one of the best thing someone has told me ;-; Haha yeah I think even in that roundabout way, I still got a little jinxed : Haha you did? Yeah I've been there before. Aw, I know, I feel bad every time I get a new review for that story. Haha okay! Can't wait to hear from you again!

 **Generala:** Haha, hopefully this chapter has answered some of your questions... but maybe its bought out some new ones :D Lol Hoped you liked it!

 **The Millenium Master:** Haha thanks! A lot of my inspiration for this story did come from them. Hehe now do you know? Aw, that sucks! I'm glad you still took the time to read the chapter despite that though! Hope to hear from you again! Nice new name btw! And thanks for the heads up.


	14. Sticky Situations

Krillin felt his hands start to tingle from being tied up with duct tape for so long. He could feel the tips of his fingers began to numb. He tried moving his fingers trying to get some feeling back in them.

"Hey!" 17's sharp voice came from the other side of the room causing Krillin to flinch. "No moving from the hostage over there."

"Oh, lighten up, 17. It's not like he actually has a chance of escaping with all of us in the room. He's just a human." 18 defended. "I'm sure we've scared him enough into not telling anybody he saw us, so why don't we just let him go? He's just a waste of space here."

Krillin wasn't sure if 18 was defending him, or not, but either way he was grateful for her interference. With her help, they might decide to release him after all!

"We don't know that, 18." 17 snapped back at her. He turned to Krillin, glaring at him as if he'd explode on the spot if he stared hard enough. "Plus, I can't help, but feel like I've seen him somewhere before. And you know as well as I do, we can't afford the chance of our location getting out. _Especially_ right now.

18 raised a brow, as she walked over Krillin's way with her arms crossed. Once close enough, she leaned down, so that she could have a closer look at him, causing. Him to squirm in his seat, trying to avoid eye-contact with her. "Now that you mention it, he does look sort of familiar."

Krillin nervously laughed. "You know, I get that a lot. The bald head, and all. I look like every other bald guy out there!" He let out another fake chuckle, hoping they'd buy it. He couldn't let them figure out he had connections with Lady Anonymous, or even Goku for that matter. They'd never let him go if they found out the truth. They might even kill him if they even _thought_ he might know the two of them more than the average citizen.

Damn Goku! Why did he have to dress up like a stupid looking hero, and fight along side Lady Anonymous! Why did he even have that stupid crush on her? If it wasn't for that, he probably would have never come into contact with Lady Anonymous. If he ever gets out of this place alive, the first thing he's going to do is kill Goku!

18 gripped his chin to stop his movement, forcing him to look at her. She stared instantly back at him, until she blinked in surprise. "Now I remember..."

Krillin gulped. It was all over now.

"You're the guy I danced with at that part we crashed." 18 said. She then turned back to her brother. "That's probably where you seen him from, 17. See? Just a regular human. Now get rid of him already." She ordered, as she turned to leave.

"Not so fast." 17 called out. "If he's such a normal guy, how did he get into that exclusive party? There's no way a regular teenage boy would be able to get into something like that. Not unless he was rich, and something tells me," 17 looked Krillin up in down. " _that_ isn't it."

18 let out an annoyed sigh. "I don't know, why don't you try asking him directly yourself?" She suggested.

Krillin tenses up when he noticed he had all eyes on him, as they waited for his answer. Even 16 who, until now, had not even had his open, and had chosen to sit in a corner of the room while they talked.

Great. How was he suppose to answer that one? Should he try lying, and pretend he was actually filthy rich? No. they'd never buy that. 17 had made it clear what he thought about that matter.

"Well?" 18 prompted. "Spit it out already."

Krillin felt his spine straighten at her commanding tone. It reminded him of his mother's yell when she asked him to clean his room. "M-My friend. She was able to get me in because of her connections. I just went for the free food and the ladies." He was trying to be as vague as possible.

"How do we know he's not lying?" 17 questioned.

"I believe him, brother. He shows no sign of lying." 16 said, from the other side of the room.

"Fine, say he's telling the truth, are we suppose to just let him walk out of here? We don't have that option. Not when there's a chance he might run to the police. Especially now of all times." 17 said, turning to face his siblings.

Meanwhile,Krillin stayed watching the scene play in front of him. There wasn't much he could do currently, but stay quiet. He'd just have to wait to see what they decided to do with him. The best outcome was if they decided to just let him go, but the way things were going, _that_ wasn't going to happen.

If they decided to kill him though he'd have no choice, but to reveal his true strength. If all three were to attack him at the same time, he'd be done for, but maybe if he's fast enough, they'd be to shock to do anything until he was at least already to far for them to catch up.

"We could just kill him?" 18 suggested, making Krillin tense up as he prepared himself to put his plan in action. "But that might bring too much attention to us."

17 chose not to reply to her as he sat down next to 16. There was a moment of silence, giving Krillin the chance to speak up. "What are you guys doing here anyways?"

"Should we be heading home, right now?" 18 sarcastically replied.

"I _mean_ ," Krillin started. "What are you guys still doing in this city? Don't you guys usually move from city to city, stealing a bunch of things? I assumed you guys had already left. The news hasn't mentioned you guys in awhile."

"We took a break." 17 dryly answered.

18 pushed her hair back causing the sleeve of her shirt to rise, revealing an injury wrapped in bandages. Raising a brow, Krillin turned to 17, and observed signs of cuts and bruises around his face. 16 was the only one who looked free of injury.

"Did you guys get hurt?"

"Do you realize what kind of position you're in right now?"17 snapped. "If I were you, I would-"

"They were injured in a fight." 16 answered, receiving a shocked expression from both 17 and 18.

"Is that why you guys haven't moved to a different city yet?" Krillin hesitantly asked. He didn't want to screw his chances on leaving peacefully, but he was also curious about a couple of things.

"That is part of the reason." 16 told him. "This city also provides protection from something we are running from."

"16! What are you-" 17 started, but was interrupted by 16 holding his hand up.

"Krillin, was it?" 16 questioned, receiving a slight nod from him. "There's a reason we move from city to city. It is... to get away from our father. The man who created us."

17 turned to 18 in bewilderment, only to receive a similar expression across her face. They weren't sure what 16 was planning, but they knew 16's judgement was usually right. Even if Krillin turned out to be untrustworthy, they always had the option of killing him.

"Created you guys?" Krillin repeated. He wasn't wrong, but the way he phrased it was a little weird.

"Yes, created. 17, 18, and I were once all normal humans. Our father is the one who changed us into what we are today." 16 explained. "We were made to be stronger, faster, and tougher than any normal human can ever hope to be. This was all done, so we could follow our father's orders, and help him as much as we were capable of doing. If he was met with any kind of defiance from anybody, we were the ones to take care of it. If he wanted something, we got it for him. All for power."

"You're talking as if you guys aren't even human?" Krillin pointed out, in confusion. "But that's impossible, right? I mean, you guys look like normal humans to me..." he was suddenly reminded of his two friends special heritage."Unless you guys are some kind of alien species."

"We are not aliens." 16 quickly reassured. "But you are right on us not being fully human. We are known as Androids."

"As in... robots?" Krillin hesitantly replied.

"Not exactly. You see, we started off as normal human beings just like you, but our father modified us with mechanical elements to make us into what we are today. Androids.

"I don't get it. It looks like you guys enjoy being Androids. So what's the problem? And that still doesn't explain why you guys move around a lot." Krillin said, with a raised brow.

"He's getting to that, you idiot." 18 said from the side.

Krillin decided it was probably better to save the question till after 16 was done with his story. He didn't want to provoke 18's wrath again.

"It all started when father began to act different towards us. When we failed a task, given to us, he became more enraged with us than usual. Then he began to act secretive towards certain projects he was working on. It came to a point where we began to feel anxious." 16 explained. "After an argument between him and 17, he finally revealed what he had been working on this whole time. It was something he used to keep us... from _straying_."

"You see, our father installed a bomb inside each of us. The purpose of this bomb was to allow us to self-destruct if we were ever caught by an enemy. It was something only we had the power to activate. Father was worried of the possibility of one of us turning against him, so he created a control that could trigger the bomb within us," 16 continued. "With one press of that button, it would end our very existence. Because of that, we had no choice, but to follow all of his orders, without even a peep of protest. We had almost give up hope, until we came across a paper with blue prints of the control that revealed a flaw it had."

"The remote could only be used in a certain range." 18 finished for him. "The first opportunity we had, we got the hell out of there, and never looked back."

"Except, our father did not leave it at that. No matter where we went, he was never too far away. Although he tries to conceal it, I can feel his energy whenever he's close enough. For some reason though I'm the only one that can feel it." 16 said. "I'm positive though that whatever he is using to track us down, it's only giving him a rough location of where we're at. So once he gets close enough, we leave."

Krillin took a moment to fully absorb the information given to him. There was still one thing that didn't make sense to him. "So why do you guys make a big commotion every time you guys enter a new city? I mean you guys are known across cities for stealing, and terrorizing people. Why do that?"

"Hey, it's not like we have a choice." 18 spat out. "How else are we suppose to get things? It's not like we can live our lives like normal humans. Are we just suppose to hide like rats?" She shouted in defense. "Besides, it doesn't matter how quiet, or loud we are, he'll find us either way. Might as well have some fun with it."

Although Krillin felt a twinge of sympathy for their situation, he was pretty sure they could have still lived their lives without hurting and scaring people. "What about now? How come you guys haven't move to the next city yet? Has your father not shown up yet?"

There was a slight pause before 17 spoke up, "16 felt him a couple weeks ago." He revealed.

"Weeks?" Krillin exclaimed. "I don't get it, if he's that dangerous to you guys, why have you left the city yet?"

"West City isn't a normal city. It has something that no other city has." 16 answered.

Krillin raised a brow. He thought West City was a pretty normal place. It did have a high rate crime, but Lady Anonymous took care of... "Lady Anonymous..." he whispered to himself in realization.

"Yes, you guys have Lady Anonymous in this city, and because of that we finally found a way to be free from our father's torment." 16 answered.

"How does Lady Anonymous keep your father from coming to this city?" Krillin asked.

"He's a coward." 17 answered. "He might want to use us again, but with Lady Anonymous being here, he's not willing to send one of the other Androids after us. It's too risky for him. That's also why we need her help."

"Her help?" Krillin repeated in confusion. "You guys fought her that time at the party, and I'm pretty sure a couple times after that too. I don't think she'd be so willing to help you guys out after that. And even if she decided to help you guys, what could she possibly do to get you guys out of the situation your in right now?"

"I understand how it might look, but we were just testing her abilities at the party. I admit, the times after that might have gone a little bit overboard," 16 pinned 17 and 18 with a look. "But we had to make sure she was strong enough to help us."

"Lady Anonymous is strong, but I don't think she'd be much help against your father. If you guys weren't able to stand up against him, what makes you think she be able to?" Krillin pointed out.

"Our father is a lot less stronger than us. If we were up against him in a fair fight, we could have easily killed him a long time ago, but this isn't a fair fight. We can't do anything to him so long as he has the remote." 17 replied. "Lady Anonymous might be weaker than us, but she's stronger than our father. As long as we take care of the other nuisances, she'd be able to defeat him."

"Nuisances? What do you mean by that?" Krillin suspiciously asked.

"You don't think we're the only Androids he made, do you?" 18 questioned.

He had actually did think they were the only ones, but now that he thought about it, if their father was as power hungry as they said, and he had the abilities to make more Androids, he'd probably make hundreds of them. Shouldn't there be some kind of limit to this kind of thing?

"By his side, he has three other Androids." 16 said. "14 and 15, are the two that carry out most of his orders. They're sent out for most things that require the use of ki. Compared to the three of us though those two are a lot more weaker, strength wise. The third one, Android 13, he's a different story."

"Are you saying he's stronger than you guys?" Krillin questioned.

"That's 16's theory on it." 17 cut in. "We've never actually got the chance to see this guy in action since we left. We don't know how strong he is, but 16 seems to think because he's a newer model, he should be stronger than us. I think it's bullshit though. Our father was worried we would one day betray him, he'd never make another Android that had the potential to kill him, like us. That coward isn't brave enough to do something like that again."

"Either way, our father makes certain Android 13 is always by his side. He always keeps the strongest Android by his side. Before him, it was me." 16 proclaimed. "This is so no one ever catches him off guard and alone. Even if we made a plan to separate the other two Androids away from him, we'd still have Android 13 to deal with. Even if we'd be able to convince Lady Anonymous to help us, I'm afraid it wouldn't be enough to take care of them." 16 sighed, taking a seat back on the floor.

Krillin had to admit, even though these guys were currently in the middle of holding him hostage, he still felt bad for them. Despite the issues they had, he was sure there was still hope for them. Maybe if they did somehow manage to free themselves from their situation with their father, they'd actually even start to become better people...?

Who was he kidding! If he helped them get over this dilemmas of theirs, they'd have nothing holding them back from causing even more havoc!

Plus, even if he thought there might be a tiny chance of them changing if he did end up help them, it wasn't like he could actually be much help. He wasn't a normal human, but he was crazy strong either. The ones that could really help the, were Goku, Vegeta, and Lady Anonymous. Sure, he had a connection with all of them, but it's not like they'd actually listen to what he had to say once he uttered the names 17, 18, and 16.

Vegeta would blast him just for mentioning it!

As he tried to weigh in every possibility, something popped into his head. "Uh," he tried, easily gaining their attention. "This father you keep mentioning, who is he anyways? He must be some kind of well known inventor, right?"

Krillin felt the atmosphere suddenly shift, as the three criminals in front of him grew silent. He quickly tried to fix it, not wanting to completely end his chances of leaving this place free and uninjured. "Err- I mean, n-not that you need to t-tell me, or anything. What I mean to say is-"

"He goes by the name Dr. Gero." 18 answered him, saving Krillin from spazzing out. "He's well known in the science world, but I doubt someone like you would know about him. He faked his death a long time ago though so he's presumed dead by the public."

Although Krillin wanted to blurt out that she was wrong, he held back from revealing that he did in fact know about Dr. Gero, thanks to Bulma. She had mentioned his death to them awhile back, but he didn't know much more about him apart from that.

So, Dr. Gero was the one chasing after them? Something about that was setting alarms off in his head. According to them, Dr. Gero always stays away from the danger, with Android 13 constantly guarding him. He then sends his other two Androids, 14 and 15, to do his dirty work for him.

Goku had mentioned that there were two people working together who kidnapped Bulma. Not to mention, they both knew how to use ki. That in itself was already suspicious.

Goku said he finished off one of them, the other one that Lady Anonymous was fighting kidnapped Bulma, who had somehow ran into both of them. Could they be the two Androids that were working for Dr. Gero?

Goku had also said that the guy he was fighting, told him they were looking for something they 'lost'. It couldn't be a coincidence that they were looking in an area so close to 16, 17, and 18's hideout, right? If his theory was right though what would they want with Bulma?

There was the possibility that they somehow found out who she was. Maybe they needed money, or something only the briefs could get them. After all they had a lot of connection in Japan. Either way, he just hoped the others got to Bulma already. It's already been hours since he was first captured. It was too late for him to do anything useful for them now.

16 stood up, interrupting his thoughts. "Do you two feel that?" He asked with his eyes close, and his brows knitted in concentration. "There are two big power levels nearby."

"I can feel it too." 17 replied.

"What do we do? What if it's 14 and 15?" 18 said.

"There's no question about it, it _has_ to be those two. No other person around would ha e a ki level that high." 17 pointed out. He then turned back to 16, looking as lost as 18 was.

"There's no choice, we must stay quiet and hope they don't find us." 16 decided.

Krillin tensed up. He knew what that meant. This was his only chance to escape. It was a gamble, but it was the only opportunity he had. He still wasn't sure if he even wanted to help them.

Tightening his muscles, he used enough strength to break apart the restraints. The noise of the rope ripping was enough to attract the Androids attention.

"What the hell?" 17 shouted.

"I thought you said he would be able to break out of those ropes, 17?" 18 angrily asked.

"He shouldn't be able to!" 17 shouted back, feeling just as frustrated by the situation. "You just made a big mistake, kid. You should have just stayed put." He threatened as he stalked towards Krillin.

"You're injured." Krillin warned. Just for extra measure, he formed an energy ball in one hand. "And I don't think you guys want to bring any attention to this place right now." He hoped they didn't notice his hands shaking.

"Who the _hell_ are you?" 18 asked in disbelief.

"It doesn't matter _who_ he is." 17 said through clenched teeth. "We're killing him here and now. He knows too much."

"Hold on brother. If he knows about ki, there's no way we'd be able to kill him without bringing attention to ourselves. We can't do anything stupid." 16 reasoned.

"Don't you think it'd be stupid if we let him go? We're screwed either way, at least if I kill him now, I'd die satisfied." 17 said.

" _Look_ ," Krillin said loud enough to get the attention back on him. "I know you guys are shock, and you probably won't believe anything I say right now-"

"We won't. So don't waste your breath."

"-but you don't have a choice right now." Krillin reminded them. "Listen, I'm going to get out of her either way. You two are too injured to fight, so the odds are on me. Instead of going through a pointless fight, I think it'd be better if you guys just let me go. If... If you do that, then... I'll help you guys with the thing with your father!" Krillin managed to blurt out before losing his nerve.

"Are you an idiot! Like we'd ever-" 17 started.

"And how would you help us?" 18 asked.

Krillin knew he now had 18 and 16's attention. His situation was starting to look better. He just hoped 16 and 18 will be enough to convince 17 to let him go. "You guys said you need Lady Anonymous's help. I know of way to contact her." He couldn't bring himself to say he actually knew her as an acquaintance. He wasn't sure if that would backfire on him, and they'd decide to hold him as a hostage forever.

"I don't know if she'll agree to it, but I can try convincing her to help." Krillin quieted down, staring at the floor, uncertain if he should say the rest. He was already too deep in though. "And if that doesn't work, I think there's another way to solve your problem..."

"Enough with the suspense- what is it?" 18 demanded.

"There's a tournament going on soon. I'm not entirely sure if it'll help, but the main prize is a million zeni. Not only that, but the winner also gets to request something from the capsule corporation. I-If Dr. Briefs can figure out a way to remove the bomb from inside your bodies, you can use the money to start new lives. Maybe even stop being criminals." Krillin suggested.

Krillin decided to take their silence as a good sign. "I'll try getting into contact with Lady Anonymous meanwhile. Don't do anything that will get you guys into trouble with the law, at least not until after the tournament. I doubt it'd help me with trying to get Lady Anonymous's help with this." Krillin advised, as he made his way to one of the windows. With one final look, he made his way out of the building. He just hoped his theory on who those two ki signals belonged to was right, or he was in even bigger trouble.

* * *

" _Goku_ ," Chi-Chi grumbled. "I know you're trying to help Vegeta out by letting him follow us, but I don't think it's such a good idea. I know you guys are strong, but he doesn't know how to properly deal with these kind of situations. What if he endangers an innocent bystander?"

"How can he be following us, if he's the one ahead?" Goku questioned as he looked around for a sign of Vegeta. He must have really been flying quick if they lost him this easily. "Besides, we're deep in the mountains right now. I doubt you'd find anyone all the way out here."

Chi-Chi let out a puff of air, blowing her bangs up in the process. "Does Vegeta even know where he's going? Those guys could be anywhere right now. How does he know he's heading towards the right direction?"

Goku squinted, as he finally caught side of Vegeta flying ahead of them. "I don't know, let's find out." He tightened his hold on Chi-Chi and picked his speed up enough to catch up to Vegeta.

Vegeta didn't even bother sparing a glance at them, and instead chose to keep his eyes on the destination ahead. "What are you two still doing here. I'll save Bulma on my own."

 _The nerve of_... "You took the words right out of my mouth. Why don't you leave the saving to the actual professionals?"

Vegeta took a moment to look back at her, before turning back. "Some professional, you can't even fly. If it wasn't for Kakarot lugging your ass around all day, you'd still be back in West City."

Chi-Chi felt her mouth drop in response. It was bringing back to when she first met Vegeta. She let out a breath calming herself down. Luckily, thanks to her past experience with, she knew just how to handle Vegeta now.

"Look, I know you want to find Bulma, but flying around with no direction isn't going to get you anywhere. It's just gonna waste time. Why don't we try calling your friend Krillin, and see how his search is going? He should be done checking West City by now. We'll have him check another place, and then me and Goku will look around another place we haven't checked yet, and you can-"

Before she could finish talking, Vegeta suddenly stopped flying, and let himself drop to the ground. Turning to Goku for some kind of answer, he just shrugged before following Vegeta's lead and lowered them to the ground.

"If you two insist on following me around, you'll listen to what I say." Vegeta ordered. "I can't have you two getting in the way of Bulma's rescue."

Chi-Chi pinched the bridge of her nose, and squeezed her eyes shut, trying to resist the urge to smack Vegeta with everything she had. This is why he stopped them? "Are you serious? Instead of wasting time arguing, shouldn't we be trying to find out where they took Bulma? If we don't find her soon, she really could be in trouble."

"Why do you even care so much?" Vegeta questioned.

Chi-Chi pulled back. "What do you mean? It's in my job description to care for everybody's safety." She answered.

Vegeta stared at her, before turning around, pointing at something in the distance. "See that cave over there? That's probably where she's being held at."

Chi-Chi followed his finger, and saw there was in fact a cave in that direction. Harmless looking from this distance. "How did you..." she trailed off.

"We trained in these mountains, some time ago. We stopped coming here when Raditz said he felt strong power levels sometimes passing through here. He didn't want us getting mixed into something unnecessary, so he told us to stay away from this place." Vegeta explained. "I'm willing to be it's the same people who kidnapped Bulma."

Chi-Chi turned to Goku, waiting for him to confirm Vegeta's statement, except he looked as loss as she was. "I don't remember training here?" He said.

"That's cause you have the memory of a gold fish! We don't have time for this, so listen up. Kakarot, you and me will blast the door open. There's a chance Bulma might be behind it, so use only enough power to blast the door down." He then turned to Chi-Chi. "You can stay behind us until it's time to fight."

"Sounds like a plan." Goku said with a smirk. He turned to Vegeta as they nodded at each other, before turning to Chi-Chi to nod at her too.

Letting out a small huff of irritation, she climbed back on Goku anyway. As much as she hated it, Vegeta was getting results. She had no choice, but to listen to him... for now at least.

The three of them flew up the mountains until they were at the entrance of the cave. Now having a closer look at it, Chi-Chi saw that the cave wasn't so innocent looking, up close. Deeper in the entrance, was a large steel door.

"Ready?" Goku asked Vegeta, as they both prepared their attacks. Standing behind the two, Chi-Chi took the time to really admire the beauty of the ki balls forming in their hands. The beauty of it was a lot more appreciated, when she wasn't standing in front of the powerful attack.

"Now!" Vegeta yelled as they simultaneously released their attack.

Chi-Chi watched the crash into the huge metal doors. She was pretty sure she heard them crash onto the ground, but it was hard to confirm since smoke was currently obscuring her vision. She brought her gloved hand to her mouth, coughing into it. Luckily, her visor was doing a good job of protecting her eyes from the smoke.

"Bulma!" She heard Vegeta shout from somewhere in front of her.

Despite her better judgment wanting to wait it out for the smoke to clear, she went in head first, following Vegeta deeper inside the hideout. She had lost sight of Goku, so she was pretty sure he had also went on ahead.

The first thing she spotted was an unconscious Bulma being held up by the giant man with the braid she was fighting with earlier. Off on the other side was a guy with white hair that came down to his neck, topped off with a trucker hat on his head.

"What the hell?" The white-haired man yelled.

Vegeta wasted no time going after the one holding Bulma. Since he was unprepared for Vegeta to suddenly attack him, Vegeta was able to easily hit him with enough force to send him flying. Vegeta managed to snatch Bulma, pulling her away from being dragged along with that guy.

The white-haired man faltered a bit, in shock, before he seemed to realize what was happening. He set his eyes for Vegeta, putting his arm forward, preparing to sent a blast towards the two.

Goku placed himself in front of Vegeta, deflecting the attack before it reached him and Bulma. He then used his leg to kick the white-haired man in the gut, sending him away with the other one.

Thanks to the two enemies crashing into the other side of the cave, and the energy blast hitting the roof of the cave, there was once again more smoke covering the area. Bits of rock were falling from the top, worrying Chi-Chi.

"This place is to small! We need to get Bulma out of here, before she gets hurt. Me and Vegeta will handle these two, you take Bulma and get out of here!" Goku ordered her.

Pushing her feelings of pride down, she listened to Goku, and pulled Bulma away from Vegeta, placing her on her back. Bulma was her top priority right now. Making sure her friend was securely on her back, she moved to the exit.

Well, she tried to at least. A large ball of ki came in alarming speed toward her and Bulma causing her to jump out of the way. She landed on the ground with her friend safely falling on top of her. She had suffered scrapes on her arms, and chin, but as long as Bulma was okay, so was she.

"Ch-Lady Anonymous!" Goku shouted, barely catching himself from revealing her name to Vegeta and the enemies.

"W-We're fine!" She reassured. Her heart was still racing from the sudden adrenaline that flooded in her.

"You're faster on your feet than I thought, girl." The white-haired man said with a smirk. "Next time might not be so lucky though. Why not try handing over the extra baggage on your back there? I might consider letting you go."

Before Chi-Chi had a chance to reject his offer, Vegeta flew towards him. Instead of getting into some kind of defensive stance, their enemy chose to suspiciously stay still.

"Vegeta! Stop!" Chi-Chi tried shouting out. She had been a second too late though. From the back of the cave, a blue beam, pierced through the smoke, and hit Vegeta on the floor, knocking him down.

Vegeta held onto his now bleeding shoulder, his face twisted in pain. He had manage to muffle most of the sounds of agony escaping him, but anyone walking into this scene could easily tell he was in a lot of pain right now.

"Vegeta!" Goku shouted. "Shit!" He cursed. His hands were balled up in a tight fist. He even had an unusual deep scowl set in his features. More than though he was staring look nervous.

In turn, Chi-Chi began to feel anxious. Her stomach was in knots, just from the fact that Goku was starting to feel nervous.

The white-haired man turned behind him. "Nice work, Android 14."

Chi-Chi's brows knitted in confusion. Android 14?

The man with the long braid stepped away from the smoke, walking up to the white-haired man. "13, we should finish them off quickly, before _he_ gets here."

Chi-Chi the one, she now knew as Android 14, said, 'he'. They had another person coming here? Great. As if things couldn't get worse for them.

Even more troubling, why we're both of these guys named after numbers? It couldn't be a coincidence that her other enemies were also named after numbers.

13 let out a sigh, "I was hoping for a good fight, but I guess your right. If the boss-man comes here, and finds us in the middle of a fight, it won't be good." He scratched his head, looking slightly annoyed. "You deal with the spiky-haired one still standing, and I'll take care of the other two."

Goku and Chi-Chi tensed up, as they prepared themselves to defend against any attack thrown at them. Even Vegeta, pulled himself off the ground, although Chi-Chi noticed he was struggling a bit. She wasn't sure how they felt, but she was beginning to feel like a caged animal backed up against a corner.

"Vegeta, are you good?" Goku asked, not taking his eyes off 14 and 13.

"Do you even have to ask?" Vegeta said, as he turned to spit on the ground. Chi-Chi took notice of the blood now splattered on the ground.

She probably would of brought his tough guy act more, if he wasn't practically dripping in sweat, and breathing harder than normal.

"Good." Goku stated. "Lady Anonymous, you protect Bulma."

Chi-Chi nodded despite knowing Goku's attention was completely on the enemies ahead of him. She didn't exactly enjoy having to be the one to stand down, but she knew the situation called for it. She just hoped Goku and Vegeta were enough to take care of them, without her having to abandon Bulma and join the fight herself.

She watched in amazement as both Goku and Vegeta let out a yell as the wind began to whip around them. She felt the ground from beneath her start to shake just from the sheer power of their power-up. There was no doubt that their enemies seem to have the upper hand in the situation, but Chi-Chi couldn't help, but feel a bubble of hope within her.

At that time, she never expected their fight to take the turn it did.

* * *

 **Omg was this the most difficult and frustrating thing I've ever had to go through. It's like the whole universe was against me for trying to get this Chapter up. Okay, so, I know I haven't seen you guys since, November, and it is now, January, but I'm glad I finally got this chapter out.**

 **The first thing that stopped me was a cold, the my computer started acting up, that took awhile to get over. After that I finally got an alternative way to get this chapter up without having to use my computer, but then I got the flu! Add in writers block here and there, and let me tell you- it was a bitch to get this finished, but I did! Except I had to rewrite the whole thing word for word and transfer the stuff I have on my laptop to the current iPad I am using right now. That took like two days- around 5 hours in all. The only upside to that is it forced me to edit this chapter like 3 times over. After that difficult trial, fan fiction starting acting up on me! I swear I almost cried. Anyways, that's over now, and I can finally put this chapter up. Hopefully this method gets easier over time, and I start getting Chapter up every 10 days again. Also since I'm writing with an iPad now, I'm afraid there might be some other mistakes in my writing thanks to autocorrect and other things that come with using an iPad. Sorry about that!**

 **Gokuu the Carrot:** Haha I am also the oldest! Oh, I'm sorry! They are just so easy to end there! This chapter was also sort of in a cliffhanger, but I think it was more of a mild one! Haha I will blame this very late update on you then, you jinxed me! Haha jk! Aw, it makes me happy you look forward to my updates so much! It's reviews like that, that make it worth all this trouble I have to go through to update! Hope you liked the chapter!

 **Son-AbyGC:** Thank you so much! I'm glad you enjoyed it so much! Sorry for the late update again! And thanks for your message. It really motivated me to get this chapter up! I hope you enjoyed the chapter!

 **Aditjn238:** Lol doesn't it seem like such a Vegeta thing to do? Haha. Well Krillin handled himself pretty well, but Bulma has not been so lucky! I wonder if their luck will change next chapter though? Thanks for the encouragement! Hope you enjoyed the update!(:


	15. Wardrobe Malfunction

**Warning: Slight torture towards the end of the chapter!**

 **Wardrobe Malfunction:**

"So you two intend to take us on by yourself?" 13 asked, with a condescending grin. "Are you two sure you don't want to ask your little lady friend over there for help? I mean, she is the great Lady Anonymous, after all."

Goku met his eyes. "We should give you guys some kind of fair chance." He replied with a smirk.

The jab instantly wiped Android 13's grin off for a good couple of seconds, before he decided on something else. "Guess someone had to babysit the princess over there. Honestly, she really was more trouble than she was worth. I should have just blasted her when I had the chance."

Goku heard a low growl from beside him. "Vegeta..." He warned, hoping Vegeta wasn't letting their enemy get the best of him.

"Enough of this!" Vegeta spat out. "There's been enough talk. It's time to-" A swift kick to the gut, prevented Vegeta from completing his sentence.

"Vegeta!" Goku shouted.

"My bad. The end of that sentence was going to be, to start fighting, right?" 13 said with a smirk.

"That's..." Vegeta wheezed out. "Right!" He delivered an equally powerful uppercut to 13, knocking him down, and wiping his smirk right off.

Watching the two of them begin to exchange blows, Goku focused back on his own opponent. Goku had made sure to keep an eye out for him, just in case he tried something funny, but he had just been standing there with a heavy frown, the whole time.

Almost without warning, Goku felt a fist hit the strands of his hair, missing him by a couple of inches, thanks to his sharp instincts. If he had chosen to blink at that exact moment, he probably would have missed it. This guy was quick!

The Android did not falter though as he brought his knee up, aiming for his stomach. Goku quickly blacked him using both of his hands to stop his knee, unknowingly giving his enemy the opening he needed. Android 14 used his now joined fist to to deliver a heavy blow to the side of Goku's head, sending the Saiyan off into the air, until his body crashed into the wall of the cave.

Goku slightly groaned as his body laid crumbled on the ground. Tiny pebbles from the cave, fell on top of his from the impact. His enemy definitely had speed to his advantage. Android 14's attacks were hardly seconds apart. He kept them coming, with almost no breaks in between. He hated to admit it, but he was having a tough time keeping up with them.

What he needed was a chance to actually hit his opponent. If he had an opportunity to get some kind of good hit in, he was sure I'd be enough to slow Android 14 down enough that he actually stood on a more equal ground against him with speed. Giving him the upper hand. The problem was actually getting that opportunity.

Not only was Android 14 fast, but it felt like he was easily reading all of his moves, it was almost impossible to catch the stoic guy off guard. He'd just have to mix it up a little, and keep the hits coming. He doubted 14 would be able to fend him off forever.

Goku pushed himself off the ground, just as Android 14 came charging towards him. Using his palm to deflect one of 14's punches, he threw one of his own, only to have the Android duck down, and head butt him towards his stomach, pushing Goku back.

Goku wiped his mouth, as he held onto his stomach in pain. This wasn't going to be an easy fight. Pushing past the pain for now, Goku forced himself to go back into attack mode. With Bulma's current condition, it'd be best if he ended this fight quickly. Which meant not holding anything back.

Leading with a kick this time, Goku wasn't surprised to see Android 14 easily avoiding his attack again. The Android swiped with his left hand causing Goku to defend using his forearm. Unknowingly, falling for Goku's trap, the Android used his other hand to strike Goku across the face. Like he expected, the punch wasn't all that powerful.

Goku used his knee to hit Android 14's gut. His opponent automatically doubled over in pain, holding his stomach, with his mouth agape, as he struggled to breath. Android 14 staggered backwards a bit before landing on his knees.

Normally, this would just be the beginning of Goku's fight, as he usually gave his opponent a chance to recover, before they exchanged blows again, but the stakes were different this time. Bulma was unconscious, and Chi-Chi still wasn't fully recovered from her last fight. He had to end this early.

Bringing both of his hands to his side, he began forming a small, blue ball of energy. " **Kame**..." He started as the ball grew a little, swirling with powerful energy. " **Hame**..." The light from his attack reflected across Android 14's eyes. He stared up at Goku, finally giving an inkling of some kind of emotion. His face was screwed up in anger, as he stayed on the ground.

From the back of his mind, Goku realized how weird it was that although Android 14 had recovered from his pain, he had still chosen to sit still instead of trying to fight back. It was like he had given up... or somehow knew this attack wasn't going to reach him.

" **H** -" Before he could even utter the last syllable of his attack, Android 14 blew a strange kind of dust up to Goku's face. Suddenly, it felt like he had gone crossed-eyed, as his vision began to blur. He staggered backwards, clenching his teeth, as he resisted the urge to topple over.

He felt his body tipping over, so he quickly tried tightening himself, almost falling over to the other side. There was something wrong with him! The dust must have been doing this to him. It was making his whole mind feel fuzzy. Tightening his fist, he tried fighting its effects off, only to receive a sharp pain in return. It was like his whole body was screaming to turn something off.

Shaking his head, in an effort to clear his head, it proved to be futile. It just increased the pain in his head instead. It felt like the whole world was turning, as Goku suddenly lost his footing, and crashed onto the floor. _Hard_.

He could hear his name being frantically called, but he couldn't even concentrate enough to figure out who the voice belonged to. He couldn't even remember why he was trying to fight off his sleepy state.

The last thing he saw was a blur of pink and blue, before darkness overcame him.

* * *

Chi-Chi had Bulma tucked against her side, as she kept track of the fights happening in front of her. She had to keep a sharp eye out, in case something, or someone came towards them. Something about sitting in the sidelines though kept her nerves on edge, more than when _she_ was the one fighting.

This was her first time witnessing Vegeta actually fighting. He talked big, but she was surprised to see him actually backing it up too. Which calmed her big time, considering this was the fight she was actually worried about. Goku, she knew, would be able to handle himself, no matter the opponent.

She was glad to see that she had been completely wrong about Vegeta though. He was a tremendous fighter. Still... there was something about the arrangement that worried her.

Android 13 should have been left with the impression that Goku was the stronger one out of the two, so why would he choose to fight Vegeta? He was obviously the ringleader of this whole thing, so shouldn't he be the one to fight the strongest one? Unless they underestimated him.

Whatever the case was, the mistake was sure to cost them. She fought 14 herself, and although she ended up losing, she knew Goku had the power to defeat him. Once that fight is over with, they only had Android 13 to take care of. He didn't exactly look like a pushover, but with the three of them, it was impossible for them to lose.

Chi-Chi was dragged out of her thoughts when Goku began to form his Kamehameha Wave. This was going to end quicker than she thought.

Her brows furrowed when she noticed Android 14 standing suspiciously still. Had he given up?

She watched as Goku suddenly diminished his energy ball. Sitting Bulma aside, she slowly stood up, worried about the strange outcome. Just what was going on?

"Goku?" She muttered to herself in confusion as he began to sway. He struggled on his feet for a few more seconds before he finally collapsed. "Goku!" She screamed, gaining Vegeta's attention.

Momentarily forgetting about her friend, she ran towards Goku, falling on her knees once close enough. Quickly glancing at his full form, she could see that he was still breathing. Relief flooded through her. "Goku." She tried as she gently shook him. "Goku!"

"It's futile." Android 14 stated. "He will not be waking up any time soon. By then - it will already be too late for you guys."

"That's the same thing you used on Bulma!" Vegeta shouted, in anger.

Android 13 kicked Vegeta from behind. "Not so smart to leave your back exposed to an enemy, kid." He said, walking next to Android 14. "Good work, 14. We can take our time now that we got rid of the most troublesome one. Let's play with the spiky haired one first, we can get rid of the woman whenever we want."

She glared at them, clutching into Goku's shirt. This was their plan all along? To get rid of Goku from the start? They didn't even view her as a serious threat!

"You cowards!" She shouted in disgust. How dare they do this to Goku. They knew they stood no chance with him, so they decided to play dirty. And how could she be so blind not to see this early on?

Without Goku on there side, they were now at a great disadvantage. With her current state, she was useless. She wasn't sure she'd even be that helpful even if she was fully healed! She had lost within seconds against Android 14. And that was when she was in perfect condition.

Vegeta's chuckling brought her out of her the personal pity party she was in. He stood up, smirking at the Androids in front of him. "That was your way of securing your victory? By knocking out the buffoon? Me and the girl here will be more than enough to take care of the two of you!" He declared.

Nodding his head to the side, he signaled Chi-Chi to take Goku out of the way. Not needing to be told twice, she lugged Goku's heavy body over hers, dragging him to where Bulma was. She had no idea what Vegeta was thinking. She had already lost once to Android 14, she doubted he'd have much trouble repeating his win.

Now that she thought about it though Vegeta was not aware of her loss to him... either way, they had no choice. She was the only other persons present, and conscious to help him. She wasn't going to let him, or the others down. Not when Goku's and Bulma's lives were on the line.

"Vegeta, do you actually think I stand a chance against this guy?" She nervously questioned, as she stood next to him. It was stupid, but she needed some reassurance right now.

"Whether you stand a chance, or not, you have no choice. It's fight, or be killed." He bluntly replied. "I don't know what happened to your overconfidence attitude from before, but I can do this with, or without you. If you're unsure with yourself, go take care of Bulma and Kakarot. Cowards have no place on the battlefield."

Chi-Chi inwardly bit her cheeks, in an effort to calm herself from lashing out on Vegeta in front of the enemies. The last thing they needed was to give the appearance that they couldn't even work together. Even if that might have some truth to it.

No. Inside, she knew he was right. She'd just be getting in his way if she went in with a shaky resolve. She _had_ to be sure with herself... Still, did he have to say it that way?

Sucking it up, she turned to observe her opponent. Android 14 looked as emotionless as the last time she fought him. If she wanted any hope in winning this, she couldn't give him any chance to fight back. She needed to go all out from beginning to end.

Vegeta watched from the corner of his eye, as she finally collected herself. "If we have to do this without you getting yourself killed out there - we should work together to fight them. You just have to follow my lead, and _try_ to keep up.

Chi-Chi rolled her eyes. She wasn't too offended, assuming this was his way of telling her he had her back. Plus, he was right. Combining their strength together was their best chance. "After you, _you royal pain in the butt_." She said, muttering the last part.

"Heh, don't mind if I do." He said, while cracking his knuckles.

Taking the opportunity, Android 13 formed an energy blast. "Too slow!" He shouted before throwing it towards their direction.

"Move, you idiot!" Vegeta yelled, as he shoved Chi-Chi out of the way, before jumping away from the ki blast himself.

The heroine slid against the floor scraping her arms along the way. That was going to leave some nasty burns. Why didn't she think to add padding to her costume? She added the stupid cape, but not something more useful like padding?

"I could've dodge it myself, you know!" She snapped as she rubbed her new injuries.

"Then dodge above you!"

"Huh?" She said, before looking up on time to see Android 14's huge mass coming for her - _fast_. Rolling herself out of the way, she narrowly escaped being crushed to death.

Supporting herself on one knee, Chi-Chi reached for her boomerang. Feeling the cool, sharp metal against her skin, she pulled her arm back, launching it towards Android 14.

The bent blade hit its target straight on, stabbing his back, causing a grunt to escape him, as he jerked forward a little. She had forgotten how ineffective that move had been, the last time she used it on him. Reaching behind him, he easily plucked it out of him, as if it was a bee's stinger that had hit him.

Her boomerang was barely a weapon when she used it, when the tall Android in front her used it, however, that little thing was like a weapon of mass destruction in his hands. She was positive, with his force and accuracy, he could decapitate the heads of at least 100 men at the same time.

Once he set his eyes on her, she felt herself instantly backing up, planning to make a run for it, as he shot the boomerang her way. Lady Luck was not on her side though as her foot accidentally stepped on her cape causing her to fall. Before the deadly boomerang could reach her though she was pulled out of the way.

Vegeta tightly gripped her cape in anger, as he floated with her in the sky. "You were almost done in by your own weapon! How stupid can you get? Not even Kakarot is stupid enough to pull something like that in the middle of battle. Get it together, or prepare to face the consequences! I cannot keep wasting my time on babysitting you through this battle!"

Chi-Chi ignored him, as she reached for the bottom of his shirt, tugging him down.

"Wha-!" He let out, as an energy blast shot passed his head. "You coward! Stop attacking me when my back is turned!" He shouted to Android 13.

Chi-Chi knew he was really angry at the fact that Android 13 put him in the position to be saved by her. He truly was an idiot.

"Taking you two down is going to be too easy!" Android 13 taunted. "I almost wish 14 didn't take down the other guy so early. I might have had more of a challenge with him."

Chi-Chi felt her eyebrow twitch. He had the nerve to tell them that now? Wiggling around in the air, she tried to get Vegeta's attention. He glance back down at her with a mix of confusion and annoyance displayed across his face. "Throw me towards 14, I have a plan!"

Obediently listening for once, Vegeta pulled her back. Although if she had to guess as to why he was so willing to listen to her, she figured he probably just wanted her out of _his_ way.

With one powerful swing, Chi-Chi was now in the air, flying towards 14. If her strength wasn't enough to cause much damage to 14, she was pretty sure this method was going to get her some results.

Sticking her foot out, she aimed for Android 14's head. Before her boot could even get within an inch if his foot though he had ducked down causing her to fly past him, and crash into some science equipment. The loud ringing in her ear, told her it was probably safer to stay on the floor for a few seconds, and catch her breath.

"That was your great master plan?" Vegeta shouted from here he was.

She slowly got up, holding her aching head with one hand. Did he have to be such an ass? Especially now? She had forgotten how fast 14 was. The last time she had fought him, he hadn't been nearly this quick. To be fair though he probably hadn't been using his full strength on her.

It was bad enough his strength overpowered hers by a lot, but now he was way faster than her too? This wasn't starting to look bad. No - when they knocked Goku out, _that_ was bad. This was downright horrifying.

From what she could remember from Goku's fight, he had barely been able to touch him! How could she even hope to scratch him? Taking once glance at Goku and Bulma's unconscious forms, she knew it was impossible for her to give up. It didn't matter if in a normal fight, she'd be the one to lose, this wasn't a normal fight! She was going to win.

Taking a moment to actually think through a plan of action, instead of just charging in full force like usual, she observed her opponent once more. There had been something strange about Android 14's form, that had bothered her from the beginning.

He looked a little hunched over in his stance. Something a little unusual to see in a fighter, but not that uncommon, so she had glossed it over. The more she fought him, the weirder it got though.

His movement had gotten stiff, and he seemed to be moving in ways to protect his stomach. It was like he was hurt. She hadn't manage to land a hit on him yet, so it was impossible for her to have caused an injury yet.

Thinking back on Goku's fight with him, she recalled him getting one good hit in, but it was unlikely that the injury still bothered him even now, right?

It had to be that though. That was the only plausible explanation. Just how hard did Goku manage to hit him? Still, if she was right in her little theory, this was just the kind of advantage she needed over him.

Her time, and energy were wearing thin, and although Vegeta was handling his own fight well, nothing had really changed between them. They were in a stalemate.

Her best chances were to aim for that one weakness in 14. It wasn't the most solid of plans, but it was all she had.

Charging towards 14, she started with a fury of punches thrown at random spots. She couldn't let him be aware of her knowing his weak spot. She wasn't surprise to see him dodging all of her punches with ease. It didn't matter though as long as she got the opening she needed.

In the midst of her failed attempts of trying to hit him, Android 14 used his palm to send a powerful strike to her side. Her body hit the wall, creating a large dent from the force.

Struggling to get off the ground, Android 14 made his way towards her. She could only stare up in distress, till he grabbed onto her helmet, lifting her off the ground. Her body was exhausted. She couldn't do anything, but let herself hang in the air as he began to squeeze her helmet. It wasn't till she heard snaps coming from her helmet, did she begin to struggle.

She twisted, squirmed, and swung, to no avail. She was useless against his massive strength. "L-Let me go!" She demanded, unwilling to give up. If he broke her helmet, her identity would surely be revealed - that is if he didn't break her skull along with it.

Halting her movements momentarily, she realized the clear shot she now had to his stomach. Pulling back, she kicked him as hard as her foot allowed her to. Instantly, she heard a choking sound, before she was finally released.

"Y-You...!" He struggled to get out. He held onto his stomach , as saliva dripped from both ends of his mouth. It surprised her to see the rage clearly evident across his face, almost resonating off him.

Before she could fully comprehend it, he had kicked her helmet causing her body to twist to the other side in a jerky kind of movement. Despite her helmet, absorbing most of the damage, she could still taste the copper in her mouth.

Tentatively, holding onto her mouth, she looked at the ground, and saw pieces of her helmet scattered in the ground. Touching the side of her helmet, she felt her hair instead of the hard surface of her helmet. He broke half of her helmet!

"Watch out!" Vegeta screamed to her.

She barely had time to see Android 14 reaching out to her, yanking some of her hair, before he slammed her to the ground, completely destroying whatever was left of her helmet, revealing her identity to everyone there. She had no time to dwell on the thought though as she seem to be having trouble simply remembering her name at the moment.

It felt like he had actually broken her head in half, and the only thing keeping it together were her hands pressed on each side of it.

"You..." Vegeta said from the other side of the room. "She was you!"

Instead of paying attention to Vegeta, her eyes zeroed in on a large shard from her helmet. As soon as she had a good grip on the improvised weapon, she had already thrusted the sharp object in Android 14's gut, as hard as she could.

Chi-Chi watched as Android 14 once again displayed some kind of emotion. His face morphed into a mix of shock, and anger. She wouldn't make the same mistake as last time, and give him time to retaliate. Using the heel of her boot, she shoved the sharp deeper into his stomach, pushing him back. The force of her kick was enough to send her back causing her to fall backwards.

A beat of silence passed through the cave, until Android 14 made a move to lunge at her, but before he could even get an inch in, an explosion suddenly went off, sending a huge shock wave around the cave.

Chi-Chi was glad she was already on the floor as she felt the whole cave shake from the explosion. For a moment, she was scared the whole cave had the chance of collapsing in itself, but calmed, when the shaking stopped.

Smoke surrounded the cave making it hard to see, but Chi-Chi could make out a couple of large robotic parts scattered around. As soon as the smoke cleared showing no sign of Android 14, it was made clear just what had occurred.

Her suspicions were strengthen when she seen the look on Vegeta's face. Only her being the one to defeat Android 14 would bring out that kind of look from it. Although it could have also been because her identity was now out.

"...Android...?" 13 uttered in disbelief. Gritting his teeth, he began to realize the situation he was now in. "How could this happen! First 15, and now 14? Impossible!"

Vegeta sobered up at his rant. "Get it now? It's only a matter of time until you join your friend on being scraps on the floor. Maybe if you give up now, I might consider recycling you into a nice helicopter. Now doesn't that sound nice?" He chuckled.

Android 13's features scrunched up in an ugly anger. He never thought of something like this ever happening. How could he, when no one ever came close to putting up this much of a fight to any of his father's creations.

Why now? 15's demise had not come to that much of a shock. He was always letting his cocky attitude get the best of him in battle, but 14 too? Android 14 always fought with a clear head, and was calculative in his moves.

His defeat was not won by sheer luck. These kids were not ordinary. They weren't as weak as he assumed. Could they even have the power to defeat him? Impossible. He was one of the strongest Android ever made. He should still be able to take care of these kids.

Two of them were already knocked out from Android 14's powder, and the girl was too injured from her battle with 14 to put up a decent fight. It was the spiky haired one he was worried about. Still - he hadn't even been using his full strength on him.

So why was he feeling so unsure of himself? This was not the time to be doubting his own skill. He knew that, yet, it was impossible to shake it off. If only he had some kind of back up, or something.

His eyes widen as a thought hit him. Something his father told him to do if he ever found himself in some kind of trouble. He had almost forgotten about it, having never to need it before.

"If you've had enough time saying you prayed, I'd like to get this over with." Vegeta stated.

Android 13 said nothing, holding his hands out as the robotic parts left over from Android 14 got summoned to him. He had already collected the part from Android 15 after his demise, intending on giving the, back to his father as recycled parts. Slowly, each important piece slowly absorbed into his body.

Immediately he felt his muscles began to tense. He could feel his body painfully expanding in size forcing his veins to pop out. Animalistic sounds escaped his mouth as the pain doubled. His skin began taking a bluish hue becoming deeper in color as time passed.

His hair spiked up changing from the once dull gray he had, into a more vibrant orange. His teeth grew, as saliva dripped down his mouth from all the energy he felt growing inside him. The pain lessen as a more exhilarating feeling set in. Throwing his head back, boisterous laughter spilled out of him.

Meanwhile, Chi-Chi felt like crying out in frustration. She was shaking her head in disbelief. This wasn't fair! They had already been facing impossible odds, and now when things started to turn around for them, they were hit with something like this?

Although Chi-Chi couldn't confirm it, she had a suspicion Android 13 was currently going through a transformation making him even stronger than he was before.

She had been barely confident the two of them would be able to defeat Android 13 in his original state. There was no way they stood a chance _now_! She was worn out, and even Vegeta was starting to look tired.

" _Hey_." Vegeta harshly whispered, bringing her out of her thoughts. "Don't start chickening out now. " He scoffed. "To think, a weak little waitress like you, was the one behind the helmet. To do all of that, you must have some kind of guts in you."

"Excu-!"

"You want to get Bulma and the buffoon out of here in one piece, right? So then quit shaking in fear, and prepare yourself. I can't tell exactly how strong this guy got, but he's power has at least doubled." He stated.

She felt her heart drop to her stomach. Doubled? It was worse than she thought.

"He might think he has he upper hand on us," Vegeta continued. "But I still have a few moves I haven't tried yet. When I get an opening on him, you cover me, got that?"

Although she still found herself unsure about the situation, she felt herself nodding to him anyway. She'd probably have felt better if it was Goku giving her the pep talk, but she trusted Vegeta too. Even if his words failed her, she'd still be fighting with all she had. It was either that, or giving up her life, along with Goku's and Bulma's, and she'd be damn if something like that happened while she still had some fight left in her.

Vegeta was the first to head towards Android 13, with Chi-Chi following from behind. Both of the, ended up on either side of 13, punching him with all they had. Chi-Chi felt her punches connecting perfectly with 13, but it wasn't like he was avoiding them. He stood still taking in there punches like nothing.

Crossing his arms, the Android released a powerful flare of energy, sending Chi-Chi in the air. Vegeta managed to stay on his feet only being pushed back a couple of spaces. The Android went for the closest to him, grabbing Vegeta by his hair. Bringing a knee up, he crashed it into the Saiyan's face, bouncing him backwards. Bringing one hand to Vegeta's face before he could fall, he released a ki blast from his hand.

The crazed Android set his eyes on Chi-Chi, allowing Vegeta to finally crumble to the floor. Preparing another ki blast in his hand, he launched it towards her, as she scrambled to get back on her feet.

Momentarily forgetting about her tired state, she threw herself away from the deadly blast. Android 13 did not let up though throwing a couple more to her, forcing her to act quick on her feet. She had gotten better at avoiding the blasts, but it did not get much easier. It felt like each one that missed her by a hair, was getting closer than the last one.

13 grinned as he toyed with Chi-Chi. Hovering in the air, he was ready to chase after her, when a hand suddenly snatch his ankle. Looking down, he seen Vegeta holding onto him. He held a good glare considering he looked like hell.

"It's not wise to leave your back open." Vegeta warned, as he began to spin Android 13 around. Vegeta's veins popped out, from the amount of force he had to use. Letting go of the heavy Android, he was sent into the air, until he crashed into the rocky wall.

Vegeta barely had time to lift the corner of his mouth, before Android 13 came back, in impressive speed, head butting Vegeta on his stomach.

Vegeta landed somewhere near Chi-Chi, who was still panting from avoiding all the energy blasts earlier. "Now what?" She asked, out of breath, as Vegeta struggled to get back on his feet.

Vegeta rested one hand on his knee, as he kneeled on one foot. "I didn't want to use this move so early in the match because of the amount of energy it requires out of me, but we have no choice. It'll take awhile to charge up, so you'll have to distract him. This move will leave me drained after I use it, so this is our last shot."

"Got it." She replied.

Vegeta held his hands out, bringing both ends of his palms together. Taking a deep breath, he let out a yell. He could feel the veins began to pop out of his forehead and neck, as he concentrated all of his energy on one spot. Slowly, a flicker of light began to spark between his hands.

A deep chuckle from the enemy caught Chi-Chi's attention. "Interesting... let's see if you can actually use this move of yours." Android 13 challenged as he headed towards them.

Taking that as her cue, Chi-Chi went to meet him. She was no match for Android 13, but she wasn't going to let him anywhere near Vegeta until he had his attack completely charged. Even if it meant having to play dirty.

Once close enough, she twisted her body to deliver a powerful kick to Android 13's face. It made contact, making a clear, ' _thwack_ ', but it looked like it hurt her more than it did him.

He took a swipe at her, as if she was an annoying bug in his face, throwing her down to the ground. Despite her body crying out to her in protest, she pushed herself back up, refusing to let him even an inch closer. She made a move to hit his face again, but was instantly stopped by his hand reaching out for her neck. He flew forward, with her in the air, until her back crashed into the wall, breaking pieces of it off.

She hardly paid attention to the pain in her back though as Android 13's steel grip around her neck was enough to distract her. Kicking her feet around, she struggled to get air back in her lungs, as he held her up against the wall.

"Why continue to fight an already losing battle?" 13 questioned with a grin, showing off his newly sharp fangs. "The sooner you give, the less painful your death will be."

Despite her desperate tugging, getting his hands away from her neck was useless. Her head got more lightheaded each passing moment, and she was starting to fear she'd faint any second now. As a last attempt, she jammed her thumbs inside his eye sockets as hard as she could.

" _Argh_!" He screamed, releasing her to cover his eyes in pain. "You _bitch_!" He seethed in anger.

Holding onto her neck, she coughed trying to regain her lost breath. The young heroin did not have time to prepare for Android 13's massive arm hitting her side as hard as he could.

Crashing to the other side of the room, she automatically held onto her aching side, resisting the urge to puke. Groaning, she tried staying perfectly still on her back, not wanting to increase the pain throughout her body even more. She was positive, some of her ribs were broken.

"You could have had a swift death." Android 13 said from above her, before shooting a small ki blast at her thigh.

" _AH_!" She screamed resembling an animal more than a body had jerked forward from the pain, telling her, she could still at least move. The tears sliding down her face, barely registered in her mind, as the pain seemed to currently outweigh the rest if her feelings.

Shakily glancing down at her thigh, she held back her vomit once more. The spandex had burned off, exposing her now burnt skin, which now had forming blisters. Her breath came in short, frantic ways, making herself go into a small panic attack. The shadow of Android 13's foot caught her attention. She felt herself nodding in desperation, knowing it was pointless.

He sent her a large grin, before stomping on her fresh wound, erupting screams from her.

Vegeta clench his teeth so hard, it felt like they were going to break. He was trying to ignore Chi-Chi's anguish screams, as he continued to build up his attack. It'd probably have been easier to ignore if he hadn't found out her true identity. Sweat was dripping from his forehead, as he found himself in a difficult situation.

His attack was only at 60% power - a number he knew had no chance in defeating Android 13. If he used the attack now, Chi-Chi's effort will have gone to waste, but if he didn't use it now, he wasn't sure if she'll be able to survive.

He was running out of time! It was now, or never!

" **Final Flash**!"

Android 13 turned on time to see the yellow ball of electricity, hitting him dead on. He couldn't fight it as the move took him in the air. Moving his hands around it, he tried stopping the powerful move, but it was useless. As soon as his back touched the wall of the cave, the attack exploded, sending pieces of rock around.

Vegeta fell to his knees, breathing in hard. As always, the attack took a lot out of him. He turned to Chi-Chi making sure she was still alive. She laid on the ground looking like she had just crawled out of hell, but she was still breathing.

The smoke began to clear out, allowing Vegeta to make out some king of silhouette on the ground. Had that done it? Did he underestimate the amount of power his attack had? The smoke had completely cleared out showing Android 13 was actually on the floor.

"D-Did you...?" She gulped, afraid to finish her sentence.

There was a tense pause in the air, until the Android's hand twitch. He slowly got back on his feet, as chuckles spilled out of him.

"No... _No_!" Chi-Chi sobbed out.

Turning to Vegeta, Android 13 flew until he was close enough to his neck, squeezing it between his hands. "That was a nice try! Perhaps if I was in my original state, that would have killed me, but it's impossible now!" He sneered.

Vegeta grabbed onto both of his wrist, using it as support, as he shoved both of his feet into the Android's face, getting him to release him. Running his neck, he let his rage flow through his body freely. He had lost his chance. The Final Flash took a high portion of his energy, it was impossible to create another one.

The only bright side of this disaster was because he did not use the Final Flash to its fullest potential, it had not drained him of all of his energy. He was still able to put up somewhat of a decent fight against the Android, but for how much longer, he wasn't sure.

His move had probably caused significant damage to 13, but in his current state, he was the one with the disadvantage. If only he had Kakarot help with this. They would be able to finish this guy in seconds. Even Krillin would be able to help him at this point!

Just how low did he sink? To even be wishing for the short wimp to come help him. Vegeta move to dodge the energy ball coming his way, while he prepared another in his hand. He'd make sure this Android regretted choosing to fight him. Even if it killed him.

The throbbing pain from her thigh still hadn't stopped. Chi-Chi could still feel the heat from her injury almost as intense from when she first got it. She had convinced herself to stop staring at it, but her body did a good job at reminding her that it was still present and very fresh. At least she could still feel the pain. She'd be in deeper trouble if she felt nothing.

More importantly, her injury has rendered her completely useless. She wasn't the best of help before, but at least she could have still been used as a distraction before. Now if she moved even a centimeter, her ribs or thigh would erupt in pain. She was a waste of space at this point. It was all up to Vegeta now.

Taking one short glance at Vegeta, she could see he was starting to get exhausted. He wasn't going to last much longer out there. She was trying to stay on the positive side because she really wanted to believe in Vegeta's strength, but she was basically awaiting her death.

It was impossible for her to move, let alone fight! If only she could do something. Anything! As long as she wasn't just laying down until Android 13 was good and ready to finish her off. She was a hero dammit! If she was still breathing, she still needed to fight!

It was hopeless though! There was nothing she could do. Not even-

Her thoughts were interrupted by a glint, from the other side of the room, catching her eye. Her boomerang! From her past experiences, she knew she wasn't the best one to wield the weapon, even if it did get her out of some tight spots before, but maybe if she got it to Vegeta, he'd be able to get some good use out of it.

It was hard for her to move, but it didn't mean she couldn't move. Laying on the ground, taking a couple more deep breaths, she slowly got up, letting out a small his, as she squeezed her eyes shut. Ignoring it for now, she ripped off a piece of her cape, wrapping it around her thigh, only slightly yelping in pain. No matter what... she was going to get that boomerang to Vegeta!

* * *

 **Hey guys. I know I screwed up again, but this chapter was also somehow hard to write. I had planned it all out, but the fight scenes were starting to sound reparative. It was so hard to start the beginning out. I was going to update this yesterday too, but I always underestimate the tedious process of transferring each word from my laptop to my iPad. I'd try to write on only my iPad, but it doesn't give me the same motivation. Plus it makes me edit my work better.**

 **Anyways, I hope you guys liked it. It ended up being like 7k instead of the usual 5k. I wanted to end this arc in this chapter, but it ended up being a lot more than I anticipated. So the next part will be the end of this arc. I'll finish up the fight, then will take a short breather from all the fights, and start the last arc. I read some tips on how to not lose motivation on writing my next chapter, so hopefully I get back on track!**

 **ALSO! I just remembered I missed celebrating my birthday with you guy ;-;! It was on the 1st of March! That probably hurts the most out of this whole ordeal :'c**

 **SuperSaiyanKnight:** Haha, I actually wasn't sure if I wanted him to transform into Android 13, even though I was leaning more towards no. I went with it though because it was going to be an easy win if he didn't transform. Thanks! ;-; I'm just thankful you guys are so supportive. Aw that's good! It's so hard to get back into writing. Hope you enjoyed the chapter!

 **Son-AbyGC:** Aw, thank you! Sorry for another long wait! It was so hard to write this chapter :c Haha Android 13 is a tough one! I hope you liked the chapter! :DD

 **Rinfantasy:** Ugh I know! We didn't find the right charger for my laptop, so my mom ended up having to pay 100$ for a universal charger. And that was on top of the price to get it fixed. That was a couple of years ago. I basically gave up on it since I got my iPad, but I still need it to type my stories lol Well Dr. Gero still doesn't know who 13 kidnapped, 13 was just hoping she'd be some use to him because of her status and connections. lol I was hoping to get some romance out for them already, but it just won't seem to come! Probably harder to get the whole Krillinx18 thing going because of Goku and Chi-Cho being a slow burn in this! Hopefully I can still make something between them before this ends! LOL your review made me laugh all the way through! Hope you liked the chapter!

 **Gokuu the Carot:** You think that's horrible... you should see all the cliffhangers on the show Empire! They always end it with several cliffhangers! Lol. Snitches get stitches in this household! Lol, nah my sisters are all teens right now. Although they were snitches when they were younger :T Haha thanks for the tip! I tried it, but my fat fingers type a lot of the wrong things, so it was easier to keep it on for me too lol Thanks! Weirdly, I hardly get sick! So it was unusual for me to get sick so many times! It shouldn't happen anymore! :D

 **Aditjn238:** Thank you! c: I surprisingly liked writing him! Hoped you enjoyed the chapter!


	16. 13's message

**13's Message**

Chi-Chi bit her lips, trying to muffle her cries as she made another attempt to crawl forward. Her side was killing her, making it difficult for her to breath properly. She took short breathes trying not to let the pain overcome her. Although the pain in her ribs wouldn't have been so bad if she didn't also have the burn on her thigh to deal with. It was a bad burn that felt fresh every time she moved her leg so much as even an inch.

What frustrated her the most though was the fact that despite all her effort, she had only moved a couple spaces from where she was last at. She never thought this plan of her was going to be easy with her current injuries, but she hadn't expect it to be this difficult either. The journey in itself was already hard since every time she moved she was in excruciating pain, but with Vegeta and 13 fighting so close to her, she was constantly worried about being hit.

If she had the option of cutting through the middle of the room, it wouldn't have been so bad, but the fight going on there prevented her from doing so, forcing her to instead go the longer route. The crawling wasn't helping her that much either.

Dragging her whole body across the floor was too much effort for her in her current condition. She had to take breaks between every attempt just to keep herself from passing out from the pain. It was getting her no where. She was going to have to stand up if she wanted some results. Getting up was going to be hell, but it beat dying just because she was slow. Placing one hand on the wall, she closed her eyes, preparing herself for the pain she was going to go through right now.

Vegeta moved his head to the side, avoiding the punch aimed for him. Gripping his hand, he returned the favor landing a punch on the side of Android 13's cheek. Instead of having the desired effect though the Android stayed in place with an annoying grin. Gritting his teeth, Vegeta tried kicking him, only to have almost the same result as his punch.

"Is that the best you can do?" Android 13 asked. Lowering his arm he released a small Ki blast, hitting Vegeta's stomach.

The blast caused Vegeta to skid backwards until he landed on his knees with his hands holding his stomach in pain. He wiped the corner of his mouth, trying to ignore how heavy his breathing was starting to get. That particular blast didn't have all that much power behind it, but the toll of the fight was starting to get to him.

13, on the other hand, hardly looked tired. No matter what Vegeta threw at him, it barely effected the massive Android. At this point, it felt like 13 was just playing around with him instead of finishing him off. It made him feel pathetic.

He took noticed that the Android had slowed down compared to the way he was fighting in the beginning of the match though. The Final Flash _had_ effected him. How much it had effected him though he had no idea.

"You stopped fighting recklessly since you threw that big blast at me." 13 pointed out, interrupting Vegeta's thoughts. "Its like you're trying to calculate your every move.

"So what if I was." Vegeta returned with a scowl. He wasn't in the mood for chit-chatting with a robot who had more than a few screws loose in his head.

"Its annoying." 13 stated. He lifted his hand aiming it towards Vegeta. "So why don't I give you something to be angry about again." He moved his hand to the direction of the two innocently sleeping victims, before firing off.

"Kuh." Vegeta let out as he raced towards the ki blast. It felt like all the exhaustion he was feeling before had vanished, but it he knew it wasn't going to be enough. The damn thing was going to reach them! Forming an energy blast of his own, he threw it hoping it'd be powerful enough to deflect the other one.

Vegeta watched as his energy blast collided with 13's successfully pushing it towards a different direction. Curling his fist tightly he turned his sights back to Android 13.

"You coward!" He shouted as his fist met 13's defensive arms. If his blast hadn't made it, or been powerful enough – they would have been killed! With that thought in mind, he connected with 13's cheek.

Android 13 laughed, wiping the blood at the corner of his mouth. That had definitely done the trick. He gladly returned the punch, smiling when Vegeta slid across the floor from the force. Vegeta was fighting a lot more harder than before thanks to his rage, but the Android still had the upper hand.

Chi-Chi rested her cheek on the side of the wall, taking a slight break after finally managing to stand up. Her legs were slightly shaking, but she was supporting most of her body against the wall, so her legs wouldn't have to bare most of the burden. Her boomerang was only a few feet away, tempting her with its glint. Normally, it would have only taken 5 seconds out of her life to go get it, but with her broken down state, she was afraid it was going to take a _lot_ longer than that.

Squeezing her eyes shut, she forced herself to take the first step with her injured leg. Letting out a hiss, she tried not to focus on the pain shooting up and down her leg as she began to move it. Sweat dripped from her forehead, but she ignored it as she began her next step.

"What's wrong, you're starting to slow down again!" 13 taunted. "Do you need some more moti-"

Vegeta's anger lessened only slightly when his fist hit 13's mouth before he could even finish his sentence.

Android 13 blocked Vegeta's second attempt to hit him. "You get riled up whenever that blue haired girl is mentioned." He noted, with a smirk. "It'd be a shame if something accidentally happened to her."

Android 13 laughed when he blocked a predictable hit from Vegeta. His laugh was cut short though when Vegeta unexpectedly hit his side causing him to buckle over. Before he had time to recover Vegeta kicked his back, pushing him onto his knees. Turning around, 13 formed a small energy ball in his hands, tossing it towards Vegeta to gain some space back.

Vegeta easily dodged the energy ball, charging towards 13's way once again. The Android pulled his arms up in a cross, defending himself from Vegeta's hits. Android 13 grinned at the effort Vegeta was trying to put into his punches, as his body shook from each impact. They were stronger hits than before, but not enough to inflict terrible damage to him.

Vegeta pulled back, flying up to the air, as he held his two hands out. Aiming for 13, he shot out dozens of small energy blasts. Vegeta did not have to wait for the small amount of smoke to clear out, for him to figure out his blasts did little to no damage.

Tsking, he prepared a stronger ki blast. It was probably going to suck up the little energy he had, but at the moment he wasn't aiming so much as to winning this impossible fight, but more getting the Android to shut up for a few seconds.

Gritting his teeth, he focused on another blast, pouring all of his energy into it. Android 13 calmly stared up at him with a smug smile. They both knew he was going to deflect this. Just as he has done all the other ones. It was a final attempt to injure him in someway to lessen the blow his ego had taken throughout this whole fight.

Letting a sharp cry out, he pushed his hands forward releasing his energy blast. The bright blue ki ball flew in the air like a firework, before Android 13 caught it in between his hands. The blast managed to push him back a couple spaces, as if it was in tune with Vegeta's need to do some damage to the Android, but 13 managed to keep a good stance as he fought against the blast.

Android 13 began to struggle against it for awhile, rising the little hope Vegeta had for this fight, but then he began to push it forward, letting out a laugh as he moved it back.

Vegeta balled his fist in frustration. It was useless! They were all going to die out here. His father would probably be too ashamed in his loss to even grieve his death. _He_ was ashamed of himself. Once he was gone, there was no one left to protect Bulma… which meant even she would— _Dammit_.

In anger, Vegeta threw another ki blast onto his existing one. A useless effort, since he was completely drained of energy. It was like shooting off blank bullets.

Android 13 threw his head back in laughter, when the small energy blast did little to nothing. The most it did do was push the Android back a little, knocking his balance off a bit. He had been so consumed by his glory though he had failed to notice the pieces of helmet and other rubble on the floor.

The Androids eyes widen when the back of his foot touched a large piece of helmet on the ground causing him to stumbled backwards. His hands slipped off the energy blast allowing it to hit him directly on the chest.

"Vegeta catch!" Chi-Chi shouted, sounding very much still in pain.

Vegeta watched as the glint of the blade winked at him as he easily caught it with one hand. Seeing the Android directly beneath him with his back to the ground, it was almost a reflex to him. In a quick blur, Vegeta flew down with the blade leading him, as he hit Android 13 in the center of his stomach. Before he could even realize what he had done, Vegeta was already being sent back by an explosion. His body smashing into the cave, creating a large dent into it, before he fell back onto the ground.

He stayed on the ground unable to move, feeling too drained after that hit. There was also a ringing in his ear thanks to the volume of the explosion. He knew from past experience what had just occurred, but he couldn't bring himself to believe it.

"D-Did we do it?" Chi-Chi shakily asked, bringing his attention to her. She was in as much shock as he was. Looking around, there was no trace of Android 13 beside the pieces of mechanical parts around.

Placing a hand on her mouth, Chi-Chi tried suppressing the sob that overcame her. "Thank god. Thank god." She repeated to herself, wiping the tears that escaped her.

Vegeta watched as Chi-Chi broke down in front of him. An appropriate reaction to what they just went through. They were suppose to die here today, and somehow they were still living. All over a slight accident from the Android. Placing an arm above his eyes, he let the relief flood through him.

"Its over."

* * *

Chi-Chi squeezed her eyes shut, as Vegeta slowly set her down after helping her walk over to where Bulma and Goku were laying. She had finally managed to calm herself down after letting the reality of the situation sink in. They had defeated 13. Against all odds, they had made it out alive.

They still had the problem of figuring out a way to get home, but this was a lot more welcomed compared to the dilemma they had just escaped. "So, how are we planning on getting out of here?" Chi-Chi asked. "Not only are these two still unconscious, but I can barely walk with my injuries. And you don't even look well enough to fly yourself back home, let alone with three other people on your back."

Vegeta crouched down to Goku, slapping him on the cheek. "Wake up." He demanded.

"Hey! What are you doing? That guy said they wouldn't wake up till tomorrow." Chi-Chi reminded him.

Vegeta ignored her, and violently shook Goku. "That might be true to humans, but a Saiyan's body is built differently. Since our bodies are adapted to fighting, our bodies are more immune to things. A spoon full of poison that'd be able to kill a regular human, would take gallons of the same poison to kill of a Saiyan. This should work the same way."

Chi-Chi was still worried about Vegeta's rough treatment towards Goku, as he continued to slap and shake him, but they did _desperately_ need his help right now. Chi-Chi's brows creased when Vegeta suddenly stopped hitting Goku, to look off at the side in alert. "What's wron-?"

Vegeta held up his finger to her signaling her to be quiet. He stayed still a couple more seconds before he pushed Goku and Bulma behind a big machine. Once they were completely hidden, he then shoved Chi-Chi back, causing her to cry out in pain, before he quickly silenced her by covering her mouth with his hand. "Don't make a sound." He stressed in a low voice. "Someone is coming in here."

Chi-Chi's face had gone white as she tried to listen for whatever was telling Vegeta someone was on there way here. It took awhile, but she could hear a faint sound, similar to when Goku, or Vegeta were flying.

They had just escaped hell, they didn't need something like this right now. Who could it even be? They were in the middle of nowhere. It couldn't be just anyone if they were ff they were flying though it couldn't be just anybody. This wasn't good.

Chi-Chi felt her heart stop when she heard feet landing on the floor of the cave. She squeezed her eyes shut when she began to hear footstep inside the cave. She was pretty sure that wasn't just one set of footsteps either….

"What is the report, 19." A voice rang out across the cave.

19? Another numbered name. That couldn't be a good sign.

"Androids 13, 14, and 15 have all been eliminated, Dr. Gero." A robotic sounding voice replied back.

"Hm, so they were defeated?" Dr. Gero said to himself. "Replay the message Android 13 left."

"Yes, Dr. Gero."

" _Dr. Gero,_ _our mission to retrieve the other Androids failed, but we did run into the hero known as Lady Anonymous_ _. 14_ _was able to easily take care of her_ _, she_ _was_ _nothing to worry about. Unexpectedly_ _though_ _she was working with someone_ _else._ _He_ _managed to defeat 15, but 14 and I can get rid of him whenever we want_ _._ _We did capture a girl, who claimed to be Dr. Briefs daughter._ _" Android 13 said. "_ _I wasn't able to confirm her words, but judging by the expensive clothes she was wearing, there should be some truth to her words_ _."_

" _In exchange for her freedom, she was willing to get us anything through her fathers connections, but if you wish to stay anonymous we can just kill the girl, and try the tournament she mentioned. She called it the World's Martial Artists Tournament_ _._ _The prize includes an invention made by Dr. Brief and a good amount of cash._ _"_ _Android 13 paused as Bulma's shouts could be heard. "Come to your hidden lab in East City's mountains. We will wait for your arrival until then."_

"End of message." 19 stated.

"A tournament, huh?" Dr. Gero said. "A request from a great scientist, and enough money to start a whole life over. I think our search for 16, 17, and 18 will soon come to a close, 19."

Android 19 chuckled alongside his master. "Yes, Dr. Gero."

"The loss of these three is a pity, but with the capture of the other three almost being a guarantee, it is not a huge loss. Let us make the preparation to enter this tournament." Dr. Gero ordered as he begun to leave the cave.

Android 19 nodded. "Yes, Dr. Gero." He began to follow him until he suddenly stopped and swiftly looked to his left.

Dr. Gero took notice. "What is it, 19?"

Meanwhile, Chi-Chi felt like punching herself in the face. With Vegeta squishing all of them into a corner, her leg had started to cramp up. As soon as she tried adjusting herself, pain shot through her from her thigh injury causing her to let out a slight hiss.

She had automatically pressed her hands to her mouth hoping that could somehow heal her mistake, but it was useless. Feeling her heart accelerate in fear for the umpteenth time today, she had just hoped things would end quickly this time. Whether that meant their freedom, or death, she was too exhausted to care at this point.

"I thought I heard something, but I was mistaken. It was the rocks dropping from the cave." Android 19 replied.

"I see." Dr. Gero said. "Yes, the foundation of the cave seems to have weakened from whatever fight took place here. We can take care of whoever beat 13 and the rest, later, since I have an idea of who it was. No doubt the hero girl and her partner had something to do with it. The tournament takes top priority currently."

Android 19 nodded, before both of them took off in the air.

After a few good minutes, Chi-Chi felt it safe to breath again. If she was standing up, she probably would have collapsed. "T-That was too close."

"We need to get out of here. If those two decide to come back here, we won't be lucky a second time." Vegeta warned.

"You're right," She agreed. "But we're still stuck with our previous problem. I can't move, and you can't take all three of us with you."

Vegeta turned to Goku, shaking him by the shoulders once more. "Kakarot, wake up, you idiot!" He shouted.

Chi-Chi placed a hand on Vegeta's shoulder. "Vegeta, that's not helping!"

Vegeta released Goku. "Then how about this: Kakarot, you're late for training, and Raditz is making his way up here!"

Chi-Chi watched in amazement as Goku flailed his arms around as he quickly sat up. "No! No! I'm up! I was just closing my eyes-!" He blinked as he finally noticed his surroundings. "Whoa, what happened here?"

He then took noticed to Chi-Chi. He let out a sound of surprise. "Chi-Chi, what happened to you! Are you okay?!"

"I'm fine, Goku." She reassured with a smile, suddenly feeling very drained. "Just fine…."

Goku caught her as she suddenly fell forward, into his arms. "Chi-Chi? Chi-Chi!" He exclaimed as he lightly shook her.

"She's fine, she just fainted from exhaustion." Vegeta explained to him. "Look, there's no time for this right now. We need to get out of here while we still can."

Goku's brows creased in confusion. There was too much happening at once for him to really process anything. Looking down at Chi-Chi, who was still slumped against him, he noticed the helmet missing, and the fact that he had just accidentally used her real name. "Vegeta, you know about-"

"Yes!" Vegeta angrily cut him off. "We have no time for this now! If those guys come back again, we really might die this time!"

"This time?!" Goku exclaimed.

"Kakarot! I swear, I will shove my foot so far up your ass, if you don't get moving now!" Vegeta shouted, losing the last of his patience. "I'll explain the rest to you on the way."

Starting to understand the urgency of the situation, Goku scooped Chi-Chi up being careful not to touch more of her serious injuries. The injury on her thigh was already bringing a frown to his face, forcing him to tear his eyes away from it. "What about Bulma, should I take her too?" Goku offered, noticing how Vegeta looked like he was going to drop any second.

"I can take her myself." Vegeta gruffly replied, picking her up with a small grunt.

The two of them quickly took off, heading in the direction back to West City. Keeping his word, Vegeta filled Goku in on what took place while he was asleep.

* * *

Krillin flew as fast as he could, heading towards the direction of the strong ki signals, and away from the Androids hideout. It wasn't long till he noticed two familiar figures. "I knew it!" Krillin said to himself in relief. "Hey guys! Wait up for me!" He called out to them, interrupting their talk.

"Krillin?" Goku said in surprise. "What are you doing all the way here?"

"Long story." Krillin replied. He noticed the two girls on each of his friend's backs. "Awesome, you guys got Bulma back! I was worried something might of went wrong. Who's the girl on your back though Goku?" He asked in confusion. Had Bulma been kidnapped for one of those sick human trafficking things, and this girl was just another victim?

Goku floated back a little, pushing Chi-Chi deeper into his back. She would kill him if he let Krillin find out her identity too. He let out a nervous laugh. "No one important…."

Krillin noticed the trademark pink and blue outfit. "I-Is that who I think it is?" He asked, feeling particularly more interested than usual because of the talk with the Androids he just had. "And her helmet is missing…." He trailed off.

Goku backed up more, preparing for a way to get Krillin to back off, when Vegeta beat him to it.

"Drop it. She barely made it out with her life in our fight against the guys that took Bulma. We're still in East City too. We should get out of here before we run into even bigger trouble." Vegeta stated.

"Whoa," Krillin said, taken aback. "I didn't know it was that serious." He looked around suddenly feeling more on guard.

Goku looked down frowning at Vegeta's words. From the little Vegeta got to explain to him, before Krillin interrupted them, he knew Vegeta wasn't exaggerating. He looked down at Chi-Chi's sleeping face in guilt. It was so frustrating to know all of this happened while he was asleep. Pushing it aside for now, he followed behind Vegeta and Krillin, holding tightly to Chi-Chi.

"So, what exactly happened with you guys? I figured since you and Goku were there it was going to be an easy win." Krillin asked, unaware as to how his words were adding on to Goku's guilt.

"They… sort of knocked me out early in the fight." Goku answered, with a heavy sigh.

Krillin seem to realize he might of said something he shouldn't have. "Well I'm sure it wasn't that bad, Vegeta was there after all…." Krillin trailed off noticing he was doing the same thing, only to Vegeta this time.

"It makes no sense that we are alive right now. We should be dead." Vegeta said with a heavy scowl, looking ahead. He turned away, irritated in himself for even having to say something so pathetic out loud.

Krillin continued to fly, unsure of what else to say. He was afraid if he said something else, he was going to dig himself in a deeper hole. "There's something I have to talk about with you guys too." Krillin said, trying to stay on safer topics. "But just so I'm sure about it, what were the names of the guys you fought against again?"

"I think their names were 13, 14, and 15, right Vegeta?" Goku said, turning to him.

Vegeta nodded. "They also called themselves Androids."

"I knew it!" Krillin shouted. Feeling very smug about figuring it all out on his own. "Wait, did you say 13? That guy was there too?"

"He's the reason we almost died up there." Vegeta stated. "In the beginning he wasn't anything special. He was strong, but it wasn't enough to defeat me. That is until he went through some kind of power up using some left over parts from the other Androids."

"Sounds kind of morbid." Krillin mentioned, feeling a bit sickened at the description.

"After he powered up, we were just entertainment for him." Vegeta said, balling his fist. "At any moment he choose, he had the power to end all of us. If it wasn't for the simple mistake of him slipping up…."

Krillin gulped at his words. Vegeta didn't even have to finish his sentence for them to understand just how lucky it was that they managed to escape the situation. On the bright side though Vegeta _completely_ defeated Android 13 which meant there was no chance of him coming back for revenge.

Thanks to the information he got from the Androids though he knew they weren't completely in the safe yet. There was still one more guy even more dangerous than Android 13. "Uh, Vegeta, during the fight, did any of the Androids mention a guy by the name of Dr. Gero?"

Vegeta frowned in confusion. "How do you know about him?"

"There's some things you guys should know…."

Vegeta carefully listen to what Krillin had to say as he explained his side of his story. "That's why he wants to enter the tournament." Vegeta said to himself.

"What?" Krillin questioned.

Vegeta shook his head. "We'll talk more about it, once she wakes up tomorrow." Vegeta said, referring to Chi-Chi. "We're close to our homes anyways. We should rest up."

"You're probably right." Krillin agreed. "They _did_ want me to talk to her. What do you think the chances of her willing to help them out are?" Krillin asked.

Goku shrugged not really sure himself. He knew Chi-Chi's whole thing was helping people out, but he wasn't sure if the same applied to her enemies.

"That's what I figured." Krillin sighed as he received mostly silence.

* * *

"So now they're asking for my help?" Chi-Chi questioned, after Goku finished explaining everything she missed yesterday.

"That's what Krillin said." He replied. They were both currently outside his house, waiting for Vegeta to meet up with them.

She was still wearing her Lady Anonymous costume minus the cape and helmet. The fight yesterday had almost destroyed her whole costume. Her body armor had made it through the fight, but it too suffered some damage.

She was grateful Goku had brought her at his house to stay for the night. She had checked in with her father, earlier with a call, and gave him some excuse about Bulma needing her help with something in the middle of the night. He hadn't even realized she never returned home though.

The Senzu bean he had given her sometime during the night, had also helped her tremendously. Just remembering the pain she was in... Instinctively, she rubbed the part of her thigh where the horrible injury she received was.

"What's wrong? Does it still hurt?" Goku asked, standing up to check it out himself.

"No!" Chi-Chi answered in surprise at how fast he was suddenly hovering above her. "I'm fine Goku. The Senzu bean healed everything up remember?"

"Right." He said, sitting back down.

Chi-Chi couldn't help, but noticed how strange Goku was acting. Instead of the usual lighthearted attitude he had, he was more tense, and serious. Did the fight from yesterday really shake him up? Maybe he was actually worried about the enemies for once?

She couldn't decide if that was actually a positive thing though….

"17 and 18 have been nothing, but trouble since they got here." Chi-Chi continued. "Even if I wanted to help them, how do I know this isn't a trap? For all we know they could be working with Dr. Gero."

"The part about Dr. Gero is true." A voice said from above them. Vegeta landed on the ground with ease, before walking up to the two of them. "Dr. Gero admitted it himself when we overheard his conversation yesterday."

"He could have just said that to throw us off." Chi-Chi pointed out. "Maybe he knew we were listening?"

"If he knew we were hiding he would have finished us off right then and there. What's the point of going to the trouble of fabricating this whole lie?" Vegeta said.

Chi-Chi crossed her arms in defeat. "So you're saying we should trust them?"

"Of course not, that would be stupid." He replied. "If those Androids want to get out of their own mess, they should take care of it on their own."

"Still, we should at least warn them about Dr. Gero entering the tournament." Goku suggested.

Chi-Chi nodded. "I don't see the harm in that."

"Are the two of you stupid?" Vegeta shouted. "If we warn them about Dr. Gero, they might not enter the thing, and Dr. Gero might not end up showing up. We need them as bait."

The two of partners looked a little wearily of Vegeta's plan. "I want to catch Dr. Gero too, but I don't think endangering someone's life for it is worth it. Even if those someones happen to be them." Chi-Chi said.

"Do I have to spell it out for you guys? If we don't get Dr. Gero at the tournament he'll go into hiding again until he's good and ready to pop in on us again. He knows about all of us now. Including Bulma. What if he builds some other Androids and decides to kidnap Bulma again? Those Androids can blend in with regular people." Vegeta stated. "We can either get rid of him once and for all at the tournament, or live like cowards constantly looking over our shoulders for the rest of our lives."

Silence befall the two partners as they digested Vegeta's words. Goku was the first to speak up. "Vegeta's right. The tournament is our only chance in getting this guy."

Chi-Chi looked at Goku in shock. She hadn't expect him to agree so fast with this plan. "There's no choice then. I'll have to enter the tournament as Lady Anonymous, and we'll take care of him there."

Vegeta shook his head. "He's a coward, and if he isn't a hundred percent certain he'll win, he won't show up." Vegeta explained. "Besides its against the rules to enter with any protective gear, so your armor and helmet are out."

Chi-Chi let out a sound of frustration. "This is just great. How am I suppose to enter the competition now? I could always just attend as a regular audience member, but what if you guys don't find him until its too late, or something?"

"Why don't you just enter the tournament as yourself?" Goku suggested.

"Be serious Goku." Chi-Chi replied.

"I am being serious. Your father already knows you know some basic skills in fighting, and Bulma supports you in whatever you do. They won't find it suspicious. Plus its not like you have to win the whole thing. You can lose whenever you want."

Chi-Chi tried to think of a response for that, but she could not find one. "That… might work."

Vegeta let out a huff of irritation. He stood up, gaining both of their attention. "This whole talk has already wasted enough of my time. I still have training to do for today."

"Wait." Chi-Chi exclaimed, getting him to stop. "What about my secret? I mean – you're not – with Bulma… are you?" She stumbled out.

"I can care less what you choose to do with your spare time." Vegeta proclaimed. With that said, he flew off, without even looking back.

"Geez, not even a goodbye?" Chi-Chi noted with a dry expression. She turned to Goku. "More importantly, we only have a month until the tournament starts. Will that even be enough time for us?"

Goku thought about it for a good second. "Vegeta told me when you guys were overhearing Dr. Gero's conversation, there was somebody else with him."

Chi-Chi nodded. "Android 19. We didn't get to see him though so we have no idea what he looks like." She pointed out.

"So beside Dr. Gero, we only have to take care of him." Goku pointed out. "Even if Dr. Gero, or Android 19 got passed us somehow, we still have Vegeta, my brother, and the other three Androids that are after him too."

"Don't sound so confident this early, Goku." Chi-Chi scolded him. "We might have the better odds, but what if he uses some underhanded tricks like his Androids used on you? Or worse, use one of our friends attending the thing. We have to be ready for anything, or we'll be in the same position we we're in our last fight."

Goku sat back with his arms crossed. He hadn't thought about any of that happening. Was he being to careless again? He knew his brother wouldn't have fallen for any of Dr. Gero's tricks. Chi-Chi was right, they had to prepare for anything.

"We have exactly one month to prepare for him." Chi-Chi said, pulling Goku out of his thoughts. "If we want to get rid of him before everything gets out of hand, we'll have to try our hardest to get him at the tournament."

She looked up at Goku, making sure she had his attention. "Goku, I know I probably have no right asking you of this, but I want – no I _need_ you to train me. If I want to stand a chance against Dr. Gero and his Android, I'll need to know about this whole Ki thing." She continued to hold his gaze despite fearing the possible rejection from her partner.

"Sure, I can help you." Goku answered her, blinking her out of the tense bubble she was in.

"You can?" She asked in disbelief.

"Sure." Goku repeated. "Well – I can't exactly train you since I don't really know how to train somebody."

"Oh." Chi-Chi said in a dejected voice.

"But I can get my brother to do it."

"Oh." She said in a slightly higher tone. Goku's brother? Training her? How was she suppose to feel about that one? "Raditz, right?"

Goku nodded with a grin. "He's the one who trained me, so he should be able to help you." Goku paused as he remembered something. "But the only human he trained was Krillin, and it took him a couple years to learn it. I'm not sure if you'll be ready on time for the tournament."

"I'll master it." Chi-Chi declared in a confident voice. "Its nice to have you around to help me when I'm in a tight spot, but if a situation happens again, where you're not around, or you're unable to help me, I'd like to be confident with just myself too."

"You're right," Goku said in support. "But let's hope something like that doesn't happen again." He grabbed her hand, making her to look up at him in surprise. "Listen Chi-Chi, I'm really sorry you had to go through that whole ordeal, and I was useless to you throughout the whole thing."

Chi-Chi could feel her cheeks heating up. She wasn't expecting the contact, or the intensity in which he was looking at her with. "N-No, I've been useless at times too. Our fight against Dabura almost got you killed because of me."

"But you tried your hardest to fight. I fell for a simple trick because I was too careless." Goku said, looking away from her.

Chi-Chi knitted her brows. She placed her hand on his shoulder, momentarily forgetting about her embarrassment. "Goku that wasn't you fault. So stop blaming yourself. If you really feel like you have some kind of fault in this though – correct your past through your future. Which means, just focus on defeating Dr. Gero."

Goku nodded back at her, before putting his arms behind his head, and leaning back on his bench. "But still, one month is still awhile away."

"Speak for yourself. I have a lot of training to do before then." Chi-Chi replied. "One month is too short. Before we know it, It'll already be here…."

 _1 Month later…._

"Ladies, and Gentleman! Welcome to the 24th World's Martial Artist Tournament!" The Announcer shouted into the microphone. "I've been doing this job for 7 years already, and I can tell you, I have a feeling _this_ will be the best one yet! The question is… are you ready?"

The crowd roared in excitement.

"Well lets get this thing started, shall we?"

* * *

 **So in case you didn't read the update on my profile, my laptop wouldn't turn on, and I was afraid the problem was going to be a lot longer, but it actually fixed up pretty quick. Besides that keeping me from updating, life also got in the way. I have three younger sisters that I take care of, and I'm also the one that does most of the chores around my house since my mom is busy working, so I'm basically a stay at home mom. Which is not cool at all. I just thought I owed you guys a bit of explanation after not updating for awhile. Hopefully I didn't test too much of your guys patience! I know a lot of my reviewer are very loyal and understanding though so I really appreciate that!**

 **Anyways, I did finish the next chapter already too, so as soon as I edit it too, I'll be updating again. I don't have to write everything word from word anymore though so it should be a lot faster. Hopefully I get it up tomorrow, or even within a few hours? I wanted to get this out fast though so I didn't take that much time editing! Sorry if there's some mistakes!  
**

 **Gokuu the Carrot:** I was starting to think no one looked at my bio for updates lol I feel so bad for leaving for such a long time again! D: Hopefully I make it up to you guys with two new long chapters! Lol better than my fingers, which are fat only on the part where rings usually go :c

 **Rinfantasy:** Haha you're so funny! You're reviews always make me actually laugh out loud. Me neither, but I actually really liked the scene with them. I think they're becoming my brotp. Same! My fav type of girls are ones that fight despite not having the traditional strength, forcing them to find other ways to win. My fault for it being a month, and my reply being like two months later xD Thank you! :DD

 **Son-AbyGC:** Thanks! For some reason I enjoy torturing the girls in my story haha For some reason its difficult to write romance in this story? I tried to add a little at the end. The next chapters should have more c:

 **SuperSaiyanKnight:** I know, her willpower in these chapters were so fun to write! Lol my mouth dropped when I read your review! That's so crazy! Happy late late birthday btw haha I'm so glad to hear I'm one of your favorite authors too! ;-; Comments like those make me glad I write :DD Haha thank you! I did have an awesome day! I spent it with dogs and some great food! I'm happy you had a good time! You certainly deserve it!

 **Generala:** Haha, its that good? I considered going with that too, but the situation seem to lit a fire within her. I wonder if she'll still feel like that after this last fight though?


	17. The Tournament

**Chapter 17: The Tournament**

"Oh, wow!" Bulma exclaimed, looking around in amazement. "They set this up pretty nicely, huh?" She said, taking the time to admire the decorations around her.

"Uh-huh!" Ox King said in agreement. "It looks like the turn out for this year is way better than last year's one too."

All of them had made it to the tournament together thanks to Bulma's helicopter. They were currently making their way to the place where the fighters were suppose to sign up at. Around them were other fighters heading the same place, or taking their interviews with different news outlets.

"I still can't believe you decided to enter this thing, Chi-Chi!" Bulma mentioned. "I mean, I knew you had a lot of knowledge about fighting, but I would never expected this."

"Yeah, I wasn't even aware you knew how to fight." Krillin added.

"Well…." She trailed off, unsure of how to respond to that. Luckily her father stepped in.

"I taught her everything she knows after all." He said with a hearty laugh, while slapping her on the back. "She wanted to keep that side of her quiet for some reason though. Probably didn't want to scare off the guys, huh honey?"

Or maybe it was unlucky. " _Dad_." She hissed in embarrassment.

Krillin still wasn't convinced Chi-Chi actually knew what she was getting herself into. Her father seemed to be confident in her skills, but this tournament wasn't anything like any other fighting tournament. Especially this year with Raditz, and the three Androids joining.

What if she gets badly injured fighting someone? She was a close friend of his, so of course he wouldn't want to see her hurt.

When he had first heard about her entering the tournament, he tried emphasized how bad of an idea it was, but it was no use. He had even tried to get Goku and Vegeta to back him up on it, but they were barely bothered by the news of her entering. He didn't think the two could be so heartless.

If only he had someway of telling her just how bad the tournament was going to get. With the type of people he knew were entering this year, even _he_ didn't want to enter. Poor girl was totally oblivious towards the situation.

"Still, I think you might secretly be stronger than you're letting on Chi." Bulma said with a smile.

"N-No way." Chi-Chi returned, trying not to sound too eager to deny her claims. She involuntarily made eye contact with Goku who looked like he was amused at her situation.

"I'm just happy you started up Martial Arts again. I was worried you were going to drop it forever since you lost interest in practicing awhile back." The Ox King added.

"I guess the restaurant and school kept me busy, dad." Chi-Chi replied suddenly feeling a pang of guilt. She had to constantly reminded herself, it was for everybody's peace of mind that she kept this whole thing a secret.

Bulma frowned when she spotted Vegeta start to walk ahead of the group. "Uh, hey Vegeta! Slow down will you?" She yelled out to him.

Instead of responding back to her, Vegeta continued on his way, paying her no mind.

Bulma felt her brow twitch in anger. "Vegeta!" She shouted as she began to run after him. Before she was able to catch up though she ran into someone. "Ow..." She complained as she rubbed her head. It felt like she had ran into a brick wall.

Looking up in anger, she was surprised to see a normal teenage boy, with long black hair, and a scar on his right eye, and left cheek. "Oh, I'm sorry about that, do you need help?" He asked, extending his hand out to her.

"She's fine." A gruff voice said from the side, before Vegeta pulled her up himself.

The guy shrugged before continuing on his way.

Bulma crossed her arms as she looked at her boyfriend knowingly. Of course _now_ he was willing to wait for her. She had half the mind to walk off ahead herself.

"So what do you think?" Chi-Chi whispered, next to Goku. The two were currently walking behind the group. "See anyone that might be Dr. Gero, or Android 19?"

"No." Goku answered. "He probably won't be revealing himself until at least the main part of the tournament anyways. You shouldn't waste your time worrying. We'll deal with it when the time comes."

Chi-Chi let out a breath of air, blowing her bangs up in the process. "How can you be so relax? How does that saying go? _He who exercises no forethought but makes light of his opponents is sure to be captured by them_?"

Goku chuckled. "I'm not saying to not be prepared for Dr. Gero. I'm just saying you're wasting your energy worrying about finding him. All our training wasn't for nothing."

Chi-Chi groaned as she remembered her training. "The training didn't exactly go as plan for either of us if I remember correctly.

Goku placed his hands on the back of his head. "We still managed to get stronger. That's all that counts." He assured her. "Unless… there's something else you're worried about?"

Chi-Chi raised a brow in confusion. "What else would I be worried about?"

"Your strength scaring away guys?"

"Goku!" She shouted in embarrassment as her partner continued to laugh.

The two failed to notice they had captured the group's attention. "Since when were you two this close?" Krillin interrupted, looking at them in suspicion.

"Huh?" Chi-Chi asked, feeling like someone had splashed cold water on her. She turned to Goku who just looked confused at their sudden interest. Figures, he'd be clueless as to why their friends found their sudden close relationship strange.

Bulma raised a brow. "He's right. Since when were the two of you so chummy with each other?"

"What do you mean?" Chi-Chi said in a slightly high-pitched voice. "We're just talking. Er, now that you mention it though Goku has been coming to the restaurant more, r-right daddy?"

The Ox King had also been looking at them in curiosity before his daughters words snapped him back. "Oh, yeah, I guess you're right. Goku has been around more." He answered.

" _See_?" Chi-Chi emphasized.

"That makes sense." Krillin said as Bulma nodded in agreement.

"Quit wasting your time yapping, we're already here." Vegeta stated before walking ahead to the sign up.

"He's right." Krillin said, before turning to Bulma and the Ox King. "I guess this is where we split up then."

"Good luck then guys! Tell Raditz I wish him luck too." She said, before turning to the Ox King. "We should hurry up if we want to finish our food, and still get good seats." She told him as they walked away.

"Speaking of Raditz, how come he didn't want to come with us?" Chi-Chi questioned Goku, as they walked towards the sign up area.

"Raditz can't really handle crowds." He answered her. "Plus, he had to take care of a few things with work before he comes here. You know Raditz though he's not the type to be late for things."

Chi-Chi wasn't aware of it in the beginning, but she had quickly learned how much Raditz despised being late to things. She had thought she woke up early herself, but Raditz had an even stricter schedule than her. Worse, he enforced that schedule on his students….

" _You beg me to train you, and you show up late on the first day?" Raditz questioned._

 _Chi-Chi gulped at how intense his voice was. She wiped the sweat that had been dripping from her forehead, before answering, "I'm sorry, these mountains are way out of the city, and I had to run by foot here-"_

" _No excuses!"_

 _She flinched at how loud he got. Where was Goku at when she needed him? She had hoped to run into him before facing Raditz._

" _Oh, hey, is that you Chi-Chi?" She heard someone yell out to her. Turning, her eyes almost bulged out of her sockets when she seen Goku was currently pushing a large boulder with numerous weights tying him down. Despite his exhausted looking form, he managed to send a smile her way._

 _Had she made some kind of mistake by asking Raditz to be the one to train her?_

" _Keep going Kakarot." He ordered, before turning his sights back on her. "50 push ups for being late, and 70 sit-ups for talking back. Then we can start your actual training."_

" _What!" She exploded. Normally she was great at following directions, but what he was asking of her was impossible! She had just come from the city all the way to their home which was located deep in the mountains! "I can't do that!"_

" _Then I won't train you." Raditz bluntly replied._

" _I…." She was at a lost of words. Knowing she had no choice, she dropped to the ground, and began her first push-up. "One… two… three…."_

Her legs still shook remembering the 1 month of hell she endured. The results for it though was… well after this whole tournament thing was over, she'll know if it truly was worth it.

"Names please." One of the staff workers asked.

"Vegeta." Came a gruff reply.

"Alright," the worker said, as he wrote his name down, "You're number will be 35. Next?"

"Goku!"

"You're number is 36."

"Krillin."

"37."

"C-Chi-Chi." She stumbled, still afraid she made the wrong decision about entering this tournament.

"And 38. Great, now if you just go straight ahead, the room where the preliminaries will be taking place is in there. You still have a whole hour until it starts, so feel free to prepare however you wish."

"There's still an hour left? Maybe we should go eat." Goku suggested.

"How can you think of eating right now, Goku?" Chi-Chi lectured. "My stomach's been in knots since we first got here!" She couldn't help, but be worried about her secret somehow getting out sometime during the tournament.

"Aw, don't think like that Chi-Chi." Krillin encouraged. "The fighters in the preliminaries aren't really all that. Most of them are just guys with big egos." Truth was, he was also been worried about her, but there was no point in scaring her.

"Thanks, Krillin." She said in almost a sigh. She appreciated the fact that he was trying to cheer her up, but if only it was about the right thing. At least this way, it made her role of the innocent inexperience fighter more believable.

"No problem." Krillin told her with a smile, as they entered the room where the preliminaries were taking place.

Chi-Chi watched as dozens of different fighters were scattered across the room. There was a decent amount so far, but their was still more to come within the hour. Her eyes scanned the room not noticing anyone too out of place. And no sign of Dr. Gero.

"Not too bad, huh?" Krillin stated as he looked at their competition. "There might even be a chance not all of us will make it past the preliminaries."

"This will be a breeze." Vegeta stated. "The real competition will be when I have to face Raditz in the end."

"I just hope none of us have to go against each other so early on." Krillin said.

The group continued to talk amongst each other until a slam from the door caught their attention. At the entrance was three familiar figures. "They came after all..." Krillin said in disbelief.

Chi-Chi glared as the three Androids made their way straight towards them. 17 leading, as 16 and 18 stayed slightly behind.

Krillin gulped when 17 stood in front of him. "So you guys came after all." He nervously chuckled, trying to lighten up the sudden intense mood.

17 let a small smirk grace his features. "Well our choices seemed to be limited. We figured this might be the easiest way to accomplish our goals after all."

"That's if you guys can actually make it past the preliminaries." Vegeta challenged with a smirk.

"Don't worry about us. We'll get in, no problem." 17 replied, before turning to look at the other two people in their small group. His brows creased as he looked at them. He couldn't put his finger on it, but he had met them before. He just wasn't sure if it was while he was attacking someone or not.

Chi-Chi tightly smiled back, trying to be polite. It made her slightly nervous to be around the Androids as a regular person. The further they were from her, the better.

After all, there was always the chance that they recognized her as Lady Anonymous. What concerned her the most though was that they just might decide to forget their deal with Krillin about not attacking innocent people, and ruin this whole tournament.

If something like that were to happen, she'd have no choice, but to stop them as Lady Anonymous, possibly losing her chance to find Dr. Gero.

"Nice to meet you guys." She tried, extending her arm out to 18. Maybe if she kept up with this innocent girl act, they'd let their guard down more.

Instead of accepting her hand though 18 walked up to her with her arm crossed, towering over her. She eyed her, making Chi-Chi feel like a suspicious criminal, before completely dismissing her.

Chi-Chi felt her eyebrow twitching in anger. After she had put her feelings aside to muster the gesture of peace up too. Before she could fully angry though she blinked when 17 suddenly had his face only inches away from her own.

"There's something _really_ familiar about you."

"Um..." She trailed off, as she leaned back from him. She turned to Goku for help, but he was frowning back at 17, hardly paying attention to her. He was probably also worried about 17 finding out her identity. It couldn't be a good sign, if even Goku was worried about this. Before she could come up with a good excuse though 17 was already speaking again.

"You're the girl from the party" He said.

"Party?" She questioned in confusion, before her eyes lit up in recognition. "Oh! You mean the party Bulma threw." She said, remembering the dance she shared with 17 while she was still 'Chi-Chi'. Right before 17 revealed his own identity, and almost killed everyone at the party.

17 pulled back with a light smirk on his face. "Interesting. I hope to see you guys sometime during the tournament. That is, _if_ you guys make it."

"What…!" Vegeta growled out.

With his back turn towards them, he put his two fingers up, as he walked away with 18 and 16 by his side.

"That was… surprising." Krillin said. "You're probably wondering how I know those guys Chi-Chi."

"Hm?" Chi-Chi asked, before remembering she wasn't suppose to know anything about them beside what she saw at the party, and what she heard on the news. "O-Oh yeah! I was really shocked when they came up to us."

Krillin scratched the back of his head. "Its kind of a long story, but its probably better for your safety that I don't tell you."

"Right, I understand, Krillin." She nodded, trying to get this conversation over with before she started to feel guilty about keeping Krillin in the dark. "Don't worry about it."

Krillin smiled in relief. "Thanks, Chi-Chi."

The group's peaceful silence was once again interrupted by another flashy entrance. Fighters in the room began whispering, while others ran up to whoever had just entered.

"Its Officer Satan!"

"No one has a chance now! Its thanks to him the city's crime rate has declined!"

"Officer Satan, did you really decide to enter?"

The man in question, gave a short chuckle in response. "Please – one at a time!" He cleared his throat. "I didn't want to enter this thing to give you dedicated fighters a chance, but someone had to represent the West City Police Department! I'll enjoy watching your guy's fighting spirit out there! Don't disappoint me." Officer Satan said, firing up the fighters around him.

"Not exactly the humble type, huh Tien?" The group overheard the guy next them say. Chi-Chi recognize him as the same guy who had bumped into Bulma earlier. Next to him was a guy who sported a bald head, and a third eye.

"You got that right." Tien nodded in agreement. "To be fair, he's probably only talking like that because of last years competition. It was the weakest one I've ever seen. Remember who won, Yamcha?"

"Mask something, right?" Yamcha replied.

Tien nodded. "He was an okay fighter, but to win champion...? This years competition looks more promising. I'm especially interested to know how good, the fighter that entered as 'Anonymous', will be."

Chi-Chi's ears perked up at the name. "Anonymous?" She questioned, getting their attention.

"Yeah, a fighter entered with that name. No one knows who it is though so there's been talk that it might be that hero girl from West City." Tien explained to her.

"Lady Anonymous?" Krillin chimed in. "So she came to the tournament too." He sent a questionable look towards Goku, wondering why he would keep this information from him. He was surprised to see Goku mirroring a similar expression.

"Its just a rumor though." Tien clarified.

"Its probably just a copycat." Yamcha added. "Lady Anonymous is a beautiful angel who takes care of the scum in her city. Why would she waste her time in a small tournament like this?"

"Although the way you described it, was kind of creepy, you do have a point." Tien said.

" _Fighters, we will be beginning the preliminaries in 10 minutes._ " The speakers from above interrupted. _"Please wait for your name to be called out by a staff member, and follow them to the ring you're assign to. Thank you for your patience._ "

"The things already starting?" Goku exclaimed. "What about Raditz?"

"He better not have skipped out on this!" Vegeta growled out. "There's no point entering this stupid tournament without him."

Chi-Chi looked around the room, until she spotted familiar long, spiky hair, sitting alone by himself. "Goku, isn't that him over there?"

"Ugh." Goku said as he slapped his forehead. "If he was here, why didn't he say anything?"

"Vegeta! Ring 3 please!"

Without saying a word, Vegeta made his way to the ring assigned to him.

"Goku! Ring 4 please!" The announcer continued.

"I'll see you guys later then!" Goku said as he walked towards his assigned ring.

"Good luck!" Krillin shouted out to him. He turned to Chi-Chi. "Hopefully none of us get stuck in the same group." He stated, before being called up next himself. It didn't take long for each fighter to be assigned to a ring.

"Our turn out for this tournament was much better than expected, so to get through this faster, we have separated you guys in 15 groups instead of the usual 8 or 9." The announcer explained. "The winner of each group will then move on to the main matches to fight it out in front of the audience. Last year's champion automatically secures the 16th spot, so he will not be fighting with you guys. That should be all then. Good luck."

Chi-Chi surveyed the group she was put in. Nothing too unusual about the group of people. She still had no idea where Dr. Gero was, and if he even showed up! There was too many people to sort through individually, and he definitely wasn't in her group. She was going to have to pass this thing if she wanted to see if Dr. Gero was in the tournament.

Luckily none of them were put into the same group, so Chi-Chi did not have to worry about being paired up with one of her friends.

She was also mildly worried about the Androids. What if they accidentally saw Dr. Gero before she did? If they choose to fight him, the tournament might erupt in chaos forcing her to reveal herself and calm the situation. On the other hand, if they instead choose to run, she might lose her chance to capture Dr. Gero. She could only hope they don't find out the truth, or that might mean serious trouble for her.

* * *

Bulma took a sip of her drink, before looking at the screen that declared the winners of each group. So far, the only names that popped up were Hercule Satan from group 1 and someone named 16 from group 2. She hoped those weren't groups any of her friends were in.

She let out a sigh. "Do you really think Chi-Chi has a chance in this thing?" She asked the Ox King. "I didn't want her to go in unsure of herself, so I didn't say anything, but I'm actually really worried about her."

The Ox King took another giant bite from his hamburger. "I wouldn't worry about her. Unless she was going against Goku, or someone, she should do just fine."

"I didn't even think of that!" Bulma shouted. She groaned not liking to wait around. "I just hope she makes it back in one piece. What made her want to enter this stupid tournament anyway? She should be watching this thing with us. Where its safe!"

"Bulma?" A voice called out from behind them.

Bulma turned to see a familiar face. "Mai? What are you doing here?"

"I knew it was you." She said with a smile as she walked closer to their table. "I heard a fighter entered with the name Anonymous, and there were rumors that it might be Lady Anonymous, so I came to check it out. What are you doing here?"

"My family is a sponsor for this event." Bulma explained. "Vegeta, Goku, Krillin, and Chi-Chi also decided to enter, so I came as support too. This is Chi-Chi's father, the Ox King." She introduced.

"Nice to meet you." She greeted with a smile, which he returned.

"Hey, you should come sit with us to cheer everybody on." Bulma suggested. "Unless you came here with someone?"

"I came alone, so if you don't mind, I'll take you up on the offer." She said as she sat down at their table. "So how is everyone doing?"

"I don't know." Bulma replied feeling depressed again. "Their names haven't came up on the screen, so I have no idea if they lost, or still haven't finished yet. Its Chi-Chi I'm mostly worried about though. This is the first time she's doing something like this after all."

Mai nodded in response. "I was shocked to hear she had entered. I'm sure she'll do just fine though. And at least you know one person you know made it." Mai said pointing towards the screen.

Bulma opened her mouth in surprise. "Vegeta?" She said to herself before letting it sink in. "He made it! He really did it! I knew he'd make it!" She cheered not caring about the stares she received cause of it. _C'mon Chi, you can do it too_.

* * *

"How is she doing?" Krillin asked Goku as he finished wiping the sweat from his forehead with a towel. He had just finished winning his match, making him the 3rd out of the 5 of them to win. Now all they were waiting for was Chi-Chi's match to finish up, and Raditz's, who got placed in one of the last matches of the preliminaries.

Goku, who won his matches a lot earlier, got to see most of Chi-Chi's matches. He knew she wouldn't have any trouble passing the preliminaries, but it was still fun to watch. "She only has one person to go up against. If she wins against him, she's passing on to the main tournament."

"No kidding!" Krillin shouted in amazement, as he held onto the towel around his neck. "She's better than I thought! I didn't expect her to get passed the first person she fought." He admitted. "Where's Vegeta? How come he isn't watching this?"

Goku shrugged. "He just sat over there as soon as he finished his own match." Goku explained, as he pointed to the corner of the room Vegeta was sitting in.

Krillin frowned as he looked at him. "Sheesh, not even Chi-Chi winning her fights will catch that guys attention. Its like he's not even surprised."

"Ah, you know Vegeta, he's always been like that!" Goku said, hoping Krillin wouldn't find anything suspicious about Vegeta's behavior.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Krillin replied, much to Goku's relief. "I bet if Raditz started breaking down in tears right in front of him, he wouldn't even bat an eye. Man, how does Bulma put up with him?"

Instead of paying attention to Krillin's words though Goku instead watched as Chi-Chi delivered the final blow to her opponent knocking him out of the ring.

"Fighter 38 is the winner of ring 6!" The announcer shouted into the microphone.

"Woohoo, Chi-Chi!" Goku congratulated as she made her way to them, cleaning her face with a towel.

"Y-You actually made it!" Krillin said with a chuckle, in disbelief. "I never knew you had it in you Chi-Chi, congratulations."

"Thanks guys." She said in response. She had barely worked up a sweat, since she mostly knocked her opponents out of the ring instead of beating them with her strength. She was trying to keep a low profile as to not arise anyone's suspicion.

"Now all that's left is for Raditz to win his match, and we'll all be participating in the main tournament." Krillin said. "And I think we all know how that's going to go. Man, I feel bad for whoever has to go against him."

Chi-Chi couldn't help, but silently agree. Raditz's way of taking it easy on his opponents was managing not to kill them.

"Fighter 28 wins ring 7!"

The group turned to the announcement. "That was fast." Krillin commented. "Who's fighter 47?" He asked as he tried looking through the crowd.

Chi-Chi seen a familiar scar from the fighter embarrassingly smiling as he got congratulations from the people around him. "Its that guy from earlier. I think his name was Yamcha.

Krillin watched for a second longer, before turning back to Goku and Chi-Chi. "Why don't we watch the rest of the fights? After all, its better to study your opponent before fighting them, right?"

The two nodded as they walked over to one of the matches almost finishing up. It didn't take long for the rest of the groups to finish up their own matches.

"You all fought hard, especially the winners." The blonde announcer said to all the fighters. "Now if the winners of the matches can follow me to the outside arena, you guys will be picking your slot numbers in front of the audience outside. We'll go in alphabetical, so things can go much smoother."

"This is where the real challenge begins." Krillin said, as he began to get a little nervous. "D-Don't worry, Chi-Chi, if things get too rough for you, you can always forfeit the match. It takes a tough person to admit when they're outmatched."

"Uh, thanks Krillin, I'll remember that." Chi-Chi replied. She couldn't tell if Krillin's words were for her, or him.

"None of my students are allowed to quit this tournament." Raditz bluntly stated.

"R-Right." Krillin stuttered, before remembering something. "But Chi-Chi's not your student, so she doesn't count."

"The thing is starting!" Chi-Chi announced, changing the subject before it entered dangerous territory. She knew Raditz wouldn't just blab her secret for fun, but she wasn't sure how he'd do with a direct question.

Ladies and gentleman! Welcome to the 24th World's Martial Artist Tournament!" The announcer greeted, receiving cheers from the audience. "I've been watching the fights myself, and I have to say, we have a some good ones for you this year!"

"Before we can start this thing though each fighter will be going up by alphabetical order, to pick out their slot number for the order of each match." The announcer explained, as two staff members brought out a whiteboard where they were going to enter the names in. "The first one up is a fighter by the name 16!"

Chi-Chi watched as the tall Android made his way to the ring to pick out his number. The staff faced a box with a hole in the middle of it towards him as he reached inside of the box. Pulling out a green ball, he faced it towards the announcer.

"16 will be in slot 7!" The announcer shouted to the audience. The staff by the whiteboard quickly wrote his name on the correct slot number. "Alright, next will be a fighter who goes by the name 17! Boy, a lot of numbered names this year, huh?" He joked.

17 confidently walked up to the arena, with a smirk. He caught Chi-Chi's eye sending her a wink. The original plan was for her to lose against her next opponent on purpose, but if she got paired up with 17, she'd probably have to get a few good hits in before she 'loses'.

"Slot 12!" The announcer said, before looking back to his clipboard. "Hmm, another numbered name? 18!"

18 took her time walking up to the arena, ignoring the catcalls and whistles coming from the audience. "Annoying fools." She muttered to herself, before going for her number.

"Slot 1! Next up is..." The announcer paused as he made sure he had the name correctly. "Anonymous!"

Chi-Chi felt her heart jump out of her chest. This was the person that people were thinking was her. If they made it passed the preliminaries, Chi-Chi doubted that meant they were just some copycat. Just who was this person?

"Anonymous?" The announcer tried again when no one came up. "Are you here?"

There was a tense pause as almost everyone waited for the fighter to go up. After a few more seconds someone finally said something. "Here!"

Chi-Chi felt her mouth drop when a pudgy looking man with pale white skin went up. He _looks nothing like me!_

"T-That's who people were mistaking for Lady Anonymous?" Krillin shakily pointed towards in disbelief.

"Wow, they do kind of look similar." Goku said in surprise, with his hand on his chin.

Chi-Chi looked at him like he was crazy. Krillin shared a similar look. "What part of _that_ , looks like Lady Anonymous?"

"If you kind of squint…." Goku trailed off.

"Slot 8!" The blonde announced. "Looks like we got our first match up!"

"16 up against him, huh?" Krillin said. "Now that's going to be an interesting match."

"Next up is… Chi-Chi!"

"Good luck." Goku told her.

Walking up to the arena, Chi-Chi could hear her name being screamed by her best friend and father. Ignoring the redness in her cheeks, she put her hand into the box. She moved some balls around until she finally found one to settle on. Taking it out, she saw the number 4 printed on it.

"Slot 4! Next up, Goku!"

Goku shoved his hand into the box, before pulling a ball out.

"Slot 10! Hercule Satan, you're next!"

The crowd blasted in cheers as some began to chant his name. Hercule Satan walked to the arena, flashing smiles and waves to the audience on his way.

"Slot 5! Alright, Idasam, you're up next!"

"Here!" A feminine voice called out from behind Chi-Chi and Goku. She had a nice slender figure, and long curly orange hair. "Out of my way!" She shouted as she shoved Goku and Chi-Chi.

"Hey!" Chi-Chi shouted in anger.

Idasam turned behind her shoulder, sending a cold glare towards Chi-Chi. "Hmph. You and you're ugly boyfriend should have moved out of my way faster."

"What did you say?!" Chi-Chi said through clenched teeth.

"Uh… ladies?" The announcer said bringing their attention back to the tournament.

"Hmph!" The girl said, turning her head away from her as she made her way up the stairs.

"R-Right, um, slot number 3 for Idasam." The announcer nervously laughed. "Looks like the two of you will be going against each other."

"Great." Idasam said as she flipped her hair.

"Geez, what's her problem?" Krillin asked.

"I don't know, but someone might have to teach her some manners." Chi-Chi angrily stated. She was seriously considering forgetting about losing her match.

"Krillin, you're next!"

"Huh? Oh right!" Krillin said as he walked to the box. Pushing his sleeves up he went for his lucky ball. Taking it out, he automatically paled. "Oh no."

"Uh, can we see the number?" The announcer asked.

Krillin shakily held out the ball for the announcer to see.

"Slot number 2! Krillin will be going up against 18!"

Krillin turned to 18 who gave him a smile that sent chills down his back. She winked at him causing him to gulp in fear.

"Next up is…. Ah yes, our returning champ, Mighty Mask!"

Similar to when Hercule Satan went up the crowd begun to chant Mighty Mask's name. He proudly held the ball up so the announcer could read it.

"Slot 13! Good luck to the person to face off the champ!" The announcer said. "Next up is… uh, P-Picklo?"

"Its Piccolo." A deep voice corrected. Walking up was a green colored man with a turban around his head.

"Sorry about that." The announcer apologized. "Alright, Piccolo gets slot 6! He will be facing off against Hercule Satan! Next is… Raditz!"

Chi-Chi noticed Goku and Vegeta perk up at his name as Raditz made his way up the stairs. She admitted, she was also a little curious who he was going to get paired up against. Luckily for her, she already got paired up.

"Slot 15!"

"Aww, man!" Goku complained. "I wanted to go against him already!" He said in disappointment. Meanwhile, Vegeta looked pleased to still have a chance to go against Raditz early in the match.

"As long as you both end up passing your matches, you can still fight against him." Chi-Chi offered. Why the two would want to go against Raditz so early in the match though was beyond her.

"Next up, Ranfan!"

A girl with short curly purple hair made her way to the arena. Chi-Chi watched as she winked at the audience, getting cheers from the men there. She wondered how a girl like that made it passed the preliminaries. She looked so delicate.

"Slot 9! You'll be fighting Goku!"

Ranfan walked back down sending a wink towards Goku. "See you there big guy." She said with a giggle.

Chi-Chi felt her eyebrow twitching for some reason. "Make sure you beat her Goku."

Goku let out a depressed sigh. "I wanted to fight someone more stronger…. Do you think she has a secret weapon, Chi-Chi?" Goku asked perking up at the thought. After all, there had to be some reason she passed the preliminaries.

"I don't know Goku, why don't you find out yourself!" Chi-Chi yelled at him.

Goku pulled back closing his ears in pain. "W-Why are you mad?"

"I'm _not_." Chi-Chi stated with her arms crossed.

Goku raised a brow, confused about everything that just transpired. Did she get offended because he didn't think that girl was strong?

"Next is, Tien!"

The bald guy from earlier walked up with a serious expression on his face.

"Tien is in slot 16, he will be facing Raditz!"

"That guy got Raditz?" Vegeta exclaimed, with a scowl.

Chi-Chi raised a brow at his comment. They were like kids wanting a candy. Didn't they get that they still had a chance to face off against him later in the rounds?

"Vegeta, you're up next!"

"Hmph." Vegeta said as he went to pick his number.

Chi-Chi could hear Bulma cheering his name among the audience. She wasn't sure if Vegeta could hear it too though since he made no sign he heard her. Then again, it was Vegeta, so he probably did hear her just fine.

"Slot 14! You'll be going up against last years champ! Good luck!" The announcer said. "Lastly, we have, Yamcha which will be the only number left available, slot 11! He will be facing of against 17! That's it folks. Our lineup for each match!"

Chi-Chi was surprised to hear that was the last person. She had watched all the competitors go up, and although a lot of them struck out as unusual, she wasn't sure if any were working for Dr. Gero. It was safe to say, he didn't enter the tournament himself, but she was sure he was here somewhere. The question was when was he going to show up?

"Alright, lets begin our first match! Krillin and 18 if you will both step into the ring, we can finally start!"

One thing was clear. She was going to have to pay close attention whenever one of the Androids went up. They should lead her to finding Dr. Gero. She just hopes the tournament goes by peacefully until then….

* * *

 **Okay, I know I've been saying that I finished this chapter since a long time ago, but for some reason editing has been difficult for me lately. I can't seem to focus. I think it has something to do with my music choice lately haha Also I can only write when everyone is asleep, and I'm alone, and its hard to get that alone time lately. I'll try finding more time though since we're heading towards the end already. Thanks for you're guys patience though your support really eases the guilt I feel when I'm late!  
**

 **Son-AbyGC:** Haha sorry about that, but I'm glad you're still interested in the story! I'll try updating more faster. Hopefully you liked the small moments between them in this chapter though! There will be more coming in the oncoming chapters! I don't think I'll be updating my other story anymore :c I never wanted to be that author, but I really lost where I was going with that story. Maybe I'll try rewriting it sometime in the future?

 **TaitanoRules555:** Thanks for the reviews you left! I'm not sure if you caught up yet haha but hopefully you see this! Funny you mention Tien right before this chapter came out. If you've caught up then you've seen yes he is in this story! So is Yamcha and Piccolo! They will be involved more, so look out for that!

 **Rinfantasy:** I thought about doing that lol but then I thought that would kind of cheapen the story. I think I lost my time to make him turn Super Saiyan during the story too ;-; Hopefully another time arises or something because I kind of wanted to do that. Yeah, I decided to go with a new angle with Raditz's character. He wasn't really developed, so I can really go anywhere with his character without it being too weird. Haha thanks! I was going to write him caring a little, but then I was like nah, that's not really Vegeta lol Haha very true!

 **ladybug02:** :D! Hope you liked the chapter!

 **Gokuu the Carrot:** Haha yeah their not that bad. THAT IS SO NICE OF YOU TO DO! ;-; Now you make me feel bad for not updating right away! I'll try to make it up by updating faster this time! I feel cheap saying that now though. I say it too much! D: I'll really try though! Thanks for your dedication!


	18. Idiot!

**Chapter 18: Idiot!**

Krillin tried to ignore the beating of his heart, but it somehow even drowned out crowd's loud cheering. He was walking towards the center of the ring, not even daring to look up at his opponent as she was doing the same in the opposite end. He knew he was born with the worst luck ever, but why oh _why_ did the universe have to pair him up with _her_ of all people!

"C'mon Krillin, you can take her!"

He heard Bulma's voice say over the rest of the crowd. Was she crazy?! Did she not realize just who he was up against? She must not have if she was saying that. He hoped 18 didn't hear her. The last thing he needed was for 18 to be riled up while she fought him. Gulping, he took the chance to finally take a peek at her.

He almost immediately regretted the action after he met her eyes. She was staring straight at him! Who knew such beautiful blue eyes could be so cold at the same time.

"I'm proud to present our first match of the evening, Krillin vs 18! Although both might not look like much at first glance, these individuals made it through the preliminaries almost effortlessly! I guarantee this match will be one you definitely won't want to miss!"

This was it. There was no backing out of this now. Even if he could, he was too afraid of what Raditz might do to him if he did forfeit the match. He still wasn't sure how he felt about hitting a girl either….

"Hey." 18 said catching his attention.

Krillin looked around in confusion, before pointing at himself. "Me?"

"See anyone else in here with us?" 18 coolly returned, making Krillin feel like an idiot. "Look, since you're the one that told us about the tournament, I don't mind taking it easy."

"R-Really?" Krillin asked in relief. Maybe if they both took it easy on each other, one of them could lose without getting too hurt. This is exactly what he needed to ease his worries. 18 was truly a goddess.

The bell rang signaling for them to start the match.

18 sent him an amused smirk. "Yeah right." She slammed her elbow into Krillin's stomach sending him off into the air.

"Oh! And 18 doesn't miss a beat!" The announcer exclaimed.

Krillin skidded across the tiles, using his hands and feet to come to a stop. 'She's no goddess! More like a complete demon!' He thought as he wiped the corner of his mouth. How could he fall for that?

18 zoomed towards Krillin with her elbow out. Once close enough, she released her arm making a swipe motion.

'S-She's fast!' He realized as he barely had time to bring his arms up to block her.

"And 18 gives Krillin no time to rest!"

Krillin moved his head to avoid each hit aimed his way. 18 definitely had speed to her advantage. Each swipe at him seem to be faster than the last. When he had trained with Vegeta and Goku, he was the fastest one out of them, that was his only redeeming feature, but now that he was fighting against 18 he was moving like a turtle.

He had to think of something quick if he wanted to last in this match. He had to find some way to get some space between them first. At least that way, he'd have more time to think up of a better strategy.

Flipping his body backwards, Krillin moved backed until he secured some distance. He didn't want to hit Android 18. What was that moved they learned with Raditz? If he used that he should-

"You're making this too easy for me."

Krillin barely had time to see Android 18's face, before she struck him in his own face. How did she get so close to him so fast? He thought he'd at least have a few more seconds before she attacked him again.

"Is this it, folks? Krillin is edging towards the end of the ring in an alarming rate! Will he be able to stop himself from falling over?"

Despite digging his feet into the tiles of the ring as hard as he could, Krillin had no luck in slowing down his momentum. When had he become such an easy opponent? Was he not even a challenge anymore? Not on his watch!

* * *

"Will Krillin be alright?" Chi-Chi asked in worry. It wasn't looking so good for him out there. 18 was wiping the floor with him without even breaking a sweat. She knew first hand what a monster 18 could be.

"Not with the way he's fighting." Goku answered, standing next to her with his arms crossed. "He's holding himself back for some reason."

"That idiot is worried about hitting her." Vegeta stated, getting their attention. "He chance of winning will be zero if he doesn't start fighting back."

"Don't think it'll be that easy for him." 17 chimed in from the side. "Even if he takes 18 on more seriously, she'll still have the upper hand. She might not look like much of a fighter, but she can be truly terrifying in the battlefield."

There was a snort from behind. "That Krillin looks like a wimp anyways." Idasam snidely said.

"You have no idea what you're talking about." Chi-Chi defended. Although a voice in the back of her mind said _she_ had no idea what she was talking about. She had never seen Krillin fight before, and if his attitude from before the tournament began was anything to go by, he wasn't really confident in himself either.

 _Still_ , he had been trained under Raditz along side Goku and Vegeta; that had to count for something right?

"Cling to whatever pathetic kind of hope you have for him, I guess. He'll lose this match, and then maybe he can comfort you when you lose in you match next! Ohoho!" Idasam sneered.

Chi-Chi struggled to keep silent instead of resorting back. Her laugh was almost obnoxious as she was. Still, she was a hero for goodness sake. How is it that this girl was getting under her skin as much as she was? Shouldn't a hero be patient no matter what? She's had vile criminals tell her worse things than this one woman was!

Besides, she didn't enter this tournament to win, she entered, so she could have a better chance at finding Dr. Gero. Speaking of which, she still had no clue if Dr. Gero was even here at this damn tournament. There was no sign of him, or that Android 19 he was with.

He could just be waiting for them to be weaken by all the fighting for him to make his move. He did favor the more cowardly approaches that gave him the more favorable outcome.

Whoa!" Goku shouted, snapping Chi-Chi out of her thoughts. "He almost got her that time!"

The fight! She had almost completely forgot about it! It was nice to be supporting her friend by watching, but more importantly, an Android was fighting. She couldn't be zoning out right now, when there was a chance Dr. Gero might reveal himself at anytime.

* * *

"Looks like Krillin is more comfortable running than actually fighting?" The announcer said into the microphone causing the audience to erupt in laughter.

Krillin ignored them, and the redness stinging his cheeks. Sure it was easy to laugh at his predicament from far away, but if any one of them were in his shoes, they'd be doing the same thing as him. 18 was not letting up! It was either run around the ring, or get hit senseless till he lost.

He needed time to think this out! 18's power was obviously greater than his own, so he couldn't rely on his strength to beat her. The odds were not on his side. Still this wasn't the first time he was forced to think outside of the box because he was completely outmatched in a fight. He had trained under both Goku and Vegeta for a reason after all.

To the outside view it might look like he was avoiding hitting her because she was girl, but that wasn't exactly right. He _was_ avoiding hitting her, but that was because he was taking the time to reading her movements. And one thing he realized was that she finished her round of hits with a kick more times than not.

Letting himself get close enough for her to start attacking him again, he managed to avoid her hits long enough for her to put some space between them. Here it was!

As soon as 18 took a swipe at him using her foot, Krillin dodged it by ducking underneath her, using the opening to slip behind her. 18's eyes widen as she seem to realize her position. Not wanting to lose his chance, Krillin aimed to hit 18 hard enough from behind, so that he'd easily push her off the arena. It was the fastest way to secure his victory.

His fingers had barely touched her back, before her body twisted away, and an elbow came down on the top of his head causing him to crash into the ground. She was faster than he thought!

"Looks like you're not as pathetic as I thought you were." 18's silky voice said to him from above, as Krillin pulled his face out of the ground. "That little move of yours actually had me thinking I was going to lose this thing. It was careless of me to lump you in with the rest of these losers here, but that will be the last of my slip ups!"

Krillin threw himself back to avoid 18 flying towards him with her fist stretched outwards. She didn't let that stop her though. To redirect her momentum, she placed a hand on the ground, turning around with the help of a somersault.

Bad new for him since he was hoping dodging her hit was going to give him some time to plan his next move. Like a bull, 18 was once again charging his way. He barely had time to blink before a fist drove into his cheek, knocking him back. He could already feel the swelling.

C'mon! Was he forced to always fall into the role of being useless? Despite only being human, he lasted against Raditz's training, and even gained his respect, then… what? He never used his powers for anything good after that.

Lady Anonymous who was also just human like him, devoted her life to protected the citizens in their hometown. She didn't even know how to use Ki! Yet she never let that slow her down, she faced anyone no matter how outclassed she was. He had seen proof of that when he saw how injured she was when he ran into Goku and Vegeta returning from their fight with the other Androids.

Compared to her…. He was a _joke_!

When asked for help from Goku when Bulma was kidnapped, what did he do instead of helping the situation? Oh yeah – get kidnapped himself!

This tournament was a way to prove himself he wasn't just a joke. He couldn't let himself be the first to lose! He had made it too far to lose now!

"Don't space out now!" Was his only warning as he was kicked in his chin. He could see how clear blue the sky was, before she took a swipe at his mouth, sending him to the right.

He used his Ki to slow his momentum, trying not to make it obvious he had suddenly stopped out of no where. Getting back on his feet, Krillin spit out the taste of copper from his mouth. He realized 18 was not the merciless type though as she made her way towards him once again.

 _'Punch, punch, kick, right_?' He thought as he avoided the hits being sent his way. She had finished her last hit, pulling back just a little to give herself room to kick him again. At least that was her usual pattern Krillin was used to her doing. The glint in her eye gave his stomach a queasy feeling.

Krillin felt her hand hitting his stomach causing him to double over. He looked down on time to see a yellow glow, before he was flying back once again. That was a….!

"Hm? What's this folks? It looks like 18 used some kind of magic trick out there! I guess she giving this fight her own _flare_!"

 _'S-She used a damn Ki blast_!' He thought as he clutched his stomach in pain, with one eye closed. He knew she was crazy, but he thought that only applied to her strength!

* * *

Chi-Chi let out a small gasp as she watched Krillin get hit with a Ki blast. She sent a worried look to Goku. How could 18 be careless enough to use a Ki blast?! Didn't she and the others have a promise to uphold? She had half the mind to go change into Lady Anonymous, and stop this whole thing before someone ends up seriously injured.

She knew that was something she couldn't afford though. Not if she still wanted to find Dr. Gero. Besides, it didn't look like anyone found it too suspicious. Even the announcer had chalked it up to just being a magic trick.

"...Did you see that Tien? Am I crazy, or did that look like….?" Yamcha said from behind her.

Chi-Chi's ears instinctively caught onto Yamcha's words. Just what was he getting at?

"A Ki blast?" Tien finished for him. "Yeah, I saw that too."

Chi-Chi took a sharp turn at them in surprise. Those two knew about Ki manipulation?

"You mean those magic tricks everybody is doing nowadays?" Officer Satan interjected. "You get those so called _Hero_ _e_ _s_ doing it, and soon enough everybody starts copying that foolish behavior."

Mighty Mask nodded at his words.

"What do you think, Piccolo? Was that what we thought it was?" Yamcha asked.

Piccolo? They were also friends with that guy too? Chi-Chi was not liking the sound of this. Were they all aware of Ki manipulation? That was not common knowledge. She didn't even know about it until recently…. It made the whole group seem a lot more suspicious.

Piccolo nodded. "It was. I don't know why she would use it on a regular human, although from the way he's still standing, I'm guessing he's not that normal. I'm starting to think that may be the case for a lot of people here too." He said as he took a survey of the room.

Weirdly, the other Androids had stayed quiet of 18's use of Ki. It was like they had expected it. We're they all planning to use it against their opponents? Knowing them, she wouldn't put it pass them. If that happened though what would she do? She knew Krillin would be able to handle it without getting too injured, but what if one of them went against Officer Satan, or Mighty Mask?

If the Androids weren't careful they could kill someone. And as a Hero, she couldn't be able to just stand and watch, she'd have to put an end to it. She was hoping the Androids weren't stupid enough to let it come down to that…

The scene ahead suddenly brought her back to reality, as her eyes widen in disbelief.

"Uh! Don't tell me that short guy is going to use a Ki blast too?!" Yamcha shouted echoing her thoughts.

* * *

Krillin ran at full speed towards Android 18 with an energy ball in hand. He seen her eyes widen for a fraction of a second, before they hardened as she prepared herself for his oncoming attack. Like he had thought, she was assuming he was going to use this attack on her.

Before he could make it to her, Krillin performed a handstand using the energy ball in his hand to send him up in the air. The energy blast had helped his speed more than he had originally planned, so his landing had been a little shaky, but he had made it behind 18.

Getting ready to follow through with a punch of his own, he was caught off guard when he caught sight of 18's wide eyes. More than that, there was something haunting about them. Like the result of her losing had a bigger consequence than if he lost.

Caught up in his thinking Krillin didn't realized how long he had been standing there doing nothing, giving 18 the time to retaliate. With Krillin already so close to the end of the ring, it only took a powerful roundhouse kick from 18 to push him out.

"And he's out! Krillin has lost the match, making 18 our winner for the first match! Let's give it up for her!" The announcer shouted.

Krillin stayed on the ground, unmoving. He lost. He had her cornered… and he _lost_. After all his training! He lost in the first match! And why? All because of Android 18's eyes. Maybe the guys were right. His appreciation for the female species was going to be his downfall one day… or in this case, _was_ his downfall.

"Hey."

Krillin turned to see 18 standing next to him with her arms crossed. Great. This was just going to be the cherry on the top, wasn't it? "What do you want?" He asked in a slightly bitter tone. He couldn't help it. She was probably the last person he wanted to speak to.

"Well, I'm not going to say you deserved to win, if that's what you're thinking. You didn't put up much of a fight after all."

Krillin could feel how each word she spoke stabbed deeper and deeper into his heart. What was she trying to do anyways? Cheer him up? If so, this was the absolute most lousy way to do it.

"At least in the beginning." She said in a lighter tone. "Towards the end, I thought I was going to lose for sure. And you are the one that told us about this whole thing in the first place too – I guess what I'm trying to say is thanks. You're a pretty great guy."

Krillin looked up in surprised at the turn of the conversation, but instead of seeing her, he felt warm lips touch his forehead. Before he could fully realize what was happening, she was already pulling back with a smirk that did something to his insides.

"See you around then." She coolly said, before turning away.

Krillin stayed rooted to the ground, speechless, as he watched her form walk away. One thing he was sure of now… if he was wrong for acting like a fool for girls, he certainly did not want to be right.

* * *

"He lost." Chi-Chi said in disappointed. It wasn't like she had fully expected Krillin to be able to defeat 18, but during the match she had gotten her hopes up during certain parts. Especially at the end.

"It looked like he learned some cool tricks during his training too." Goku said in almost as much disappointment.

Laughter exploded from the other side of the room. "H-He didn't even last 10 seconds against her! What a loser!"

Chi-Chi was not surprise to see it was the obnoxious girl from before with the curly orange hair. What was her deal anyways? She didn't even know Krillin!

"Hey." Goku whispered catching her attention. "You're up next. Are you still planning on losing?"

"...Of course!" She replied. That was the plan she set for herself, after all, so of course she was going to follow it…. She **had** to lose. Or else people would start to find her strength suspicious.

"Hmph. This is going to be a piece of cake! This broad won't even have a chance out there!" Idasam taunted as she finished up her stretching.

Chi-Chi kept her hands to her side, forcing them to stay still. She was going to lose this match! Even if it was her opponent who deserved the loss.

"Get ready folks! Our second match is starting right now!" The announcer shouted, signaling Chi-Chi and Idasam to start walking.

"Good luck, Chi-Chi!" Goku told her.

Chi-Chi sent him a look of confusion. He knew she was planning on losing. Did he say that just for show?

"Your boyfriend seems sure about your victory, but I wonder if it'll be that easy? I'm top of my dojo class, and I've won plenty of other tournaments y'know?" Idasam boasted.

"That's good for you." Chi-Chi said with her eyes closed. She wasn't going to let this girl get under her skin more than she has already.

"Well, I guess you'll need all the luck you can get after all, Hun." She smugly replied.

Ignoring her, Chi-Chi walked to her side of the ring. She could hear Bulma and her father cheering louder than anyone else in the crowd. She had no time to gloss over that though. Now that she was at the center of the ring herself, she had a chance to get a good look at the audience.

If Dr. Gero wasn't part of the participants, he had to be part of the audience right? From what she remembered, he was an old man with white hair, who was balding at the top. He had a large mustache and cold menacing eyes.

It was still early in the tournament, so it wasn't like she was expecting to pop up anytime soon, but she was hoping to at least find some kind of hint that he was at least here. There were so many things that could go wrong today. Most likely, something _would_ go wrong today. At least this way, if she found Dr. Gero before the Androids, she'd have less to deal with.

* * *

Krillin hurried down the steps of the stadium. They had given him the choice to watch the rest of the match from the stand, or back with the other fighters. After his embarrassing loss, it was almost too easy to pick the stands.

The announcer had already introduced Chi-Chi and the girl she was fighting against, so he would have to hurry if he wanted to see the whole match. He was glad to see Chi-Chi had lucked out, and was fighting someone closer to her strength. If things went right, this should be a pretty good fight to witness.

It wasn't long till he spotted bright blue hair in the audience. Next to her was Chi-Chi's father, and… Mai? "Uh, hey guys!" He called out to them.

"Krillin!" Bulma brightly greeted, before she seem to remember his loss, and gave him a look of complete pity.

' _Great,_ _this is probably my first of many pity looks I'm bound to receive all day_.' Oh well. He'd much rather face this than Raditz or Vegeta. "I know." Krillin sighed giving in to the sympathetic look from Bulma. "I'm an idiot. Man, being the first to lose really bites, but I can't say I regret anything out there. She really put up a hell of a fight out there." He chuckled sheepishly as he scratched his cheek.

"Krillin…." Bulma trailed off. She was sad for him, but she was at a loss on how to comfort him. Mentally shaking her head, she shook off her depressing attitude to start with. "You were amazing out there, Krillin! You did the best you could. It was awesome."

"You think so? Maybe I still have a shot at being famous among the ladies then, huh?" He joked.

"That girl you fought with looked very familiar though." Bulma continued ignoring Krillin. "For a second I even thought she was the same girl that fought Lady Anonymous. Then I remembered her name, and I thought it was her for sure, but there's no way that's possible! Isn't that hilarious?" She laughed.

When she noticed Krillin wasn't laughing with her, she slowly came to a stop. "Why aren't you laughing too?"

Krillin leaned closer to the small group. There was no point in hiding it now. "Look, if I tell you guys the truth, you can't mention this to anyone."

Bulma gulped. "You mean… t-that's really her?"

Krillin nodded.

"No way…." Bulma trailed off. "Wait! If that's really her, that means Chi-Chi will have to fight her next, if she wins her first match!"

"I-I… did _not_ think about that." Krillin said, finding himself suddenly dumbfounded.

"Krillin!"

"Its not like I'm the one that planned this! This was by random. There's no helping it!" Krillin reminded her. Although he also wasn't liking the sound of this. "I really wanted Chi-Chi to do her best out there, but not if it means she'll have to face 18 after this. She won't stand a chance against her!"

"You think!" Bulma shouted.

"Isn't there some way we can at least warn her? That way she can at least have a chance to forfeit that match?" Mai chimed in. Even she was worried for Chi-Chi.

"Oh yeah!" Bulma agreed. "Krillin, you're allowed to go back and forth! Can't you go warn her?"

"Not exactly. They gave me the choice to watch here, or back at the waiting room with everyone else, and well – I made my choice. I don't think they'll take kindly to be going back there again." He replied.

"I'm sure they'll make an exception!" Bulma argued back.

"Err – well…." He _re_ _ee_ _ally_ did not want to make a trip back down there and face everyone again. If it was for his friend's safety, of course he was going to do it, but it didn't mean he wouldn't stall until the last minute. They still had everyone else's fight to go through before Chi-Chi would have to face her.

"Don't worry about it, Chi-Chi will be fine out there." The Ox King's voice cut through the conversation. "I'm not sure how strong that young lady is, but Chi-Chi is strong in her own right. There's more to strength than just muscle, and I'm confident Chi-Chi can handle herself out there no problem."

"But, you said it yourself, its been awhile since she's trained. What if she gets really hurt out there?" Bulma questioned in a small voice.

"She's a tough girl, she can handle it. I'm sure more than anything she just needs support from her friends, so why don't we continue to cheer on for her from here?"

Bulma still felt worried for her friend, but nodded anyways. He was right. She just needed to continue to support her from the sidelines.

* * *

"What's wrong? Scared to throw the first punch?

"Huh?" Chi-Chi said, snapping out of her mindset of looking for Dr. Gero. Had she missed the bell signaling for them to fight?

"Don't worry, I have that effect on people. Why don't I make it a little easier for you, and end this right here and now!" Idasam shouted as she ran towards Chi-Chi.

The heroine easy blocked her punch. Despite wanting this to end quickly, with her being the 'loser', she had to make this look realistic.

"Not bad." Idasam commented. "But it won't be enough."

She threw another punch aimed at Chi-Chi that she easily dodge once again. Idasam was used to her opponent usually being outclassed against her, so she wasn't expecting this weak looking girl to give her a lot of trouble.

"Look, Hun, it's obvious why you've entered this tournament."

Chi-Chi blocked another attack. Her eyebrow twitched in annoyance as the girl spoke up once again. This was the most talking she has ever had in a fight. "And why is that?" She asked, playing along.

"Its your boyfriend."

Chi-Chi faltered a bit, and almost received a hit to the eyes in punishment. Looking back up with a glare, she realized what Idasam was trying to do. "He's not my boyfriend." She stated.

"Whatever. It doesn't change the fact that you entered this competition for him. You wanted to impress him, so you followed him here, and entered this tournament. You were lucky during the preliminaries, but your luck ends, now!"

Chi-Chi's brows furrowed. How was this girl even jumping to this conclusion? "Do you even listen to yourself when you speak?" She scoffed, while easily avoiding all the punches thrown at her.

No matter how much punches she was throwing at her, she was dodging them all effortlessly. Was she just toying with her? Damn! If only she could land one punch. That would teach that smug girl for underestimating her.

"Please," Idasam said, trying to get her heavy breathing under control. "I can read between the lines. Or are you just trying to win the attention of _all_ the guys you came with?"

Chi-Chi's eyes widen at what Idasam was implying. Tightly balling her fist, Chi-Chi felt her body heat up in anger. "Why don't you just focus on the match!" Chi-Chi shouted, taking a firm swing at her.

A slight sound escaped Idasam as soon as Chi-Chi made contact with her face, but it was cut short, and before Chi-Chi realized what she had done Idasam was already falling backwards.

Chi-Chi looked at her fist in disbelief. She was so caught up with what Idasam was telling her, she forgot to hold back! ' _Oh nooo_!' She thought with her hands on her cheeks.

"I – I can't believe it folks! Contender, Chi-Chi, has knocked Idasam out with only one punch!"

As the crowd erupted in cheers from behind her, Chi-Chi was trying to keep herself from freaking out. This wasn't part of her plan! Did she have no self-control? This ruined everything!

"Winner of our second match is Chi-Chi!"

This might have been one of the stupidest things she's done! If she was lucky, most people will just cast it off as a lucky shot. What worried her was everyone else. Dr. Gero was probably hiding somewhere witnessing this all for himself, the androids weren't that stupid, they'd surely be suspicious of her now!

She was an idiot!

Turning back, she watched as Goku gave her a thumbs up. Looks like she wasn't the only idiot around either. She was going to need a miracle to get her through the rest of the day.

* * *

 **This chapter's title is relatable to me right now. I know this came in really late, and I'm afraid its probably going to be like this for awhile until I get used to some stuff. Just to catch you guys up with what's happening with me, my family and I are being forced to move thanks to our landlord. We moved in when I was 8 years old, and I'm currently 20, so it came as a shock to us, but we've been planning to do this anyways, so its not that bad. Anyways, thanks to that I've been helping my mom with some stuff, so I haven't had any time to write. On top of that, my sisters are back in school, and since I'm the oldest, I pretty much help them with everything while my mom works. To add to everything, I'm also currently looking for a job to help my mom out, so yeah I've been pretty busy.  
**

 **Anyways, I won't get back to regular updates till I get a hang of everything again. I only told you guys this because I feel like I owe you guys an explanation. I know you guys are really patient with me, so don't think I'm feeling pressured to update or something! I will work hard to find a balance though since I especially want to finish this story since I, for once, have some kind of clue how to end this. Also for those who haven't realized, Idasam is that mother of the two boys Goten and Trunks fought in the world tournament.  
**

 **Rinfantasy:** Haha I wonder? Lol your review is filled with landmines. I don't want to accidentally spoil something! Yeah, I'm going to have some fun with that match. Lol I probably accidentally overdid Raditz power description since he only really shows up till the end!

 **Gokuu the Carrot:** Aww! Thanks! Your review really gave me the motivation to write on days I didn't feel like! I'm glad you see it that way since I'm sometimes unsure of how this story is coming out. Especially towards the romance part. Sometimes I feel like I'm either too subtle, or too showy about it haha And yes, I have seen some of attack on titan. I just watched the first season of the anime, and then lost track of it after that. I have come across certain spoilers here and there since then too lol

 **TaitanoRules555:** I'm such a forgetful person! I had totally forgot you ask this of me. Hopefully my message comes in before you read this!

 **Son-AbyGC:** Good! Haha I think the rest of my chapters will be taking place on this tournament. More of that to come! Especially Ranfan vs Goku! Haha. Hopefully I can get more of jealous Goku too! Hoped you enjoyed the chapter!

 **Generala:** Lol yes she is. I'm going to have so much fun writing that part. Unfortunately, I have this habbit of getting too excited on writing and end up getting over the scene really quickly cause I'm so excited. Thanks!

 **isha:** Thanks for taking the time to review multiple chapters! A year ago?! **Sighhhh**. I underestimated writing. Well its already a little late in the story to be referring back to that, but maybe I can mention something like that again, so it doesn't seem that way cause I certainly didn't mean for it to come across like that. It was more of a statement of how much contrast there was between there looks. Everyone thinks Lady Anonymous is a really beautiful girl though! It has a lot to do with how much more confident Chi-Chi is with her actions when she's Lady Anonymous. Although to be clear, Chi-Chi doesn't think she's ugly. Yeah, I wrote Goku's feelings a bit ambiguous. Tell me if you still thinks this way after reading more, and I'll see if I can add something about that.


	19. Blissful Ignorance

**Chapter 19: Blissful Ignorance**

"Krillin… did that... just happen?" Bulma managed to get out. Her eyes were glued to the scene ahead, waiting for something to tell her she was dreaming.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing." Krillin replied in just as much shock.

"Alright, Chi-Chi!" The Ox King shouted, clapping despite the silence that had overtaken the audience.

"Folks… you seen it here, Idasam has been defeated with just a single punch! Chi-Chi wins the second match!"

The silence stayed for a couple more seconds before the audience erupted in cheers. Some even started to chant Chi-Chi's name.

"D-Does this mean she actually has a chance out there?" Bulma asked, still in mild shock.

Krillin snapped out of his trance from Bulma's words. "I wouldn't go that far just yet. Yes, what she did was amazing, but that girl she fought with wasn't all that tough to begin with. Especially if you compare her to 18's monstrous strength."

"That's true." Bulma said, biting her nail. Chi-Chi might not have been totally safe fighting in this tournament, but was it bad for her to hold on to a glimmer of hope that she might actually have a chance out there?

* * *

"Nice work out there." Goku greeted.

Chi-Chi eyed him from the corner of her eye. His smile was innocent, but she had a feeling he was a little too pleased with himself at the moment. He knew she was going to accidentally end up losing it out there. And she hated herself for proving him right. She should have more self-control than this….

"That was awesome!" Yamcha excitedly said from the side. "You won with just one punch! I really underestimated you. I thought you were going to be a weak competitor! You sure proved me wrong." He laughed. "You have got to tell me how you executed that punch so well!"

Chi-Chi sheepishly scratched the back of her head. She wasn't used to getting complimented in fighting through 'Chi-Chi'. "Well, I–I guess its all in the wrist?"

"I agree, who knew a girl as small as you had it in her?" 17 interjected. "You might actually have some competition in your hands, 18."

18 turned her cold gaze to Chi-Chi. "Don't make me laugh, 17. You might actually get her hopes up."

Chi-Chi met 18's eyes with a frown. She didn't know where all the hostility came from. They didn't even know her in this form!

"Geez, what's their problem?" Yamcha questioned. He placed a hand to the side of his mouth, so they wouldn't hear the next part. "Between you and me, I think you can take her."

"I agree." Goku said from the side of them.

Chi-Chi could see the mirth shinning in his eyes. She knew he wanted her to take this competition seriously, and she'd be lying if she said she didn't want to either, but she couldn't let her guard down with Dr. Gero being in the same vicinity as them. She was definitely going to lose her next match.

"Alright folks, we are moving right along to our third match! This is going to be a good one! Give it up for Piccolo and Hercule Satan!"

"Well, looks like its finally, the future champion's turn." Officer Satan boasted, as he dusted himself off. "Time to represent the best of the best out there, West City's Police Department!"

"Good luck, Hercule." Mighty Mask said. "I hope to see you as an opponent out there."

Hercule gave a chuckle. "Count on it."

Chi-Chi watched as Hercule confidently marched out there. A stark contrast to his opponent, Piccolo, who said nothing as he walked out like he had clouds taking him.

"Man, his opponent is Piccolo?" Yamcha commented. "He is really unlucky."

Chi-Chi turned her head towards him. "Why do you say that?" She asked.

Despite the fact that they seem like nice people to her, it was too early to rule them out just yet. She had to find out if they had the potential to be dangerous to any innocent person.

"I've trained with him before. Our teachers were old friends." Yamcha explained. "Piccolo might not seem like much because of how calm he is, but, trust me, he's completely ruthless when it comes to fighting."

"Is that so." Chi-Chi replied. She had no idea how Yamcha ranked people in terms of strength, so she wasn't sure how to take his words. He did seem pretty shock about her taking down Idasam with one punch despite her strength being next to non-existent, but that could just be because he assumed she was weak at first.

Whatever the case was, it wasn't a bad idea to keep an eye on there fights too while she was still in here. Starting with Piccolo's fight.

* * *

"Don't worry, I won't be going too rough on ya out there." Hercule said to Piccolo as they walked side by side towards the ring. "I mean, I _was_ taught Martial Arts from a very young age. On top of that, as an officer, I regularly go against guys twice my size who don't play by the rules."

Piccolo kept his eyes trained on the arena ahead. "...Right."

Hercule faltered a bit at Piccolo's indifferent response, but carried on. ' _Poor kid must be more nervous that I thought. Can't blame him, after all_. _Maybe I'll take it easy on him in the beginning_.'

"Alright guys, lets have a good, clean fight." The announcer said, as the two walked on opposite ends of the arena.

Hercule smirked to himself as he heard the audience chanting his name. "Guess I should give them a bit of a show."

The bell went off, and Piccolo easily made his way to Hercule, before the latter could fully take notice. "Whoa!" Hercule shouted as Piccolo took a swing at him. Thanks to his quick reflexes he was able to move out of the way.

Hercule flipped back, regaining his space, and igniting cheers from the crowd.

"Amazing! Hercule Satan managed to avoid Piccolo despite his amazing speed!"

Hercule wiped his nose, letting a smirk grace his features. ' _He's fast, I'll give him that, but I've been training for the past two years on top of my regular police duties. This guy has got no chance_.'

Too caught up in his own thoughts, Hercule failed to once again, noticed how close Piccolo had gotten to him, giving Piccolo the opportunity to slam his hands down Hercule's skull. The officer face-planted to the ground with a solid ' _crack_ ' reaching his ears.

Either his nose had made the sound when he landed, or he broke the tiles of the ring. Both were reasons to send him straight to the hospital after this match was over. He lifted himself back up, holding his nose. "Ow. Ow. OW!" He let out.

"Looks like Officer Satan received a pretty heavy blow, from his opponent Piccolo!" The announcer yelled. "Is this it for him folks?"

Hercule could hear the crowd whispering in disappointment. This was bad. If he didn't do something quick to save face, people are going to start losing respect for the police department.

Hercule pointed an accusing finger to his opponent. "You! Are you some kind of coward? This is a martial artist match! Don't go attacking me when I'm not looking like some kind of lowlife criminal!"

The sudden quietness that had overcame the crowd had Hercule rethinking his plan until he begin to hear some boo's coming from the crowd, directed towards his opponent. The officer confidently grinned, placing his hand on his side. "Now if you're ready for a more fair match, we can start again."

Piccolo meanwhile stayed in his fighting stance unsure of what just transpired. He knew he hadn't broken any rules, but this wasn't the first time he did something that wasn't against the rules, but was 'frowned upon'. "….Right."

"How about I make this easier for you, and finished this whole thing in one blow!" Hercule said, as he charged towards Piccolo. He must have improved in his speed because his opponent looked like he was stuck on the spot. This was it! His opening! Mustering up all his strength, he landed a direct hit on Piccolo's cheek.

' _This fight is over with_.'

Hercule was just waiting on the announcer to say he had won, when he heard a scoff. Before Hercule could even register what was happening, his body was already crashing into a brick wall outside the ring.

The crowd seem to be stunned into silence as the officer fell back to the ground now unconscious. "U-Unbelievable. Not only is Officer Satan out of the ring, but we seem to have witness another knock out punch!"

"Medics! Please tend to Officer Satan!" The announcer directed, as two monks came out with a stretcher. "Winner of our third match is Piccolo!"

* * *

Chi-Chi watched as the medics took Officer Satan to the medic center. She was still unsure of what to make of Piccolo even after his match. The fight against Hercule Satan could barely be counted as a fight since Piccolo finished him off with little effort.

Hercule Satan was not weak… at least in normal human standards, but compared to her, or Goku, he wouldn't even stand a chance. She had no idea how strong Piccolo could be. He was definitely not your average fighter, but did it go even beyond that? And if so, did that spell out trouble for her, and everyone else?

She glanced at Goku who was waiting on the announcer to continue on with the matches. She'd love to get his opinion on the subject, but it was impossible to talk to him about anything serious with everyone else around them. Maybe they'd get a chance when there were less people around, but for now she'd have to judge everything for herself.

"Good job out there, Piccolo." Tien greeted as Piccolo re-entered the room.

He was barely sweating, but Yamcha handed him a towel anyways, "Yeah, merciless as ever." Yamcha laughed.

"Wouldn't it be more insulting to him if I held back?" Piccolo asked with his eyes closed as he wiped himself.

"When you put it that way…." Yamcha grinned, scratching the back of his head.

"Next match up is, 16 vs Anonymous!" The announcer's voice blasted through the speakers in the room.

"More importantly, one of these guys are going to be your next opponent." Chi-Chi heard Yamcha whisper to Piccolo.

16 stood up from his little group, heading out as instructed. Chi-Chi noticed none of the other androids offered him any words of encouragement.

The anonymous guy, who had mostly been keeping to himself, followed 16's lead. He was certainly a mysterious fellow. Unlike everyone else, who Chi-Chi was more or less able to figure out, this guy was totally unreadable. Was he strong? Was he weak? Did he just enter to test his strength, or did it go deeper than that?

Although Chi-Chi never personally fought 16, he must be part of the stronger opponents since he was probably around the same level as 17 and 18. She did wonder though if he was the stronger one out of the three. He did have a silent strength kind of vibe about him.

Out of the two, the Anonymous guy was definitely the more suspicion one out of the both of them. He could have been the mysterious Android 19, but judging by his appearance alone, she seriously doubted it. There's no way Dr. Gero would keep such a goofy looking guy around to protect him. Plus, the voice didn't match as the guy that came with Dr. Gero, back when she fought against 13.

She was still leaning more towards the theory that Dr. Gero was hiding in the audience waiting for all of them to be weakened by the tournament fights. It was unlikely he'd show himself before then. They were still in the first matches of the tournament though so there was still a huge chance something might screw up before then.

Hopefully, once she loses against 18, she'll have better luck trying to find Dr. Gero in the stands. The sooner she ended this whole circus the better.

* * *

"Alright, 16. Anonymous. If you two are ready, we can began the match." The announcer stated. Both of them bowed in return, signaling they were ready.

16 noticed that Anonymous hadn't even bothered to get into a fighting stance. Either this guy was sloppy, or over-confident in his skills. Both were soon to be mistakes.

The bell rang, starting the match.

16 was ready to end this match in record time, when he suddenly jerked to a stop. Eyebrows crossed in confusion, he turned to his opponent who was still standing still. He took notice of 16's change in attitude, and sent the Android a small smirk.

' _Why can't I move?_ ' 16 thought, as a bead of sweat fell down his forehead. It was like every molecule in his body was frozen stiff. He was scared–no he was _terrified,_ but why?

"Uh, you guys can start now?" The announcer whispered to them, as the crowd began to get impatient with the hold up.

16 looked down, "I… I quit." He said to the announcer as he walked away from the arena.

"You quit?!" The announcer spazzed out, before he collected himself. "I mean," He coughed, as he brought the microphone to his lips. "It looks like 16 has forfeited the match!"

The boo's began as soon as the word 'forfeited' left the announcers mouth. Still, 16 continued his trip down the stair without looking back.

* * *

"What the hell was that!" 17's voice blasted across the walls, as soon as 16 stepped foot in the waiting room.

16 continued as if he hadn't even heard him though choosing to sit in the back of the room with his eyes closed.

17, for once, looked completely taken aback. He opened his mouth in anger, but was at a loss at what to say. It was at that moment, Anonymous choose to walk in.

Almost everyone in the room had their eyes trained on the scene ahead, as Anonymous smirked at 17 and 16. This seem to infuriate 17, as he walked up to Anonymous. Tien and Yamcha both got up, ready to intervene if a fight broke out.

"I don't know what his problem is, but you better hope someone gets you out of this competition before _I_ do." 17 declared.

Anonymous continued to smile, and for a second in looked like he was going to leave it at that, until he opened his mouth to say, "Interesting. A weakling like you is not fit for fighting against someone like me."

"Damn you-!" 17 made an attempt to lunge at him, but luckily Tien and Yamcha stepped in, holding him back.

Chi-Chi kept a sharp eye for any funny business coming from any of the androids. If one of them choose to attack Anonymous using a ki blast, she'd be force to stop it.

"Hey!" Yamcha started as he restrained an angry 17. "Let's keep the fighting in the ring!"

"He's right, if you do anymore, you'll be disqualified." Tied tried reasoning.

That seem to do the trick as 17 stopped struggling. He roughly shoved Tien and Yamcha off of him. "Whatever."

17 went back to stand next to 18 who was surprisingly quiet during the whole thing. She must have agreed with the way 17 was handling things.

Meanwhile, Anonymous returned to his own spot, in the opposite side of the room from 17. He kept him smile, but other than that he was quiet.

Chi-Chi was so absorbed about the whole thing, she almost missed the next announcement. "Alright, now for our next match-up, Goku vs Ranfan!"

Goku turned to the speakers. "Guess its my turn." He did some last minute stretches on his arms. "This should be pretty fun."

Chi-Chi raised a brow. She would have been suspicious at how excited Goku was for his fight, but considering it was Goku, she let it slide. "Goku," She paused, unsure of how to word her thoughts. "Make sure you give it your all out there." She settled for.

"Of course." Goku said, with a smile.

Chi-Chi pursed her lips, as Goku walked away to head towards the arena with Ranfan following from behind. There was something about that girl, that just didn't sit right with Chi-Chi. She was acting too friendly. Especially with Goku.

"Man, did that Goku guy luck out." Chi-Chi overheard Yamcha say near her.

"What do you mean?" Tien asked.

"Well you know, she's…." Yamcha suggestively said, as he made a gesture in front of his chest. He dropped his arms when he noticed Chi-Chi's pointed stare. "I-I mean, s-she's built well!" He corrected, hitting his own chest for emphasis. "Should put up a good match, huh? Ha-ha-ha!" He awkwardly laughed.

Tien raised a brow. "I guess." He simply replied.

Chi-Chi turned back sourly towards the arena. Goku better finish this up quick.

* * *

Goku got into a fighting position, as soon as the bell rang. She didn't look like she'd put up much of a fight, but maybe he'd luck out, and she'd actually have some secret fighting technique?

"Let's have a good match?" Ranfan said, extending her arm out to him.

Goku raised a brow in confusion. Shrugging, he returned the gesture, and stuck his arm out for her to shake. "Uh, sure."

As soon as Goku left his fighting position, there was a slight glint in Ranfan's eyes. "Hiyah!" She said as her leg came to kick his stomach. She was surprised to feel there was already a hand there to block her attack. Pulling back, she sent him a knowing smirk. "Drats, and I thought you were the type to fall for that. So, you seen through my move, did you?"

Goku scratched his cheek, sort of confused on what just transpired. "Not really, you were just too slow in trying to kick me. If you would have been a little faster, you would have got me!" Goku said with a grin.

"My, aren't we honest? I hope you don't regret it later though." She warned, with a wink.

"Huh?" Goku questioned. "Why would I regret-"

"Take this!" Ranfan said, swinging at him, before he could finish his sentence.

Goku easily backed away, avoiding her hit. In return, Goku swiped down, aiming to finish this fight in one brief knockout. She was a little faster, than he expected though so she managed to jump out of the way in the last minute.

She landed on the other side of the ring, breathing a little hard. "Not bad." She admitted. She looked down, and noticed Goku had managed to slice part of her shirt, close to her shoulder. ' _No way. I'm sure I managed to dodge his hit._ _W_ _as this just from the air pressure caused by his hit_?' She gulped.

Goku blinked, as her shirt fell open from the slash, revealing her bare shoulder, and a good amount of cleavage. "Oops, guess I still need to be careful about my strength!" Goku laughed, scratching the back of his head. "It was a good thing you dodged that, or that could have gotten real ugly."

Was this guy serious? That was him trying to hold back his strength? She was already a weaker fighter than most, and she got paired off with this guy? Just her luck. Still, it wasn't the first time she had to face a foe way stronger than her. She'd just have to go after his weakness, and if he's a guy, she should have no problem.

She ripped off, the rest of the sleeve to her shirt, revealing a little more skin, as she tossed it to the side. She smirked when she heard whistling and catcalling coming from the audience. Too easy. "As a man, how do you expect to take responsibility for this?" She asked, in a flirty tone.

"What do you mean?"

Ranfan chuckled. "Do I have to spell it out for you? _This_." She emphasized, placing a coy hand to her the skin right above the curve of her chest.

Goku's brows wrinkled. "You want me to pay for your shirt?"

Ranfan's mouth dropped in shock. "What? No!"

"What is it then?"

Ranfan felt completely taken aback. Did her charm fail? This is the first time a man didn't react positively towards her tricks. This was no ordinary man. No matter. She just needed some type of distraction. "C'mon don't be shy." She said, stepping towards him.

"I'm… not…?" Goku replied, at a loss of words.

' _Just a little closer_.' She thought. "C'mon a hunk like you has to already have some experience with what I'm talking about." She said, as she inched closer.

Goku looked up, trying to seriously think about what she was talking about. He smiled, "Oh, you mean about fighting! Well yeah, I'm pretty experience with fighting, that's why I entered the tournament! Actually, there's a new move I haven't really got to try out yet, and your probably the best person to test it out on."

"Oh yeah?" Ranfan flirted back, totally focused on sending the final blow towards her opponent, until the words registered in her mind. "Wait, what?" She lifted her head on time to see Goku pulling his arms back.

"Eek!" She shouted, trying to scrambled out of the way on time.

"Hah!" Goku let out. With Ranfan already heading towards the edge of the ring, the powerful gust of wind was enough to give her the final push out.

"Amazing! With the sheer force of Goku's power, it was enough to knock Ranfan out of the ring! Goku is our winner!"

Goku grinned as the audience erupted in cheers. He gave the victory signal in response. He would have liked going up against a stronger opponent, but a win was a win.

* * *

"Well, that was pretty easy!" Goku said as he walked back into the waiting room with the rest of the fighters. He headed straight to Chi-Chi, who was currently staring at him with her arms crossed.

"Gee, weren't you lucky to pair off against her?" She muttered.

Goku looked at her in puzzlement. "Huh?"

A hand on his shoulder stopped him from questioning her about her bizarre attitude. "Hey, that last move out there was pretty amazing!" Yamcha exclaimed. "How'd you do it? That had to be some kind of ki move, right?"

Goku put his arms in back of his head, giving a small chuckle instead of answering.

"You have to at least tell me who taught that to you! That couldn't have been self-taught, right?"

"It was," Goku said. "But not by me. My brother taught me how to preform that move."

"Your brother?" Yamcha repeated, in surprise. "He developed that himself? That's pretty amazing. Why didn't he enter this tournament too?"

"What do you mean? He's over there." Goku said, pointing towards Raditz.

"That's your brother?!" Yamcha exclaimed. "Now that I get a closer look, you guys do look pretty similar, but you've only been talking to your girlfriend this whole time, so I didn't even notice."

"Girlfriend?" Goku questioned. "Oh, you mean Chi-Chi! That's cause Raditz rather be left alone for things like this."

Chi-Chi turned to Raditz, who still had his eyes closed. It was like he wasn't even interested in the matches. At least Vegeta turned every once in awhile. Raditz hadn't even moved an inch! If she didn't know better, she'd think he fell asleep.

"Anyways, looks like my match is next. Looks like we have a good chance of being opponents in the next round. I look forward to getting a chance to fight you myself." Yamcha said, extending his arm out.

"Yeah." Goku nodded, shaking his hand.

"Too bad you won't get the chance." 17 said with a smirk, as he walked up to them with one hand in his pocket. He then blinked in confusion, and took a closer look at Goku. "What is it with everyone lately? You look like someone I've seen before too."

Chi-Chi felt like slapping her forehead. Of course! How could she forgot these two fought when Goku was still just Goku, and didn't have 'Saiyaman' to hide behind. This wasn't good! Would Goku be able to hide the fact that they've met before?

"Yeah, we met before." Goku replied. "I fought you at the park."

Yeah, they were dead.

"In the-" 17's eyes widen in realization. "Your him. The one that fought with that hero girl… Lady Anonymous."

"Lady Anonymous?" Yamcha repeated.

"17 and Yamcha! Please come up on the stage!"

Chi-Chi was currently feeling extremely grateful for the interruption. If this little group had continued their conversation any longer, she was sure her secret would have accidentally been exposed.

She had no clue what Goku was thinking, but it was _not_ a good idea for him to reveal that to 17. None of the Androids ever fought her when she had 'Saiyaman' by her side, but they probably already heard of him. If they make the connection with Saiyaman and Goku–it'd only be a matter of time until they made the connection with her too, and she was sure that'd do more bad than good.

17 gave Goku one more look, as if he was starting to piece things together, before decidingly turning away completely.

Even Yamcha seem to give Goku a confused look. "Er, so I'll see you guys later." He quickly said, before following 17.

With the two of them being left alone again, Chi-Chi gave a pointed look to Goku. "What was that about?"

"What do you mean?"

"Your conversation with 17?" She reminded. "We're trying to turn the suspicion away from us, Goku."

"C'mon he's not going to figure everything out just by that." He replied. "And he said I looked familiar to him, wouldn't he have remembered on his own? This makes me look less suspicious."

She frowned. He had a point. "You better hope so, pal, or I'm going to end you myself."

That pulled a slight grin from Goku. "How do you expect to do that if you had a tough time keeping up with me the few times Raditz let us spar against each other?" He teased, with his arms crossed.

Chi-Chi took a step closer, so they were only inches apart. "I expect to do it the same why I did it those two times I did beat you." She replied just as smugly.

Someone let out a sound of disgust beside them. "Get a room."

Chi-Chi rolled her eyes, ignoring Vegeta's comment. "Now you're talking? What's wrong, nervous about your match? You are next you know."

"Nervous?" Vegeta scoffed. "About that Halloween costume? I don't think so."

"Scared to go up against Raditz?" Goku joked.

Vegeta didn't take the bait though. "Anticipating it, more like. What about you Kakarot? None of your potential opponents look like they'll put up much of a fight. Disappointed?"

Goku shrugged. "Could be interesting."

" _Interesting_." Vegeta sarcastically repeated. He then turned to Chi-Chi. "And what about you?"

"She's planning on losing the match." Goku answered in a lower voice. "She says she's got to save her energy for when you know who shows up."

"As should the both of you." Chi-Chi said. "I'm not saying you guys should do what I'm doing, but you should definitely be holding back."

Vegeta snorted. "I'm going against Raditz there's no such thing as holding back against him, and that's just how I like my fights to be."

"I knew there was no point in trying to get through to you." Chi-Chi huffed. "Goku, you'll be holding back right? If I have your help I know I have nothing to worry about." She said looking up at him hopefully.

"I don't see why not." Goku replied. "If what you say ends up being true, I might have a better opponent to go up against anyways."

"Ugh. Disgusting. You two are getting worse with each other." Vegeta complained. "Not that it matters to me. Kakarot holding back against Raditz, or me will just land him with a hole in his stomach."

Chi-Chi sent a scowl his way. "Gee, Vegeta, I didn't know you'd be missing Bulma so much that you'd actually be jealous of me and Goku."

Vegeta let out a growl of annoyance. "Like that harpy has anything to do with my disgust towards the two of you."

Chi-Chi stuck her tongue out at his retreating figure. "I'm telling her you said that." She shouted at him. She doubt he'd talk the same way with Bulma in the room.

Speaking of her blue-haired friend, she had surprisingly taken this whole tournament thing well. When she first brought up entering the tournament, she had expected to hear a lot of protest in Bulma's end. Not only did she accept it though but she had also decided to whole-heartily cheer her on.

It made her feel like telling her everything about her Lady Anonymous side wasn't such a bad idea. At least for a second. She quickly dismissed the idea though deciding it was just too big of a risk to take. And this secret was just too big to gamble with.

Perhaps once she got this whole thing with Dr. Gero out of the way, she'd think about it again, but for now Bulma would have to be kept in the dark.

No matter what, she'd make sure Bulma stay oblivious towards the situation. For her own safety….

And at that time she was sure this was the right choice.

This was the first mistake that cost her.

* * *

 **Yes! I manage to upload this on time. Guys, I'm in the final days in packing, and I have no idea when I'm going to be able to get on my laptop again, so before then, I at least wanted to get this chapter out. This way, instead of it being two months for this update its now only been 1 month. The next chapter probably won't get out till next month either. After that I should be back on regular schedule. I tried my best to still edit this properly, but I wouldn't be surprise if I have a few more mistakes than usual lol**

 **Besides that, I took the time to make a very rough outline for the rest of this story, and we should only have a few more chapters to go anyways. I plan to have this story end with around 25 chapters. So hopefully this little outline keeps me on track, and I finish this story while its still 2017!  
**

 **Gokuu the Carrot:** Oh yeah, I heard something big recently happened with aot. Idk if you read the manga though. Haha thanks. Funny thing is, I've always wanted a job since a young age, but I had to play housewife to my sisters, so I couldn't look for one till recently. Aw, thanks! Your reviews are always a breath of fresh air. Hope you liked the chapter!

 **TaitanoRules555:** Thanks! Hope you enjoyed this chapter too.

 **Son-AbyGC:** That's good to hear! I'm glad you're enjoying the story! :]

 **moonlightclock:** Hehe well you might not get it! Who knows though...

 **BatmanRules256:** Thanks! That means a lot. Hope you enjoyed the chapter!

 **Rinfantasy:** Lol I agree. Oh, I'm glad you pointed it out cause I wasn't sure if I even wanted to keep that part in. Yeah, I don't remember them mentioning her name, but when I was looking her up, her wikipedia page had a name for her. Shrugs. Hehe I wonder...?


	20. Glimpse of Evil

"Allllriiight!" The announcer extended out, bringing back the buzzing excitement to the audience. "It's now time for our sixth match of the day! 17 vs Yamcha! Give us a good one fellas!"

Standing out mostly from the cheers were the noticeable girly ones. Both fighters had somehow accidentally captured the attention of the female audience. One for his boyish and slightly wild charm, and the other for his more cool and bad boy aura.

"Go Yamcha! We're rooting for you!" Girls collected together and chanted. The fighter sheepishly scratched the back of his head, unsure of how to respond to all the attention.

"17! We love you!" The other half of the girls yelled out. The Android looked as if he hadn't heard, but then turned to give them a charming smile–which only increased their cheering.

Yamcha tried his best to ignore them, and focus back on his match. The first thing that stood out to him was how laid-back his opponent was. It was like he wanted to be anywhere else in the world right now then be here. His form practically screamed this with his hands in his pocket, and his eyes closed as he waited for the bell.

In contrast, Yamcha stood the complete opposite. His form was tense, and he was focusing his complete energy on his opponent, never taking his eyes off him.

If he was still the immature fighter he once was, he might've felt some type of offense to this, but he was a better man now.

Master Roshi had taught him what real fighting was about. What it meant to use his fist for protecting instead of personal gain or status. A real fighter knew how to not let little things like this get to him.

17 let out a yawn, and Yamcha once again felt a tick of annoyance at his opponents blatant disregard of him, but tried to squash down his feelings. ' _Don't let him get to you. This must be some sort of trick to get me fired up or something. Yeah, that must be it. Too bad I know every trick in the book already!_ '

The bell rang, and Yamcha made his first move to go towards 17. He wasn't waiting. He'd show this flashy guy exactly why it was a bad thing to underestimate him.

17 stood still, choosing to remain in his spot. ' _This dude is asking for it!_ ' Yamcha thought. Just as he passed half of the distance between them though 17 was already in front of him, to his shock.

A solid punch met Yamcha's forearm, and the vibration from the power behind it could be felt throughout his whole body. It was not what he expected from a guy as skinny as 17.

If anything, Yamcha had figured he was just some pretty boy who learned a few moves and thought he was the next Bruce Lee. This guy was no joke though. His strength was on par with Tien's–if not stronger!

The strength was only half of it though. Within seconds 17 had managed to appear in front of him without so much as breaking a sweat. Yamcha knew speed was not one of his strong points, but to be that unmatched? Was it even humanly possible?

"Not bad, kid." 17 said, as he kept at a stalemate with Yamcha. "Looks like you weren't all talk. I might have enjoyed this if I wasn't in a hurry, but unfortunately-"

"Wha-?" Yamcha let out as 17 easily broke out of their stance. He jumped up, and Yamcha could only stare upwards, realizing somewhere in the back of his mind, he was staying in the air 0.1 seconds longer for it to fit the laws of gravity.

"I am." 17 finished as he kicked the side of Yamcha's head, sending him off. Following him, the Android aimed for his stomach, only to be blocked by Yamcha's two hands.

It was taking all Yamcha had, but he managed to push 17 off of him. The Android effortlessly landed on the other side of the ring, and Yamcha took the time to catch his breath. 'Man, this guys isn't playing around!' He thought.

He knew his fights were going to get tougher, but he didn't expect to be out of breath in the first 5 seconds of the match. If he wasn't careful, he could actually lose this thing!

"You're not making this any easier on yourself." 17 said in a annoyed tone, as he rolled up the sleeves of his shirt. "I was trying to take it easy on you, but you leave me no choice."

Yamcha frowned. What was this guy's deal? he was acting like he already won the fight. "You're not the only one who has something to prove." He found himself saying.

"We'll see about that." 17 warned, as he took a swing at Yamcha, who managed to block it with his forearm. 17 didn't let up though and used his foot to swipe from underneath his opponent.

Yamcha fell, but used his hands to keep himself off the ground. He pushed himself back up, only to receive a sharp kicked to the side. "Oof!" He let out as he was thrown across.

"Oh no!" The fans in the crowd yelled as he landed near the edge of the arena. Not the best spot to be at. Yamcha quickly picked himself up, but lost sight of his opponent.

He cursed his luck as he found no sign of 17 around the arena. It was like he disappeared! Sweat formed at his brow, as his eyes moved back in forth, preparing for any surprise attack.

Where was he!

He caught movement in the corner of his eye, but by the time he spotted 17, 17 was already kicking his back, sending him across the other side of the arena.

' _Dammit_ ,' Yamcha thought, as 17 disappeared again. There was no doubt about it, this was some kind of ki move. Countering something like this had been part of his training, but–augh! He couldn't think straight. The frustration was starting to get at him.

He had assumed the only opponent he had to worry about would be either Tien, or Piccolo, but it looked like this years group of select fighters were a lot more tougher than he first thought.

Maybe he should have listened to Piccolo and Tien when they said he should have trained more instead of sneaking off to play baseball and show off his skills to regular people, but what was done, was done.

He couldn't think about giving up here after everything he has been through up until this point. He fought hard to be here. He couldn't bring shame to Master Roshi.

Feeling his resolve, he thought back in his training. Master Roshi had taught him a bit about Ki reading. Closing his eyes, he tried locating 17's energy signal.

At first, he felt like nothing was happening. He pushed for his mind to try harder, but then remembered something essential. Master Roshi had said a relaxed mind was key to this, so despite the adrenaline pumping through his veins, he forced himself to relax.

His eyes snapped open when he felt something faint. "There!" He stated, moving and swiping at the area at his side. He was so confident, he falter a bit when he hit nothing, but air.

"Missed by a hair." A smug voice said, as 17 pushed Yamcha, who had accidentally left his back open while being at the edge of the ring. Yamcha could only blink before his butt was greeted by the grass on the outside.

"And Yamcha is out!" The announcer stated. "17 is the winner of our 6th match!"

17 couldn't help, but look down at the fallen Yamcha with a smug smile. "No helping it this time, kid. Better luck next year."

Yamcha might've hated the fact that he lost to such a jerk, but he was no sore loser. "Yeah, yeah." He replied, picking himself up, and dusting himself off.

When he turned back to 17, he wasn't looking at him anymore, but instead something behind him. Normally, he would have thought nothing of it, but the look of pure fear marking 17's face, made him think twice about it.

Yamcha tried following his line of sight, but seen nothing, but the audience, still cheering on. "Hey man, are you alright?" He decided to ask.

17 blinked once, then twice. He turned back to Yamcha still looking a little pale in the face. Without another word, he turned to leave, to the surprise of Yamcha.

"Talk about mood swings," Yamcha couldn't help, but say to himself.

* * *

17 walked back to the waiting room, trying to ignore how he could hear the beating in his heart. He was wrong. He had to be wrong. There was no way Dr. Gero could be here of all places. Not now.

But there was no denying the familiar bushy white hair he had briefly spotted in the audience.

"17?"

His head snapped up in alarm, only to see his sister looking at him with a raised a brow. He hadn't even noticed he had made it to the waiting room.

"Is something the matter?" She asked. She had expected to see him walking in with a stupid grin on his face despite his opponent only being a regular human. Instead though he just looked shaken up.

Even 16 was looking at him with something of a worry look. 17 stared back at him, reminded that if Dr. Gero was in fact here, 16 would have felt it, and told him.

But then again, 16 had been acting strange ever since this tournament started. Especially after his own match. 17's eyes widen in realization. His match! 16 had purposely quit it without ever explaining why.

The only thing that would have him acting so strange, is Dr. Gero. If he was here though why would 16 want to keep it a secret? Unless–

"16 do _not_ lie to me." 17 started, his voice having a desperate edge to it. "Why did you forfeit your match….?"

There was silence. 18 looked back and forth, trying to figure out where the sudden standoff between her brothers came from. "Did it have something to do with… him?"

18's eyes widen, but 16 continued to stay quiet, giving 17 a hard look. "It… did not."

17 was ready to accuse him of keeping something from them, when 16 opened his mouth before he could. "But, something is not right."

What did that mean? It wasn't a difficult question to answer. Was Dr. Gero here or not? If not him, what else could it be?

The only other person he could question was gone. Wait–He was gone, but his friends weren't. His friends who, he quickly came to realize, were just as suspicious as Krillin was.

Baldy knew about ki and had ways of contacting Lady Anonymous. If he knew that much, and always hung out with the same sort of people, it wasn't far off to think at least one of them knew more than they were letting on.

That Goku guy had even admitted to being the guy he fought, alongside Lady Anonymous, at the park. Though their fight was brief he could tell that guy was stronger than the average human.

When that weird move had hit them, it had also blocked them from seeing who exactly had thrown it, but 18 and him had naturally assumed it was a new move Lady Anonymous had learned.

After all, she was the only human who had managed to give them trouble. What if they had been wrong though? What if the move had never came from her, but that Goku guy instead?

He was already making his way towards the group, before he even came to the conclusion. There was something fishy going around here, and he was determined to get to the bottom of it.

The group tensed as they took notice of him.

"You guys know something." He accused, looking for some sign that he was right. "It can't be a coincidence that I've run into at least every one of you outside this tournament. Even that blue haired girl. Her father is sponsoring this tournament, isn't he?"

Goku kept a somewhat neutral face, and Vegeta looked slightly ticked for having Bulma be brought up, but Chi-Chi managed to look the most offended. "Which is how we heard about this tournament in the first place." She replied calmly, but in a firm tone.

Normally, 17 would have kept it cool, but the fact that Dr. Gero might've been involved with this, he let his anger seep into his voice. "Let me make one thing clear. If I find out on of you _kept_ something from me–it _won't_ end well."

Vegeta walked forward, unbothered by the Android. "Keep that same energy during the tournament. You'll need it." Just for extra measure, he let out a taunting chuckle, as he made his way to the arena outside.

* * *

"On this side we have last year's champion!" The announcer had to pause as the roar of applause was immediate as it almost always was with returning champions.

"Don't count this guy out yet though! Vegeta has made quite the stir in the preliminaries with almost all of his opponents being sent to the ER!" The blonde revealed, hyping some of the audience member who had thought the match was already decided.

"Alright, fellas, go ahead and begin as soon as the bell rings!" The blonde told them as he quickly left the strage, not wanting to be caught in the middle of their fight.

Mighty mask had been the previous champion, but he took every fight he faced, seriously. He got in a fighting stance, expecting his opponent to do the same. To his surprise though he just continued to stand with his arms crossed, not even bothering to look at him.

Did he understand they were about to fight at any moment? The bell rang, not giving him time to think about it. If his opponent won't come to him, he'll just have to be the one to make the first move.

"Ahhh!" He yelled as he charged towards Vegeta.

As soon as he was in distance, Vegeta simply kicked him. Mighty mask only had time to spit whatever Vegeta kicked out of him, before his body repelled backwards. He crashed into the same wall Hercules had hit, breaking pass the already dented wall.

"Hu- _uh_ …?!" The announced couldn't help, but let out, as his mouth stayed open in shock. The audience members reflecting similar expressions.

In all the quiet disbelief surrounding the audience, there was one person clapping enthusiastically. "Alright, Vegeta!" Bulma proudly cheered.

"V-Vegeta is the winner of our 7th match." The announcer managed to say, despite the disbelief in his voice.

* * *

Vegeta walked in the same way he had walked out. Unbothered and without care. Chi-Chi had expected as much with him. That's not what worried her. What did was across the room, and burning holes through the back of her head.

Ever since 17 had confronted them, there wasn't once she hadn't felt eyes following her every move. He was suspicious of them. She didn't know what was the cause of his sudden paranoia, but this couldn't be good for them.

If he continued to watch over them like a hawk, she'd have less chances of discussing things over with Goku or anyone else. Even worse, if they really felt like something was wrong, and they decided to leave, she'd lose her bait.

She let out a breath, rubbing her arm for comfort. She had to trust that things would just turn out the way they were suppose to. Caught up with trying to assure herself, she had almost jumped when she felt a warm hand at her shoulder.

"Hey," Goku said, his brows puckered in worry at her reaction. "Are you okay?"

"Fine." She assured a little too quickly. Maybe the nerves really were starting to get to her. "It's just… there's so many things that have to go right today. What if something goes wrong?"

"Don't worry so much. If something does end up going wrong, we'll figure something out." He assured. "For now just focus on the fight."

Chi-Chi nodded. She wasn't sure if anything would be able to distract her right now. Everything was riding on this day.

"Besides," Goku continued. "This is the last fight of the first round. Once this is over, it's your turn again."

Chi-Chi open her mouth, in shock. She had totally forgotten about her match against 18. Great. Leave it to Goku to cheer her up by making her worry about something else.

* * *

"Er–You guys know t-the rules, right?" He hesitantly asked. After all, him, and pretty much anyone around could sense the tension in the air. "L-Let's try and keep this clean, alright, fellas?" He quickly finished not bothering to wait for an answer as he ran straight for the stairs.

Tien blinked at the announcers antics, in confusion, before getting back to business. "Raditz Son, right? Something tells me this is going to be one hell of a fight." He said with a slight smile.

Raditz returned the gesture, with a nod, getting in a stance of his own.

"B-Begin!" The announcer shouted into the microphone from a safe distance, as the bell rang.

Tien went straight for the offense, testing him out with a few punches that his opponent was able to fend off. His strategy was to try and keep it safe until he could figure out some kind of pattern or weakness from him.

Well... that was the plan.

He pulled back last minute barely able to escape Raditz's chop that hit the sweat in the air instead. Tien didn't have time to rest though as Raditz quickly moved behind him grabbing his arms in a lock.

"Ugh." He let out as Raditz squeezed his arms with tremendous pressure. With teeth clenched, he used all his power to hurl Raditz's whole body forward.

The long haired Saiyan spun his body, so he landed back on his feet. He had expected that move to end the fight, but was surprise to see a human be able to hold his own.

"Tien Shinhan, huh?" He acknowledged.

Tien nodded.

"You know how to use your Ki." Raditz stated, rather than asked. "Why don't we get more serious then?"

Tien blinked in a mix of surprise and slight suspicion. "But the people..."

"Anything, but energy blasts." He replied.

Tien smirked, getting back in a fighting stance. "In that case–sounds interesting. Sure, let's try it then."

Before Tien could blink, Raditz was already in front of him. "Hu-?" He tried to question, but was interrupted by Raditz's foot kicking his side. He moved back from the force, but managed to stay on his feet.

There was no time to rest as Tien felt alarms go off in his head. He let himself fall till he was almost flat on the ground, feeling a whoosh of wind right above him, slicing the air.

Raditz didn't let up though bringing his foot down at where Tien stayed at. The martial artist was able to twist his body fast enough to stop Raditz's foot from crushing him.

They stayed at a stalemate as Tien's arms shook trying to keep Raditz's foot up. The Saiyan's power proved too much for him though, so he resorted to plan b, pushing his foot away from him, and rolling off to the side.

Like a Rollie pollie, Tien curled his body, and then used the momentum to push himself off the ground and back onto his feet. By then though Raditz had disappeared once again.

With sweat dripping down his forward he looked back and forth quickly, trying not to leave an opening for his opponent. ' _Where is he_?' He thought in frustration. He felt a faint ki signal to his right. ' _There_!'

"Urgh!" Raditz let out as he was forced to defend himself from Tien's fist. This human was proving to be even more difficult than he first assumed!

* * *

Chi-Chi still felt anxious at the back of her mind, but Goku was right, the fight was a good distraction. Who knew someone else besides Goku and Vegeta would be giving Raditz this much trouble.

They had all sort of expected this fight to be a short win for Raditz. Instead though they were treated to an amazing, clean fight. Even Vegeta couldn't keep his eyes away from it, despite looking a bit irked at the situation.

Goku looked more intrigued than anything. "Raditz is sure giving it his all out there."

Goku's comment seem to tip over Vegeta's already irritated attitude. "Preposterous." He scoffed. "He's just going soft on him. If this was a real battle, he wouldn't even last seconds against him."

Goku glanced over at Vegeta over his shoulder. "Without the use of blasts and other attacks, they're pretty evened out."

"Only when there's rules involved." Vegeta begrudgingly admitted.

Chi-Chi had only been halfway listening to their conversation, therefore not registering Vegeta's tone. "Yeah, but there really isn't any rules in this tournament any-" she stopped when she caught his glare. "Er…"

"This fight isn't going to last much longer." Goku commented on the side, turning their focus back on the fight.

-LINE BREAK-

"It seems as though both opponents have dealt with some damage!" The blonde announcer commented.

Tien was sweating, and was looking more than a bit torn up. Raditz was fairing better, but there was no denying the heavier breaths he took in.

"This fight is a lot better than anything else I would expect in a small tournament like this." Raditz admitted, the corner of his mouth barely lifting.

Tien nodded. "I knew this match wasn't going to be easy, but to go against someone of this caliber? Makes victory so much sweeter!" He said as he took off towards Raditz.

"That's quite the imagination!" Raditz retorted, flying towards Tien with his foot out.

Tien managed to side step him last minute, grabbing onto his ankle. With great effort, he swung Raditz away from him. The older Saiyan was able to stop himself mid-air, despite still being upside down.

"What's this?!" The announcer exclaimed. "It looks as if Raditz is suspended in mid-air! Amazing!"

Tien knew better than to wait around, and flew up in the air after him. "Ha!" He said throwing a punch to him, as he righted himself up.

He scraped passed his cheek, but Raditz quickly retaliated with his own set of punches. Soon, they both were exchanging blows, dodging and hitting each other.

"This fight is over with!" Tien shouted, holding both his fist together, bringing them down.

From below, the announcer was using his hands to shield him from the beaming sun, so he could try and get and better picture of what was going on above. "It's not clear what is happening folks, but it looks like they are now fighting in the air!"

"And–wait–what is that?! A shooting star?!" He yelled as something came hurtling down. Faster than he expected, something crashed onto the tournament floor.

The announcer opened his eyes when the noise calmed. Blinking, he inched towards the smoke filled area to see what had crashed. "Uh! I don't believe it folks! It looks like Tien has lost the match!"

As the smoke cleared, the audience was able to see Tien, who was unconscious on the dented part of the floor thanks to the impact of his crash.

A short while later, Raditz descended from the sky, landing back on the arena. "Spectacular! Raditz is the winner for our last match of the first round!"

"Good job!" The announcer congratulated without the microphone. He gave him a pat on the back missing the look of pain flashing through Raditz's features.

Raditz walked back to the waiting room, trying not to show the immense pain he was currently under. ' _I can hardly move my left arm_.' He realized.

He clenched his fist trying to control the shaking from his whole arm. ' _Dammit_.'

* * *

 **So I'm back... Not sure if people have given up on this story, but if you didn't catch my excuses for not updating in so long, there was trouble with moving, as I'm sure some of you have already guessed. I basically lost all my information for this story including all my ideas and the whole outline for the rest of the story.**

 **I wanted to wait and see if I can get the stuff back, but it was looking impossible and taking way too long, so I just decided to try and continue anyways. I reread most of the story, but I apologize if there's some glaring inconsistencies.**

 **In other news, I've had the chance to redo my whole profile, so if you want to check updates on this story, and others I've write, AND others I plan to write... Go check out my profile.**

 **This wasn't the chapter I wanted to upload after such a big break, since it was kind of short, and not much happened, but I finished the next chapter, so once I heavily edit that mess, I'll try uploading right away. Only a few more chapters to get through after that though so I'm hoping I can stay on track and see this story through to the end. Sorry again!**


End file.
